A Revanche contra Athena
by Alice - AC
Summary: Cont. de Reforços de Zeus. Ares quer reaver seu titulo e não medira esforços para tal. As amazonas e os dourados mergulharam numa guerra para detêlo, ou melhor, suas enviadas. Mas será que elas vão resistir aos encantos do lugar? Ultimo Cap ON
1. Prologo

**Título:** A Revanche contra Athena.

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não é meu.

**Créditos:** Pisces Luna pelas namoradas.

**Novas amazonas (gostei muito dessas três fichas) :**

- Mascara da Morte: Caroline Coldibeli (Armadura de Âmbar)

- Kannon: Bellatrix Saiph (Armadura de Jade)

- Saga: Lana Myerne (Armadura de Ônix)

**Obs:** Gostei de todas as fichas meninas, mas em especial, essas se encaixaram perfeitamente.

**Obs²:** Todas as novas amazonas tiveram seus treinos básicos com Arthemis e os avançados com Ares, ok?

**Obs³:** Bom, acabei colocando mais uma xD Queria pedir uma coisinha Calyeh Darhan! Pode mudar sua história? É que não vai bater mesmo.

E mais uma coisa. Se alguém não estiver feliz com o par pode falar comigo. Na medida do possível vou tentar mudar para que fique como vocês querem, ok?!

Prólogo

**MALDITA SEJA, ATHENA!** – vociferou o belo homem. - Nunca tinha perdido uma única batalha. Nunca tinha sofrido um único arranhão. Nunca tinha passado por tamanha humilhação. No entanto ela me destruiu, tirou me titulo e arruinou minha reputação. Até hoje me lembro do brilho dourado que emanava de seus protetores...

Passos são ouvidos no corredor. A grande porta é escancarada e três jovens adentram.

-O que quer conosco, senhor? – indagou uma das recém chegadas.

Ares sorriu, vitorioso.

-Quero meu titulo. – levantando-se do trono.

-E o que nos podemos fazer quanto a isso? – a segunda garota pergunta com grade desinteresse.

-Devem ir ao santuário de Athena, roubar o báculo que minha irmã sempre carrega na mão direita, descobrir informações sigilosas e derrubar alguns dos cavaleiros de ouro. – Ares fitava cada uma delas – Vocês são minha elite de guerreiras e acredito que são perfeitamente capazes disso.

Assentiram silenciosamente e depois se retiraram. Andavam pelo corredor quando uma delas protestou.

-Porque vamos fazer isso? – indagou uma das moças - É muito trabalhoso.

-Somos amazonas do Deus da Guerra. – disse uma segunda – deveríamos ter orgulho disso!

-Uhm! Orgulho de um Deus decadente? Não mesmo! – reclama a terceira – Mas confesso que estou animada. Vamos espionar os poderosos cavaleiros de ouro e ouvi falar as novas amazonas são muito poderosas.

-Ninguém que venha a valer a pena. – afirma novamente a primeira.

-Pelo sim ou pelo não faremos o trabalho, mas... ser descoberta é morte na certa... – comenta a segunda.

-Isso não vai acontecer. O Santuário de Athena não perder por esperar...

**Décimo terceiro templo...**

A chuva caia incessantemente. O clima estava frio e triste.

Athena assinava uma imensa pilha de papeis existente em sua mesa, pareia entediada, mas uma presença familiar fez com que parasse seus afazeres.

-Afrodite. – diz docemente – é bom revê-la.

A linda mulher senta-se próxima a irmã.

-Digo o mesmo, Athena. Mas pretendo ser breve. – o semblante parecia preocupado.

-Se for sobre as novas meninas que vem de Ares, já estou sabendo.

-E não está preocupada?! – indaga a deusa do amor – Ares quer seu titulo de volta a séculos!

-Ele não tentaria nada contra mim aqui dentro. – afirma Athena.

-De fato.

-Essas novas armaduras foram forjadas para cobrir minhas perdas na ultima luta contra Hades. Acredito que suas guardiãs não tem má índole.

- Mas nosso irmão tem! – alerta Afrodite – ponha a mão na consciência minha irmã!

-Não vai acontecer nada, Afrodite. – seu sorriso era tranqüilo – Acredite.

Afrodite retribuiu o sorriso. Levantou-se para deixar o local, mas antes de sair deixou cinco pergaminhos na mesa da irmã.

-O que é isso? – pergunta, curiosa.

-Relatórios! – exclamou a irmã de longos cabelos loiros.

-Elas... – um belo sorriso crescia nos lábios de Athena.

-O treinamento foi concluído antes do esperado. – Afrodite corta a irmã, docemente – Retornarão amanha...


	2. Guerreiras Lapidadas!

A noite estava anormalmente estrelada naquele sábado e a chuva que caíra noite passada não mais existia. O aroma de terra molhada pairava no ar, o barro ainda estava molhado e algumas gotinhas caiam das folhas das árvores.

Uma figura encapuzada surgiu em meio à arena das amazonas. O vulto pareceu orientar-se por alguns segundos, então saiu andando elegantemente.

-Deveríamos esperar por todas. – outra figura encapuzava surgiu – Luh...

-Só ia sentar-me. – a primeira figura voltou-se para a segunda – Que saudade... Nicky...

Ambas retiraram o capuz. Aproximaram-se a passos leves e rápidos, e depois veio o tão esperado abraço.

-Não crescemos nada! – exclamou a japonesa analisando a amiga. – Mas acho que alguém absorveu a beleza de Afrodite. Você está lindíssima!

-E você? Já viu como está elegante? – disse rebatendo o olhar analítico de Luh – Que postura é essa minha amiga!

-Não tem elogios pra mim? – uma terceira voz se manifesta.

A figura desce correndo as escadas e diferente das outra retira a capa por inteira. Antes que as amigas pudessem gritar ou fazer qualquer movimento, Lea já estava agarrada a elas.

-QUE SAUDADE!!! – exclamou a belga que tinha os cabelos mais compridos.

-Nossa... Lea... to ficando sem... ar... – a loira já estava roxa.

-A desculpe. – fala soltando as meninas.

-Que velocidade... e força também. – Luh estava atônica.

-Amei seu cabelo. Ficou melhor comprido. – completa a loira.

-Força muscular nunca me faltou, mas treinando com Hermes não poderia ser lenta. E o cabelo foi idéia minha. – falou, divertida – E o que estão falando de mim? Já olharam pra vocês?

Duas figuras as observavam do alto de uma árvore. As desconhecidas retiraram o capuz e gritaram:

-Será que ninguém vai notar nossa presença?! – exclamou a morena que tinha os cabelos na altura dos joelhos.

-E o olha que meu cabelo é vermelho! – completa a ruiva com ironia.

Todas olharam na direção das vozes.

-SAH! MEL! – Nicky exclamou primeiramente.

-Adorei as mechas! Combinou muito com seus olhos! – elogiou a japonesa.

-Seu cabelo está gigantesco, Mel! – comentou Lea.

Elas saltaram da árvore.

Todas se olhavam com extremo carinho. Abraçaram-se e as lagrimas não demoraram a rolar. As saudades que sentiam umas das outras era indescritível. Não era a típica saudade que se sente por uma amiga, era uma saudade de irmãs.

O combinado era chegar naquela noite e ir direto falar com Athena, mas passaram a maior parte dela observando as constelações e matando as saudades.

-Aprenderam algo de interessante? – perguntou a belga que estava sentada na arquibancada e brincava com o próprio cabelo.

-O que quer dizer com interessante? – rebate a morena com olhar curioso.

-Coisas diferentes. – disse parando de mexer nos cabelos – Como treinei com Hermes minha velocidade supera um pouco a da luz.

-Esse tipo de coisa! – exclama Mel com ar de entendimento – Bom eu aprendi tudo sobre vinhos, tudo mesmo. E não sofro mais com os efeitos do álcool.

-Não sofre mais efeito do álcool?! – Sah estava boba – Coitada... – termina no sarcasmo de sempre.

-Eu apenas aprendi a controlar os efeitos, se quiser, posso senti-los – completa Mel – E você, Sah? O que aprendeu com Héstia.

A ruiva levantou-se e caminhou em passadas rápidas até o centro da arena molhada.

-Observem! – exclamou Sah enquanto abaixava-se e tocava parcialmente a arena com as mãos.

Nem cinco segundos se passaram e um calor insuportável subiu, mas a ruiva parecia confortável com a temperatura. Todas a água evaporou e a arena ficou sequinha.

-Legal... – Luh estava sem palavras.

-Fósforo nunca mais! – exclamou Lea num tom divertido.

Sah voltou a arquibancada e sentou-se como antes.

-Também posso suportar temperaturas superiores a dois mil graus e manipulo esse elemento. – conclui criando uma bolinha de fogo na mão direita – e você, Luh?

-Bom... é melhor mostrar...

Luh fechou os olhos e a temperatura passou a cair vertiginosamente. Uma fumaça branca já saia da respiração das moças e Sah ia reclamar quando belas luzes pareceram.

-Uma aurora boreal?! Aqui?! – Nicky estava maravilhada – nunca tinha visto uma!

-Nem eu! – a morena parecia hipnotizada pelas luzes...

**Enquanto isso...**

Kamus salta da cama ao sentir um forte cosmo e corre até a saída de sua casa.

-Mas o que... – gagueja ai ver a aurora nos céus.

_-O que é isso, Kamus de aquário? – a voz de Shaka veio em sua mente._

_-Não faço idéia. – responde, atônico._

_-Vamos verificar. – diz uma terceira voz – não posso ver muito bem de Áries, mas esse cosmo é muito poderoso._

_-Vamos sim, Mu. – a quarta voz aparece – me encontre em escorpião na descida, Kamus._

_-Eu também vou! – a voz do leonino é a quinta a surgir – onde está o resto dos preguiçosos?_

_-Saíram. – disse Kamus – só nos estamos no santuário._

_-Que maravilha... – o sarcasmo do escorpião era nítido._

_-Vamos até lá de qualquer maneira. – disse Shaka – cinco de nós são mais que suficiente... (N/A: Coitado ¬¬)_

**Voltando as meninas...**

-E você, Nicky? Porque não faz nada? – indagou Luh.

-É que... bom... – ela fica corada – não contem a Mu, ok?

As amigas assentiram. Nicky levantou-se e subiu a arquibancada. Sumiu da vista das amigas por alguns instantes, mas logo voltou segurando uma flor. Levou a pequena planta aos lábios e esta passou a murchar instantaneamente.

-Caramba! – Mel nem piscava.

Segundos depois a planta de desfez nas mãos de Nicky.

-Beijo da morte. – disse a loira como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo – posso deixar qualquer homem inconsciente ao ate mata-lo, se eu quiser, lógico.

-Entendi porque não queria que Mu soubesse. – Luh também parecia meio assustada com a loira.

-Que medo de você, Nicky. – disse a belga, pausadamente.

Voltaram a bater papo sobre os santuários, os deuses e mostraram mais coisinhas que aprenderam. Até que...

-Sentiram isso! – Mel vire-se, alarmada.

-Sim. São cinco. – confirma Lea – mas conheço muito bem um deles.

-São eles... – murmurou Sah, sorrindo sadicamente – o que acham de uma brincadeira?

-Que tipo de brincadeira? – Nicky tinha um ar de reprovação.

-Eles não devem mais reconhecer nossos cosmos. Coloquem o capuz. Vocês vão entender. – ordenou a ruiva.

Dito e feito. Novamente encapuzadas e prontas para colocarem em pratica o que aprenderam.

Não demorou muito até os dourados chegassem trajando suas belas armadura. Aiolia foi o primeiro a falar:

-Da ultima vez que pessoas encapuzadas apareceram à coisa ficou feia. – disse fitando as figuras – vamos acabar logo com isso.

-Espera Aiolia! – pediu o ariano – não sabemos quem são!

-Nem vem, Mu! Cinco pessoas encapuzadas no meio da noite não podem ser boa coisa.

-Podem ser excelentes! – exclama Lea ainda com o rosto ocultando.

Aiolia achou aquela voz familiar. Muito familiar. Mas não ligou.

O coração de todas batia acelerado. Como era bom vê-los novamente.

-Não precisa ameaçar, Aiolia. – disse Milo – Vamos logo pros finalmente, estou com sono.

Milo e Aioria investiram com as ex-pupilas. Mel e Lea tomaram a "luta" contra eles. Milo tentava acertar a figura de capuz mas esta era muito veloz e parecia saber todos os seus movimentos. Aiolia passava pelos mesmos problemas, além de grande velocidade seu adversário mostrava força física monstruosa.

Luh foi atacada por Kamus logo depois. A japonesa parecia perdida ao ver o mestre, mas mesmo assim dava trabalho ao aquariano.

-Vai ficar admirando a luta, loirinho? – Sah disse com desdém – Vem cá vem!

Não era comum o sangue de Shaka ferver, mas a adversária era petulante.

Nicky e Mu se estudavam. Estavam impassíveis.

Nenhuma delas usava suas técnicas pois poderiam denuncia-las. As batalhas estavam no corpo a corpo. Todas tomavam muito cuidado para que o capuz não caísse e estava cada vez mais difícil manter a identidade oculta.

A desvantagem era nítida, embora tinham o mesmo nível de poder elas estavam sem armaduras.Os dourados finalmente conseguiram imobiliza-las, mas quando iam ver seus rostos, aplausos foram ouvidos.

-Muito bom. – Athena solta um elogio.

-Obrigada, senhorita. – agradece Shaka – mas não fizemos mais que nosso trabalho.

Athena arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-O elogio não era pra vocês. E soltem-nas. AGORA! – a deusa exclamou de uma forma que até os pássaros saíram voando.

-Mas senhorita... – Aiolia tentou protestar.

-A-GO-RA! – fala, pausadamente – Não é possível. Acho que tento tempo longe delas afetou a cérebro de vocês.

Os dourados olhavam sem interder a mínima.

-Não podia esperar outro resultado. Meus irmãos fizeram um excelente trabalho. – Athena voltou-se para elas – Bem vindas ao lar. – completou docemente.

Retiraram as capas. Os dourados arregalaram os olhos.

-Lea... – Aiolia deu alguns passos à frente – você está... linda! – seu sorriso aumentou depois que viu a anel no dedo da ex-pupila.

-Sentiu minha falta, carneirinho?!

Mu só faltava babar. Ele constatou que os anos de treino deixaram a menina, misteriosamente, mas delicada. Os traços, o cabelo, a pele... estava tudo tão... tão... perfeito. Era visível que Afrodite abençoara aquela loira.

Shaka analisava cada centímetro da ruivae parecia sem palavras.

-Vai ficar só olhando, é? – pergunta, irônica.

Shaka deu mais alguns passos, mas Athena estava lá.

-Ola, Kamus. – disse sem nem se aproximar.

Kamus viu o olhar melancólico da japonesa. Parecia perdida.

Os olhares de Mel e Milo dispensavam comentários, quase se despiam com os olhos.

Athena percebeu que estava "atrapalhando". Virou-se de costas e disse:

-Dois minutos. – disse cruzando os braços – eu permito que apenas se beijem! – frisou muito bem a ultima palavra.

Todos se entre olharam. Milo e Mel não perderam um segundo. Nicky aproximou-se de Mu como uma fera e quando o mestre menos esperou, atacou. Kamus estranhou ao tocar os lábios de Luh, estes não estavam mais quentes, e sim frios e tristes. Aiolia pode sentir toda a angustia sumir, tê-la nos braços era um sonho que se realizava. Shaka de santo não tinha mais nada, puxou a ruiva para um beijo cinematográfico.

Athena acabou virando para constatar a cena. Observou aqueles casais e nada a deixava mais feliz do que ver seus protetores amando depois de tantas dificuldades.

_-Hem, hem_ – Athena soltou um ruído chamando a atenção de todos – podem me acompanhar?

Todos estavam MUITO corados, mas a deusa pareceu divertir-se com a situação.

-Vamos até meu templo. Saga, Kannon e Carlo estão nossa espera.

Athena deu meia volta e foi seguida por todos.

_-Espero que Carlo esteja de bom humor. – pensou a deusa. – o mesmo espero de Kannon. Ai Ai... Será uma noite bem longa..._

**Décimo terceiro templo...**

Caminharam calmamente até a residência de Athena.

Como sentiam saudades do santuário.

-Lembra como você reclamava quando subimos pela primeira vez, Nicky? – Sah indagou enquanto saiam de peixes.

-E você não? – a loira defende-se.

-Todas reclamamos muito. Mas confesso que senti muitas saudades de subir isso aqui. No santuário de Eos não tinha muitas escadas. – comento Luh que parecia ter o olhar ainda melancólico.

-Está tudo bem, Lune? – pergunta Kamus que enlaçava a cintura da ex-pupila com um dos braços.

-Apenas cansada da viagem. Não se preocupe. – completa tranqüilizando o ex-mestre.

-Acho que isso é saudade! Há quanto tempo ninguém esquenta sua cama, Kamus? – pergunta o escorpião cheio de malicia.

-Ao mesmo tempo em que ninguém esquenta a sua. – rebate com frieza e estreitando os belos orbes azuis.

-Fala o quer, ouve o que não quer. – diz a brasileira – Você não mudou nada, Milo.

Milo torceu o nariz e não respondeu. O Cavaleiro de Aquário estava certo afinal.

-Como as coisas estavam sem a gente? – indagou Lea que já avistava o templo da deusa.

-Terríveis! – incrivelmente a resposta veio da deusa – Shaka nunca passou tanto tempo recluso em virgem, foram semanas sem vê-lo. – o loiro corou enquanto um sorriso de satisfação surgiu nos lábios de Sah – Mu nunca foi relapso nem distraído, mas no primeiro mês sem você Nicky... estava um caos consertar uma armadura. – Nicky deu um beijinho na face corada do ariano – Não era possível entrar em aquário sem, no mínimo, cinco casacos. Kamus quase congelou o santuário inteiro – Kamus não mudou seu semblante frio, mas deixou escapar um sorriso quando sentiu a mão de Lune entrelaçar-se a sua – Milo parou de sair, de beber e de correr atrás de mulheres. Acho que tivemos um melhora da parte do escorpião – Saori pisava no ultimo degrau enquanto Mel sorria vitoriosa com as palavras da deusa – Enquanto a Aiolia sugiro que pergunte a Aiolos. Coitado. Foram noites sem dormir – a deusa abriu as portas do local e Aiolia sentiu sua reputação ser arruinada, novamente.

Estranharam o fato de passarem diretamente pela sala do trono, mas nenhuma das meninas disse nada. Rumaram até uma grande porta dourada onde Saga, Kannon e Carlo os aguardavam.

A expressão de Carlo era hilária, não era possível dizer se o canceriano tinha vindo a caráter ou um zumbi tinha vindo em seu lugar. Kannon parecia irritado por ter sido tirado de sua noite de folga. Saga tinha a expressão responsável e séria de sempre. Mas quando viram as novas amazonas todos arregalaram os olhos.

-Sah! – mascara pareceu acordar – como está linda! As meças roxas combinaram muito com você! – elogiou enquanto abraçava a ruiva.

Shaka torceu o nariz mas não protestou. Milo não reclamou pelo fato de Mel ter pulado nos gêmeos, mas deixou escapar um ruído reprovador.

Saori abriu a porta da sala e as recém chegadas deslumbraram-se com o lugar. Nunca tinham entrado naquela sala.

-Que lindo! – exclamou Nicky.

-Porque nunca viemos aqui? – indagou Sah.

-Esse lugar é reservado para reuniões importantes e somente cavaleiros e amazonas podem entrar. – Saga explicava – E agora que são graduadas podem vir quando quiserem.

-Reuniões importantes? – Lea repetiu – aconteceu alguma coisa?

Athena acabara de se sentar na cabeceira e fez sinal para que todos se sentassem.

-Trouxe vocês aqui porque teremos novas amazonas. – Saga, Kannon e Carlo sentiram um arrepio, sobraria pra eles – Elas receberam seu treinamento básico no Santuário de Ártemis e o avançado em... – a deusa puxou bastante ar - Ares.

-COMO?! – Saga não se controlou e saltou da cadeira – Ele a odeia, senhorita! Quer o titulo de volta a décadas e é um assassino! – o cavaleiro de gêmeos gesticulava sem parar.

-Alguma coisa contra assassinos? – perguntou Carlo carregado de ironia.

Athena parecia preparada para as reclamações.

-Concordo com Saga, senhorita – Shaka parecia preocupado.

-Eu também. – Aiolia já estava de pé – eu acho difícil que tentem fazer alguma coisa contra nós aqui dentro, mas nunca se sabe.

As amazonas estavam perdidas na discussão.

-Meu irmão está certo, Athena. Não costumo concordar com ele, mas dessa vez não posso descordar.

-Entendo a preocupação de vocês mas não vai acontecer nada. Elas chegaram dentro de duas horas. – Athena olhou pela janela e o sol começava a invadir o local – Gostaria de pedir que esperassem aqui a chega delas. Sei que a viagem de vocês foi cansativa...

-Não precisa justificar-se, senhorita. Esperaremos com muito prazer.

-Obrigada, Nicky – Saori parecia aliviada com as palavras da loira.

-Posso pedir uma coisa, senhorita?

-Peça, Amazona de Rubi.

-Posso usar o piano?

Deu-se início a espera. O musica da loira ajudou a passar o tempo, mas todos ainda pareciam apreensivos com a chegada das novas amazonas.

-Será que é uma boa idéia? – Saga permanecia contrario a presença das novas amazonas.

-Athena não cometeria um erro desse. – Kamus argumentou enquanto relaxava ao som do piano.

-Espero que esteja certo...

**Entrada de Áries...**

-As famosas doze casas do zodíaco. – disse a alta italiana de cabelos ondulados e castanhos – _Haha!_ Vai ser muito divertido.

-Divertido?! – a garota de olhos esmeralda e cabelos quase loiros e repicados parecia indignada – Ensandeceu, Caroline?! Já viu como isso é alto?!

-Você é realmente muito preguiçosa, Bellatrix. – os olhos amendoados de Caroline estreitaram-se. – Com essa atitude não vamos completar a missão!

-Gente... – a moça de curtos e desfiados cabelos azul marinho parecia preocupada – Ninguém falou com Ártemis o que ela achava disso. Será que é certo tentar derrubar Athena? – os olhos azuis bem claros pareciam duvidosos.

-Seu que devemos nossas vidas a Ártemis e que deveríamos servir a Athena, mas nesse momento temos a ordem de um deus a cumprir. Preso minha vida da fúria de Ares. - Caroline adentrou a casa de Áries.

-Não foi você mesma que disse que Ares é um deus decadente?

-Disse sim, Bella. Mas ainda sim é um deus e nós apenas amazonas. Preferia derrubar Ares mas no momento não temos escolha...

---XxX---

Primeiro cap!!

A situação vai esquentar a partir de agora gente /o/\o\


	3. Novas Hospedes!

-Pesando bem, quero destronar Athena. – a italiana parecia mudar de opinião.

-Essa mulher é perturbada! – a inglesa de belos traços parecia cansada após passar pela casa capricórnio.

-Que voltar para Ártemis. – a grega resmunga e involuntariamente coça a tatuagem recém adquirida na nuca.

-Não coça, Lana! – Carol puxa o braço da amiga com violência – vai deformá-la!

-Ai! – a grega solta um grito de dor – vai deformar meu braço, isso sim.

-Não seja fresca. Delicada é a ultima coisa que você é, Lana – Carol pareceu não se abalar com o reclame da amiga.

-Podem parar de discutir?! – a inglesa parecia alheia a discussão, mas mostrava-se irritada – E quem é o infeliz que mora num lugar tão frio!? Só tem gente maluca nesse lugar! – Bella certamente não estava de bom humor e se pudesse explodira o primeiro que aparecesse.

-Preguiçosa e Abusada... como os anjos da Ártemis te agüentaram?

-Não provoque a Bella, Caroline. – Lana se manifestou – Por favor. Não vou mais coçar o grifo. Prometo.

Carol e Bella discutiam com certa freqüência, mas isso não quer dizer que não eram amigas. A inglesa era preguiçosa e alheia a realidade. A italiana era astuta, ativa e vingativa. A grega, apesar de bruta, era gentil e até sociável, mas sua língua afiada nunca descansava. Brigavam muito, mas no final sempre se entendiam.

A escadaria de Peixes terminara e o começo do templo de Athena pode ser visto.

As portas se abriram lentamente e os presentes no salão levantaram-se em saudação as recém chegadas.

Saga não mudara sua expressão. Permanecia sério e continuava achando aquilo uma sandice.

Athena levantou-se do trono e desceu escadas, sorridente.

-Sejam bem vindas ao meu santuário, amazonas. – a moça de cabelos lavanda usava um tom mais doce que o normal – agradeço a presença de vocês.

As três ajoelharam-se.

-É nosso dever protege-la. – Caroline arrastava as palavras – Juramos ser fies a deusa da sabedoria e a seus propósitos._ Ou_ _até quando acharmos que devemos ser. _– completou em pensamento a italiana.

-Agradecemos o convite e as armaduras, senhorita. – Lana ergueu seus lindos orbes azuis.

Bellatrix parecia desligada e nada disse. A inglesa fitava o chão, mas logo um belo homem chamou sua atenção. Kannon estava ao lado do irmão e parecia intrigado com as novatas.

_-Ora ora... gêmeos. – a jovem de cabelos castanhos, quase loiros, deixou um sorriso escapar – Caroline estava certa... vai ser MUITO divertido._

Athena fez sinal para que se levantassem.

As outras amazonas olhavam curiosas. Estavam posicionadas entre os cavaleiros e observavam as recém chegadas de formas diferentes. Nicky trocara sou olhar sedutor por um muito simpático; parecia estar porta para receber as novas meninas de braços abertos. Sah mantinha sua expressão séria e carrancuda, mas no fundo queria muito conhece-las. Lea e Mel tinham o olhar descontraído e pareciam loucas para falar com as novas amazonas. Luh melhorou o olhar melancólico, mas continuava cabisbaixa e parecia não ligar muito para as recém chegadas.

-Meninas. Sou Saori Kido, a reencarnação de Athena nessa era. – a moça conjurou o tão cobiçado báculo. – apresente-se, cavalheiros e amazonas.

Os cavalheiros presentes apresentaram-se. As amazonas repetiram o gesto logo depois. Por educação, as novatas foram às próximas.

-Sou Lana de Ônix – os olhos azuis da grega cintilavam e Saga não pode deixar de observa-la.

-Bellatrix de Jade – as palavras saíram quase que forçadas dos lábios da inglesa de olhos azuis esverdeados.

-Caroline de Âmbar – a moça de cabelos compridos, ondulados e castanhos quase cuspiu as ultimas palavras.

Athena voltou-se para todos presentes.

-Agora que estamos apresentados vamos ao que interaça. Pensei em fazer templos para cada uma de vocês, mas certamente passarão a maior parte das noites fora, então acabei descartando essa idéia. –Athena concluiu normalmente, ignorando as faces rubras dos casais presentes.

-Quer dizer que elas vão continuar morando com a gente? – Aiolia indagou com muita dificuldade.

-Exato. As novas amazonas ficaram residindo em gêmeos e câncer.

Saga já estava preparado pra isso, mas as palavras da moça caíram como um balde de água fria no homem. Kannon sorriu malicioso. Carlo pensou se a moça não se incomodaria com cabeças nas paredes.

-Estamos todos entendidos? – a deusa rumava para o interior do templo.

-Sim senhora. – responderam em uníssono.

Athena sumiu diante das cortinas e um silêncio se instalou no lugar. Ninguém sabia o que dizer.

Nicky resolve quebrar o silencio:

-Então... – muitas perguntas passaram pela mente da loira, mas todas pareciam tão bobas – já decidiram com quem vão ficar? – essa indagação foi à coisa menos idiota que passou pela cabeça de Nicky.

As três pareciam pensativas com a pergunta de Nicky. Mas Bella foi a primeira a escolher.

-Vou ficar com você. – o olhos da inglesa estreitaram-se e miraram o antigo general.

-Então eu vou ficar com o outro gêmeo. – Lana não ficava confortável perto de Saga, mas deixar aquelas duas juntas, sem ela por perto, não seria um ato sensato.

-Eu fico em câncer sem problemas. – Carol perecia mais interessada no dono da casa.

O silencio não voltou. As moças começaram a conversar e até estavam se dando bem. Concordavam em alguns pontos e até Bellatrix achou que elas eram boa companhia. Mas aos poucos o grupo foi de dispersando.

O sol já brilhava e esquentava ainda mais os casais. Dois anos e meio longe e sem nenhum tipo de contato corporal com ninguém. O que se passaria entre quatro paredes naquela manhã até Zeus duvidaria.

**Aquário...**

Adentraram a casa silenciosamente.

Kamus estranhava cada vez mais o comportamento de Lune. A japonesa sempre reclamava da temperatura do local, e agora que a casa estava fria até pra Kamus, Luh não fez uma única reclamação.

Lune observava toda a sala. Nada tinha mudado. O francês continuava o mesmo. A moça tomou o rumo do que, um dia, fora seu quarto, mas uma mão fria a segurou.

-Fiz alguma coisa, Lume? – foram as únicas palavras que vieram à mente de Kamus.

Lune... há quanto tempo ela não ouvia aquela voz fria e sensual pronunciar seu nome. A pergunta fez um arrepio descer pela nuca da japonesa.

-Claro que não fez nada. – respondeu virando-se para ele e surpreendendo-se ao ver o olhar preocupado do homem – Falo sério. É que o tempo que passei com Eos foi agradável... cresci muito. Mas o meu sentimento... – Ela fez uma longa pausa e o coração de Kamus pareceu parar junto – cresceu ainda mais. Não sabe como senti sua falta.

Kamus sentiu o corpo ser jogado na parede fria. Aqueles lábios que tanto desejava tocaram os seus. O beijo era frio, mas muito apaixonado. Agora os corpos possuíam igual temperatura e o frio trazia uma imensa sensação de prazer.

Lune explorava a boca do mestre com urgência e Kamus não ficava pra trás, retribuía na mesma intensidade.

A japonesa estava se irritando com aquela armadura. O elmo já estava no chão, a capa acabara de ser puxada e o restante da armadura estava deixando a garota sem paciência.

O vestido que a japonesa usava era muito semelhante ao da primeira noite que passaram juntos. No estilo japonês. Luh sabia que Kamus ficava excitado só de vê-la trajando roupas daquele tipo. E em especial aquele vestido possuía a fenda!

Finalmente despido da armadura, Kamus carregou a ex-pupila para o quarto.

-Saudades desse lugar? – Kamus sussurrou enquanto desabotoava os vestido de Lune.

-Saudades de você. – responde tirando a camisa do mestre e jogando-a para longe.

Só agora Kamus reparara direito. Lune tinha adquirido um corpo escultural, a postura estava elegante e os cabelos ondulados deixavam a japonesa muito mais feminina e sensual. Os olhos não estavam mais melancólicos, os orbes violeta transbordavam desejo.

Já Luh constatou que Kamus não havia mudado nada. O mesmo corpo escultural e digno de um deus, olhar frio, corpo frio, semblante misterioso e toque ardente. A contradição que Kamus era na cama fascinava a ex-pupila. Como alguém podia esconder tamanho desejo tão bem?

Quando Kamus terminou de despir a ex- aluna colocou-a na cama. Colocou seu corpo sobre o de Luh e passou a explorar o corpo da oriental com os lábios. O aquariono brincava com os seios da japonesa, esta soltava pequenos gemidos enquanto passava suas unhas pelas costas do cavaleiro. Conforme Kamus foi descendo seus lábios o corpo da garota contorcia-se de prazer.

Sem mais delongas. Kamus começou a penetra-la.

-Ka-Kamus... – o nome do parceiro saiu sem permissão dos lábios da japonesa.

Ao ouvir seu nome com tanta paixão ele aumentou o ritmo.

O olhar melancólico já não existia. A saudade estava indo embora aos poucos. Luh aproveitava cada segundo como se fosse o ultimo e agora que estava perto dele não queria sair, jamais...

* * *

A situação nas outras casas era bem parecida. Mel e Milo se divertiam com os morangos. Nicky matou as saudades do jeitinho tímido do mestre e colocou em pratica tudo que aprendera com a deusa do amor. Aiolia e Lea são um casal totalmente à parte; a belga colocou um conjunto completo de lingerie e a manhã foi vem longa. Sah estava quase matando o pobre loiro, o corpo da francesa estava quente e o conjunto de lingerie vermelho sangue fazia o antigo mestre esquecer Buda em segundos.

**Gêmeos...**

-Aqui está o quarto de vocês. As servas viram com as malas em alguns minutos. – informou Saga.

-Espero que não se incomodem de dividir o quarto. – Kannon parecia forçar o tom educado.

-Está perfeito. – Bellatrix só estava interessada na cama.

-Quando começam os treinos? – Lana pergunta sem voltar-se para Saga.

-Julgando pela hora que chegaram devem ser de noite. – Saga olhava pela janela existente no final do corredor.

-Mas normalmente são de manhã durante a semana e à tarde nos sábados. – Kannon completa.

-E domingo? – Lana voltou a perguntar.

-Dia de folga. – Kannon respondeu com prazer.

Bella e Lana ficaram atônicas.

-Algum problema, senhoritas? – Saga parecia descontente com a expressão das hospedes.

-Dia de folga? – Lana estava incrédula – não é sério, é?

-Claro que é. – Saga fitava a moça seriamente com seus orbes azuis.

-Você louca de reclamar?! – Bellatrix jogasse na cama fofinha – confortável... – murmurou a inglesa quase num gemido – tínhamos que treinar dez horas por dia no Santuário de Ares e sem folga. Está reclamando de que?

Saga e Kannon ficaram bobos com as palavras de Bellatrix. Dez horas de treino e sem folga? Somente crianças muito novas treinavam dessa forma.

-Não estou reclamando de nada. – Lana sentou-se e pela primeira vez olhou diretamente para Saga. A menina corou de leve quando os olhares se encontraram.

Kannon adentrou o quarto e abriu a janela. O sol quente entrou e iluminou a linda face do homem de cabelos azulados e lindos orbes de cor semelhante.

Bellatrix mordiscou o canto do lábio inferior de maneira discreta.

-Com licença. – três lindas mulheres adentraram o recinto. – trouxemos as malas.

Saga que estava próximo à cama de Lana rumou para a porta.

-Podem dormir. – Saga quase ordenou sem olha-las. – Vamos Kannon.

Kannon torceu o nariz para o gêmeo, mas deixou o local junto com as servas sem relutar. A porta se fechou.

-Nossa... Meu Zeus, minha Ártemis, meu Ares... – Bellatrix suspirou – que homem é esse.

-Eles são iguais, Bella. – a grega tentou disfarçar o interesse.

Os lindos olhos azuis esverdeados de Bella voltaram-se do teto para Lana.

-Minta que não viu diferença! – o olhar se estreitou – Kannon tem um olhar descontraído e é muito sedutor. O tal Saga é sério e rigoroso, típico homem difícil de ceder. Você vai ter problemas, Lana.

-O que disse?! – os olhos azuis gelo expressavam revolta.

-Não seja hipócrita. Só tome cuidado com nossa missão, ok? Acho não confia em nós. – foram as ultimas palavras de Bella antes de virar-se e pegar no sono instantaneamente.

Lana não demorou a dormir, mas antes pensou que a amiga estava certa. Tinha que tomar cuidado. Apaixonar-se por Saga não era difícil, mas a partir de agora tinham que se concentrar na missão.

_- E afinal, que homem olharia para alguém como eu? – foram seus ultimos pensamentos antes de adormecer..._

**Câncer...**

-Adorei a decoração. – o comentário de Carol fez Mascara da Morte estranhar a moça. Ninguém nunca tinha elogiado sua decoração. Nem mesmo homens. Mulheres passavam longe de sua casa e até mesmo Sah nunca foi muito chegada.

-É a primeira a elogiar. – limitou-se a responder apenas isso.

-Não duvido.

Carlo nunca tinha conhecido alguém assim. Falava pouco, e o pouco que fala, limitava-se a ser curta e direta.

-Onde é meu quarto? – perguntou ao entrar na sala principal de câncer.

-Entre no corredor à frente. É a segunda à direita.

-Minhas malas?

-As servas devem estar trazendo todos os seus pertences. – Carlo sentou-se na poltrona existente na sala e passou a fitar sua nova hospede.

-Algum problema comigo? – indaga ao perceber o olhar analítico do belo homem.

-É italiana, não é? – perguntou Mascara.

-E você também é.

-Ficou ofendida com alguma coisa? – Carlo nitria um olhar intrigante. – tem certeza que as cabeças não te incomodam?

-Só tem uma cabeça que me incomoda aqui. E está presa a um corpo. – a italiana estava perdendo a paciência com o cavaleiro.

-Sua própria existência te incomoda? – Carlo estava sendo sarcástico como nunca.

-Seu... – Caroline deu uns passos à frente, mas as servas entraram nesse momento.

-As malas. – não levantaram as cabeças e pareciam aterrorizadas.

-Coloquem-nas ai mesmo. – Carlo nem as olhou. Continuava vidrado na novata. – podem se retirar.

As servas saíram tão rapidamente quanto entraram.

Caroline não deu mais bola para Carlo e rumou para seu quarto. Já estava devidamente vestida e dormia profundamente quando o cavaleiro de câncer adentrou silenciosamente.

_- Linda, orgulhosa, irritadinha, vingativa.. todas as qualidades que uma mulher forte deve ter... – um sorriso sádico brotou na fase o italiano – e ainda é conterrânea minha. – deu mais dois passos diante da cama para observa-la melhor – vou adorar tê-la por perto..._

---xXx---

Acabo! Gostaram? Heim Heim?

Espero que tenha captado todas as novas personagens xD


	4. Revendo os amigos!

**Gêmeos...**

-Vai você! – Saga tinha um tom imponente na voz.

-Não mesmo. Sou mais velho! – Kannon tentava argumentar de todas as formas possíveis e impossíveis.

-Somos gêmeos! – Saga estava visiblemente sem paciencia.

O cavaleiro de gêmeos passara toda à tarde de mau humor. O ex-general marina estanhava a repentina mudança no humor do irmão, este sempre fora sério, rígido e bondoso, mas hoje carregava uma carranca digna de Carlo.

-Qual o seu problema?! – Kannon colocou a mão na maçaneta e forçou-a levemente. - Melhore essa cara, Saga. Sei que não está feliz por tê-las aqui, mas não temos escolha. Seja pelo menos agradável.

-Não confio nem um pouco nelas. – os olhos do cavaleiro faiscaram – nem um pouco.

-Sobre suas desconfianças não vou discutir. Mas não destrate nenhuma delas. – Kannon usava um tom anormalmente sério de sua parte.

Mas dentro do quarto a grega já estava acordada e acidentalmente ouviu tudo enquanto Bellatrix nem se movia, parecia morta.

Lana sentiu a luminosidade do corredor invadir o quarto, fechou os olhos e fingiu dormir.

Kannon entrou silenciosamente e fechou a porta ao passar. Antes de despertá-las, dirigiu-se à janela e abriu-a lentamente. Passou a contemplara a paisagem pois o sol já estava se pondo. A aurora avermelhada iluminou o quarto e o belo rosto de rapaz.

-Kannon ou Saga? – já sabia sua resposta, mas indagou fingindo uma foz displicente.

-Kannon. – respondeu risonho. – dormiu bem?

-Claro! – a resposta veio com muita animação – pronta para treinar!

Lana sentou-se na cama ainda parcialmente coberta pelo lençol, passou as mãos pelos lindos cabelos repicados e azulados, e espreguiçou-se manhosamente.

-Onde posso me trocar? – indagou num meio bocejo.

-No banheiro. É a ultima porta do corredor.

Lana levantou-se e pegou sua roupa de treino. Mas antes de sair disse umas palavras de incentivo para Kannon.

-Só mais uma coisa. Ela sente cócegas na barriga. – a grega apontou para a amiga adormecida.

-Mas isso...

-Acredite. Será bem útil se realmente pretende acorda-la. Boa sorte. – foram as ultimas palavras de Lana antes de deixar o cavaleiro a sua própria sorte.

A jovem caminhava sonolenta pelo corredor. Não prestava atenção no caminho e acabou topando numa barreira dourada.

-Ai! – a grega caiu sentada no chão – Não olha...!

-Eu olho por onde ando. – a voz firme de Saga ecoou.

Lana ia retrucar com vontade, mas só agora repara como Saga ficava ainda mais lindo e imponente trajando a armadura dourada. A grega corou levemente. Encaram-se por alguns segundos.

_-Então essa é a famosa armadura de ouro. – Lana ainda fitava o cavaleiro – realmente é extraordinária. E como ele fica lindo... – deu-se conta de seus pensamentos de levantou-se rapidamente._

Saga olhava para os belos olhos de Lana num misto de desconfiança e interesse.

-Onde é o banheiro? – a pergunta saiu tímida.

-A próxima porta. E as armaduras estão na sala.

-Ótimo. Obrigada. – terminou baixando os olhos.

A grega passou por Saga sem olha-lo. Rumou para o banheiro e bateu a porta.

Saga observou a moça durante o trajeto e não teve vergonha em virar a cabeça para acompanha-la.

Enquanto isso, Kannon travava uma guerra com a inglesa. Já tentara de tudo. Até água já jogara na moça, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi um reclame.

-LEVANTA! – a voz de Kannon soava raivosa.

Mas quanto mais ele gritava mais Bellatrix parecia relaxar. Foi então que o ex-general lembrou-se das palavras de Lana.

-Cócegas... – um sorriso maligno formou-se.

Kannon sentou levemente na cama e tocou a barriga da garota, que tremeu de imediato. Não foi preciso muitas cócegas. Bellatrix levantou-se bruscamente e parou a milímetros dos lábios de Kannon. Ela corou violentamente. Ele sorriu malicioso.

O que ele recebeu??!! Não foi um tapa, muito menos um beijo.

-Depravado! Pervertido! Abusado! – os gritos da moça ecoaram por toda a casa de gêmeos.

Bellatrix não pensou duas vezes. Socou-o com tanta força que o corpo do homem voou para trás.

-Você me socou!! – Kannon estava no chão e cuspia sangue.

-Tem sorte que foi no rosto! Vai ser castrado da próxima!

Nessa mesma hora Saga escancara a porta com Lana em seus calcanhares.

-Castrado?! – Saga parecia horrorizado – o que você fez, dessa vez, Kannon?!

-Nada!! – a indignação do irmão era imensa.

-Hum! – Bella soltou um ruído desdenhoso e pegou a amiga pelo braço. – fique longe enquanto eu estiver me trocando!

Bateram a porta bruscamente.

-Kannon... – Saga tinha um tom ameaçador.

-Eu não fiz N-A-D-A! – exclamou pausadamente - Ela que acordou e veio pra cima de mim!

-Não importa, Kannon. – Saga mostrava impaciência novamente – Vista-se que já estamos atrasados...

**Câncer...**

Mascara da Morte de Câncer pisava pesadamente no corredor e reclama sem pudor. Sua revolta por acordar para treinar estava com força total e a expressão do canceriano não era convidativa.

Rumou para o quarto da hospede e com todo o carinho e delicadeza escancarou a porta. Esta foi literalmente derrubada e Carlo fez sua entrada triunfal no recinto.

-Quem foi o imbecil?! – a inglesa levanta-se num pulo – _caspita!_

-Não me chame de imbecil, mulher! – vociferou Carlo.

-Mulher?! – a italiana retrucou com ironia – você não sabe com quem está se metendo! E muito menos sabe do que eu sou capaz!

-Será mesmo?! – a revolta de Carlo parecia ter desaparecido, dando lugar ao interesse.

Os orbes amendoados de Caroline estreitaram-se, estava a um passo de arrebentar o cavaleiro a sua frente. Mas achou que fazer isso em publico seria mais produtivo.

_-Haha! _– uma risada desdenhosa ecoou – Veremos quem se da melhor na arena, Mascara. – limitou-se a passar sem olha-lo e deixar o aposento.

-Garota irritante... – murmurou quando se viu sozinho no quarto – Veremos quem ri por último...

**Áries...**

A brisa acariciava os belos cachos da loira. Sentada sobre a urna vermelha da armadura de rubi e trajando sua típica roupa de amazona, Nicky esperava por alguém.

-Cadê ele... – murmurou a francesa com impaciência.

Esperava por Mu. Shion havia convocado seu amado ao décimo terceiro templo para acertar alguma coisa sobre as novas armaduras.

A moça de lindos orbes azuis já estava entediada, espera há quinze minutos.

-Porque tem que ser ele... droga...

-Porque ele é único que sabe fazer isso...

Uma linda voz ecoou. Por um minuto pensou ser Mu, mas aquele aroma de rosas só podia pertencer a um único ser.

-Frô!!!!!!! – exclamou a francesa sem nem olha-lo.

Nicky saiu correndo e jogou-se nos braços do amigo. A saudade que sentia do melhor amigo era tanta, que os lindos olhos azuis tiveram de conter as lagrimas.

O belo Cavaleiro de Peixes paralisou ao ver a francesa diretamente.

-Vou perder meu titulo de mais belo! Verônique você ficou ainda mais linda! – exclamou, atônico.

-Obrigada, Gustav! – respondeu após corar levemente.

-Estando ao lado de Afrodite não poderia resultar em outra coisa!

-Recebeu meu recado?! –uma doce voz interrompe.

O cosmo acolhedor do ariano manifestou-se brevemente.

-Claro! – Gustav virou-se para o ariano – queria muito vê-la.

Nicky analisou a cena umas cinco vezes, no mínimo. Mu de Áries e Afrodite de Peixes se dando bem?

-Vocês estão bem rapazes? – a voz da loira soou duvidosa.

-Estamos ótimo, loira! – o pacifico sorriso pairava no rosto de Mu.

-Vai ficar ainda melhor quando descobrirmos o que você aprendeu com Afrodite! – Gustav parecia muito animado.

Desceram o lance de escadas conversando. Mas a francesa ainda estava meio desnorteada com a cena que se passava...

**Escorpião...**

O "jantar" estava servido. A mesa estava farta.

Mel fizera todos os pratos que Milo mais gostava. Este comia tão rapidamente que Mel estava assustada. Talvez fosse pelo fato de não comer a comida da morena há anos, ele nem mastigava.

-Cuidado Milo! nessa velocidade vai engolir o prato e nem vai notar. – Mel observava a cena ao lado da mesa, chocada.

-Que delicia! – Milo cuspiu um pouco batata na morena – Desculpe, melzinha.

Mel apenas bufou e sentou-se a mesa.

-Saudades da minha comida?! – perguntou ainda abismada com a velocidade que o escorpião comia.

-Muito! – dessa vez não cuspiu batatas.

-Então tenho outra surpresa pra você. – Mel sorriu maliciosamente.

-O que? – um brilho surgiu nos olhos do escorpião – sabe que amo esse sorriso...

Depois eu mostro, seu depravado. Ainda não está pronta. – Mel levantou-se – vou me arrumar. Não demora não, ta? – deu uma piscadela e sumiu pela porta.

**Capricórnio...**

Lune carregava a urna de diamante e trajava sua roupa de amazona. Ficou parada na entrada de capricórnio por alguns estantes. Não acreditava que Kamus permitira sua visita a casa do espanhol.

Adentrou a décima casa sem cerimônia. A estatua do cavaleiro recebendo a Excalibur não mudara de lugar, o corredor de lutas também não sofrera alterações e a grande porta para a sala principal permanecia a mesma.

Não se viam há mais de dois anos, se perguntava como Shura reagiria. A reconheceria?

Tocou a porta com a palma das mãos e empurrou-a vagarosamente. Em passos lentos entrou na sala do espanhol que não mudara nada desde o ultimo encontro.

A amazona de diamante avançou até o sofá. E lá estava o nobre cavaleiro torcendo pela Espanha numa partida de futebol.O espanhol encontrava-se tão concentrado que nem viu a bela japonesa adentrar. Continuava a gritar palavras profanas em sua lingual natal e apertava o braço do sofá com muita força.

-Futebol devia ter censura. Tem sorte que não é cardíaco, Shura. – Lune colocou a urna no chão e sentou-se ao lado do amigo.

-Não sou cardíaco e as coisas não são... – ao olhar para a pessoa que sentara ao seu lado ele pareceu se tocar.

Lune sorriu alegremente ao constatar que, aparentemente, Shura era o mesmo. Tanto os cabelos quanto os olhos continuavam os mesmos, verdes petróleo. Estatura, sorriso, olhar, a paixão por futebol... definitivamente era ele.

-LUNE!!!! – a exclamação do homem ecoou pela casa.

O capricorniano sorriu, mas não moveu um músculo.

-Nossa... você... cresceu... – analisava a amiga e eram tantas mudanças que não sabia por onde começar.

-Você podia ter elogia de todos as formas menos dessa! – Lune levantou-se e sorriu – ainda tenho a mesma estatura, Shura.

O espanhol levantou e abraçou sua amiga.

-Então Shuara de Capricórnio... vai treinar ou vai ficar aqui vendo jogo? – perguntou enquanto colocava a urna nas costas – Vamos!?

**Leão...**

Aiolos e Lea estavam armados e apostos. Apontavam flechas para o leão que teimava em dormir.

-Preste atenção, Lea. – Aiolos falou de uma forma como se acordar o irmão fosse uma arte – tem que mirar bem perto! Se passar próximo ao cabelo é ainda melhor!

-Ok! – os olhos verdes da belga brilhavam.

Prepararam-se. Lea soltou um grito tão agudo que até Aiolos ficou alarmado.

-SAGA ENLOUQUECEU NOVAMENTE!!! – a voz do sagitariano soou novamente desesperada. – ATHENA VAI SER MORTA! TODOS APOSTOS!

Lea foi a primeira a disparar. Sua flecha passou tão rente aos cabelos curtos de Aiolia que até balançaram. Aiolos explodiu um dos pés da cama fazendo-a quase desmontar.

-SAGAAAA!!! SEU FILHO DA P... – o leonino saltou muito alto – DESSA VEZ NÃO TEM PERDÃO!

Risadas descontroladas tomaram conta do quinto templo. Lea e Aiolos estavam apoiados nos arcos e riam loucamente.

A expressão de Aiolia era feroz. Os lindos olhos verdes estavam estreitos, seu semblante era de um leão furioso e não demonstrava sono algum. Mas logo notou que não passava de uma brincadeira.

-Como você se consagrou cavaleiro, irmãozinho?! – Aiolos tentava conter as gargalhadas, sem muito sucesso.

-Graças aos deuses que Hermes me ensinou a usar o arco. Posso fazer isso sempre! – o semblante feliz da belga era irritante.

Aiolia não achava palavras profanas o suficiente para demonstra sua raiva. Parecia ranger os dentes, mas não conseguiu se segurar.

-QUAL O RETARDO MENTAL DE VOCÊ? – o leonino espumava.

-Para com isso, leãozinho! – Lea usou seu jeitinho para acalmar o leão.

-Isso mesmo! Foi só uma brincadeira! – Aiolos ainda ria.

-Brincadeira?! Destruíram minha cama!

-Fala sério, Olia! As servas trocam isso num minuto.

-Um minuto é o que nos temos para chegar a arena! – exclama Lea olhando o relógio existente no criado mudo.

Aiolia passou rosnando pelos companheiros. Lea a Aiolos seguravam o riso e já começavam a ficar vermelhos pelo esforço. Quando seus agressores viram-se livre de sua vitima, voltaram a gargalhar.

-Aiolos, sou sua fãn! – diz a belga que enxugava os belos olhos verdes marejados de lágrimas.

-Obrigado! – o tom orgulhoso do cavaleiro fez lembrar muito o irmão – mas onde aprendeu a atirar assim? Admito que não teria dado melhor tiro.

-Fico lisonjeada, mas mostro o resto que aprendi quando estivermos na arena. – falo a belga enquanto o arco sumia magicamente de suas mão.

-Só temos que esperar Aiolia...

O nome foi novamente pronunciado, encaram-se , e segundos depois riam novamente.

**Arena...**

A revolta de Sah com seu antigo mestre era, no minino, divertida. A carranca da ruiva era mais uma pirraça, mas o loiro admirava a cena, impaciente. Este sabia como Sah odiava sua mania de perfeição e seu habito de ser o primeiro a chegar nos treinos.

-Vai continuar com essa carranca? – Shaka indagou aproximando-se da ruiva.

-Porque você tem a bendita mania de ser o primeiro. – a ênfase desdenhosa da moça fez Shaka torcer o nariz.

Não adiantava discutir. Shaka sentou-se ao seu lado e puxou-a para que se deitasse em seu colo. Passou a fazer carinho nos cabelos da moça que rapidamente perdeu a expressão de poucos amigos. Mas o relaxamento durou pouco.

A arena pouco a pouco foi tomada por todos os dourados e amazonas. Comentários não foram poupados sobre o roxo presente no rosto de Kannon, a carranca de Aiolia, o estranho bom humor de Carlo e o semblante um tanto sério de Saga.

As recém chegadas foram apresentadas aos outros dourados, que conversavam antes que Shion aparece-se.

-Sem mais conversa! – Shion parecia nervoso – temos convidados hoje.

Todos observavam o semblante apreensivo do mestre do santuário e estranhavam o fato de Shion não usar sua mascara. Embora não fosse mais necessário usa-la, Shion era um homem de muitas tradições.

-A quem devemos esperar, mestre Shion? – Mu perguntou polidamente. Mas sua resposta veio de imediato. Cinco jovens pareceram sair do chão bem ao lado dele.

-A nós, meu jovem. – a sedutora voz de Afrodite ecoou.

Ajoelharam-se bruscamente diante das figuras, mas suas respectivas protegidas tiveram uma reação um tanto diferente.

-Diiii!!! – Mel abraçou o deus do vinho como se fossem velhos amigos.

-Héstia . – Sah sorriu para a moça de cabelos carmim e aproximou-se para iniciar uma começa.

-Narcisa! – Afrodite e Nicky haviam se tornado tão intimas que a loira chamava-a pelo nome mortal.

-Lune, querida. – a deusa da aurora aproximou-se de Luh e de Kamus com seus belos cabelos rosados balançado ao vento.

Lea e Hermes cumprimentaram-se de uma forma nada peculiar e começaram a bater papo animadamente. As recém chegadas mantiveram-se impassíveis, fitavam a lua com tristeza e viam claramente a imagem de Ártemis refletida. Era obvio que Ares não iria, as amazonas eram bem vindas, mas ele, certamente não teria cara lavada de aparecer.

-Que bom que chegaram. – Athena era auxiliada por Shion na descida da arena. – podemos começar. Ora de mostrar o que prenderam, meninas.

Os ex-mestres estavam chocados com tamanha intimidade de suas ex-alunas com as divindades, embora Milo mostrasse um aborrecimento muito maior pelo "Diiii".

Assim como as divindades, os cavaleiros de ouro deixaram a arena e se sentaram nas arquibancadas.

As amazonas tomaram a arena logo em seguida. Cada uma levava consigo sua urna.

- Vamos lá, meninas. - adiantou-se Lea – vamos mostrar porque passamos tanto tempo fora...

Elevaram seus cosmos e vagarozamente cada urna começou a se abrir...

---XxX---

próximo Cap porrada xD

Haha!

Bjao gente


	5. As Preciosas Amazonas!

Fortes luzes saíam de dentro das urnas. Eram tão brilhantes que pareciam cegar até mesmo os deuses.

Lea foi a primeira a deixar a forte nuvem cintilante. A bela armadura de esmeralda combinava com os lindos orbes da belga. O traje era todo em diferentes tons de verde com detalhes em branco. O incomum formato da armadura, que mais parecia um vestido, chamou a atenção do leonino, as botas eram compridas e passavam dos joelhos, as luvas também eram compridas e pareciam oferecer grande proteção para os potentes socos da belga. Por final, o arco preso às costas deixou Aiolos visivelmente orgulhoso.

Mel foi a segunda a ser vista e estava ao lado de Lea. O traje de perola era um tanto incomum, mas sem duvida pertencia à morena. Um brilho radiante emanava da armadura com lindas ombreiras, tronco, botas e luvas extraordinariamente bem trabalhadas. Não era possível definir o tom do traje. Cintilava como uma verdadeira jóia.

Os fios dourados de Nicky finalmente apareciam.O traje de rubi dava um ar fatal a garota, esta não tinha mais o olhar simpático de sempre. A fase extrovertida da loira fora trocada por um semblante sério e sensual. O vermelho da armadura era tão intenso que os olhos não conseguiam observa-la por muito tempo. Composta por botas, luvas, tronco e elmo, a armadura de rubi era a mais chamativa de todas. Os detalhes em dourado davam um ar único e elegante ao traje.

Luh parecia uma verdadeira gladiadora no traje de diamante. O tronco da armadura era composto de um vestido, e finas alças o ligavam as ombreiras. Os membros superires eram protegidos dor luvas até os cotovelos e os inferiores por botas até os joelhos (N/A: Ok. Armadura muito parecida com a da Xena.). A espada longa e fina estava presa as costas da oriental, o que deixava claro que a garota continuara a praticar esgrima. Sua postura estava ainda mais imponente. Kamus ficou estático e pode sentir o suor gélido tomar conta do corpo.

Sah estava entre Luh e Nicky. Os olhos da francesa faiscaram quando terminou de vestir a Armadura de Ametista. Estranhamente a barriga ficava desprotegida, as botas pareciam juntar-se com a espécie de calça. O peitoral era bem trabalhado e uma única ombreira cobria o ombro direito. Em tons de lilás e roxo, a armadura da ruiva proporcionava a ela um ar de mistério. A espada estilo medieval que Sah carregava deixava a francesa com a aparência ainda mais agressiva e impiedosa. Shaka parecia vítima do próprio tesouro do céu. Não falava e nem se movia. Estava atordoado com a visão da ruiva.

Lana parecia observar o próprio corpo. A armadura de ônix era totalmente negra com pequenos detalhes em prata, excelente para infiltrações. O peitoral era curto e apenas preso pelas ombreiras. As botas também se juntavam com a calça e uma luva cobria apenas o braço direito. Saga não pode deixar de notar como a grega ficara atraente. Os cabelos e olhos igualmente azuis faziam um lindo contraste.

Nem na presença da armadura de jade Bellatrix parecia muito atenta. O rosto sonolento da inglesa não sumira por completo. O corpete era branco com bordados ornamentais em verde escuro, há a proteção para o peito e ombreiras em verde. O braço direito tinha uma proteção branca com jades cravadas nos contornos. Na parte de baixo usava uma saia verde que ia até seus joelhos, com duas grandes aberturas nas laterais, por baixo dela havia um justo e discreto short branco. Usava uma sandália rasteira com tiras amarradas de seu tornozelo até quase o joelho, com uma proteção para as canelas. O elmo era uma espécie de fina "tiara" que protegia apenas a sua testa, com um jade na forma de uma estrela de quatro pontas no centro. Kannon passou tateou o local atingido pelo soco e começou achar que valera a pena levar o bofetão.

Carol foi a ultima a ser vista e trajava a armadura de âmbar. Esta parecia ser levíssima e possuía dois detalhes muito chamativos. A capa e o elmo. Na cor bege, a capa de âmbar era belíssima e somente a armadura possuía. O elmo era composto por uma pedra âmbar oval, e uma parte que se alongava pelos belos cabelos castanhos da italiana. Nesse momento o cavaleiro de câncer nem piscava, a cada segundo sua conterrânea ficava mais interessante.

Passaram ignorar quem estava na platéia. Olhares críticos corriam por cada uma.

-Muito bem. – Athena levantava-se, satisfeita com o que via – quem é voluntário para lutar?!

A resposta veio mais rápido que o esperado. Mu teleportou para o centro da arena antes que Saori completasse a frase. Carlo prontificou-se de imediato. Kannon teve de puxar Saga algumas vezes, mas o irmão acabou cedendo. Shaka fora tão rápido quanto Mu. Kamus levantou-se e desceu as escadas junto com Aiolia e Milo.

Sorrisos de satisfação crispavam o rosto de todas as divindades presentes.

-Antes de começarem gostaria de fazer um pedido... – a deusa faz uma pequena pausa – não destruam minha arena novamente, sim? – seu olhar mirava Mascara e Shaka.

-Sem mais delongas, irmãzinha. – Hestia parecia muito ansiosa. – Comessem!! - o grito de Hestia ecoou.

Os dourados presentes na arena pareciam estar receosos de ataca-las, apenas observavam.

-Se vai ficar só me olhando, Mascara?! – começa Carol com desdém – vou pedir que outro venha.

-Não precisão ter pena. – Luh fitava Kamus desafiadoramente.

-Podem ter certeza que não teremos de vocês. – Nicky completou e em seguida minúsculos pedaços de rubi formavam-se em suas mãos. – preparadas meninas?

Uma explosão fez subir uma imensa nuvem de poeira. Lea havia socado o chão com o braço esquerdo e uma cratera abriu-se imediatamente, fazendo os dourados recuarem.

-Que fizeram com ela?! – Aiolia parecia arrependido por não ter permitido que o irmão fosse em seu lugar – nem meu braço esquerdo não tem tamanha força!

A cratera separava os dois grupos.

-Podem me ajudar? – disse Nicky a Carol e Sah.

-O que tem em mente? – indagou a ruiva, que não tirava os olhos de Shaka.

-Apenas segurem minha mão. – pediu a loira – Ataquem assim que tiverem chance e não se preocupem com a defesa.

Caroline não parecia muito convencia, mas acabou segurando na mão de Nicky. Esta rapidamente as teletransportou para o lados dourados.

Uma parede vermelha cresceu diante dos cavaleiros, enquanto minúsculas pedrinhas âmbar e rubi atravessavam suas defesas e bolas de fogo eram lançadas contra eles.

-Como não vimos isso acontecer?!

-Não sei Mu. Mas sua ex-pupila não estava brincando. – Shaka desviava das chamas com destreza.

-Sem passarmos a brincar seremos furados e queimados! – exclamou Mascada após uma pedrinha de âmbar cortar seu rosto.

Mu criou uma outra parede semelhante, protegendo-os. Aiolia, Kamus e Milo foram os próximos a atacar, passaram velozmente para o lado das ex- pupilas enquanto Saga e Kannon separavam Lana e Bella das outras. Três núcleos de luta estavam formados e os espectadores estavam adorando. Bem... nem todos... Shion sentia dor no coração a cada soco de Lea ou Chute de Aiolia. A arena certamente ficaria destruída, novamente.

-Fiz um ótimo trabalho! – Afrodite mostrava-se orgulhosa e levemente convencido.

-Fizemos um ótimo trabalho minha irmã. – Héstia pareceu corrigir a convencida irmã.

-Certamente fizemos, mas... – Eos parecia preocupada – as meninas de Ares são muito boas...

-Concordo. – Dionísio observava cada movimento de Mel - Mas falei com Ártemis recentemente e nossa irmã me garantiu que são meninas excepcionais.

-Que são excepcionais não existe duvidas. – Hermes tinha um tom de desconfiança – Mas sabe-se lá o que Ares colocou na cabeça delas...

-Acredito que não farão nada. – Athena finalmente sai de seu silêncio – E vamos voltar a prestar atenção na luta. Está fantástica...

Voltaram suas atenções para Lea, que finalmente usou seu braço direito e arremessou o ex-mestre contra a parte vazia da arquibancada. Metade desta foi arrasada e o leonino parecia quase nocauteado.

Nicky , Sah e Carol travam um luta muito disputada com Mu, Shaka e Carlo. O italiano já percebera que Carol ficava extremamente irritada quando era chamada "mulher". Sah utilizava seus leques para defender-se de Shaka e jogava bolas de fogo para não permitir que o loiro usasse o tesouro do céu. Nicky e Mu travavam uma luta muito equilibrada, os rubis da amazona eram refletidos pela parede de cristal, enquanto a parede rubra de Nicky não deixava a extinção estelar passar.

Saga sentia a disposição deixar deu corpo, passou a sentir-se cansado e seu cosmo parecia deixar seu corpo. Um peque cristal negro flutuava entre eles. Enquanto ele parecia cansado a grega estava disposta e pronta para mostrar suas habilidades.

Kannon fora vítima ta técnica de restrição de Bella. A inglesa nada fazia, estava parada há frente do ex-marina e sou anel de saturno apertava-o cada vez mais.

No começo Lune e Kamus haviam dispensado as técnicas de gelo e relembravam as emocionantes lutas de esgrima que travavam anos a trás. O francês estava levando clara desvantagem e o brilho que saia da lâmina da espada de Luh o cegara varias vezes. Logo tinham partido para as técnicas geladas e a temperatura caiu drasticamente, em segundos.

Milo pegara Mel no seu ataque de restrição. A brasileira parecia indefesa, enquanto o escorpião apontava pronto para disparar as agulhas. Mas logo uma forte dor no braço fez Milo perder o foco e soltar a morena. Ele não percebera, mas Mel havia atingido seu braço antes de ser pega pela restrição.

As lutas atraíram a atenção de muitos curiosos e logo as arquibancadas (ou o que restava delas) estavam tomadas por cavaleiros e outras amazonas. Um urro vinha das arquibancadas toda vez que alguém era atingido ou jogado metros para trás. Mas Shion acabou com a diversão de todos.

-PAREMMM!!!!!! – a voz imponente de Shion fez o chão tremer tanto quanto os potentes socos da belga – vocês estão destruindo minha arena!

-Shion... – Athena o achou com um discreto aceno – a arena é minha.

Shion corou.

-Ele está certo minha irmã. – começou Héstia – Eles já lutaram bastante.

-E se continuarem vão levar tudo a baixo. – completa Eos, constatando que apenas ¼ da arquibancada estava "viva".

-Também não podemos demorar. Tenho um assunto para discutir com nosso pai. – Dionísio disse enquanto se levantava.

As divindades desceram com certa dificuldade para dar os parabéns às amazonas. Logo após sumiram tão rapidamente quanto chegaram.

Guardaram suas armaduras, e após ouvirem o chilique de Shion sobre a arena destruída, rumaram para o lago.

-Incrível Lune! – começou Shura – quando você congelou o braço de Kamus foi fantástico! E o duelo?! – o capricorniano estava muito animado.

-Está tão poderosa quanto bela, Veronique. Meus parabéns! – Afrodite já estava deixando a loira corada.

-Sua técnica de fogo é fenomenal! – Carlo elogiava a ruiva, mas estava de olho na italiana.

-Você foi destruído! – diz Kannon a Milo.

Saga permanecia sério. Não queria admitir, mas seu corpo estava bem dolorido e seu cosmo parecia faltar ao corpo. A tal grega era bem forte, afinal.

O lago era próximo a vila das amazonas e suas águas eram extremamente cristalinas. Muitos já estavam cansados com a primeira rodada contra as amazonas e alguns pareciam desconsertados com o que acontecera, afinal, tinham ido muito bem contra eles.

-Não rola de treinar mesmo! – exclama Bella – vou é dar um mergulho!

-Entenda-se com o mestre depois. – Mu parecia indignado com a posição da inglesa.

-Concordo com Bellatrix, Mu. – Nicky já tirava os sapados – acho que mergulhar é a melhor escolha. Relaxar.

-Eu também vou. – surpreendentemente o autor da frase era Aiolia – estou moído.

-AIOLIA?! – Aiolos e Saga pareciam perplexos.

-O que?! Já tomaram um soco dela?! – rebate exibindo o roxo, quase preto, no ombro.

Mas quando se deram conta, Carlo, Gustav,Milo, Kannon e Shura já estavam jogando água para todos os lados. Mu, Shaka, Kamus, Aiolia e Saga acabaram aderindo a idéia e pareciam conversar sobre a luta numa das margens do rio, bem isolada das brincadeiras dos demais. Aiolia e Dohko estavam deitados na grama, e pareciam conversar sobre assuntos do santuário. As amazonas levavam um papo muito descontraído sentadas nas pedras do lago.

-Então... seus pais eram astrólogos? – perguntou Nicky a Bella.

-Sim... – respondeu sem muito interesse – Eram... são falecidos.

-Sei como é... preferia não ter dinheiro nenhum e tê-los comigo... – Nicky mostrava um incomum ar de tristeza – pelo menos tenho minha irmã...

-Eu era odiada pelo meu pai... ele dizia que mulheres eram inúteis. – Carol pareceu falar aquilo com muita naturalidade – acabei fugindo e Ártemis me achou e criou.

-Meus avós também me odiavam... falavam que era culpada pela morte de meus pais. – Lea deu uma pequena risada ao terminar a frase – Idiotas...

-Nossa... – Luh parecia chocada com a naturalidade do assunto – então... como era em Ares? – tentou mudar o rumo da conversa.

-Eu até gostava de lá... – Lana parecia forçar as palavras – mas os treinos eram realmente pesados.

-Ele também não é uma flor de pessoa. Raramente falava conosco. – Bella comentou com indiferença – não que isso vá mudar minha vida mas...

Aproveitavam o tempo para se conhecerem melhor, enquanto os rapazes pareciam ainda discutir a luta.

-Não posso acreditar que Lune voltou tão diferente. – Kamus fitava a moça, ao longe – aquele ataque de aurora... quase fiquei cego... e ainda congelou meu braço!

-O soco de Lea pode demolir a cada de Leão facilmente... – Aiolia parecia preocupado.

-Então é ela quem manda no quinto templo agora! – Kannon aproximava-se – O leão está perdendo a majestade, é?!

-Cala boca!- exclamou quase num rosnado – você que apanhou pra a amazona de jade! Já tentou agarra-la, é?

O olhar mortal de Kannon caiu sobre o irmão. Ele certamente contara sobre o soco.

-Nicky também voltou diferente e... – Mu corou violentamente e sem explicação.

-Uma temporada com a deusa do amor! – Aiolia cutucou o amigo de leve – pode falar Mu... ela deve fazer proezas...

-Aiolia! – Shaka lançou um olhar de censura sobre o amigo – isso não é da sua conta e...

-E você e sua ruiva devem ter tirado o atraso. Todo mundo percebeu que você está bem mais calmo desde que elas voltaram. – Kannon parecia estar com a língua especialmente afiada.

-Qual dos sentidos quer perder primeiro!? – Shaka parecia irado – A fala parece ser a melhor opção!

-Podem fazer o favor de parar? – Saga exclamou, mas suas atenções estavam longe dali.

-O que tanto observa no lado de lá, irmão? – o olhar malicioso de Kannon não sumira – fala que desconfia dela, mas acho que está...

-Não complete essa frase! – alertou a outro gêmeo – além de perder a fala vai dar uma volta na outra dimensão!

-Mon Dieu! – exclamou Kamus – é muito pedir pra pararem de brigar um instante... – mas Kamus não completou a frase. A voz de Mel chamou a atenção de todos.

-Rapazes nós vamos sair! – informou a morena – amanhã!

-Ótimo! – Carlo foi o primeiro a manifestar-se.

-Pra onde vamos?! – Milo perguntou em seguida.

Nicky arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Vocês não vão. – Nicky cortou-o rapidamente – As mulheres vão sair amanhã!

Os cavaleiros se entreolharam por alguns segundos, mas antes de protestarem, Luh cortou-os.

-Vamos ao Shopping. Tenho certeza que não vão querer ir.

-De fato. – concorda Kamus.

-Realmente seria tedioso... – Carlo não parecia animado.

-Ir ao Shopping seria ótimo... – Afrodite acabara de subir na margem. – Mas acho que será um programa exclusivamente feminino. Infelizmente.

-Perfeito! – exclamou Lea – Vamos amanhã depois do almoço!

-Sim senhora!!!! – uma exclamação composta por quatro vozes ecoou.

Depois que fúria de Lea passou...

-Está combinado então... – Mel retirou os pés da água e levantou-se – vou fazer uma coisinha antes de voltar para escorpião. Não vou demorar... ainda quero dormir um pouco.

Rumaram para suas casa, enquanto Mel fazia um visita inesperada há uma certa pessoa...

**Áries... **

O aroma de rosas invadia o primeiro templo, enquanto Mu trabalhava na armadura de Leão.

-Boa Noite meu amigo. – cumprimentou Mu.

-Igualmente, Mu. – Afrodite aproximava-se dele – tento trabalho, é? – perguntou ao ver que consertava a armadura de leão – já está tarde.

-Muitas armaduras foram danificas hoje. Até mesmo a de dragão marinho está aqui. – Mu parecia ter a voz carregada de cansaço.

Só você para trabalhar enquanto aquela mulher perfeita dorme, sozinha.

-Não tenho escolha, Gustav. – Mu corou levemente, mas não tirou os olhos de seu trabalho – mas o que faz aqui tão tarde?

-Vim perguntar se ela já sabe da...

-Eu não comentei nada... achei que você ia falar. – Mu finalmente volta-se para o amigo.

-Não... ainda não falei nada... mas também não conte. Vou falar para ela em breve. – afirma Afrodite. – o que eu...

-Já está pronto, Gustav. – Mu estava sorridente – quem diria de viveria para vê-lo dessa forma.

Pela primeira vez na vida, Mu viu o Cavaleiro de Peixes corar. Afrodite parecia desconcertado. Seu olhar galanteador fora trocado por um tímido gesto.

-Aceita um Chá? – ofereceu o ariano – já terminei aqui.

-Chá... – murmurou Afrodite – você passa muito tempo com aquele loiro. Mas eu aceito com prazer...

-Vamos então. – disse o homem de cabelos lavanda.

-Ótimo. Tinha mesmo umas coisas que queria falar com você...


	6. A Desculpa, O Convite e a Visita

Assim como o restante do santuário, a Vila das amazonas mudara muito pouco. Nas ruas ainda faltavam paralelepípedos, as casinhas permaneciam simples e aparentemente aconchegantes, a floresta também era a mesma e a luminosidade do lugar continuava idêntica, fraca e pálida.

Os cabelos compridos de Mel balançavam com a brisa noturna, enquanto a morena tentava encontrar uma casa em especial.

_-Tinha certeza que era por aqui... – pensou enquanto deparava-se com mais um beco._

A brasileira já procurava por quase uma hora e deveria ser o quinto beco que encontrava. Mas quando já estava quase fora dos limites da Vila ouviu uma voz familiar. A voz que procurava. Um grito estridente vinha da floresta seguido por um baque seco. Alguns pássaros voaram. Logo depois, Mel constatou que o baque fora uma árvore sendo derrubada. Aproximou-se sem hesitar e não tardou a achar o que procurava.

Shina treinava na arena das amazonas, enquanto Marin e June estavam sentadas na arquibancada, observando. Mel não notou de primeira, mas a cobra havia lançado uma menina contra as árvores, e assim, a derrubara.

-Shina!! – Marin gritou, indignada – vai matar-la!

-Ora Marin! – sua resposta veio carregada de desdém – a pupila é minha. Não se intrometa. – Shina voltou-se para o corpinho caído entre as arvores. – levante-se, Clover! Agora!

A menininha havia crescido bastante. Os músculos estavam mais definidos e sua altura mudara bastante. Aparentava, mais ou menos, dez anos e seu olhar mostrava-se extremamente atrevido.

Melody fitava a menina com orgulho. Crescera e certamente seria muito forte, mas não era para admira-la que tinha ido até lá. Novamente, sem hesitar, a morena desceu as escadas. E só fora notada quando já estava quase ao lado de Shina.

-Quem é você?! – pergunta Shina, com a voz aguda e irritante de sempre – como ousa entrar na vila sagrada das amazonas?

-Mas eu sou uma amazona. Estou até vestida como uma. – responde calmamente – Não foram tantos anos assim, Amazona de Cobra... não me reconhece?

Shina analisou-a atentamente, mas Marin foi mais perspicaz.

-Vocês... quando... Meus Zeus! – A ruiva mal conseguia organizar as palavras.

-É bom vê-la também, Marin. – cumprimenta Mel, abafando as risadas pela reação da amiga.

-E... e.. como está Lea? – a amazona de águia parecia não acreditar no que via.

-Está ótima! E com um belo gancho de direita, diga-se de passagem.

-E Nicky? como está? – June parecia tão sem palavras quanto Marin.

-Está inteira. – disse, sorrindo – todos nós estamos muito bem.

-Uma de vocês não vai estar por muito tempo! – gritou Shina – Desapareça daqui!

Mel não esperava outra reação da amazona. Tentou iniciar uma conversa, mas foi interrompida.

-Tia Mel!!! – Clover acabara de pular no pescoço da amazona de perola.

-Clover... você está muito linda, sabia? – Mel fez a menininha corar com suas palavras – está com um olhar decidido também. Diga-me, qual armadura te espera?

-Taça. – Shina respondeu secamente.

-Se esforce, querida. – Mel passava as mãos pelos cabelos da menina, carinhosamente. – vai ter sucesso. Tenho certeza!

-Obrigada... – Clover parecia um pimentão.

Enquanto isso, Marin, observava Shina, com apreensão.

-Vamos indo, Clover... June... – a amazona de águia parecia interpretar o olhar de Shina com perfeição.

Clover relutou, mas acabou sendo levada por June. Antes de se afastar, a águia disparou um olhar reprovador a Shina. Esta parecia furiosa e embora seu rosto não estivesse mais marcado, ela passava a mão compulsivamente sobre a região outrora atingida pelas garras de Mel. Afastaram-se e logo Mel e Shina estavam sozinhas na arena.

-O que você quer, Amazona de Perola? –o titulo foi pronunciado com certo desdém.

-Só conversar. Não precisa vir com quatro pedras na mão, Shina. – Mel parecia calma, mas, na verdade, não sabia bem o que dizer. "Desculpe por deformar seu rosto e culpa-la pela cachorrice de Milo" não era a melhor opção. Não ia colar.

-O que quer? – Shina repetiu a pergunta, impaciente.

-Conversar. – repetiu Mel, enquanto sua cabeça trabalhava a mil.

-Não temos absolutamente nada a discutir!

-Temos sim... quando sai daqui anos a trás deixei um assunto pendente com você. – a voz de Mel se tornara mais firme.

-Já marcou meu rosto, acabou comigo na frente das aspirantes e dos cavaleiros, e Clover já me perdoou por ter jogado-a daquela forma. – essas palavras pareciam ferir Shina mais que qualquer outra coisa – Não acha que está tudo acerto?

-Eu ainda não me redimi com você. – Mel concentrou-se ao máximo para que seguintes palavras saíssem com naturalidade – A culpa não é sua se Milo era um cachorro. Desculpe ter marcada seu rosto.

Shina olhou seriamente para Mel durante alguns segundos e logo depois soltou uma gargalhada carregado de desdém.

-Você está brincando, não está?!

-Não estou não! – Mel parecia indignada com a reação da mulher.

-Tem muito o aprender sobre os costumes das amazonas... – Shina nutria um olhar malicioso.

-Achei que tinham sido banidos.

-Nem todos, Melody. Nem todos...

Fitaram-se por alguns minutos até Shina vira-se, incrivelmente rápido, e pegar Mel numa chave de pescoço.

-Assim que pedimos desculpas, Melody de Perola – falou Shina, enquanto apertava mais a chave.

-Quer uma luta, terá uma luta! – disse, desvencilhando-se da chave.

Socavam e chutavam em grande velocidade. A luta já se estendia por longos minutos até que Mel comete um erro de principiante. A morena escorrega no chão enlameado da arena e acaba caindo. Shina aponta suas garras para a amazona.

-Erro de principiante... ainda bem que Di não está aqui... – murmurou Mel – Pode me golpear. Meu erro foi de iniciante.Vergonhoso.

-Não, não foi. – diz Shina, enquanto mostrava suas costas. Um hematoma grande e roxo estava marcado – cai mais cedo, também. – fala virando os olhos.

Incrivelmente Shina estendeu a mão para que Mel levantasse.

-Estamos quites. – disse a Cobra.

Mel limitou-se a sorri e aceitar a mão de Shina. Levantou-se. Apertaram as mãos e sorriram.

-Mas ainda sim gostaria de me redimir – Melody ainda parecia sem jeito com o escorregam - Gostaria de fazer um convite...

* * *

Amanhecia no santuário. O dia estava perfeito para um passeio na cidade, mas nem todas estavam animadas... 

-Saco... – resmungou a inglesa.

Bellatrix perambulava pelo corredor de gêmeos. Estava tão sonolenta que nem sabia o que acabara de comer e nem ao menos constatara que os gêmeos não estavam no local.

Lana permanecia no quarto e parecia melancólica ao olhar para o armário de Bellatrix. A grega achava-se bruta e estranha comparada às outras amazonas. Não valorizava muito bem o que tinha e parecia tremer só de ver um vestido.

-Bom dia. Bella...

-Péssimo dia, Lana. – Bella passou distraida, mas notou que o olhar da amiga estava perdido. – o que foi, Ônix?

-Nada não. – disse voltando a mecher no armário – só indecisa na roupa e...

-Você nunca se preocupou com roupas. – os orbes esverdeados de Bellatrix estreitaram-se – já disse que será perigoso se você apai...

-Não estou apaixonada por ele, Bellatrix Saiph! – exclamou a grega.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem... mas...

**-Mas o que? **– uma voz medonha ecoou pelo quarto.

A figura odiosa de Ares surgiu. O ambiente ficou pesado e as presentes no recinto ajoelharam-se bruscamente.

-Senhor nós estávamos... – Bella não teve tempo de terminar. As mãos de Ares pegaram as duas pelo pescoço. Erguendo-as do chão.

-Me-meu se-senhor... – Lana já sofria de falta de ar. Os orbes azuis encontravam-se cerrados, enquanto uma imensa dor tomava conta de seu corpo

**-Serei breve. Não mandei vocês aqui para construírem amizades. Quero aquele báculo e meu trono de volta. Fui claro?! – ele apertava tanto que mal conseguiram responder – Ótimo. Já fiz uma visitinha para Caroline. – ele soltou-as sem a menor delicadeza ao chão – Espero não ter de esperar mais muito tempo, suas imprestáveis.**

Sumiu tão rápido quando apareceu. Lana e Bella pareciam ter falta de ar e um grande hematoma roxo formou-se no pescoço das duas.

-Homem nojento... – sussurrou Bella.

-Odeio quando ele me toca... – Lana parecia ter repúdio do próprio corpo. – vamos nos arrumar logo... pedem estranhar nosso atraso...

-Sim. Mas não saio de casa sem um banho de água sanitária. Desgraçado...

* * *

**Aquário... **

-Verde ou lilás... – murmurou Luh, olhando para seu armário e conferindo qual dos vestidos seria mais apropriado.

- Particularmente prefiro o azul... – opinou Kamus, que observava sua amada, deitado na cama. – mas o verde é muito bonito.

-Já acordou?! – disse tirando o levíssimo vestido verde do armário e colocando-o na cama.

-Por que você tem que ir tão arrumada? – Kamus manteve o tom frio e inexpressivo, mas Luh notou a ponta de ciúmes.

-Vou sair, ursinho. – disse enquanto contornava a cama e sentava-se ao lado de Kamus– não precisa ter ciúmes. – terminou depositando um beijo suave nos lábios do aquariano.

-Não tenho ciúmes. Só não quero que outros fiquem olhando você!

-E que nome isso tem? – disse, divertida – não se preocupe, Kamus de Aquário. Só tenho olhos pra você!

Kamus corou violentamente.

-Agora ande. – disse Lune, fazendo um gesto para que o aquariano levantasse – e me ajude a subir o zíper...

* * *

**Escorpião...**

_Milo,_

_Como você dorme demais e eu não tenho um arco e flecha, resolvi deixa-lo dormir. Seu almoço está pronto e dentro do microondas. Não sei que horas retornarei, então não me espere._

_Volto com a surpresa hoje, querido._

_Com amor,_

_Melody_

- Está bom... – sussurrou Mel, enquanto guardava o batom.

Sim. Mel escrevera o "bilhete" no espelho do banheiro e com batom vermelho.

- Não é possível que não veja...

**Virgem...**

-Com licença! – exclamou a belga, enquanto adentrava a sala.

O típico visual leve de Lea não mudara. Usava uma calça jeans clara, justa ao corpo, all star vermelho e regata branca. Os cabelos estavam presos num cabo de cavalo alto devido ao calor. Parecia alegre como todos os dias, enquanto o anel presenteado pelo leonino reluzia em seu dedo.

-Bom dia, Lea – Shaka faz um pequeno aceno para a recém chegada.

-Igualmente, cavaleiro de virgem. – disse num tom brincalhão, pois sabia que Shaka era extremamente sério.- Sah já está pronta?!

Shaka fechou a cara e resmungou alguma coisa sobre: "Roupas curtas e justas" e "Buda condena esse tipo de coisa".

-Já sim. Acho que ela está passando alguma coisa nos cílios, ou seja lá aquilo que vocês usam. – disse levando a xícara de chá aos lábios.

-Terminei de passar "aquilo" nos olhos, loiro. – Sah acara de adentrar a sala usando o tipo de roupa que mais gostava. Corpete vinho, saia de pregas preta, cinto saído lateralmente e coturnos mais pesados que o normal com fivelas vinho.

Dirigiu-se para o loiro e beijou-o com carinho.

-Até mais, loiro. – disse acenando e dando uma piscadela. – fica direitinho. Comporte-se!

Deixaram a sala de virgem, mas Shaka ainda fitava a porta.

_-O que eu fiz pra merecer isso meu bom Buda... e por que ela usa roupas tão curtas e justas?! – pensou, enquanto um sorriso incomum brotava em seus lábios. Um sorriso cheio de malicia – Mas ela é maravilhosa...- soltou um ruído de desaprovação pelo próprio pensamento - bom... melhor ir meditar..._

* * *

**Áries...**

-Acho que assim está ótimo... nem muito formal, mas arrumada. – murmurou olhando-se no espelho.

Nicky também não mudara a forma de se vestir. Usava uma mini saia preta e um scarpin no mesmo tom. A blusa era social e na cor branca. Esta tinha os botões abertos até sua tatto aparecer e as mangas estavam dobradas até os cotovelos. Cabelos presos num belo coque, e seus fieis e modernos óculos escuros no rosto.

-Voltei, loira. – disse Mu, enquanto adentrava o quarto do casal.

-Onde estava, carneirinho? – perguntou sem desviar a atenção de sua imagem.

-Levei a urna de leão para Aiolia e acabei almoçando por lá. – informou a homem de cabelos lavanda – Está lindíssima!

Nicky corou levemente, enquanto apanhava a bolsa preta ao lado do espelho.

-Já vou, Mu. – Nicky aproximou-se e beijou o ariano com sensualidade. Aquele beijo que só ela sabia dar – Tchau, querido! – completou passando o dedo indicador pela face do cavaleiro e deixando o quarto em seguida.

-Porque escolhi a Deusa do Amor?! – Mu permanecia estático. Era fantástica a habilidade de Nicky de desarmar alguém do sexo másculo com um único olhar. – Vai me matar qualquer dia... (N/A: se ele soubesse que o beijo mata... xD)

* * *

**Entrada das doze casas... **

Carol era a única presente. Não parava de massagear o braço esquerdo e parecia irritada, e impaciente.

Trajava uma calça jeans bem básica, com botas de salto alto até os joelhos, por cima da jeans. Regata preta e um par de argolas grandes e prateadas.

Bella vinha descendo com Lana em seus calcanhares. A inglesa trajava uma blusa branca com decote em gota. O forro da saia ia até o meio das coxas, mas esta se prolonga até os joelhos num degrade de verdes. As sapatilhas eram no mesmo tom da blusa, o gloss da amazona era incolor e o bracelete que usava, no braço esquerdo, com uma pedra jade no centro era o toque final.

A grega trajava uma roupa bem simples. Usava uma jeans com lavagem desbotada, regata azul marinho e sapatilhas no mesmo tom. O colar de Ônix que ganhara de Ártemis era seu fiel companheiro, estava sempre em seu pescoço.

Os semblantes eram os mesmos. Pareciam preocupadas e enojadas.

-Ele fez uma visitinha pra você também, não foi? – Lana observava o braço da amiga.

-Ele disse que já tinha fala com ela, Lana. Pergunta mais tonta! – Bella ainda estava em estado de alerta. Estranhamente atenta e mais perspicaz que o normal.

-Mascara quase nos pegou. – disse Carol – Temos que pensar num jeito de roubar aquele báculo logo, ou vão começar a desconfiar de nós.

-Saga e Kannon não estavam em casa. – informou Bella.

-Demos sorte... – completou Lana.

Estavam indignadas com a atitude de Ares, mas logo pararam de comentar pois Nicky se aproximava.

-Estão esperando há muito tempo? – indagou Nicky – Tive uns probleminhas para achar minha chave.

-Acabamos de chegar. – mentiu Carol.

-Não se preocupe. – completou Lana.

-MENINAS! – Lea minha sorridente pelas escadas, enquanto Sah carregava a típica carranca por ter de descer tantos degraus.

-Então... só faltam Mel e Luh. – Sah constatou – atrasadas... – murmurou baixinho.

-Estamos na hora, senhorita Du Ciel! – exclamou Luh, que vinha descendo com um belo vestido verde oliva até os joelhos e acompanhado por uma bela faixa dourada embaixo do busto. Sapatilhas também douradas e cabelos ao natural.

-Foram cinco minutos gente! Sem estresse! – a morena parecia estranhamente calma. Usava um tomara que caia branco e uma saia acima dos joelhos na cor vinho. Sandálias brancas trançadas até os calcanhares e uma bolsa também vinho. Unhas pintadas de dourado e o colar de morango, que não saía mais do pescoço. (N/A: por que será?! xD)

-Já estamos todas aqui, não é? – observou Lea.

-Sim. Vamos indo. – Nicky tomou a frente. Mas Mel não saiu do lugar.

-O que foi, Mel? – perguntou Lea.

-Ainda falta uma pessoa... esperem mais dois minutinhos.

Ninguém entendia muito bem e nem desconfiava quem poderia ser. Esperaram mais cinco minutos até a amazona de cobra chegar. Trajava um vestido tão verde quanto seus cabelos. Curto e simples. As sandálias eram iguais as de treino, mas o tom amarelo era bem claro, quase pastel.

As enviadas de Ares nada demonstravam, mas o restante estava boquiaberto. Ainda mais quando as duas se cumprimentaram.

-Que parte da história eu perdi? – Lea parecia muito confusa.

-Que coisa... – Sah mantinha o humor de sempre. – que tal acabarmos com o momento dramático? podemos ir logo?

-Certo... – Nicky balbuciou – vamos pegar os carros e...

-Carros?! – Luh parecia ainda mais chocada – como assim? Cadê o Tatsume?

-Já somos maiores, Luh. – responde Mel – podemos dirigir. E eu e Nicky temos carro.

Mais uma vez todas surpresas. E o queixo caiu ainda mais quando virar dois conversíveis, um vermelho e outro preto, estacionados, fora dos limites do santuário.

-O que acharam?! – indagou Mel – presente da Titia.

-Garota mimada... – Carol murmurou para Bella. Esta apenas concordou com um gesto.

-Minha irmã mandou recentemente. – disse Nicky – o meu é o preto.

-Uau!! São duas Mercedes! – a empolgação de Lea crescia a cada instante.

Lana, Sah, Carol e Bella foram com Nicky. A grega guiava Verônique pelos arredores da cidade, enquanto Carol parecia estar se dando muito bem com Sah. Bellatrix encontrava-se distraída. A inglesa observava a linda paisagem da diferente cidade chama Atenas.

O carro de Mel era a maior bagunça. O som estava nas alturas com Girls Just Wanna Have Fun. Todas cantavam animadamente, enquanto seguiam o carro de Nicky.

-Direita ou esquerda? – Nicky perguntou a Lana.

-Direita. E após contornar a praça é a segunda à esquerda. - informou Lana, que parecia estar adorando a sensação de vento despenteando seus cabelos azulados.

-Haha! – incrivelmente a gargalhada de Sah não foi desdenhosa – Hoje promete!!!

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado!!! Mandem muitas Reviews!! 

E se quiserem pedir alguma cena é só falar! Mandaram fichas e tem o direito de exigir algumas coisas /o/\o\


	7. Entre Amigas

-Uau! – Shina encontrava-se maravilhada com a aparência do prédio.

A amazona de cobra nunca deixara o santuário para esse tipo de lugar. A construção deveria ter, pelo menos, cinco andares, sua estrutura era toda envidraçada e o estacionamento era algo comunal. Pessoas entravam e saiam rapidamente com sacolas, crianças embrulhos.

-Nunca tinha vindo num lugar assim, Shina? – perguntou Mel, enquanto procurava uma vaga. – Droga... odeio quando não tem manobrista... – resmungou baixinho.

-Nunca. Athena só passou a permitir saídas depois do conflito com Hades. – respondeu a cobra, embora sua atenção estivesse nos outros veículos estacionados.

-Você nunca foi ao salão? Saiu pra fazer compras ou... sei lá... cuidou de você? – dessa vez foi Lea quem perguntou.

-Não... nos tempos mais antigos todas as amazonas usavam mascaras, ou seja, abandonávamos nossa feminilidade para servir Athena. E para uma guerreira da deusa da justiça ter o resto exposto a um homem era uma ofensa gravíssima. Tínhamos que ama-lo ou mato-lo. – a explicação as cobra fez todas ficarem perplexas.

-Que pensamento mais machista. – disse Lune mostrando-se indignada – não sabia que os costumes eram tão ortodoxos. Em Eos nunca teve nada do tipo...

-Sorte sua! – exclamou Shina – Não sabe como era terrível em pleno verão andar mascarada.

-O relacionamento entre cavaleiros e amazonas era proibido? – perguntou Sah, que finalmente mostrava interesse no assunto.

-Não... – responde prontamente – mas entre pupilas e mestres sim! – Shina lançou um olhar divertido as meninas

Todas coraram com a afirmação da cobra

-Não fiz por mau... – murmurou Mel – foi... foi... a sei lá! Rolo gente!

-Haha! – a risada divertida de Lea ecoou – não seja hipócrita! Você bem que queria.

-Nem vem que não tem! Você foi a primeira... ah.. ah.. ah vocês sabem o que!

-Acho melhor pararem com esse assunto! – sugeriu Luh – não podemos mostrar nossos poderem abertamente e também não vou separar briga de ninguém!

Mel e Lea pararam na mesmo hora. Lune tinha amadurecido bastante e, certamente, era a mais responsável presente.

-Shina... Kannon e os outros estão na posição de mestre? Em relação a elas, é claro. – Mel tentou desviar o rumo de conversa.

-Lógico que não! – disse Shina – todas estão no mesmo nível deles. Treinaram em diferentes santuários para isso.

-Mas porque a curiosidade, Mel?

-Apenas curiosidade minha amiga...

-Olha Mel! Uma vaga! – exclamou Lea apontando para o local.

-Ótimo! – exclamou aliviada – espero que Nicky tenha a mesma sorte...

**Conversível Preto...**

-Que estresse! – exclamou Sah – merda de vaga!

-Esse é o ponto negativo de vir ao Shopping... – murmurou Nicky – ai ai...

-Será que Melody já encontrou uma? – indagou Lana.

-Provavelmente sim! – a loira começava a mostrar-se irritada – eu é que tenho azar pra essas coisas!

-Olhem! – exclamou Bellatrix, que, até então, estava calada – Ali é uma vaga, não é?!

Os orbes de Nicky brilharam intensamente. Sim, era uma linda vaga. Com receio de perde-la, a francesa acelerou e quando já estava quase estacionando um outro carro aparece. Este cheio de lindos rapazes. Lindos mesmo.

-Está maluca! – exclamou o belo ruivo que estava ao volante.

-Ah Dimitri! Dê um desconto! – disse o homem no banco do carona – É uma mulher!

-E loira ainda por cima! – exclamou o terceiro homem de cabelos azulados e compridos.

-Que isso gente! Vão ofender a moça! – o quarto rapaz de olhos e cabelos esverdeados falou.

-Ela é linda! – a quinta voz soou abusada.

Nicky estava bufando e chocada. Não pensou duas vezes antes de sair do carro sem nem abrir a porta. Sah saiu em seguida e colocou-se ao lado da amiga. Bella parecia ignorar totalmente o ocorrido, enquanto Lana deixava o veiculo com Carol em seus calcanhares.

-São umas gracinhas... – murmurou Dimitri, que saía do carro exibindo seus 1,87, cabelos ruivos e revoltos, e belos orbes azuis.

-Quem você chamou de gracinha?! – a voz Sah soou ameaçadora.

-Eu estava me referindo a loirinha, mas você não é de se jogar fora.

Nicky olhou para Sah e achou que a amiga fosse explodir .

-Seu... – Nicky pode ver Sah juntar suas mãos – Vocês nunca mais vai falar na vida... – murmurou, mas foi detida por Carol.

-Não se sinta mal, ruivinha – Disse um belo homem de estatura alta, olhos esverdeados e cabelos negros. – eu achei você a mais interessante.

-Interessante?! – exclamou Lana, revoltosa – o que acha que somos seus nojentos?! Mercadoria?!

-Definitivamente você não é interessante... – disse o terceiro, com olhos e cabelos esverdeados, e pele morena.

-Não seja grosso com as garotas, Alex – disse um rapaz de cabelos longos e azulados, olhos acinzentados e mostrava ter a maior estatura dos cinco. – todas são lindas. Não vamos brigar por uma vaga. Que tal sairmos daqui e fazermos companhia uns aos outros?

Nesse momento Sah soltou uma gargalha irônica.

-Preferia cair no inferno! – exclamou – mas para não reclamarem que sou mal educada... obrigada pelo convite.

-Não vale a pena brigar aqui. Vamos embora. – Nicky deu meio volta, mas o braço do ruivo a segurou.

-Fica gracinha. Vai me fazer essa desfeita? – Dimitri estava a centímetros de Verônique. Mas incrivelmente nenhuma das amigas se mexeu.

-Ele vai... – Lana murmurou para Sah.

-Relaxem. Ela sabe se cuidar mais do que aparenta. – tranqüilizou Sah – teremos nossa vaga logo, logo.

Dimitri beijou a loira quase que a força, mas esta também não se opôs. O beijo chegou a ser aprofundado, mas Dimitri parecia ter as pernas bambas e logo caiu o chão. Nicky limpou os lábios com urgência. Parecia incomodada por ter sido tocada pelo homem, que apesar de belo, era um idiota.

-Eu o levaria daqui. – aconselhou num tom estranhamente calmo – vai precisar de um médico. E quando ele acordar... digam que o beijo dele deixou muito a desejar.

Os companheiros do ruivo, abusado, estavam atônicos. Não conseguiam acreditar no que acontecera. Algumas veias saltaram do pescoço de Dimitri, mas ele parecia dormir um sono gostoso.

-Vão leva-lo? – debochou Sah – Sabe... queremos a vaga.

-SUA AMIGA É UM MONSTRO! – exclamou um deles.

-Engraçado. Eu achei que ela era linda. – debochou Lana.

-É uma pena que não possa dizer o mesmo de você. – o homem que ocupava o banco do carona estava realmente irritado.

-Olha como fala comigo! – exclamou Lana – se eu fosse você sairia daqui agora!

-Quem quer ser o próximo a desmaiar!?

A ultima frase da italiana foi o suficiente para que todos se retirassem. O carro arrancou e em seguida Nicky estacionou.

-Injusto Nicky!! – reclamou Sah – você pode apaga-lo e eu não!

-Convenhamos que um beijo é bem menos esquisito. Você queria tirar o rosário e priva-lo da fala! – retrucou Nicky, enquanto abria a porta do carro.

-Realmente... mas na próxima eu bato...

Nicky suspirou. Não era apenas Sah que pretendia bater em alguém. Carol estava tão revoltada quanto Sah. Lana parecia tristonha depois da confusão, enquanto Bella permanecia alheia.

Não tardou a acharem as outras e não faltaram risadas enquanto contavam o episodio de estacionamento.

-Você o matou?! – Lune parecia chocada – Você não deveria...

-Não se preocupe Luh – Nicky cortou delicadamente a amiga – ele já deve ter acordado a essa hora. Ah e...

-Sem comentários com Mu. – completou Mel – sabemos disso.

-Mas eles até que eram bonitinhos. – disse Bella.

-Achei que não tinha prestado atenção. Não falou nada.

-Não é porque não falei, que não observei, Caroline.

Nesse momento elas finalmente deixam o estacionamento. Por ser o principal centro de consumo de Athena, o local, estava razoavelmente cheio. Pessoas de todos os estilos passeavam. Desde de crianças indo ao cinema com os pais até senhores passeando de mãos dadas.

O grupo de nove lindas mulheres chamava muita atenção e a cada meio metro recebiam um elogio masculino, e mortais olhares femininos. Caminhavam observando as vitrines até que Mel achou o procurava.

-Finalmente! Achei que não encontraria um por aqui...

-Em todo lugar tem salões de beleza, Mel. Mas este é bem extravagante. – disse Sah, enquanto seus olhos corriam pelo local.

Sem divida o lugar era lindíssimo. Envidraçado e cheio de produtos a mostra. Grandes espelhos realçavam nas paredes brancas do local, que apesar de cheio, possuía preços nada convidativos.

-Disse que nunca tinha ido ao salão, não é? – Mel perguntou a Shina.

-Sim, mas...

-Então é isso! – exclamou Mel, que em seguida, puxou a amazona de cobra, para dentro do luxuoso salão – Até mais meninas! quando terminar eu... vocês sabem. – e dirigiu-se ao balcão com Shina ainda relutante.

Todas se olharam na tentativa de acompanhar a situação.

-Espontânea não?! – disse Bella, que estava mais próxima da porta.

-Deixem as duas aí. É bom que elas conversem mais um pouco.

-Tem razão, Luh. – Lea ainda olhava para o lugar – Vamos tomar um rumo também!

-Sim senhora, senhora!

* * *

-Está louca Melody?! – indagou Shina, enquanto era arrastada para pela amiga – Se vender tudo que tenho não pago nem as unhas nesse lugar!

-Caso não tenha percebido eu convidei você, logo, eu vou arcar com as despeças! – informou a morena, enquanto tirava um cartão platina da bolsa – Sem limites! Minha tia é um máxino.

-Mesmo assim eu não me sinto bem! Você vai gastar muito e...

-Somos amigas agora, não é? – perguntou Mel e Shina concordou silenciosamente – então não tem problema nenhum!

Shina suspirou.

-Está bem, mas... é só isso! – impôs a cobra.

-Lógico que não! Você vai sair daqui outra amazona! – exclamou Mel, que finalmente chegava ao belo balcão – dois tratamentos completos! E eu quero tudo do bom e do melhor! – exigiu, após apresentar seu cartão a atendente.

A bela atendente pareceu espantar-se com o nome da morena. Olhou-a algumas vezes e disse:

-Kitsune... você é... – a moça parecia abobada.

-Filha dos melhores advogados das Américas. – disse secamente – podemos ir direto ao que intereça, por favor?

-Claro, senhorita! – mulher parecia muito nervosa – desculpe a intromissão. Por aqui, por favor...

-Não sabia que seus pais eram tão conhecidos. – comentou Shina.

-Infelizmente são... – informou Mel, séria – é um saco todo mundo reconhecer seu sobrenome, mas tenho a sorte de alguns não serem caras de pau o suficiente para perguntar.

Mel pode sentir a atendente tremer a sua frente.

-Mas hoje vamos relaxar! Você vai ver como algumas horas num salão fazem bem a uma mulher. É como se esfregassem seus problemas para fora...

* * *

Acabaram dividindo-se. Queriam ver coisas diferentes e se deixassem para faze-los juntas, não dariam tempo de ver tudo.

Nicky caminhava com Lana. Esta ainda mostrava-se cabisbaixa desde o episodio no estacionamento.

-Tudo bem? – perguntou a loira – espero que aquelas palavras não tenham afetado você. Saiba que é linda. Aquele cara era um babaca completo.

-Obrigado... mas... – Lana corou levemente – Não me acho bonita e...

-Não diga um absurdo desse!! – a loira parou imediatamente e sentou-se num banquinho – você é bonita! Chamou até a atenção de Saga. – Lana corou mais ainda – Desde do incidente com Ares, acredito que deva saber do ocorrido, ele é assim... melancólico e meio sério. Acredito que ele ainda carrega essa culpa...

-Eu chamei... a atenção dele? – perguntou com receio, enquanto seus lindos orbes azuis brilhavam intensamente.

-Lógico que sim! – a convicção de Nicky era obvia – Acho que o coração dele ainda não...

-Ele não confia em nós... – Lana com um ar de tristeza, cortou a amiga – ouvi ele e Kannon conversando.

-Mas eu tenho certeza que índole de vocês é a melhor possível, não é? Sei que só querem proteger Athena. – a pergunta da francesa soou retórica.

-Claro que queremos proteger Athena... – diretamente Lana não mentiu, mas aquilo pesou muito sob seus ombros.

-Tenho certeza que suas palavras são verdadeiras. – disse com um sorriso reconfortante – Mas voltando ao assunto compras, o que acha de vermos uns vestidos?!

Aquela pergunta pegou Lana de surpresa. Não odiava vestido, mas nunca havia comprado, nem ganhado, um. Travou na hora de responder a pergunta:

-Bom... eu... bem... não... – não sabia como começar. – eu me acho meio bruta para vestidos... também não são minha praia e...

-Temos um probleminha de alto estima aqui, mas isso acaba agora! – a loira levantou-se com entusiasmo e puxou a grega – Vamos compra um hoje!

Mas Lana soltou um gemido de dor logo após seu braço ser puxado. E a loira finalmente notou a terrível marca no pescoço da menina.

-Nossa! Como fez isso? – perguntou, atônica.

-Ah... – a mente de Lana deu voltas e voltas em segundos, mas só havia uma desculpa plausível – Saga! Saga machucou-me ontem. Nada grave.

-Mas esse hematoma já tomou o pescoço e parte do ombro!

-Estou ótima! Juro! – mentiu Lana, enquanto baixava seus lindos olhos – o que acha de vermos os vestidos agora?

-Só se prometer comprar um!

-Uhm... feito!

* * *

Carol e Sah pareciam gêmeas. Gostavam das mesmas coisas e tinham temperamentos parecidos. Experimentavam sapatos há quase uma hora, enquanto Bellatrix limitava-se a dar sua opinião.

-Preto com vermelho ou todo roxo? – Sah parecia num impasse de vida ou morte.

-Escolheria o roxo. – a voz de Bella soou entediada – combina com seus olhos e cabelos.

-Realmente... – concordou Sah – o que você acha, Carol?

Mas a italiana parecia tão indecisa quanto Sah.

-Concordo com Bella. O roxo é lindo. – voltou-se para Sah.

-Então vai o roxa mesmo! – disse numa incomum expressão de satisfação – e você, Carol?

-Vou levar a bota marron. – disse, enquanto tirava o calçado de seus pés – e você Bella?

-Acho que vou dar um pulinho na livraria. – disse levantando-se e tomando o rumo da saia – qualquer coisa vocês... bem... usem cosmo. – disse baixinho antes de sumir pela porta do recinto.

-Ela é sempre assim? Sozinha?

-Não... mas Ártemis sempre dizia que o desinteresse de Bella era seu maior defeito.

-É por causa das irmãs, não é? – indagou Sah – ela chegou a comentar no lago... depois da morte dos pais elas se distanciaram bastante.

-Ela nega, mas tenho certeza que é esse o motivo – respondeu a italiana, ainda fitando a porta da loja.

-Com licença. – a gentil voz da atendente interrompeu a conversa – já fecharam o compra? Ou desejam mais alguma coisa?

-Não, não desejamos mais nada. – disse Caroline levantando-se – vamos pagar logo e ir atrás dela.

Seguiram a atendente até o balcão, mas quando Carol ia tirar o cartão do bolso...

-Aiiiiiiiiii!! – exclamou enquanto pressionava o ombro direito. – _porcaria! – pensou logo em seguido._

-Mas o que... – a reação de Sah não diferente – esse hematoma é imenso! Carlo é realmente um grosso!

-Carlo? Quem é Carlo? – os orbes da italiana estavam cheios de curiosidade.

-Como assim quem é Carlo? – começou Sah – Mascara da Morte de Câncer! - Sah pronunciou o titulo do amigo em alto e bom tom, fazendo a vendedora olhar com receio.

-O nome daquele idiota é Carlo?!

-Não parece, neh? – riu Sah – é um nome muito... muito... formal para sua pessoa.

-Você conhece mascara muito bem, não é? – indagou Carol, cheia de interesse, após efetuar a compra.

-Na verdade tudo começou quando me envolvi com Shaka... vamos indo que eu te conto no caminho até a livraria...

* * *

Lea já havia passado numa loja de esportes e comprado um novo par de pompons. Não torcia mais, mas ainda era fascinada pelas coreografias. Prometera a Luh que passaria na livraria antes de encontrarem Mel. Rumavam para o segundo piso quando encontraram Bellatrix, avoada como sempre. 

-Bella!! – exclamou Lea, enquanto acenava, e chamava, a atenção de muitos. – Aonde vai sozinha?

-Ah?! – Bella virou-se bruscamente – Ola Lea, Luh... – cumprimentou as mais novas companheiras sem muita empolgação – estou procurando uma livraria, já que, Sah e Carol, não sairão daquela loja de sapatos tão cedo.

-Nós estamos indo ver livros também... é no piso superior – informa Luh – Vem com a gente! É bom saber que não a única amante de livros.

A inglesa pensou seriamente em negar o convite, mas a presença das demais amazonas deixava-a relaxada. Sentia-se querida e não tinha medo que elas a abandonassem, como fizeram as irmãs.

-Claro! – respondeu Bella. E pela primeira vez os lábios rosados da inglesa demonstraram um sorriso terno. – Vou com vocês!

* * *

-Ficaria aqui pra sempre... – murmurou Shina, enquanto um belo cabeleireiro massageava os cabelos da amazona e duas moças tratavam das unhas

-Não disse que era maravilhoso? – inquiriu Mel, que estava na mesma situação de Shina – vai ver como sairá mais leve daqui...

O tratamento capilar terminara. Mel e Shina foliavam uma revista com os cortes da estação. E se o impasse de Sah com os sapatos era mortal, o dessas duas não era diferente.

-Que tal esse? – apontou Shina – esse corte parece discreto e moderno. É só mudar minha franja um pouco e mexer no comprimento, lógico.

-Achei ótimo! – disse Mel – seu rosto é bem fino. Vai ficar lindo...

-Obrigada... mas e você? – indagou a cobra inclinando-se para ver a revista da morena.

-Vou deste aqui. – disse calmamente, enquanto mostrava o corte para Shina.

-QUE?!?!? COMO ASSIM?! – exclamou a amazona de cobra ,que tinha, também, seus olhos arregalados – Melody você vai perder um metro de cabelo!

-Mas é isso que quero! – o sorriso convicto de Mel não deixava duvidas – Quero mudar radicalmente!

-Vai conseguir! – responde de imediato – sem duvida não vão nem te reconhecer...

* * *

**No Santuário...**

Saga retornava ao templo de gêmeos. Tivera a maior parte do dia tomado pela reunião com Athena, Shion e Dohko. Só queria tomar um banho e deitar-se, mas ao passar pelo quarto das novas amazonas...

-Mas esse cosmo é do... Ares!! – vociferou no momento em que escancarou a porta do quarto. Estava lívido de raiva.

-Irmãozinho, irmãozinho... – Kannon acabara de brotar no recinto – já está nessa fase? Invadindo o quarto dela? Quem diria heim...

-Se tem amor a vida, Kannon... CALE-SE!! – rosnou o irmão. Saga parecia fora de si.

-Calminha Saga. Só achei estranho presenciar o "todo cheio de pudor" invadir o quarto das amazonas. – o desdém de Kannon foi à gota d'gua. Saga ergueu o irmão pela gola da camisa, enquanto seus orbes azuis faiscavam.

-Seu inconseqüente! – exclamou Saga – será que só eu vejo? Só eu sinto?

-Vê e sente o que?! Você está ficando louco, Saga! De novo! – Kannon fala com certa dificuldade – agora poderia fazer o favor de soltar-me?

Saga suspirou, e sem um pingo de consideração, soltou o ex-marina.

-Desculpe irmão... – pediu Saga, enquanto sentava-se na cama de Lana – senti um rastro de cosmo muito parecia com o de Ares... perdi o controle... – os orbes que, outrora, mostrava raiva, agora, transbordavam medo e receio – elas estão armando, Kannon. Tenho certeza.

-Já disse que não vou discutir suas suposições, mas... – os orbes, também azuis, de Kannon, encheram-se de malicia – está louco pela grega, não está? Não minta pra...

Mas não tempo de Kannon terminar. A explosão galáctica arrebentou algumas paredes de Gêmeos e Kannon desapareceu do corredor. Mas a pergunta do ex-marina continuava na mente de Saga. Era verdade. Andava pensando na grega desde que chegara, com tudo, não sabia muito bem o que pensar dela. Achava-a atraente, mas suas desconfianças eram muito mais fortes... (N/A: ainda xD)

**Câncer...**

-É uma péssima idéia, Gustav! – o ariano permanecia irredutível – falei em cosas difíceis, não impossíveis.

-Acredito que vá topar. – insistiu Afrodite – não custa nada tentar. Afinal ela chega em dois dias... – o pisciano sentiu suas entranhas virarem.

-Agora sabe como me senti antes de ir a Paris. – comenta o homem de lindos olhos esmeralda – mas realmente valeu a pena.

-Nunca me senti assim antes... cortejar uma mulher qualquer é muito diferente de agradar a pessoa querida... – novamente borboletas no estômago, mas uma voz sarcástica interrompeu até o mal estar de Afrodite.

-Que lindo! A florzinha apaixonada e a Barbie ajudando. – Mascara da Morte sai das sombras da casa de câncer – Bem vindos ao quarto templo. O que desejam? – falou cheio de ironia.

-É ótimo vê-lo, Carlo. – disse Afrodite, já costumado com o temperamento do amigo – gostaria de pedir um favorzinho...

-Não vou tirar as cabeças. Desista. – cortou secamente – ela que passe por aqui do jeito que está.

-Vamos lá Mascara! – começou Mu – não custa nada...

-Ela não vai se incomodar. Se tiver o temperamento da irmã certamente fará um comentário divertido.

Gustav bufou.

-Espero que ela não se incomode mesmo, Mascara da Morte de Câncer... – os lindos olhos azuis de Afrodite estreitaram-se e faiscaram – se não vou começar minha coleção pela sua cabeça...

* * *

Lana nunca se divertira tanto com alguém. Estava as gargalhadas, e pela primeira vez na vida, cheia de sacolas. Primeiramente a loja de maquiagens, depois sapatos e por ultimo... bom... esse ultimo traria problemas.

-Saia daí Lana! – exclamou Nicky, sentada num puff branco e rodeada de sacolas – sei que não está ruim!

-Está péssimo! – disse a sombra dentre do provador – é muito... muito... essa fenda é muito grande!

-A fenda é nos joelhos! – rebateu Nicky – vou ai!

Sem permissão alguma, Nicky, abriu a porta fosca do provador. E a francesa não estava errada. Lana estava deslumbrante. O traje era de um azul escuro pareciso com os cabelos de Saga, simples e traçado no ombro direito com uma fita dourada.

-Ficou linda! – os olhos de Nicky brilharam – Saga não vai resistir!

-Já disse que não sinto nada por ele! – a grega corou imediatamente – nem ele por mim!

-Vou ignorar a ultima fala. Você tem que leva-lo! – insistiu Verônique – a fatura vai pra Saori mesmo!

-Será? Não sei... estou estranha... desengonçada... bruta... não sou delicada... – Lana olhava-se no espelho.

-Não falei assim! É o primeiro vestido que você compra e vai usa-lo numa ocasião especial! – disse enquanto deixava o provador.

Lana acabou aderindo as palavras de Nicky, afinal, ter um vestido não faria mal a algum...

* * *

Sah e Carol rumavam para a livraria, enquanto Bella e Luh já estavam entretidas na escolha do livro. Lea encontrou uma ala de Cd's e certamente não sairia de lá tão cedo.

-É fãn de mitologia? – perguntou Luh, ao notar que era o quinto livro sobre o assunto que Bella analisava.

-Muito... bom... vide o que nós somos, não é?! – uma risada escapou dos lábios de Bella. – por outro lado, vejo que você prefere romance. – observou, enquanto seus lindos olhos esverdeados corriam pelas prateleiras.

-Sim, mas... droga... não alcanço... – reclamou Luh na tentativa de alcançar um livro numa prateleira mais alta.

-Eu pego. – Bella esticou o braço esquerdo e colocou-se na ponta dos pés, mas após pegar o livro, sentiu uma fisgada no ombro. – Aiiiiii... – soltou um gemido de dor e abafou um grito.

-Bella... o que... – mas Luh não teve oportunidade de terminar a frase.

-Kannon... Kannon fez isso durante o treino. Mas foi sem querer. – justificou a inglesa.

-Parece que Carol não foi à única a machucar-se – Sah acabara de entrar no recinto.

-Achei que levariam as saparia toda... mas vejo que estava errada. – comentou Bella ao reparar que carregavam duas sacolas.

-Também se machucou? – indagou Carol, quase como se pudesse ler a mente da amiga.

-Mascara da morte não é o único bruto. – a resposta soou verdadeira e tudo parecia combinado, e ensaiado.

-Paciência... – disse Bella, que massageava o local atingido por Ares.

-Falando em paciência, Mel já deve estar a nossa espera. – comentou Sah – Vamos achar Lea... temos que ir.

Acharam a Belga, ainda, na sessão de Cd's. Demorou até arrastarem a amiga para fora da loja. E quando chegaram ao ponto de encontro Nicky e Lana já estavam esperando.

O queixo de Bella caiu ao ver a retraída amiga cheia de sacolas, enquanto Carol tentou disfarçar a surpresa, sem muito êxito.

-Como ela conseguiu? – murmurou Carol para Bella.

-Não sei não... mas é o fim do mundo! – sua resposta veio cheia de surpresa, enquanto aproximava-se a passos lentos.

-Vejo que vez a festa, Nicky. – comentou Luh ao ver que a loira levava pelo menos seis sacolas.

-Só o básico! – respondeu, animada – Mas vocês têm que ver o vestido que Lana comprou! – a grega corou após o comentário – o sapato também é lindo e vocês nem sonham com a maquiagem!

Carol e Bella quase desmontaram.

-Maquiagem, sapato e vestido! V-e-s-t-i-d-o! – usando seu cosmo, Lana exclamou para Carol.

-Eu sei... Ares a conhece e não vai gostar nada disso... – a voz de Carol estava carregada de preocupação.

-Isso se aplica a todas nós... bem ou mal estamos nos apegando...

-Eu sei... precisamos bolar um jeito de pegar aquele báculo. – impôs a italiana – vamos nos reunir hoje a noite fora dos limites do santuário e discutir um jeito.

-Fora dos limites nos trará problemas...

-Mas dentro é pior – Carol não deu chance de protesto.

-Combinado. Falarei com Lana em gêmeos...

Cortaram a conversa quando todas começaram a andar em direção ao salão. Shina estava na porta do local acompanhada de uma mulher vestida como Mel, mas não parecia nada com ela. Os cabelos da morena estavam acima dos ombros e cortado em três camadas. A diferença era assustadora, embora Mel estivesse linda como sempre.

-Por Afrodite... – os olhos claros de Nicky piscaram algumas vezes – ficou... maravilhoso!

-Moderno. – disse Sah na secura de sempre – gostei muito.

-Não acreditei quando ela escolheu o corte. – comentou Shina – mas eu adorei!

-Todas adoramos! – completou Luh.

-Bom... alguém vai ver mais alguma coisa? – perguntou Bella.

-Eu já passei da conta. – Disse Lana, que imediatamente provocou risos em Nicky.

-Por mim ainda dou mais uma volta. – respondeu Carol.

Nicky estava quieta e parecia fitar todas com muita atenção.

-Meninas, eu tive uma idéia muito boa, mas não sei se Athena vai topar... – o orbes incrivelmente azuis brilhavam.

-O que seria essa idéia? – Sah parecia preparada para o pior.

-Não me olhe essa cara! – exclamou a francesa – é melhor mostrar o que tenho em mente. Vamos.

Nicky tomou a frente e começou a caminhar de forma graciosa. O olhar desconfiado das amigas chegava a ser cômico. Embora a maioria das idéias malucas viesse de Sah ou de Mel, o sorriso da francesa não era nada inocente. Caminharam mais alguns metros até... uma casa de bebidas!

-Então? – indagou Nicky.

-Estão o que? – disse Bella.

-É uma loja de bebidas... que quê tem? – Lana parecia confusa.

-Depois eu sou loira... – murmurou, impaciente – uma festa! Vamos dar uma festa!

-Como?! – exclamou Luh – enlouqueceu?! Shion vai ter um ataque cardíaco! Um infarto! Vai dar um pití imenso!

-E daí? – disse Nicky – é bom que ele não enche mais o saco do meu carneirinho! E quem manda é Athena... não ele!

-E o que te faz pensar que Athena permitira? – Shina perguntou, enquanto fitava a vitrine cheia de bebidas.

-Temos recém chegadas! Ela não vai descordar. – comentou Nicky. – o que acha Mel?

O sorriso da brasileira dizia tudo.

-Totalmente a favor! Athena não negará. – disse Mel, que já se dirigia para a loja – vocês testemunharão mais uma fantástica habilidade que aprendi com Dionísio!

Com a idéia da comemoração aceita, adentraram o local. A loja era imensa e possuía uma grande variedade de vinhos, _champagnes_, vodkas, cachaças, campari, licores e muitos outros tipos de bebidas. Os olhinhos de Sah e Caroline brilharam ao deparem-se com a instante de vodkas. Nicky foi com tudo na ala das _champagnes_, enquanto Mel demonstrava incrível conhecimento sobre vinhos. A morena sabia muito mais que o próprio vendedor. Lea,Shina , Luh, Lana e Bella assistiam à aula da brasileira e não escondiam a admiração pelo conhecimento da morena. Ficaram horas dentro da loja e levaram uma variedade grandiosa de bebidas. De vodka a champagne mais cara do local. Eram tantas sacolas que mal conseguiam carregar.

-Que tal deixarmos isso no carro?- sugeriu Bella. – ta pesado!

-Melhor mesmo. – disse Mel – ainda quero fazer uma ultima coisinha antes de irmos.

-É alguma outra idéia festiva? – perguntou Luh com receio.

-Não... diria que é uma idéia... definitiva. – disse com convicção.

-Eu levo as coisas para o carro – a loira se ofereceu – Lana pode me agudar, certo?

-Eu também ajudo. – disse Lea, após Lana assentir.

-Nos encontre no ultimo piso. Há um estúdio de Tatuagens no ultimo corredor. – disse com muito calma – estaremos lá!

Todas ficaram surpresas com destino de Mel, mas nada perguntaram, afinal, perguntar o que ela faria num tatuador era retórico.

-O que pretende tatuar? – perguntou Sah, que tinha uma certa experiência com essa arte.

-Nada tão grande quanto seu dragão, mas acho que vai gostar idéia. – disse enquanto procurava um papel na bolsa.

-Já sabe o lugar? – perguntou Carol.

-Já... vai ser nas costa, na altura dos quadris, e do lado direito. – explicou, ao mesmo tempo, em que, finalmente achara o papel – aqui! É esse o desenho.

Dois escorpiões negros contornados de dourado, com suas caudas, em vermelho escarlate. A palavra Gemini encontrava-se em cima dos escorpiões, e palavra Scorpion, embaixo das criaturas. Não era muito grande, talvez um pouco maior que uma mão.

-Isso é que é declaração de amor! – exclamou Carol.

-Milo vai ficar sem palavras... – disse Luh – mas não acha que é muito... muito... definitivo?

-Pensei nisso, Luh. – respondeu Mel – mas estou certa que é isso que eu quero.

-Então vá em frente. – disse Bella – é uma pena Lana não estar aqui. Ela também tem tatuagens.

-Nicky também. – completou Mel – AH! É aqui!

Totalmente chamativo. De paredes pichadas e aparência intimidadora, o estúdio, era diferente. Mel conversou com o artista (N/A: considero tatuagem uma arte gente xD) e partiu para os finalmente. E logo depois Nicky, Lana e Lea retornaram.

-Então? – expressão curiosa de Lea era divertida.

-O que ela vai fazer? – perguntou Nicky.

-É um tribal? – indagou Lana – adoro tribal...

Os comentários estenderam-se por mais de uma hora e as recém chegadas tiveram a mesma reação ao verem a futura tatuagem da amiga. Esta saiu da pequena sala, sorridente. A arte estava muito bem feita e sorriso de Mel era contagiante. A tatuagem ainda sangrava e estava coberta por um fino plástico transparente.

Após o feito de Mel, elas voltaram para o santuário. Já era noite, e esta estava linda, estrelada e enluarada. Voltavam na mesma empolgação da ida, mas não sabiam que coisas interessantes aconteceriam naquela noite...

----XXX----

Fico grandinho neh?

Mas o próximo Cap promete! A noite vai ser quente para a senhorita Melody e terrível paras as "amazonas de Ares".

Até lá gente!


	8. O Investimento de Tia Lilian

**Aviso prévio!!!!**

**Hentai no final do capitulo! Então quem não gostar, não leia!!**

* * *

Obrigada pela atenção xD 

Os dourados encontravam-se na arena que, por sua vez, tinha sido reconstruída com incrível agilidade. O treino da noite acabara de terminar e alguns não estavam felizes. Saga carregava uma carranca maior que a de Sah e Mascara juntas! Kannon ainda reclamava da atitude do irmão e murmurava como fora difícil voltar da outra dimensão.

-Estão demorando, não é?! – comentou Shaka, enquanto observava as estrelas, sentado na arquibancada.

-Perderam o treino da noite! – ralhou Saga – sabia que não era boa idéia permitir que saíssem!

-Não seja chato gêmeos... – murmurou Aiolos.

-Oito mulheres no Shopping! – observou Afrodite

-E armadas de cartões de credito! – completou Shura no típico bom humor.

-Elas não são mais nossas pupilas. – Mu também contemplava o céu e mantinha a serenidade de sempre.

-O carneirinho está certo – concordou Mask com um tom de desdém ao pronunciar o apelido carinhoso do ariano.

-As habilidades das meninas estão tão boas quanto as nossas, Saga – argumentou Aiolia.

-É isso que preocupa... – mas Saga não teve tempo de reclamar mais.

-Olhem rapazes!! – exclamou Aldebaram – desde quando temos carros por aqui?

-Nicky ganhou um carro da irmã... – comentou Mu.

-A tia de Mel também mandou um... acho que era vermelho. – Milo encontrava-se totalmente desligado e sonolento.

Mas desconsideraram o comentário de Aldebaram. Continuaram a conversar. Todos pareciam contra Saga e suas teorias maquiavélicas sobre as novas amazonas.

-Tinham que ver... – Kannon narrava a historia de como seu irmão o mandara para a outra dimensão – eu só falei que ele estava...

-Kannon... – Saga murmurou o nome do irmão com fúria, mas este ignorou por completo.

-Ficando a afim da grega sabem? Aquela dos cabelos azuis.

-Kannon... – repetiu o chamado com mais fúria.

-Tem que ver o jeito que ele olha pra ela e... bom... – o olhar de Kannon tornou-se muito malicioso - ele invadiu o quarto dela hoje e... – a ultima frase provou espanto em todos os cavaleiros, e para Saga foi a gota d'gua.

-Ah!! Mais dessa vez você não volta intacto! – Saga levantou-se e jogou seu irmão na outra dimensão, enquanto todos observavam perplexos.

-Mon Dieu! – exclamou Kamus – que tipo de atitude é essa?

-Esquece ele, geladeira! – disse Carlo – todos nos sabemos o que provoca todo esse mau humor.

-O que seria?! – indagou Saga, ameaçador – sugiro que meça usas palavras, crustáceo.

-É falta de SEXO! – exclamou Afrodite sem um pingo de vergonha – muito tempo sem!

Saga chegou a espumar com a afirmação. Achara seu candidato para fazer companhia a Kannon na outra dimensão. Mas antes que movesse um músculo conta Gustav, o ex-marina surgiu estatelado no centro da arena, ao mesmo tempo, em que, duas brecadas foram ouvidas e risos ecoaram em seguida.

-Ganhei! – exclamou uma voz doce e conhecida.

-Lógico que não! – uma segunda voz enérgica ecoou – pergunte a Lea! Eu ganhei!

Os dourados não estendiam a situação. Passaram a ignorar as ameaças de Saga e subiram a arquibancada rapidamente. Nicky e Mel apostaram uma corrida da entrada do santuário até a arena, e pareciam num impasse para decidir a vencedora.

-Mas seu carro estava mais leve! – argumentou Nicky – injusto!

-Não! Não! – retorquiu Mel – nossos carros são idênticos! Uma pessoa a mais não faz diferença!

Apesar de tudo, a discussão era "sadia".

-Empate! – decretou a japonesa – empatadas!

-Empate... – Mel pareceu não gostar da idéia, mas aceitou-a rapidamente – Ok! Empatadas!

Incrivelmente não notaram a presença dos dourados observando. Começaram a tirar as compras e as bebidas do carro. Os cavaleiros de ouro pareciam cada vez mais perdidos. Milo procurava e não encontrava Mel entre as meninas e... Shina estava lá! Como assim? Isso é miragem, pensava o escorpião. Saga permanecia com cara de poucos amigos, enquanto Kannon terminara de subir as escadas. Os demais olhavam para tantas sacolas e bebidas que pareciam assustados.

-Onde será que estão os... – Lea ia perguntar pelos cavaleiros, mas... – Rapazes!!

-Há quanto tempo estão ai? – indagou Sah.

-O suficiente! – exclamou Shaka – expliquem essas bebidas todas.

-Festa!!!!! – exclamaram simultaneamente.

-Festa?! – os orbes escuros de Kannon brilharam, enquanto os de Aiolia flamejaram. – quando? Onde?

-Aqui! – disse Nicky – vai ser semana que vem... mas... não temos lugar ainda.

-Usem a casa de Leão! – disponibilizou Aiolia!

-Não! Touro é melhor! – disse Aldebaram – Minha cara é bem grande e pode ser usada!

-Então a festa será em touro! – decidiu Lea.

Conversas paralelas. Lana não falava nada, pois Saga disparava olhares ameaçadores a amazona. Bella e Kannon nunca tiveram um bom relacionamento depois o incidente na cama, por isso, permaneciam quietos, enquanto Milo olhava sem expressão para Mel. Incrivelmente, Carlo se ofereceu para ajudar Carol a carregar as coisas, mas esta negou a ajuda.

-Depois diz que sou grosseiro... – resmungou Carlo, enquanto observava as enviadas de Ares subirem, sozinhas, as escadas.

-Você é um grosso, Carlo – a voz de Gustav soou calma – é visível que quer aproveitar-se dela como faz com as cervas, mas lembre-se – alerta Afrodite, que também acompanhava a subia das meninas ao longe – ela não é qualquer uma, e é tão poderosa quanto você. Mascara, eu tomaria cuidado.

-Afrodite está certo. – Kannon vinha se aproximando – eu não me aproximaria dela com segundas intenções.

-Olha quem fala! – exclamou Mask – ninguém aqui pode falar nada. Tanto você quanto Saga estão caidinhos pelas amazonas, e cada um dos ex-mestres envolveram-se com suas aluna. A flozinha aqui está apaixonada por uma mera mortal.

-Todos somos meros mortais! – Gustav demonstrou um pouco de hostilidade diante do comentário do canceriano.

-Você compreendeu o que eu disse! Ela não é amazona e nem serve a Athena! É uma fraca!

-Cale-se idiota! Não vou expor tal dama a usas grosserias!

-Que medinho! – desdenhou Mascara – o que vai fazer? Jogar flores em mim...?

A discussão entre Afrodite e Mascara da Morte prossegui, mas Kannon interrompeu o tumulto antes que alguém fosse parar no inferno ou coberto de rosas mortais. Enquanto o ex-marina tentava apartar o conflito, Milo continuava sem expressão e Mel começava a achar que estava... bem... estranha.

-Pode falar que não ficou bom, Milo. – falou amargamente – Não precisa ficar me olhando dessa forma.

-Não é isso... – Milo finalmente mostrava alguma reação – Você ficou linda... e esta com um ar muito mais... bom... provocante – nesse momento os olhos do escorpião transbordaram perversão.

-Depravado... – murmurou em protesto.

-Até parece que você não gosta... – o cavaleiro de escorpião resolveu desconsiderar que muitos ainda estavam presentes. Empurrou Mel até esta se encostar ao carro, e beijou-a, com uma malicia digna de seu signo. Mas ao permitir que as mãos escorregassem pela cintura da morena...

-Ai... – Mel interrompe o beijo com um pequeno gemido – ainda está dolorido! – exclamou em seguida.

-O que está dolorido? – Milo indagou, mas logo reparou que havia um pouco de sangue na mão que enlaçara Mel – que loucura você fez agora?!

Mel apenas sorriu. Teve vontade de responde algo pervertido, mas conteve-se por estar um publico. Limitou-se a mostrar o novo desenho ao cavaleiro e sorri em seguida.

-Que achou? – perguntou a morena.

Sua resposta não veio. A morena simplesmente abriu a porta do carro e pediu que entrasse. Logo depois acenou para os que ficavam, e rumou para fora dos limites do santuário.

Poucos deram atenção. Lana, Bellatrix e Carol já não estavam no local. Gustav e Carlo ainda se estranhavam e Kannon não saia de perto dos dois. Saga já voltara para gêmeos, enquanto os demais continuavam a conversar nas arquibancadas.

-Onde acha que foram? – Lea perguntou a Aiolos.

-Provavelmente fazer coisas mais interessantes. – respondeu descuidadamente.

-Que tipo de resposta foi essa Aiolos? – a voz de Shura soou divertida.

-Foi apenas um comentário, chifrudo. Fala de Carlo, mas você também vê maldade em tudo. – disse Kamus, que parecia estar mais preocupado em acariciar os cabelos de Lune que, por sua vez, estava deitada no colo do cavaleiro.

-Você não perde o habito de chamar assim, não é pingüim? – rebateu Shura. Kamus sabia que o espanhol odiava aquele apelido e era fato que fazia de propósito.

-Vamos parando! – exclamou Lu, que antes parecia dormir – já tivemos muitas briguinhas hoje!

-Como você sabe da briga com Saga? – perguntou Kannon que estava próximo a eles.

-Aiolia contou para Lea que me contou. – justificou.

-Mulheres... – resmungou o ex-marina.

**Perto dali...**

-Então tudo ficará na sua casa, Aldebaram. – disse Lea – podemos começar a organizar tudo na sexta.

-Vocês já falaram com Athena? – Shaka estava muito desconfiado – acho difícil que ela aprove essa festa.

-Acho muito difícil você largar essa perfeição... – resmungou Sah.

-Athena permitirá, tenho quase certeza, mas... – a pausa de Mu foi preocupante – Mestre Shion...

-Ele não tem autoridade nenhum sobre Athena! – argumentou Nicky.

-Ela está certa meu amigo. – disse o tourino. – E vai ser muito bom. Lana, Bella e Carol conhecerão os outros habitantes do santuário.

-Falarei com Marin e June amanha. – finalmente Shina falava – acho que elas gostariam de vir.

-Chame Clover também! – exclamou Lea – Mel vai amar a presença dela.

-Kiki também está voltando definitivamente ao santuário. – essa noticia fez a loira adquirir um olhar frustrado – assim ele terá companhia...

Shaka suspirou e disse:

-Não discordo disso, mas vocês poderiam falar com...

-É lógico que vamos falar! – Sah cortou-o – parece que é burro! Só podia ser loiro... – mas a ruiva esqueceu que Shaka não era o único loiro no recinto.

-Como disse? – retrucou Nicky, fazendo a amiga entender que já fora chama de burra duas vezes, e no mesmo dia.

-Desculpe... er... o que acha de irmos subindo heim? – disse Sah, sem jeito – já está tarde e andamos bastante hoje...

-Gostaria de companhia até a vila das amazonas? – a voz galanteadora de Shura chamou a atenção de todos – não será nenhum incomodo.

-Já que é assim... aceito com prazer. – a cobra corou levemente após Shura oferecer seu braço a ela – vamos...

**Gêmeos...**

Saga chegara em gêmeos segundos depois das amazonas. Ainda estava de peito nu e trajava apenas sua calça de treino, e sapatos. A carranca não mudara e após a chegada de Kannon não ouve dialogo entro os irmãos.

Reclusas no quarto e curiosas para desvendar o ocorrido, afinal, não é todo dia que se vê imensos buracos nas paredes do corredor.

-Acha que ouve uma batalha? – Lana olhava atentamente para a porta, embora esta estivesse fechada.

-Provavelmente não... – Bella lutava contra o sono que teimava em persegui-la – briga entre irmãos...

-Que briga sadia, não? – ironizou Lana – e eu achei que você tinha problemas de convivência com Caroline.

-Nós nunca saímos na mão. – afirmou Bella que brincava com seus cachinhos na tentativa de afastar o sono.

-Por que nunca deixei! – completou a grega, que agora arrumava as compras no armário – mas falando em Carol, que horas vamos encontra-la?

-Marcamos nove e meia... – Bella levantara-se para fazer o mesmo. Começara a arrumar os novos livros numa estante próxima a cama. – temos trinta minutos...

-Você acha que estamos...

-Encrencadas? – completou Bellatrix com os olhos melancólicos – Sim. Muito encrencadas. – perguntou e respondeu a inglesa.

-Ártemis... Zeus... – murmurou, baixinho – nos protejam...

**Áries...**

Afrodite ficara para o jantar.

A mesa redonda existente na varanda do ariano estava farta. A noite estava belíssima e seria um crime não contempla-la. Uma garrafa de _champagne_ jazia num recipiente cheio de gelo e o objeto reluzia a luz da lua.

-Então Gustav? – começou Nicky – como tem passado? Não tive tempo de conversar direito com você... fiz tantas coisas que nem parece que cheguei há três dias.

-Está tudo na mais santa paz, graças a Zeus – completo o belo homem.

-Realmente nunca tivemos tempos tão pacíficos. – concordou Mu - Está tudo muito mudado...

-Inclusive você. – Afrodite não podia perder a chance de fazer o amigo corar – Muitos aqui estão começando a viver.

-E tomando vergonha na cara... – Mu estava corado com o comentário anterior, mas juntou forças para rebate-lo – por que não conta a ela?

A sugestão de Mu fez Afrodite engasgar com a fina bebida.

-Contar o que? – a loira parecia uma criança curiosa.

-Bom... vamos lá... – Afrodite puxou ar – uns meses atrás fui cordialmente convocado para acompanhar Athena numa festa de gala, já que muitos aqui são tímidos demais ou a religião não permite – e a imagem de Shaka veio na cabeça da loira que, por sua vez, conteve os risos – e essa comemoração era da sua impressa.

-Fique sabendo... – o olhar da francesa era tristonho – minha irmã se recuperou totalmente da doença... fui avisada do baile, mas não tive condições comparecer.

-Justamente – prosseguiu o homem de cabelos azuis claros – nesse baile conheci uma mulher muito... muito... diferente.

-QUEM?! – Nicky exclamou de súbito, e agora realmente parecia uma criança com grandes olhos brilhantes.

-Bom ela é... linda, inteligente, impecavelmente educada e... – a ultima qualidade entregaria a moça, mas Nicky cortou a amigo.

-Perguntei quem ela é, Gustav! Não como ela é!

-Já que quer saber de uma vez... – ele desviou o olhar e murmurou – vanessakarkaroff...

-Fala pra fora!! – exclamou, ignorando o fato, de Afrodite, estar corado e suando.

-Vanessa Karkaroff! Sua irmã! – exclamou o pisciano que, em seguida, desatou a falar sem pausa – a conheci por acaso! Estava na varando tomando ar quando ela também saiu e começamos a conversar... não sabia quem era e muito menos a posição que ocupava. Vocês são igualmente belas, mas de aparências muito diferentes! – Afrodite gesticulava, enquanto Nicky estava pasma com a revelação do amigo e Mu permanecia sereno – sentamos numa mesa e começamos e beber. Saori foi chamada por um grupo de empresários e acabei passando a resto da noite conversando com sua irmã!

-Conversando? – o olhar malicioso de Nicky congelou Gustav – conheço minha irmã... ela é de escorpião. E te conheço também.. criou rosas e elogiou-a por toda à noite...

Aquele homem não parecia Afrodite de peixes. Este estava acuado a quase não respirava.

-Juro não magoar sua irmã e... – parou de súbito ao ver o sorriso gentil de Nicky.

-Fala sério?! Vocês estão juntos mesmo?!

-Juntos não, mas... – Afrodite pensou cuidadosamente – estamos enrolados, diria...

-Isso é maravilhoso! Que lindo! – exclamou Nicky – mas tome cuidado, viu? Ela é uma rosa cheia de espinhos... embora ache que você tem talento com flores...

**Câncer...**

A amazona de Âmbar trocava sua calça jeans por uma bem escura. Estava sentada na cama enquanto calçava suas botas. Rumou para fora de câncer após vestir-se. Eram quase nove horas e mesmo sob protestos das amigas o horário continuou o mesmo. O fim do corredor lotado de cabeças já terminara, dando lugar a noite estrelada. Estas refletiam seu brilho nos lindos orbes amendoados na italiana, enquanto seus fios ondulados balançavam com a brisa noturna.

-Linda noite... – murmurou a italiana, que parara momentaneamente no primeiro degrau que levava a gêmeos.

-Ela não é a única linda... – uma resposta ao murmuro ecoou da escudam sempre presente em câncer. Mascara observava a hospede, oculto nas sombras do quarto templo.

-Gentilezas não combinam com você. – disse friamente.

-Você não perde nenhuma oportunidade de responder atravessado, não é? – perguntou sarcasticamente.

-Nem você. – continuava virada de costas e contemplando o céu.

Mascara bufou ao aproximou-se da italiana. A passos lentos chego bem próximo a ela, porém, uma forte brisa balançou os cabelos da italiana, e o hematoma feito por Ares foi exposto.

-O que é isso no seu...

-Sua grosseria. – falou atravessada.

-Como?!

-Machuquei-me ontem na luta contra você, ou melhor, você me machucou. – respondeu Caroline, que ainda negava-se a encarar Carlo.

-Sinto muito, mas eu não me lembro de tê-la tocado ontem. Tem certeza que...

-Já disse que gentileza não combina com você. Se foi você ou não, não importa agora. – o tom de Carol continuava frio – vou passar em gêmeos. Não sei que horas vou voltar. – ao terminar essa frase ela começa a descer.

Carlo novamente bufou e adentrou a passos pesados, murmurava e carregava uma carranca incrivelmente... bom... carrancuda (N/A: JURA?!). Nunca fora gentil com nenhuma mulher, nem Athena. Não compreendia porque a amazona de âmbar não deixava que se aproximasse. Sabia que era um homem bonito e atraente, e, por isso, as cervas se batiam para limpar a casa de câncer, embora muitas tivessem medo do local e de seu morador. Então porque a rejeição? Já que até elogiara a decoração macabra de câncer?

Jogou-se na cama forrada de lençóis negros.

-Duvido que me rejeite por muito tempo... – murmurou Mascara da Morte, enquanto fitava o quarto de Carol, através da porta entreaberta.

* * *

-Pode me explicar porque Shina estava com vocês? – perguntou de súbito 

-Eu pedi desculpas, oras! – exclamou Mel – que problema a nisso?

-Você a humilhou! – rebateu o escorpião – pelo temperamento dela não sei como te perdoou!

-Eu era imatura, Milo... não sabia como agir muito bem. E ela não tinha culpa da sua cachorrice.

-Ótimo... agora eu sou cachorro... – reclamou o cavaleiro, num murmuro.

-Você era cachorro. – justificou a morena – agora você é, no máximo, meu cachorro.

Milo apenas bufou e limito-se a perguntar onde estavam indo.

-Você já vai saber... seja paciente, querido – respondeu a morena – mas diria que é bem próximo ao céu...

Milo não entendeu bem a resposta da acompanhante, mas não discutiu. Ainda estava sem camisa e com as causas sujas de terra, porém Mel não parecia incomodada. O carro rodou por mais alguns minutos até Mel parar diante de um prédio lindíssimo.

- Estou um trapo. – disse Milo – onde está me levando?!

-Já respondi... para o céu. – respondeu calmamente – só relaxe. Aqui ninguém vai reclamar da sua roupa...

* * *

Após a estranha conversa que tivera com mascara da morte, a cabeça de Carol estava em outro mundo. Não gostava daquele homem... ele era grosso e ainda chamava-a de mulher, como seu pai fazia. Mas ainda sim o corpo teimava em tremer quando ele se aproximava. E não era medo... isso ela tinha certeza. 

-Estou falando com você! – ralhou Bellatrix – Encheu tanto a paciência para virmos até aqui e agora fica desligada!

-Olha que fala! – desdenhou a italiana.

-Podiam parar de discutir coisas idiotas? – a paciência da grega já acabara – e se concentrarem no báculo? Sem falar que o santuário todo já deve saber que estamos aqui, do jeito que vocês gritam!

O bosque nas redondezas do santuário estava escuro e deserto, nem animas pareciam existir naquele lugar. A exceção de uma coruja descuidada que foi prontamente envenenado por Carol.

-Mas que raios é esse báculo? – perguntou Carol

-É a deusa da vitória, Caroline – respondeu Bellatrix com ar de obviedade – está sempre na mão direita de Athena.

-Mas em breve estará em nossas mãos. – afirmou Carol – vamos rouba-la durante a festa.

-É uma boa idéia, mas como faremos com os cavaleiros? – indagou Lana – tivemos ordens diretas para acabar com alguns.

-Essa é a parte mais fácil... – disse Carol que, por sua vez, tinha os olhos cheios de malicia. – seduzimos e acabamos com eles. Simples, rápido e bem fácil.

O olhar de Lana desesperou com essa sugestão e Bella pareceu ser contrária a matança.

-Não acho seja preciso tomar uma atitude dessas. – disse Lana – devemos agir no mesmo dia. Não podemos mata-los primeiro.

-Plausível... – murmurou Bella.

-Acho que vocês não querem tirar a vida deles, não é? – provocou Carol – incrível como o amor deixa as pessoas fracas.

-Incrível como você não esquece seu pai! – retrucou Lana.

-O que está insinuando?! – Carol chegou a levantar-se da grama nesse momento.

-Podem parar!! – exclamou Bella – concordo com a Lana, Caroline. Podemos usar a festa para nos aproximarmos mais deles. E depois de mata-los roubamos o báculo.

-Perfeito. – foi a resposta de Carol – o que acha, Lana?

-Vamos fazer isso... – respondeu com o coração apertado.

Levantaram-se para deixar o bosque, mas não perceberam que uma figura desagradável as observava. Os orbes dourados de Ares faiscavam na sombra da arvore mais próxima. Cabelos curtos, negros e revoltosos. Corpo atlético e vestes dignas de um deus. Traços fortes e olhar impiedoso.

**-Fiquem onde estão... – **o sussurro de Ares ecoou como um grito.

Ao ouvirem aquela voz não tiveram mais dividas. Viraram-se para o deus e ajoelharam diante dele.

-A que devemos a honra? – perguntou Carol, que possuía um "Q" desdenhoso na voz.

**-Primeiramente é um bom plano... contudo... **– a voz tornou-se mais hostil nesse momento –** não vou esperar! **– exclamou por fim. E com um simples levantar de mãos, jogou-as contra as árvores. – **agora prestem atenção... eu sei que vocês estão caindo por esses cavaleiros e isso não me importa em nada, mas se saírem de meus objetivos... MATO VOCÊS!! E A ELES TAMBÉM!! **– e pressionou-as contra as árvores com mais força.

Não ouve resposta, estavam sem ar, desconfortáveis e doloridas.

**-Eu não esperava resposta. – **disse sarcasticamente, enquanto aproximava-se de Lana.

Nem a grega sabia, mas o Deus Ares era louco por ela. Não a amava, mas sentia um desejo carnal violento pela grega desde que chegara ao santuário da guerra.

**-E você continua linda... – **murmurou o deus, que agora tocava o rosto de Lana com a mão direita. **- vai passar muitas noites comigo... –** a mão de Ares deslizou até a cintura da moça e invadiu sua blusa **– você querendo ou não... **

Carol parecia desesperada com a cena, enquanto Bella fitava o deus com repugnância.

Então o belo homem beijou a Amazona de Ônix. A expressão a Lana era quase de dor. Não queria aquilo e por um momento desejou ter mas mesmas habilidades de Nicky... não queria ser tocada pelo homem que repugnava com todas as suas forças. Não se sabe da onde Lana tirou força para empurra-lo, mas separou o deus de seu corpo com um empurram e todas caíram no chão em seguida.

**-Não estou acostumado com rejeição... mas isso não vai durar muito.** – ele ergueu Lana pelo braço direito e quando Carol tentou impedir, foi impedida por um soco no estômago** – dou o prazo de quarenta dias para me entregaram o báculo. Nem um dia a mais!** – soltou Lana e sumiu em seguida.

Silencio. Estavam caídas e distantes umas das outras. Lana estava encolhida no chão e soluçava sem pararam. Carol gemia de dor enquanto abraçava sua barriga. Bella continuava chocava com a cena, mas não se moveu.

-Que nojo... que nojo... que nojo!!!!! – exclamou Lana quebrando o silencio, enquanto lagrimas rolavam pelo delicado rosto da grega.

Com dificuldade, Caroline aproximou-se da amiga a passos curtos e lentos. Cuspiu sangue algumas vezes ao longo do caminho que, apesar de curto, parecia infinito. Continuava pressionando a barriga, mas não desistiu de amparar Lana.

-Ele não vai toca-la. – disse Carol – não vamos...

-Não tem jeito!! – exclamou Lana, com os olhos vermelhos e cheios de lagrimas. – Ele vai... vai... você sabe o que ele vai fazer comigo!

-Não vamos... – Carol estava tentando fazer a amiga se levantar, mas foi cortada novamente.

-Como?! – retrucou – Como?!

-Isso ainda não é importante. – Bellatrix finalmente falava – primeiramente vamos pegar o báculo e , se tivermos êxito, entregaremos a ele. Ares pode ser uma crápula, mas eu garanto que nem eu, nem Carol, deixaremos ele levar você. Juro!

Lana ficou chocada com a declaração de Bella. Esta nunca se mostrou interessada em ninguém, mas hoje juro protege-la.

-Obrigada... – sussurrou Lana, que ainda estava caída e amparada por Caroline.

-Não tem do que agradecer... somos amigas e... – Bella fez uma pequena pausa e eu sorriso divertido nasceu do semblante triste da inglesa – não fale mais que não chama a atenção de homens.

-Não é hora de piadas... – falou Carol com certa dificuldade.

-Ok... vamos logo que já devem ter dado nossa falta. – impôs Bellatrix, enquanto ajudava Lana a levantar-se.

-Obrigada meninas...

* * *

-Pode me dizer que lugar é esse? Se me permite não parece o céu. – Milo mostrava-se irritado com o mistério da morena, mas esta apenas riu do amante. 

-É apenas uma garagem comum, Milo. – afirmou Mel – seria estranho se parecesse o céu.

Milo continuou de cara fechada, enquanto a morena segurava-se para não rir da situação. Como um homem pervertido e depravado podia ser tão inocente às vezes?

-Jura que não noção de que tipo de lugar é esse?

-Não faço idéia... pode me dizer agora?

-Este é o mais novo investimento de minha tia. – respondeu Mel, com orgulho.

-Um estacionamento?

-O prédio, querido. O prédio.

Mel entregou a chave ao manobrista. Saiu do carro com Milo em seus calcanhares, pegaram o elevador, e quando desembarcaram ao térreo uma grande festa acontecia.

-Você disse que minha roupa não importava! – exclamou ao ver que muitos trajavam ternos elegantes.

-E não importa. Agora vamos ver... cadê a titia... – Mel correu os olhos por todo o salão até achar a tia rodeada de repórteres. Puxou Milo pelo braço até Lílian. – Titia!!! – exclamou Mel.

-Queria!! – retribuiu a moça, desvencilhando-se dos repórteres – que bom que recebeu meu recado!

Lílian não mudara NADA! Continuava linda e de aparência incrivelmente jovem para sua idade. Olhos verdes e cabelos tão dourados quanto os de Nicky. Trajava um longo vermelho muito elegante.

-Queria como você mudou! Seu cabelo está perfeito!

-Fico feliz em dizer que não mudou nada!

-Isso na minha idade é excelente! – disse, divertida – e você, escorpião? Pelo visto também continua lindo, com todo o respeito, querida.

-Estou ótimo, senhorita. – disse encabulado, afinal, era o único sem camisa e sujo do lugar.

-Belo peitoral. – elogiou por fim – mas acho que não vieram para festa, não é?

-Não, não titia. Aquele quarto está de pé? – o semblante maroto vez a tia rir.

-Claro que está! – respondeu com empolgação – comprei tudo que me pediu. É a nossa melhor suíte e a chave está na recepção.

-Obrigada titia... até amanha no café!

-Tenham uma ótima noite, queridos!

Milo continuava pasmo. Não entendia nada e nem sabia que lugar era aquele, mas depois da suíte passou a ter uma vaga idéia.

-Mel isso aqui é...

-Uma casa noturna de shows, ou melhor, um prédio. – completou Mel – nos três primeiros andares estão as dançarinas. No quarto é o restaurante. No terraço encontra-se o bar e o restante... bem... e o restante é um motel.

Milo já ouvira falar de lugares assim, mas nunca tivera a oportunidade de estar em um.

-Acredite Milo... será A noite...

* * *

O templo de gêmeos já era visível. 

Carol era amparada por Lana durante a subida, enquanto Bella vinha logo atrás.

-Tem certeza que pode seguir sozinha até câncer? – indagou Bella.

-Claro que posso. Estou melhor, mas... – a italiana levantou a blusa para que a barriga fosse exposta – ficou marcado...

-Marcado?! – exclamou Lana, chocada – marcado é bondade sua! Não está nem roxo... está preto!

-Você precisa ir para a enfermaria! Pode ser hemorragia interna, Caroline! – observou Bella – isso mata!

-Juro que vou sobreviver. – o humor negro de Carol se fez presente.

O vulto da amiga partiu para câncer a passos lentos e dolorosos. Ainda cambaleava e mentira quando disse que não doía mais, pelo contra, a dor tornava-se casa vez mais intensa. Quase insuportável

-Vamos entrar logo. – disse Bella – aqueles dois já deram nossa falta... tenho certeza.

-Estávamos em câncer, certo?

-Isso mesmo.

Aparentemente os gêmeos estavam dormindo. A sala estava vazia e escura, assim como a resto do local. Os quartos estavam de portas fechadas e não havia sinal de nenhum cosmo hostil. Embora os buracos nas paredes ainda estivessem abertos.

-Vou me deitar... – disse Bella tentando conter o bocejo – acredito que vá tomar banho, estou certa?

-Certíssima... – respondeu cheia de desgosto – e escovar os dentes pelo menos trinta vezes.

-Sei que não tem cremes nem essências, então pode usar as minhas. – começou a inglesa que já estava na porta do quarto – tem uma essência cítrica no banheiro. Pode usar. Vai se sentir mais leve.

-É o pote verde? – perguntou a grega.

-Isso mesmo... – respondeu descuidadamente – vou me deitar. Boa noite Lana.

-Noite, Bella.

Lana sentia-se imunda, nojenta, abominável. Queria trocar de pele e nunca mais olhar para Ares, mas só a idéia de ser desejada por aquele louco já a deixava com enjôo.

Encheu a banheira com água bem quente, pingou algumas gotas da essência cítrica da amiga, despiu-se e finalmente começou a relaxar. O aroma era fresco e reconfortante.

Passou quarenta minutos aproveitando seu banho. Ao sair colocou um roupão azul bebê. Os cabelos estavam molhados e juntos ao ombro. Olhos aliviados e brilhantes. Corpo marcado pelo roupão úmido, que detalhava seu corpo ainda mais. Perfume natural e incrivelmente refrescante. Caminhava até a cozinha imaginando que ninguém estaria de pé, mas estava errada. O cavaleiro de gêmeos acabara de sair do seu quarto e rumava para o mesmo lugar que a grega.

Lana tomava um suco de laranja. A grega jazia virada para a janela existe no cômodo. Saga entrou e pareceu não acreditar no que via, seu coração saltou e um desejo súbito subiu pelo corpo escultural do grego. Não sabia o que fazer nem o que dizer. Morava com Lana, mas nunca tinha trocado mais que algumas palavras com ela. Pensou muitas vezes em ir embora, mas nunca fugira de uma guerra e não fugiria de uma amazona.

-Boa Noite – limitou-se a ser educado, enquanto adentrava o local.

-Igualmente... – respondeu timidamente e sem olhar direito para Saga, mas foi o suficiente para reparar que o peitoral do cavaleiro estava nu.

Silencio. Nenhum dos dois falava. O único som era de Saga fazendo um sanduíche. O suco havia terminado e Lana estava louca para deixar aquele lugar, mas seu corpo negava-se a deixar o recinto.

-Posso saber onde estavam? – Saga forçava o ar gentil.

-Câncer... casa de câncer. – disse Lana, obedecendo ao combinado. – acabamos perdendo a hora e...

-Não precisa se justificar. – cortou Saga, que agora olhava profundamente para a figura da amazona.

Novamente o silencio incomodo. Saga apenas fitava a moça, enquanto esta nem olhava para o cavaleiro e parecia ter esquecido os trajes que vestia. A presença de Saga deixava a menina insegura e nervosa, mas estás sensações faziam Lana sentir-se muito bem.

-Então... – começou Saga, enquanto sentava-se – como foi à tarde de vocês na cidade?

Lana gelou com a pergunta. Não esperava que Saga quisesse conversar com ela e , muito menos, saber como fora sua tarde.

-Divertida eu diria. – respondeu timidamente.

-Porque não olha pra mim? – perguntou em seguida – tem medo?

A grega pensou sinceramente em responder que tinha, mas acabou fugindo do assunto.

-Deve ser impressão sua, Saga. – falou gentilmente – agora se me da licença...

-Não, não dou. – a resposta de Saga fez Lana empalidecer.

-Como?! – a resposta veio espontânea.

-Ainda tenho um pergunta para fazer. – disse num tom tão calmo que, por um instante, ela pensou ser Kannon, fazendo uma brincadeira. Muitas perguntas passaram pela cabeça de Lana, mas nenhuma próxima da verdadeira. – o que é isso no sou braço direito?

-Isso o que...? – perguntou displicentemente, mas não demorou em arregalar os olhos. A mão de Ares estava marcada no antebraço da amazona. – Ah... eu briguei com uma pessoa. – foi a primeira desculpa que passou pela cabeça de Lana – Eu e Carol às vezes discordamos e...

-Sem justificativas... está doendo? – a cada pergunta Lana ficava mais chocada – está?

-Não muito... mas... – parou de falar. Saga havia levantado-se e rumava para o canto em que Lana estava apoiada.

-Pode me fazer um favor? – pediu quando estavam bem próximos – pode passar a olhar nos meus olhos? – nesse momento Lana duvidou estar acordada – uma amazona conceituada como você não deve abaixar a cabeça para ninguém.

Assim o belo homem de cabelos azuis deixou a cozinha a passos rápidos, enquanto Lana sentou-se no banquinho. Ainda parecia incrédula com a gentileza de Saga. Os cabelos da grega, ainda unidos, começavam a mostrar seus repiques. Pensava ter imaginado a cena que se passara, mas logo pareceu voltar a si.

-Saga... – murmurou enquanto fitava a porta da cozinha – é uma pena, mas você está certo... será minha próxima vitima...

* * *

Caroline cambaleava pela casa de câncer, rezava para todos os deuses que seu conterrâneo estivesse dormindo. Com muito custo trocou de roupa e deitou-se, mas o sono não veio. O abdômen latejava e constantemente um gosto de sangue tomava conta de sua boca. Gemia de dor. Juntou toda a coragem que tinha para levantar-se e procurar um analgésico. Procurou por todo o banheiro, sala e cozinha, mas nada de remédios. Estava apoiada na porta do quarto quando uma idéia passou por sua cabeça. 

-Aquele grosso deve guardar no quarto dele... – a voz saiu quase inaudível e rouca.

Jamais entraria no quarto de Carlo, mas a dor já começava a deixa-la tonta. E se não parece, em breve desmaiaria. O corredor começava a ficar turvo e manchas pretas tomaram da vista da italiana... não demorou muito até seu corpo ir ao chão. O baque foi pesado e algumas gotas de sangue caíram dos lábios de Caroline. O cabelo espalhou-se pela face pálida... tentou levantar-se, mas logo a consciência abandonou seu corpo em meio ao corredor...

* * *

**Atenção! Pessoas fracas parem agora xD**

Melody apertou o vigésimo andar. Estava calma, enquanto Milo parecia ansioso. O elevador era grandioso e somente o casal o ocupava. A porta se abriu lentamente, revelando um corredor vinho com muitos ornamentos em dourado.

-Titia realmente sabe o que faz. – comentou, distraída.

-Bem sugestivo... – murmurou Milo.

-Tem que ser sugestivo.

A assunto pareceu morrer em meio ao luxuoso corredor. Dobraram a esquerda em seu final e uma imensa porta rica em detalhes revelou-se. Mel achava tudo aquilo muito normal e simplesmente colocou a chave na fechadura e virou.

A suíte era fantástica. Espelhos por toda parte, inclusive no teto. Cama decorada com finos lençóis vermelhos, banheiro em granito com uma imensa banheira de hidromassagem. Uma escada em caracol levava ao terraço onde uma piscina redonda era iluminada por luzes vermelhas. Quadros nas paredes faziam insinuações de cena picantes, enquanto a iluminação fraca do local dava um clima perfeito.

-Bem vindo à suíte particular da minha tia! – apresentou Mel – ela vai nos emprestar por essa noite.

-Mas temos a casa de escorpião... – foi interrompido com um ato de Mel. Esta encostou o indicador no peitoral nu do rapaz e empurrou até sentar-se na cama.

-Vamos mudar um pouco as coisas... você não tem idéia de como foi difícil passar mais de dois anos sem você... – nesse momento Mel ajoelhou entre as pernas do rapaz – Mas hoje a noite é só nossa!

A monera avançou nos lábios do escorpião num beijo picante. Arranhava as costas de Milo, enquanto este começava a levantar o tomara que caia de Mel. O reflexo do tronco da morena no espelho mais próximo deixava o cavaleiro muito excitado pois a tatuagem ficava bem visível.

Decidido que a morena já estava no comando por muito tempo, resolveu inverter as posições puxando seus joelhos e fazendo-a enlaçar sua cintura. Levantou-se com Mel presa em seu tronco e prendeu-a contra a parede. A amazona respondeu com um pequeno gemido, enquanto as mãos ágeis do escorpião invadiam sua saia.

-Pressa? – perguntou maliciosa – temos a noite toda...

-Mas cada segundo é importante...

Retirou a pressão do corpo de Mel e rumou para o banheiro. Este estava porto, a banheira já estava cheia e pétalas de flores boiavam. Havia um vinho ao lado da banheira e uma cesta cheia de morangos. Um aroma exótico pairava no ar, enquanto Milo emergia o corpo de Mel na água. Esta ficou extremamente sensual com a transparência da blusa braça em contato com a água, enquanto a saia teimava em flutuar. Milo entrou em seguida e puxou o corpo da amazona para perto do seu.

-Podemos começar? – perguntou enquanto fitava o corpo molhado e a blusa semitransparente da morena.

-Não antes de um gole... – impôs a amazona, deslizando pela banheira até as taças vazias – esse não é um vinho qualquer... trouxe do santuário de Dionísio e é o mesmo que os deuses bebem... – Mel acabara de servir as duas taças – prove... – sussurrou por fim, quando já estava com o corpo colado ao de Milo.

O grego não hesitou. Deu o primeiro gole... o segundo... o terceiro... e logo terminara a taça. Uma estranha sensação invadiu seu corpo do cavaleiro, que, começou a suar, e sentir-se louco de desejo. Rapidamente deixou a taça de lado e mirou o pescoço da morena, que por sai vez, ainda bebia.

Era típico do cavaleiro ser ardente, mas hoje ele parecia quase faminto. Passou a beijar o corpo da morena por inteiro, enquanto livrava esta de suas roupas. Mel já abrira a calça do cavaleiro e começava a acariciar o membro excitado do escorpião. Milo respondeu com um gemido entre os lábios da morena, mas a noite só estava esquentando. Despidos, as mãos começaram a deslizar pelos corpos quentes e com pétalas de flores coladas a eles. E quando Milo menos esperava, Mel colocou-se entre suas pernas, e deu inicio ao movimento.

A água quente batendo nos corpos... o aroma doce que tomava o ar... o desejo que envolvia ambos... tudo estava no mais perfeito equilíbrio.

-Está fraco hoje... – sussurrou a morena que seguia em movimentos leves – cansado do treino? Ou será que não deixo você tão hesitado como antes?! – a pergunta soou cheia de malicia, enquanto Mel destilava sua provocação.

Os orbes do escorpião estreitaram-se e flamejaram com a provocação. Duvidar do maior galanteador do santuário era como cutucar um demônio. Inverteu as posições com incrível agilidade e intensificou os movimentos de uma forma que Mel nunca sentira antes.

-Milo...! – gemeu a morena, que já parecia ter todos os sentidos dominados pelo escorpião.

O cavaleiro limitou-se a beijar o corpo moreno a sua frente e satisfazer sua amada por completo...

**Algum tempo depois...**

-Morangos? – ofereceu o cavaleiro, que agora trajava um lindo _rob_ de seda vinho.

-Claro... – respondeu a morena, que trajavam um rob muito semelhante ao do parceiro.

Milo sentou-se na varanda que proporcionava uma linda vista da cidade. O cesto de morangos descansava no colo de Mel, enquanto apreciavam as frutinhas.

-Sobre a tatuagem... Morena... você não acha que é...

-Não. Não acho que seja definitivo demais. – completou de imediato – ou não gostou?

-Eu achei belíssima... mas...

-Saiba que não é uma homenagem exclusivamente sua... – disse enquanto fitava o agito na entrada do novo motel de sua tia – meus pais tem os mesmos signos que nós.

-Seus pais não são de Áries?

-Os adotivos... mas não se esqueça que nasci de alguém. – lembrou a morena – minha mãe era grega e meu pai russo... acho que nunca te falei deles, não é? Também nem eu sei muita coisa sobre eles...

-Mas eles parecem conosco... – murmurou, enquanto puxava o laço que prendia o _rob_ da morena – pronta para o segundo round?

-Certamente...

**-------XxX-------**

Observações agora...

Começando pelas Review. Eu amo recebe-las e ainda me divirto com elas! TODOS os seus pedidos serão atendidos, Melody! Assim como os de todas que me pedirem algo! Tudo há seu tempo, logo.

Desculpem se esse Cap demorou... é que minha semana estava realmente cheia e eu estou tentando alonga-los, já que temos mais personagens.

Obrigada a todas que estão acompanhando e desculpe qualquer descuido. Também espero que estejam gostando tanto da historia quanto eu de escreve-la!!

O próximo cap sairá em breve! Beijo para todas!

**Obs:** Lea, Sah e Luh aparecerão mais no próximo Cap! Juro! Não deu pra dar muita atenção a elas, mas o próximo será diferente!


	9. E surgem os sentimentos!

Revirava-se na cama como se algo o incomodasse. Marcara da Morte dormia profundamente, mas esta noite parecia estar tendo sonhos pouco agradáveis. Costumava amaldiçoar Apolo todas as manhãs pelos raios luminosos que invadiam a escuridão de seu sono, mas hoje não foi o caso.

_-Caspita_ – murmurou quando finalmente despertou. Levou o travesseiro à face já esperando que raios de sol o incomodassem, mas logo percebeu que era noite.

Carlo possuía um sono leve, mas nunca era acordado por pesadelos durante a madruga. Estava acostumado a causá-los nas pessoas e não tê-los. Não lembrava do sonho e nem do que se tratava. Estava suado e enroscado nos lençóis negros de sua cama, e, por algum motivo anormal, perdera o sono por completo. Levantou-se lentamente e espreguiçou em seguida. Rumava para fora do quarto quando...

-CAROLINE!!! – exclamou ao ver o corpo da conterrânea encolhido no chão.

Deu alguns passos rápidos em direção ao corpo e abaixou-se junto a ele. Tocou o rosto da italiana com tanta delicadeza que até o próprio cavaleiro estranhou. A pele da amazona estava pálida e fria, os lábios amarelados com gotículas de sangue seco marcavam ainda mais a palidez da amazona, e o pulso bem fraco. Com a mesma gentileza de antes, Carlo tomou a moça nos braços e levou-a para seu quarto. Colocou-a na cama desarrumada e passou a analisar seu corpo a procura de ferimentos. Não havia nada aparente, mas pela evidencia de sangue na boca, o ferimento deveria estar oculto pela blusa. Tocou suavemente a barriga da amazona e levantou sua blusa até a altura do busto. Chocou-se ao ver a grande mancha no abdômen da conterrânea.

-Onde você se meteu...? – perguntou com a voz rouca – está gelada... Deve ser hemorragia. – varias conclusões chegavam à mente do italiano – não da pra levá-la a enfermaria... Droga... – Mascara fitava o semblante mórbido da hospede, enquanto retirava alguns fios de cabelo da face da amazona. Tocou sua barriga gentilmente – nunca fui bom nisso... Mas vai ter que funcionar.

Carlo elevou seu cosmo calmamente, tinha medo de passar dos limites e machuca-la.

-Porque não prestei mais atenção quanto tentaram me ensinar isso... Mas já faz tanto tempo... Não faria diferença agora...

Uma aura dourada iluminou o aposento escuro do canceriano. Este utilizava seu cosmo para curar o ferimento interno de sua conterrânea. Os músculos relaxaram, o corpo apareceu esquentar-se por inteiro. Os lábios voltaram a ficar rosados e convidativos. Os compridos cabelos castanhos passaram a brilhar a luz do cosmo de Carlo e logo a amazona de âmbar dormia tranqüilamente.

-Não devia ter me importado... Estou ficado muito mole... – murmurou enquanto acariciava os cabelos de Carol – mas não posso ser indiferente diante de você...

Observou o contraste da pele branca com os lençóis negros que cobriam sua cama. Minutos depois abriu uma gaveta e tirou ataduras, pomadas e comprimidos. Passou a cuidar da italiana com todo o carinho que tinha, mas, o cavaleiro de câncer, realmente não tinha o menor jeito com gentilezas. Enquanto passava a pomada pela barriga da amazona acabou pressionando demais, fazendo a "paciente" soltar um pequeno gemido de reprovação. Enfaixou o abdômen e a despiu de sua blusa, já que esta estava bem suja de sangue. Foi envolvido em desejo e luxuria quando observou o sutiã preto rendado que a amazona usava. Deslizou uma das mãos até o seio da garota e ai percebeu que já tinha ido muito longo. Vestiu-a com uma de suas camisas sociais, abotoou alguns botões e cobriu-a com o lençol negro.

-Agora pode dormir... – Carlo inclinou seu corpo para frente até ficar a centímetros da amazona. Quanto já podia sentir a respiração de Carol, não resistiu. Roubou um suave selinho da italiana, seus lábios ficaram juntos por alguns segundos – isso eu conto quando achar que deve saber... – sussurrou para a moça adormecida – bons sonhos...

* * *

Os raios que Mascara da Morte tanto condenava, durante a amanha, brilhavam intensamente. E os ânimos na casa de virgem eram tão radiantes quanto o dia que raiava. 

-BOM DIA!!! – um grito longínquo ecoou na mente adormecida de Luh seguido de uma almofadada.

-Acorda amiga!! – exclamou Lea.

-Eu acordaria se fosse você... Antes que ela apele para a flecha... – aconselhou Sah, que parecia bem mal humorada.

As três amazonas pernoitaram em virgem. A noite fora cheia de risos e conversas, mas depois de tantas voltas em inúmeros assuntos, acabaram parando num ponto interessante...

-Não acredito nas suspeitas de Saga, mas ele tem motivos para desconfiar de Ares... – observou Sah, que estava confortavelmente deitada em sua antida cama.

-Concordo com você... Bella parece ser muito confiável – comentou Luh que, por sua vez, admirava as estatuas budistas existentes no ex-quatro de ruiva.

-Todas são sensatas... – falou Lea, mas foi interrompida antes de conclui o raciocínio.

-Não deveriam falar assim de Saga. – o cavaleiro de virgem acabara de adentrar - Ele é nosso companheiro de batalha e acima de tudo nosso amigo.

Sah levantou-se da cama macia e desfilou graciosamente até o loiro.

-Bom dia meu estraga prazeres... – a ruiva puxou o queixo do ex-mestre e delicadamente beijou seus lábios – o café está na mesa, loiro?

-As servas acabaram de trazer... – respondeu fazendo o máximo de esforço para não deixar transparecer a vergonha.

-Vamos comer logo, meninas! – exclamou Lea – temos treino daqui a pouco...

* * *

O doce som da flauta dourada de Nicky ecoava por Áries. A flautista jazia sentada na urna de sua armadura e trajava um simples vestido carmim, mas tudo ficava igualmente belo perto da amazona de Rubi. O cavaleiro de Áries lançava olhares cheios de luxuria, enquanto observava a mais bela mulher que já pisara em sua casa. Aproximou-se lentamente e com a mão esquerda tocou os ombros nus da loira que, por sua vez, parou de tocar imediatamente para apreciar o calafrio que corria por todo seu corpo. 

-Mu... – sussurrou de olhos ainda fechados – acordei você?

-Achei que fosse um anjo me chamando... Mas acredito que anjos não usam carmim.

Nicky colocou-se de pé e virou para o carneiro. Retirou a fita que prendia dos cabelos lavanda do belo homem e beijou-o com só ela sabia beijar. Provocou-o com só ela sabia provocar. E apreciou a timidez com que Mu começava a beijá-la. O jeitinho tímido e carente do ex-mestre simplesmente tirava Nicky do sério.

Quando finalmente pareceu relaxar, Mu desce seus lábios pelo pescoço da loira, enquanto abaixava a fina alça que segurava o longo vermelho. Estavam abraçados. As caricias tornavam-se mais exigentes...

-Mestre Mu!!! – uma fina voz ecoou – Voltei para o santuário!!

-Maravilha... – murmurou sarcástica, enquanto separava-se do cavaleiro e levantava a alça do vestido.

-Ele já tem onze anos. – confortou Mu – é idade suficiente para saber o que dois adultos que se amam fazem.

A loira apenas revirou os lindos orbes azuis e disse:

-Vou tomar banho, querido... – provocou a amazona – pena que não possa me fazer companhia... – aproximou-se para dar um ultimo beijo no cavaleiro – nos vemos no treino... – e sumiu graciosamente pelo corredor.

Nicky gostava muito de Kiki e achava-o uma criança promissora, mas ter um menininho que via Mu como pai por perto era um tanto... Inconveniente.

-Kiki?! – indagou Mu, espantado – Você cresceu muito...

-Passaram-se três anos, mestre – justificou o ruivinho que não perdera o habito de abraçar o homem de cabelos lavanda – mas continuo o mesmo!!

O menino havia crescido bastante. Os cabelos estavam um pouco mais compridos, mas continuavam revoltos e parecendo chamas. Os olhos não abandonaram o brilho infantil e curioso, o que deixava bem claro que a criança continuava intrometida e sabichona.

-Como tem sido lá no Japão? – perguntou Mu que, apesar de tudo, parecia muito feliz por ter o menino de volta.

-Está lindo como sempre. – respondeu Kiki – e os cavaleiros de bronze estão em prefeitas condições. Arisco dizer que farão um visita em breve.

-Fala serio?! – exclamou, surpreso – que maravilha! Só os vejo em tempos difíceis... Vai ser bom tê-los por perto em épocas de paz.

-Concordo plenamente. Mas me diga mestre... – a voz inocente de Kiki tornou-se maliciosa – como vai a loira? Verônique?

-Que... ah... – o cavaleiro de Áries ficou roxo.

-Não precisa ficar tímido, mestre Mu! Todo mundo já sabe da bela loira que fisgou o pacato cavaleiro de Áries! – exclamou rindo do constrangimento do mestre – os notícias chegam rápido ao Japão, sabia?!

-Já era de se esperar... Com Seiya por lá... – murmurou o ariano.

Também sabemos que uma linda oriental derreteu o cavaleiro de aquário. Uma brasileira colocou o escorpião na coleira. Uma ruiva tirou a castidade de Shaka e o Leão foi domado por uma moça de lindos orbes verdes.

-Isso é porque você estava do outro lado do mundo... Imagina se estivesse aqui... – resmungou o ariano, que já voltara a sua cor natural.

A porta do banheiro se abriu. Nicky apareceu trajando o vestido que usava por baixo da armadura, e, como sempre, caminhava graciosamente.

-Ola Kiki! – cumprimentou a loira – cresceu bastante... Está muito bonito também.

-Igualmente... – Kiki ficou vermelho com o elogio da amazona – agora devo chamá-la de senhorita... Talvez mestra...

-Continue me chamando de Nicky. – falou gentilmente, enquanto sentava-se ao lado de Mu.

-Verônique de Rubi... – murmurou o menino com o dedo indicador apoiado no queixo – cai muito bem.

A loira sorriu em agradecimento. Levantou-se do puff que ocupava junto ao cavaleiro e vestiu a armadura de Rubi.

-Estamos atrasados... – disse a loira – e tenho certeza que você está louco para ver a Mel.

-SIM!! – exclamou, pulando do puff – achei um apelido novo para ela! – falou numa animação contagiante.

-Então vamos andando...

* * *

**Um pouco mais cedo...**

Um lindo casal adentrava o restaurante para o desjejum. Lílian aguardava-os numa mesa distante das outras, onde uma parede inteiramente de vidro proporcionava uma vista magnífica da cidade.

Por conta das roupas molhadas, Milo trajava uma calça jeans e uma simples camiseta azulada. A morena colocou um vestido longo e justo a cintura que comprara no dia anterior. Melody havia pensado em tudo, até mesmo na roupa limpa. Estavam de mãos dadas e caminhavam até a mesa de Lílian.

-Bom dia Titia! – saudou Mel.

-Bom dia Lili. – disse Milo em seguida.

-Sentem-se queridos! O que acharam da noite? – disse num tom malicioso.

-Esplendida! – disse Melody – realmente você se superou fazendo este lugar!

-Espero que esteja certa. Estou esperando o jornal chegar... Quero muito ler a critica.

-Muitos repórteres estavam aqui ontem. Nunca tinha visto tanto num único lugar. – comentou Milo, enquanto lia o cardápio.

-Vocês não viram nem a metade... – falou empolgada – isso aqui transbordou de repórteres. E ainda tive de esconder alguns empresários famosos que... bom... estavam pulando a cerca! – a risada de Lílian saiu divertida – imaginem só o escândalo que seria! Mas não tenho culpa de ter as meninas mais bonitas. E os homens também.

-Tenho certeza que vai dar muito certo, até onde eu sei não existem lugares como este pela Grécia. – observou Milo.

-Fico feliz que não saiba da existência de nenhum. – falou Mel – passemos para um assunto mais interessante, como vai a família? Papai, Mamãe, Eric, Gustavo...?

-Todos ótimos e cheios de saúde, querida. – a loira respondeu com gosto – Seus pais estão cada vez mais conhecidos, os gêmeos cresceram muito, Eric está belíssimo, Phelipe ainda não arrumou outra esposa, mas continua e mesmo. Gustavo está enorme embora ache que mimado demais... mas isso não vem o caso.

-Graças a Zeus... – murmurou a brasileira – tenho saudades...

-Eles vêm no final do ano, querida. Passarão o natal e o ano novo aqui. – noticiou Lílian – e eu passarei a morar aqui a maior parte do ano.

Um sorriso nasceu no rosto da morena. Amava Milo e certamente construiria uma vida com o escorpião, mas ter alguém da família por perto era reconfortante. A resposta da morena foi um sorriso de satisfação e Lílian entendeu de imediato a felicidade da sobrinha.

-Vou poder vê-la no santuário mais vezes! E até arrumar um cavaleiro bonitão para mim! – falou, divertida.

-Falando em cavaleiros... Temos treino Melody. – cortou Milo.

-O que ouve com você? – indagou, espantada – nunca se preocupou com isso, muito pelo contrario, corre dos treinos como diabo da cruz!

-Não é você que vai encarar o francês! E reconhecendo o humor de Saga ultimamente...

-Convenceu-me! – cedeu Mel, que já imaginava sua voltinha na outra dimensão – se nos da licença titia...

-Claro que sim queridos! – disse Lílian levantando-se – eu vou escolher meus novos garçons hoje e... – nesse momento uma fila de homens lindos, trajando sungas, adentrou o local – bom treino queridos... – despediu-se enquanto sumia pelo corredor junto aos belos homens.

Mel riu do jeito de sua tia e disse:

-Até que o segundo era bonitinho... – falou divertida, ao perceber o semblante reprovador de Milo – mas você é muito mais gostoso meu amor...

-Vamos sair logo daqui... – rosnou Milo.

-Como quiser Miluxo...

-MILUXO?!

-Isso mesmo! Miluxo! – repetiu sorridente – agora deixe de pirraça e vamos logo. Não quero me meter com Saga.

* * *

-Vai continuar sem falar comigo, Kannon? 

Silencio...

-Falo sério Kannon... desculpe ter mandado você para a outra dimensão...

-Duas vezes e uma explosão galáctica! – finalmente Kannon falava, ou melhor, exclamava – você acha que não tenho motivo?! Sem falar que você comprou briga com Mascara e Afrodite num dia só, não que isso seja difícil, mas não vêm ao caso.

-Você parece uma criança Kannon! – rebateu Saga – podia me desculpar?

-Já estou falando com você, não é? – respondeu num meio sorriso – afinal você é meu irmão gêmeo e já tivemos muitas desavenças por uma vida...

-Obrigado Kannon...

-Mas me diga! – o olhar divertido do ex-general já voltara. Fitava o irmão que, por sua vez, estava deitado em sua cama – você está... bom... balançado pela grega, não é? Sem brincadeiras dessa vez.

Saga continuou deitando e fitando o teto, mas acabou respondendo:

-Ontem eu esbarrei com ela na cozinha... – começou Saga, que parecia medir cada palavra dita ao irmão – tentei ignora-la, mas acabei puxando assunto... Cada vez que tentava ser breve ou simplesmente dizer não, não conseguia... O sim saía naturalmente e só conseguia ser delicado...

-Talvez fosse o roupão molhado dela... – comentou Kannon, enquanto deitava-se em sua cama.

-É verdade... Ela estava... – Saga fez uma pequena pausa e processou as ultimas palavras do irmão – Como você sabe?!

Kannon riu discretamente e respondeu:

-Acho que vocês estavam tão absolvidos pela conversa que não me viram aparecer na porta!

Saga apenas suspirou, enquanto o irmão prosseguia.

-Te conheço, Saga. E sei que você ficou, no mínimo, excitado.

-Não começa... – ameaçou o gêmeo de Kannon.

-Foi só um comentário! – defendeu-se – é só que eu realmente acho que você deveria deixar essas desconfianças de lado.

-Achei que você tinha dito que não ia discutir minhas suspeitas... – a resposta atravessada pareceu sair naturalmente.

-Como você ta chato, Saga! – exclamou o ex-marina sentando-se na cama – esquece isso! Desencana! Já passou... Ares não está mais em você!

-Mas eu... – parou repentinamente – ...você está certo... Preciso parar com isso...

-Finalmente alguma coisa entrou no seu cérebro! Finalmente!

-Engraçado... geralmente você é o lerdo aqui... – rebateu o irmão num to desafiador.

-Olha quem fala! O todo cheio de pudor, princípios, moral...

**Do outro lado da porta...**

Lana e Bella já trajavam suas armaduras. Encostadas a porta, ouviam atentamente a "discussão". A grega estava corada desde o momento em que Kannon comentara da cozinha e o fato de Saga ter ficado excitado. Já a inglesa mostrava-se bem irritada.

-Idiotas... – murmurou, carrancuda – parecem dois dementes! Como conseguem discutir tantas vezes em tão pouco tempo? Isso não é normal!

-São irmãos, Bella... – comentou Lana – e gêmeos ainda por cima!

-Dane-se! Eles parecem com ratinhos... E eles me irritam profundamente!

-Ratinhos... – murmurou Lana, pensativa – aqueles da Tv... um burro e um inteligente?

-Os próprios!

-Se não me engano eram o Pink e Cérebro, não eram?

-Deve ser. Eu não tive uma infância muito animada... – respondeu com desgosto – vou acabar logo com isso... temos que descer.

Sem bater ou pedir permissão, a inglesa, escancarou a porta do quarto dos gêmeos. Um estrondo ecoou e Bella adentrou com Lana em seus calcanhares, embora esta olhasse para a amiga com reprovação.

-Como se a casa de gêmeos não estivesse quebrada o suficiente! – ralhou Kannon, encarando a hospede – enlouqueceu?!

- Você me enlouquece! (N/A: em todos os sentidos! xD) – exclamou apontando para o ex-marina – estamos atrasados e vocês parem o Pink e o Cérebro! Não param de discutir um segundo! Minha enxaqueca já voltou! Que inferno!

A inglesa parecia outra pessoa. Costumava ser calma, indiferente e discreta, mas hoje só faltava cuspir fogo. A moça de olhos esverdeados costumava ficar assim depois de encontrar-se com Ares.

-Vamos logo Lana! – gritou, enquanto puxava a amiga pelo braço – minha cabeça vai explodir!

Saga e Kannon não conseguiram reagir. Olhavam para a porta em pedaços e ainda pareciam perdidos na cena. Até que o gêmeo de Saga abre um sorriso divertido, aponta o irmão e diz:

-Você é o Pink!

* * *

O Sol apontava meio dia. Aquela tarde não se mostrou mais quente nem mais fria que a manhã, tornando o clima agradável para treinar. Todos já estavam presentes na arena, mas as cortinas negras do quarto de Carlo ainda estavam fechadas... Caroline ainda dormia com Mascada da Morte ao seu lado, a observando. 

-Hum... – Caroline soltou um resmungo e levou a mão à barriga. Despertava lentamente e aos poucos pareceu notar onde estava – _paredes, cortinas, lençóis... tudo negro... – _pensou a italiana – _onde estou... será que morri..._ – inclinou o corpo para frente e levantou-se, incrivelmente não sentiu dor alguma. Fitou o próprio corpo e notou que aquela blusa não a pertencia, também não demorou a sentir as ataduras envolvendo seu tronco.

-Sente dor? – não tinha percebido o par de olhos faiscantes que a observava de um dos cantos do quarto – posso ter apertado demais, mas era necessário.

Ainda estava enroscada nos lençóis negros, enquanto pouquíssima luz penetrava a escuridão do aposento. Finalmente notou onde estava e fez tudo o possível para disfarçar a surpresa.

-Deveria te agradecer por isso? – indagou tentando manter a pose.

Mas Carlo pareceu ignorar a pergunta.

-Onde conseguiu esse hematoma? – continuava encostado nas sombras do quarto – poderia ter morrido se não tivesse te achado.

-De qualquer forma obrigada. – manteve o tom frio enquanto levantava-se. Um pequeno calafrio dolorido cortou se corpo, mas nada insuportável.

-Ainda dói?

-Muito pouco... – disse massageando a barriga – acho que posso treina.

-Não... Perdeu muito sangue e...

-Eu VOU treinar. – enfatizou como se as palavras de Carlo não fossem nada. Odiava ouvir um não como resposta.

-Mulher teimosa... – embora estivessem em cantos opostos do quarto, Mascara pôde sentir a fúria da amazona por ter sido chamada de mulher.

Não deixou transparecer a raiva e rumou para fora do quarto escuro, mas foi detida por Carlo que barrava o caminho.

-Não se esqueça que um dia cobrarei esse favor. – falou malicioso.

-Porque não cobra agora? Tem medo? – desafiou Carol.

-Ainda não é a hora, mas um dia cobrarei.

-Você tem cara do tipo de homem que ajuda para pedir favores depois... – desdenhou a centímetros dos lábios que cobiçava.

-Nunca fiz isso... – murmurou junto ou ouvido da amazona – mas você é um caso especial... – em seguida usou todo seu autocontrole para não beija-la – vamos indo... Não quero confusão com Shion.

Carol desvencilhou-se do cavaleiro de câncer e entrou no seu quarto. Seu pensamento rodava. A ultima coisa que se lembrava era do corredor borrado e depois acordara a cama do canceriano. O cheiro que a blusa emanava era extremamente excitante, um cheiro de perfume masculino tomava conta de suas narinas... Não havia mais como negar... Assim como Lana, ela também estava apaixonada pelo homem que a hospedava...

**Arena...**

-Carol não é o tipo de pessoa que se atrasa para os treinos... – murmurou Lana para Bella.

-Será que o ferimento piorou...?

-Vira essa boca pra lá!

-Falaram alguma coisa meninas? – perguntou Luh, que se encontrava sentada ao lado de Lana.

-Nada não, Luh-cha... – disse Bella - vamos esperar Carol e Mascara?

-Acho que vamos, se não as duplas não ficam completas – Lana respondeu por Luh – espero que não demorem... Shion deve chegara qualquer momento...

E realmente não demoraram. Carlo e Caroline desceram segundos depois de Lana concluir a frase.

-Atrasada... – desdenhou Bella – anda tendo atitudes que não são do seu feitio.

-Também amo você. – respondeu Carol que, incrivelmente, parecia estar de bom humor. Sabia como a amiga ficava depois de um encontro com Ares e resolveu dar um desconto.

Mascara também parecia bem humorado e até ignorou os comentários infames sobre seu atraso. Segundos depois Shion aparecia para dar inicio ao treino.

As duplas começavam a se formar.

-O que acha de treinarmos, Sah?! – convidou Nicky – variar um pouco...

-De acordo! – respondeu a ruiva, que se levantou e acompanhou a amazona de Rubi.

-Shaka? – perguntou Mu, olhando docemente para o amigo.

-É sempre um prazer. – responde o loiro.

Caroline relutou para treinar contra Bellatrix, mas Carlo quase a forçou a acompanhá-lo. Usou o argumento que se desmaiasse durante o treino teria de dar explicações a Shion. Diante disso, Carol aceitou a oferta do cavaleiro de câncer.

Lana e Bella rumaram para um ponto isolado da arena, mas foram interrompidas antes de começarem.

-Lana de Ônix – a voz séria de Saga ecoou.

Por um momento não acreditou que aquela voz a chamava, e continuou seu caminho, mas depois de um reclame da inglesa, deduziu que realmente era Saga, e Kannon deveria estar junto dele.

Virou-se para encará-los. Bella torceu o nariz ao ver o gêmeo de Saga, mas após receber deste um sorriso sádico, retribui na mesma intensidade. Lana sorriu e fez muito esforço para não corar, embora soubesse que suas bochechas já estavam rosadas.

-Sim?! – perguntou displicentemente.

-O que querem? – cortou Bellatix com cara de poucos amigos.

-Treinar! – exclamou Kannon sem levar em conta o semblante da inglesa – me daria essa honra? – falou com um certo desdém.

-Claro generoso cavaleiro! – disse fazendo uma reverencia com a saia da armadura – mas não reclame quando for daqui para a ala hospitalar. – a moça de lindos cabelos ondulados e orbes esverdeados tomou aquilo como um desafio.

Afastaram-se um pouco do casal restante, deixando Lana sem saber o que falar, e, Saga não conseguindo controlar a língua, falou:

-Podemos começar? – e diferente do irmão, a expressão do atual cavaleiro de gêmeos era integra e séria.

Lana apenas sorriu e colocou-se em posição de ataque.

Shion dá inicio ao treino.

* * *

**As francesas...**

-O que achou? – indagou Sah que desviava do rubi cortante lançado por Nicky.

- Interessante... – respondeu, enquanto fazia uma esquiva – parace que até o Saga está começando a cair.

- E já reparou como Mascara está delicado hoje? – comentou a ruiva que acabara de sacar seus leques.

- Já sim! Ele não xingou ninguém desde que chegou, não provocou nenhuma briga e também não mandou nenhum de nós para o inferno por "acidente". – nesse momento Sah atacou-a com os leques, mas foi detida pela parede avermelhada que se formava.

- Vai se esconder atrás dessa parede o dia todo? – provou Sah – larga esse estilo defensivo!

- Não sou mulher de ficar na defensiva por muito tempo... – murmurou a loira que acabara de se revelar atrás da conterrânea.

O movimento de Sah foi extremamente veloz. O corpo passou a emanar um calor insuportável e os punhos delicados da ruiva inflamaram-se. Investiu pra cima da loira, mas as habilidades paranormais de Nicky também eram esplendidas. A luta duraria um bom tempo.

**Mu e Shaka... **

- Hestia fez um excelente trabalho – comentou Mu por detrás da parede de cristal.

- Concordo... – o loiro analisava o amigo protegido pela parede – mas o que, exatamente, Afrodite ensinou a Verônique?

- Sabe que ela não comenta sobre isso... Foge do assunto sempre que pergunto. Diz que meu estilo combina muito com ela, e, assim, não quis mudá-lo. – nesse momento Mu abaixa a parede – mas vamos ao que interessa...

O cavaleiro de virgem disparava golpes poderosos contra Mu, mas este parecia retribuí-los com mesma disposição. Era uma visão maravilhosa. E por um instante o treino pareceu acabar para Nicky e Sah que, só tinham olhos para seus lindos mestres.

**Mascara e Caroline...**

- _Caspita!_ – exclamou em reprovação – se soubesse que não lutaria a sério não teria aceitado treinar com você!

- O que quer? Quebrar uma costela? – falou com sarcasmo – talvez duas?

- Você que vai quebrar uma costela! – a italiana estava enfurecida com as atitudes do conterrâneo – não preciso de um homem para cuidar de mim!

- Mulherzinha difícil...

Pronto. Isso foi à gota que falta para o copo transbordar. A italiana retirou a capa e jogou para longe, enquanto seus olhos amendoados transbordavam desgosto. Os cabelos já estavam soltos de forma que as ondulações compridas e castanhas emolduravam a fúria da moça.

- Você é uma mulher muito linda... Sabia? – o elogio de mascara veio de forma inesperada, mas Carol não deixou transparecer a satisfação em recebê-lo.

A cascata ondulada tremulou com a brisa e pequenos brilhos âmbar passaram a rodear a amazona. Os brilhos tornaram-se mais espesso e agressivos conforme a amazona levantava o dedo indicador para Carlo. Um sorriso nasceu em seu rosto. Os olhos faiscaram e a italiana sussurrou:

- Explosão de Âmbar... – um sussurro quase inaudível deixou os lábios de Carol.

Em seguida correu por detrás das agulhas âmbar para atacar Mascara, mas no meio do caminho sentiu uma tontura fortíssima e acabou caindo de joelhos.

Os fragmentos que acertaram Mascara rasgaram um pouco de sua bochecha e feriram a coxa direta do cavaleiro. A sangue escorria pelo ferimento da perna, mas o cavaleiro pouco ligava.

Caminhou até Carol que, por sua vez, parecia ter o olhar perdido.

- Ficou tonta? – a voz de Carlo não demonstrava preocupação – eu disse que você tinha perdido bastante sangue. Não deve estar sentindo dor, mas o corpo ainda está fraco.

Por sorte todos estavam muito concentrados e Shion conversava com Kiki, assim, ninguém pode observar o ocorrido.

- Estou bem... – apoiou-se na perna direita, mas a tontura voltou.

- Parede ser teimosa mulher... – ordenou o cavaleiro.

Carol ia ralhar com o italiano por chamá-la assim, mas se sentiu envolvida por braços fortes e logo estava sendo carregada por Carlo.

- Mas o que... Ponha-me no chão! – exclamou, mas não tinha forças para debater-se – seu grosso! Estúpido!

- Grosso e estúpido? – repetiu incrédulo – isso é porque salvei sua vida!

Passou a ignorar os reclames da conterrânea, e após fazer um gesto para Shion, levou-a para a ala hospitalar. As demais amazonas prometeram passar o resto da tarde na companhia da amiga embora ainda não soubessem o que tinha se passado. Aos poucos a silhueta de Mascara da morte foi sumindo no horizonte e todos voltaram ao treino.

**Saga e Lana... **

Saga estava surpreso. A Grega demonstrava incrível força e às vezes até brutalidade, mas seus olhos azuis continuavam destemidos e determinados. O cavaleiro passou a esquivar-se, sem contra acatar, para poder fitar o semblante da moça a sua frente. Mas isso levou a uma distração momentânea e esperando que o cavaleiro de gêmeos desviasse do soco, Lana colocou força no movimento, e acabou acertando Saga em cheio. O elmo de gêmeos voou e o gêmeo de Kannon foi lançado alguns metros no ar.

- Saga! – exclamou Lana ao ver o cavaleiro cuspir um pouco de sangue. Correu até o homem caído – desculpe... Sou uma bruta mesmo...

Esperava que Saga fechasse a cara ou alguma coisa parecida, mas foi recebida com uma gargalhada divertida.

- Belo soco... – murmurou passando a mão pelo maxilar – por pouco não quebra.

- Sinto muito... – desculpou-se novamente – é apenas um treino... Não deveria ter usado tanta força...

- Nem eu deveria ter perdido a concentração para admirá-la – essas palavras saíram sem permissão fazendo ambos corarem violentamente – _seu idiota! –_ a consciência de Saga o repreendia – _olha só o que fui falar!_

Mas para sua surpresa, Lana, começou a rir; rir muito. Levantou-se e ajudou Saga em seguida.

- Ótima piada... – falou por fim.

Saga pensou seriamente em insistir que não era piada, mas já falara coisas impensadas demais por um dia.

- Voltemos ao treino? – indagou a grega.

- Claro...

* * *

Shion demonstrava um incrível bom humor naquela tarde, talvez fosse por ter tanta afeição a Kiki quanto Mu. O mestre do santuário era um homem sério e integro, e amava seus pupilos acima de tudo. Embora achasse a relação entre Mu e Nicky errada e equivocada, mas gostava muito da amazona. 

Tamanha era a boa vontade de Shion, que liberou, a todos, meia hora mais cedo do que de costume.

- Ta ai uma coisa que não se vê todo dia... – comentou Lune – Shion de bom humor.

- Quem sabe arrumou una mujer! – comentou baixinho para Lune que, por sua vez, soltou um risinho abafado.

- É melhor falar baixo, chifrudo. – aconselhou Kamus, que acabara de se sentar ao lado deles na arquibancada – se ele ouvir teremos de limpar as doze casas com escovas de dente!

- O que tem escovas de dente? – perguntou Aiolia que caminhava com o braço direito enlaçando Lea pela cintura.

- Provavelmente estão comentando o bom humor de Shion, estou certa? – falou Lea – realmente é algo bem raro.

- Kiki chegou hoje de manhã. – comentou Mu que acabara de aparecer a lado e Aiolia – Shion gostou muito do retorno dele.

- E Melody também! – apontou Lea que observava o menino agarrado ao pescoço da morena, enquanto Milo conversava com Shion.

- Na minha opinião... – começou Nicky, também aparecendo do nada – a luta entre Kannon e Bella esta mais divertida...

Sim. Os dois ainda lutavam. Bella parecia disposta a matar o ex-general. Parecia disposta tirar um peso de suas costas. Os olhar distraído e sonhador da inglesa já não existia.

- Qual o seu problema? – perguntou Kannon, levando o décimo soco – posso saber o motivo dessa violência?

Milhares de respostas passaram pela cabeça de Bella, mas esta continuou atacando o ex-general. Este começou a ficar realmente irritado, e, num impulso repentino, agarrou os punhos da amazona de Jade e colocou-a contra a pilastra. Ainda segurava seus pulsos contra a pilastra circular, o que deixou seus os corpos muito próximos.

- Te fiz um pergunta... – começou, ofegante – e exijo uma resposta!

A voz firme de Kannon fez a amazona imobilizada estremecer. Os orbes extremamente azuis hipnotizaram Bellatrix. O ex-general estava suado e meio sujo de terra e, por incrível que pareça, ficou ainda mais lindo. Ambos estavam ofegantes e seus lábios se encontravam a milímetros de distancia. Kannon também tinha sido pego pela magia dos olhos esverdeados de Bella e pela boca avermelhada da mesma. Inconscientemente voltou uma das mãos da moça e subiu pelo corpete da mesma, até chegar e seus lábios. Estes foram tocados levemente pelos dedos de Kannon que, por sua vez, parecia querer sentir sua textura. O ex-marina afastou sua mão para que sua boca pudesse sentir aquele lábios macios e avermelhados, mas...

- **Quero o báculo...** – a voz de Ares ecoou na mente de Bella – **mato vocês... E a eles também... **– a "agradável" voz fez Bellatrix arregalar os olhos – **e nem pense nisso...**

Com a mão livre golpeou Kannon e correu até as arquibancadas. Amaldiçoou Ares por ter impedido aquele momento, mas fingiu que nada acontecera.

- Vamos meninas? – forçou a voz mais simpática – Carol deve estar entediada.

- Leve isso para ela, Nicky – disse Afrodite que acara de criar um boquê de rosas negras – Ela vai gostar.

- Gostaríamos de ir, mas temos um assunto com Saori. É algo sobre a festa. – desse Shura.

- Ela permitiu, não é? – perguntou Lea com receio da resposta.

- Claro que deixou, mas queria estipular algumas coisas. – respondeu Kannon que acabara de chegar ao topo da arquibancada com cara de poucos amigos.

- Então vamos – disse Lune, enquanto depositava um beijo na fase de Kamus – até mais Kamus...

**Ala Hospitalar...**

- Ela teve sorte... – falou a simpática médica que retirava a agulha do braço de Carol – o tipo de sangue dela é muito difícil de achar, mas felizmente o senhor foi compatível.

Caroline nutria uma expressão de desgosto diante da situação. Mascara salvara sua vida duas vezes em menos de doze horas.

- Poderia me acompanhar um instante, cavaleiro? – pediu a médica –gostaria de dar uma palavrinha com o senhor.

Dirigiram-se par uma sala nos fundos do pequeno Hospital. A médica pediu que Carlo se sentasse, e, em seguida, sentou-se atrás da escrivaninha.

- Quem a golpeou daquela forma? – a moça parecia apreensiva com a presença de Mascara. Sabia das habilidades de cada cavalheiro de ouro e não desconhecia a reputação de Carlo.

- Não sei – respondeu sem muita empolgação – por que?

- Preciso que o senhor entenda que quem quer que seja o autor do soco, queria matá-la. Não tenho duvidas quanto a isso. – a moça abriu uma gaveta e tirou alguns papeis dela – posso não saber tanto quanto vocês sobre cosmo, mas a técnica usada para feri-la é muito aprimorada. Atingiu diretamente os tecidos sem causar danos aparentes.

- Então foi por isso que ela perdeu tanto sangue... – murmurou o canceriano – mas em quanto tempo ela ficara bem?

- Dependera de você. – impôs a medica – ela pode ir embora amanhã mesmo, mas você vai ter que utilizar seu cosmo como fez anteriormente, até a mancha sumir. Eu diria menos de uma semana.

- Apenas isso? – falou quase num desdém.

- Vou passar um analgésico, mas só dê se ela sentir muita dor. E nada de treinos eu muito esforço físico.

- Ótimo... – respondeu Carlo – posso vê-la?

- Fique a vontade.

Mascara da Morte seguiu sozinho pelo corredor e adentrou o quarto onde sua conterrânea repousava. Esta jazia deitada com o braço direito esticado e a mão esquerda cobrindo o curativo da transfusão.

- Importa-se se tirar minha armadura? – perguntou Carlo.

- Não me incomodo... – o murmuro soou rouco pelo quarto.

Carlo concentrou seu cosmo e em estantes a armadura de câncer estava montada num canto vazio do quarto. E Caroline desejou ter se importado. O corpo do italiano era impecável, musculoso, levemente bronzeado e até as cicatrizes que Mascara possuía o deixavam mais atraente.

- Quer comer alguma coisa? – perguntou o cavaleiro que agora trajava apenas calças de treino.

- Te devo outro favor... – murmurou tentando não fitar o belo homem sentado à beira da cama.

- Perguntei se estava com fome. – repetiu o canceriano.

- Não...

Mas neste exato momento a barriga de Carol reclamou por uma tarde inteira sem comida.

- Mulher teimosa!

Depois deste comentário a italiana levantou-se bruscamente. Seu braço direito ainda estava relaxado, mas o esforço que fez com o abdômen gerou dor no corpo da moça, que se deitou novamente.

- Porque fica tão furiosa quando te chamo de mulher? – perguntou o cavaleiro que fitava a amazona com curiosidade – Me deve dois favores, e, como um deles, eu desejo saber.

Carol desviou o olhar para a armadura de câncer e começou a falar, mesmo contra sua vontade.

- Meu Pai... – começou cheia de desgosto – sempre me desprezou. Nunca me amou pelo fato de ser mulher. Meu irmão mais velho, a quem ele tanto amava, morreu num acidente de carro e minha mãe veio a falecer meses depois... – não deixou a voz ficar rouca, mas estava a beira das lagrimas – falava que eu era uma pessoa inútil... dizia que mulheres que só dava despesas. Então eu fugi de Roma e consegui chegar até Verona onde uma moça me acolheu. E mais à tarde descobri que era Ártemis... – fez uma longa pausa e engoliu todas as lagrimas, embora estas nem tivessem escorrido – O resto você deve presumir.

Silencio. Mascara já matara muitas pessoas e não costumava ter compaixão por ninguém, mas vendo a expressão desgostosa da italiana, seu coração chegou a apertar.

- Sempre fui à filha indesejada, nunca passei de um mero "acidente" para meu pai... E este crápula me chamava de mulher. Sempre.

- Você pode ir pra casa amanhã. – falou o canceriano como se não tivesse ouvido uma palavra – vou cuidar de tudo e em breve você estará bem. Mas sem treinos por uma semana. Venho buscá-la amanhã e não saia daqui sem mim.

Carlo caminhou até a armadura de câncer e a vestiu. A italiana respirou aliviada, pois aquela visão estava tirando-a do sério.

- Suas amigas devem chegar em alguns minutos. Lana e Bella dormirão aqui, mas mesmo assim venho buscá-la amanhã. – rumou para a porta, mas antes de sair fitou a amazona deitada – amanhã vou quer saber o que realmente aconteceu. – foram as ultimas palavras de Mascara antes de bater a porta.

Os passos do italiano foram sumindo e dando lugar a uma conversa animada.

- Lea não entre dessa forma!

- Não seja chata Lune! Não tem ninguém aqui!

Um barulho de objetos metálicos caindo no chão ecoou.

- Presta atenção Bellatrix! – Lana chama a atenção da amiga.

- Quer destruir o hospital?! – censurou a brasileira.

- Não gritem! – falou Nicky – isso é uma ala hospitalar!

- Que estresse... – resmungou a moça de olhos esverdeados.

- Alguém sabe qual é o quarto? – perguntou Sah

- Fala sério gente – Lea abanou uma das mãos –é só procurar – a belga caminhava a frente do grupo. Todas as portas estavam entreabertas com exceção de uma – só pode ser essa!

- Não abra dessa forma! – Nicky e Luh exclamaram juntas.

Mas era tarde demais. Lea já adentrara o local e estava certa, a italiana jazia deitada no leito e com cara de poucos amigos.

Demorou até amolecerem o mau humor da amiga. Carol escondeu por baixo dos lençóis a marca da transfusão e agradeceu as lindas rosas mandadas por Afrodite. Mel contou sobre o novo investimento da tia e da fantástica noite que passara com Milo. Verônique comentou, com muito orgulho, do relacionamento entre sua irmã e o cavaleiro mais belo do santuário. Passaram longas horas conversando, e quando Mel e as outras voltaram para o santuário, à verdadeira conversa começou.

- Foi tão serio assim? – Lana estava boba – Aquele filho da...

- Já estou bem meninas, mas vocês acham que elas engoliram a desculpa?

- Não sei Carol... – disse Bella – mas nada de comentar sobre a transfusão... Realmente não sei como explicar de forma plausível como você perdeu tanto sangue.

- Acho que vai colar. – Lana desencaixava a luva direita, e única, da armadura – ele também me marcou. Vai colar sim, pelo menos por enquanto.

Silencio. Todas queriam dizer a mesma coisa, mas tinham medo de serem repreendidas.

- Como vai indo o plano? – perguntou Carol sem demonstrar emoção alguma – Tenho a impressão que Carlo não vai demorar a cair na minha.

- Kannon tentou me beijar hoje. – comentou Bella – ta no papo.

- Saga não desconfia mais de nós, não como antes. – falou Lana cheia de desgosto – está sendo até simpático comigo.

- Pelo menos uma boa noticia...

Aquela noite renderia muitas conversas. Evitariam ao máximo tocar nos nomes daqueles três homens ao longo dos diálogos. Aqueles três homens que tanto mexiam com elas.

* * *

Em Paris, a noite estava perfeita para os apaixonados. A lua brilhava intensamente enquanto as estralas cintilavam com diamantes. 

Numa das principais ruas de Paris encontrava-se a sede da fundação Karkaroff, uma bela construção de arquitetura Napoleônica abrigava o local.

Um homem trajando um impecável terno preto caminhava pelos corredores quase vazios do local. Levava em sua mão direita um envelope pardo, enquanto a esquerda, descansava em seu bolso. Entrou num grande corredor rústico e dirigiu-se a ultima porta. Bateu duas vezes e adentrou.

- A passagem acaba de chegar, senhorita. – falou polidamente – devo cancelar e preparar seu jatinho?

Uma linda moça observava as estrelas e parecia pouco interessada no rapaz. De longos cabelos negros, quase azulados, lisos e compridos. Franja comprida jogada para o lado direito. Olhos incrivelmente azuis e penetrantes. Rosto delicado, porém marcante. Estatura baixa, tal como sua irmã, talvez uma pouco mais alta.

Trajava um _taier_ vermelho e scarpin no mesmo tom. O batom rubro que usava deixava-a ainda mais imponente e o detalhe do sutiã preto rendado aparecia pelo decote _blazer_.

Sem divida era uma linda mulher. E diferente da irmã, puxara mais o pai.

- Não cancele nada, Francis – a voz da moça era melodiosa - que horas sai meu voou?

- Optei pelo primeiro, senhorita. Sai daqui três horas. – informou ao apresentar o envelope.

- Está perfeito. – agradeceu, enquanto observava a passagem – estou sempre ocupando seu tempo com essas coisas inúteis. Desculpe, Francis. E obrigada por me prestar esse favor.

- É sempre um prazer. De qualquer forma estou de plantão hoje. – informou o moreno de olhos âmbar.

- A bolsa se NY fechou em baixa de novo?

- Infelizmente, senhorita. Estávamos preparando tudo para recomeçarmos amanhã.

- Não sei o que faria sem vocês. – admitiu a executiva.

- Também não saberíamos o que faríamos sem a senhoria. – disse por fim – se me da licença tenho de voltar ao trabalho. E faça boa viagem, senhorita Karkaroff.

- Obrigado Francis...

----XxX----

Gostaram?! Espero que sim

No próximo Cap vai ter mais um Hentai xD perva morrr!! CPP!!

Obrigada pelas Reviews meninas!! Eu amo amo amo amo recebê-las /o/\o\

E queria pedir um favor. Poderiam me descrever o tipo de roupa de banho que cada uma usa? Biquíni, Maiô, etc...

Bom... Acho que é só isso mesmo! Até o próximo Cap!

Ps: **Carol:** Espero que não se importe com a pequena alteração que fiz na cena da Bella, ok? Mas assim achei que combinava mais!

No proximo Cap mais Pink e Cerebro! espero que também tenham gostado da forma como coloquei a idéia.


	10. Mais uma francesa!

**Hentai logo no começo xD Mas hoje eu to muito perva!**

**Vamos lah...**

**

* * *

**- Sha... – murmurou a ruiva, mas não obteve resposta – Sha... – repetiu, mas novamente sem resposta – Loiro... – tentou outro chamado enquanto tateava a cama a procura amante – Porra Shaka cadê você? – o bom humor de Sah acabara de despertar – por inferno essa meditação... 

Levantou-se de má vontade e foi em direção ao banheiro. Escovou os cabelos, fez sua higiene bucal e lavou o rosto, mas mesmo assim a carranca matutina continuava presente. Arrastou-se até a sala das árvores gêmeas onde Shaka meditava.

A grande porta ricamente decorada estava fechava, indicando que Shaka conversava com Buda e não deveria ser interrompido.

- Que Buda acompanhe essa maldita meditação até o inferno... – resmungou Sah – por que eu tenho a sensação que me daria muito bem com Hades. – concluiu, enquanto aproximava-se da porta.

Sabia que não deveria entrar, mas acordara cedo e certamente ninguém estaria acordado para lhe fazer companhia.

- Quer saber... – desdenho a ruiva – ele pode ser um deus, mas o namorado é meu!

Empurrou a pesada porta do aposento ilusório e adentrou.

Shaka levitava, era envolto por uma aura dourada e realmente parecia um ser divino. A túnica branca deixava transparecer o maravilhoso corpo do cavaleiro e aquilo sim era um pecado. Aquela visão retratava a perfeição em todos os sentidos.

A ruiva já contemplara aquela cena uma infinidade de vez, mas nunca se casava de vê-la. Sentou-se na grama e passou a observar. Nem se deu conta dos trajes que vestia, um micro short vermelho e um top preto, e que estava em solo sagrado.

Um sorriso malicioso surgiu nos lábios do cavaleiro, que, finalmente, notara a presença da ruiva.

- Sabia que seus trajes não são apropriados? – a voz de Shaka ecoou magicamente pela sala.

- Este é um solo sagrado e blá blá blá... – desdenhou Sah, imitando a voz do ex-mestre – já estou de saída. Buda não vai brigar com você por isso.

- Mas eu brigarei com ele se você for embora. – essa afirmativa pegou a ruiva desprevenida – Fique – insistiu o virginiano – já estou acabando.

Pensou ser uma alucinação e deu mais alguns passos para trás, mas a voz calma de Shaka ecoou novamente pedindo para a amazona de Ametista ficasse. Diante disso, Sah sentou-se e esperou. Observava as borboletas e as pétalas rosadas que eram levadas pelo vento. Não sentiu o tempo passar, e só saiu de seu devaneio quando os dedos do loiro tocaram sua tatuagem e deslizaram pelo corpo do dragão.

Sah sentiu um arrepio tomar conta de seu corpo e não pôde evitar, estremeceu.

- Bom dia. – saudou o loiro, enquanto puxava a ruiva para si.

- Sei de um jeito para deixá-lo melhor ainda... – murmurou a amazona.

- E o que seria...?

A resposta veio na forma de um beijo picante. Sentiu o corpo ser empurrado para fora da sala e sua túnica escorregar pelo abdômen. Este já estava sendo arranhado pelas unhas de Sah que, por sua vez, não parecia disposta a dar moleza para o virginiano. Mas quem disse que ele queria?

O casal rumou para a sala principal, no caminho, esbarraram nas paredes, pilastras e até derrubaram alguns objetos. Uma estatua dourada de Buda partiu-se em mil pedacinhos quando Shaka imprensou a ruiva na parede, mas este pareceu não ligar dando continuidade às caricias no corpo da amante.

A francesa amava começar o dia daquela forma, ainda mais porque Shaka acabara de passar por um ritual de purificação e já estava fazendo coisas "impuras". As unhas pitadas de vermelho marcavam a pele alva do cavaleiro e os dedos ágeis retiravam a túnica do loiro.

Peças de roupa ficaram pelo caminho, assim como objetos quebrados e coisas fora do lugar. Shaka deixara de lado sua face perfeccionista e metódica. Tanto que parecia não ligar para a quase destruição de sua preciosa sala.

Sah o puxou para as grandes almofadas existentes na gloriosa sala de virgem. Beijou-o com fervor enquanto Shaka deitava-se sobre ela.

A temperatura passou a subir rapidamente. O loiro tinha os olhos bem abertos, suava e ofegava, mas a ruiva estava bem, perfeitamente bem.

- O que foi? – desdenhou Sah. Seus orbes violeta tinham um brilho desafiador – é muito pra você?

Shaka não respondeu. Pressionou o corpo da ruiva com mais firmeza e começou a penetrá-la bemmmmmmmm devagar. Sah não conseguiu conter os gemidos conforme o ritmo ia aumentando. O êxtase que aquele homem causava não estava escrito. Puxava os cabelos loiros do virginiano enquanto sentia o excitante movimento...

**Tempo depois...**

O casal descansava em meio às almofadas macias. Os belos olhos de Shaka estavam abertos e seu cabelo bagunçado. Sah acariciava o abdômen definido do loiro, estava de olhos fechados e sorria involuntariamente.

- Destruímos a sala. – observou o loiro – de novo...

- Às vezes você é muito chato! – reclamou a amante – Meu Zeus.

- Minutos atrás eu era gostoso, lindo, irresistível, tesão... – Shaka sorria maliciosamente – disse até que ia me matar de prazer!

- Mulheres são volúveis! – Sah ficou levemente corada com o comentário.

Shaka riu da ex-pupila. Depositou um beijo na testa da moça e falou:

- Vou arrumar isso. – disse enquanto fitava o estado deprimente em que a sala se encontrava - Mas você pode ficar deitada.

Levantou-se e vestiu sua túnica, enquanto Sah resmungava:

- Chato e metódico... – resmungou a ruiva abraçada a uma almofada – mas é lindo e gostoso também... Ai ai...

**

* * *

**Caroline era carregada por Mascara da Morte que cismava em não permitir que esta andasse. Tinham acabado de sair de touro e a italiana mostrava-se desconcertada por estar sendo levada daquela forma. Estava com o rosto afogado na camiseta de Carlo e nada nesse mundo faria a moça de olhos amendoados fitar seu conterrâneo. Este já percebera a situação, tentou puxar algum assunto, mas como sempre foi direto demais. 

- Quem te machucou assim? – perguntou, mas não obteve resposta – Será que pode me responder? – novamente sem resposta – Olha aqui...

- Briguei com a Lana. – disse secamente – custa acreditar nisso?

- Então sua amiga quase te matou? – indagou com desdém – grande amiga...

- Você não briga com Afrodite? – rebateu bruscamente – Kannon e Saga quase se matam diariamente e Aiolia e Aiolos brigam com freqüência.

Mascara suspirou. Não acreditava em meia palavra, mas os argumentos de sua conterrânea tinham fundamento. Esta ainda estava nos braços fortes de Carlo.

O restante do caminho foi tranqüilo e quieto. Quando Mascara pisou nos primeiros degraus de câncer, disse:

- Como se sente estando novamente em casa? – a pergunta soou estranha. Carol morava ali, mas não considerava aquele lugar seu lar, por isso, não respondeu.

Carlo não perguntou mais nada. Adentrou a casa de câncer e colocou-a em seu quarto.

- Posso assistir os treinos? – perguntou antes que o conterrâneo deixasse o recinto.

- Pode. – respondeu, indiferente – vou descer em meia hora.

Carol balançou a cabeça positivamente. Jogou-se na cama macia e tentou não pensar no italiano. Mas era impossível. Durante todo o trajeto até o templo de câncer evitou olhá-lo, mas sabia que ele a fitava. Estava cada vez mais envolvida pelo homem e isso tinha que acabar. Se fosse preciso cortaria o mal pela raiz.

Fitava seu quarto quando uma idéia lhe ocorreu.

_- Que atitude acovarde... – pensou no trajeto até seu armário – mas não vejo outra forma. Tenho certeza que tinha mais um vidro aqui... – remexia o fundo do armário – achei... Éter. Não costumo apelar para isso, mas ele é um caso especial..._

**

* * *

**

- Anda Kiki! – gritou Mu do outro lado da arena – se soubesse que três anos no Japão deixariam você assim, tão mole, não teria permitido que fosse! – o habitual olhar doce do ariano não sumia, mas hoje havia irritação em sua voz – De pé!

- Sim... Mestre... Mu... – o menino ofegava, mas seu olhar determinado continuava firme. Estava sujo e mais despenteado que o normal – pode vir!

Mu estalou seus dedos e partiu pra cima do pupilo com grande velocidade. Disparou um soco poderoso que abriu uma cratera no chão e novamente Kiki saiu voando, mas dessa vez uma salvadora amparou o garoto antes que caísse.

Mel acabara de descer até a arena para assistir o treino do ruivinho, mas acabou segurando-o antes que caísse novamente.

- Bom dia, Mu! – cumprimentou Mel – vejo que está pegando pesado.

- É preciso... – o ariano não parecia feliz por estar agindo daquela forma – ele piorou muito.

- To parado há três anos... – resmungou a ruivinho – dá um desconto.

Mu e Melody riram do argumento.

- Também não é pra menos. – disse Mu – com o preguiçoso do Seiya, o avoado do Shun e o mimo que Shiryu te dá! Não podia esperar que você voltasse em boas condições.

- Seiya, Shun, Shiryu... – murmurou Mel – esse são os famosos cavaleiros de bronze, não são?

- São sim Mel Kitty! – exclamou Kiki – são muito poderosos e ótimos companheiros.

- Já ouvi falar...

- Mas o que seria Mel Kitty? – indagou Mu, mudando drasticamente de assunto.

- É uma mistura de Mel com Hello Kitty – respondeu, animado.

- Mas que diabos é um Hello Kitty? – perguntou Mu, confuso.

- Uma Hello Kitty, mestre. – concertou Kiki – é uma gatinha que virou moda no mundo todo!

- Perdão pela ignorância. – falou Mu, divertido.

- Perdoado! – disse Mel, sorridente – mas poderia dispensar esse ruivinho aqui por hoje?

- Acho que já deu por hoje... Pode ir Kiki.

- Ebaaaa!!!! Obrigado Mestre Mu! – o ruivinho derruba Mu no chão com um abraço.

- A propósito – começou o homem de cabelos lavanda, levantando-se – onde estão todos? Nicky saiu com Gustav, mas não vi ninguém essa manha.

Mel revirou os olhos e bufou.

- Estão vendo a reprise do futebol na casa de gêmeos. – informou, revoltada.

- Entendo... Bom, acho que vou dar uma passada lá então. – decidiu Mu – não dê trabalho à amazona de perola, Kiki.

- Imagina Mu – Mel falou docemente - nunca é trabalho nenhum...

* * *

A casa de gêmeos estava lotada. Mu acabara de chegar e tomara um lugar próximo a Shaka que, por sua vez, parecia estar ali por falta de opção. Os outros dourados estavam amontoados nas poltronas, sofás e alguns no chão. Embora os mais entusiasmados fossem Kannon, Masaca, Aiolia, Aldebaram e Shura, os demais não escondiam a empolgação. 

Gritos masculinos ecoavam pelo terceiro templo.

- Que Inferno!!! – exclamou Carol deitada na cama macia de Lana - bando de Neandertais!

- Sou obrigada a concordar. – resmungou Sah – não sei o que tem de tão bom em futebol. Se ainda fossem mulheres correndo trás da bola, mas são homens!

- Nunca vamos entender. – disse Lea.

- Da mesma forma que eles jamais entenderam o poder de um cartão de credito. – observou Luh.

- Falou igual a Nicky. – comentou Bella, que apesar de estar lendo, mostrava-se atenta a conversa – E falando nela, onde ela foi?

- Saiu de carro com Gustav mais cedo. – informou Sah. – E Mel levou Kiki para dar uma volta.

- Sorte a delas... – murmurou Sah.

Nesse momento Bella se levanta.

- Alguém quer alguma coisa da cozinha? – perguntou repentinamente – vou pegar água.

- Eu aceito. – disse Lana.

- Pra mim também, por favor. – pediu Luh.

Bella saiu pelo corredor do terceiro templo. Continuava atenta ao livro, pois este atingia seu clímax. Passou pela sala sem ser notada e adentrou descuidadamente a cozinha. Abriu a geladeira, mas sua atenção continuava voltada para o livro.

Kannon aproveitou o intervalo para pegar mais cerveja. Rumou para a cozinha cantarolando e bateu com tudo em Bellatix. Esta caiu no chão com a topada, seu livro voou e a garrafa se abriu, molhando quase todo o chão da cozinha. Kannon por ter o corpo maior e mais robusto não caiu, mas sentiu o impacto.

- Quem foi o... – Bella parecia acordar para o ocorrido – Mas só podia ser você! Ingenuidade a minha achar que seria outra pessoa!

- Caso não tenha notado você bateu em mim! – Kannon retrucou, mas logo percebeu que a atenção da moça de orbes esverdeados não era mais dele.

Bella olhava entristecia para o livro encharcado. Este já era bem velho, algumas folhas praticamente se dissolveram na água e muitas rasgaram, mas a principal preocupação de Bella era uma dedicatória na contra capa que agora estava borrada e ilegível.

- Seu idiota! – gritou, irritada – olha só o que você fez!

- É só um livro! Eu compro outro pra você! – ofereceu Kannon.

- Nem que oferecesse sua vida ridícula em troca conseguiria um igual! – o transtorno da moça era tão grande que se os dourados não tivessem chego, ela certamente teria matado o gêmeo de Saga.

- Kannon o que quê você fez?! – indagou Saga, ao ver Bella encharcada e a beira das lágrimas.

- _Mon Dieu!_ – murmurou Kamus.

- _Hombre!_ – exclamou Shura em represália ao amigo.

- Não é assim que se conquista uma mulher, Kannon – Milo dispara um de seus comentários inúteis.

- Eu não fiz nada! Essa louca que...

- Essa louca uma virgula! Louca é a sua mãe! – exclamou a inglesa, levantando-se – com todo respeito Saga!

- Sem problemas... – falou Saga, que não era nem louco de descordar.

Passos foram ouvidos no corredor. As amazonas vinham ver o ocorrido. Abriram caminho pelos primeiros dourados.

- Que parte a gente perdeu? – perguntou Carol, chocada.

- O livro que sua mãe te deu... – murmurou Lana – quem destruiu?

- Ele! – Bella apontou Kannon.

- Espera ai! Eu tenho direito de defesa! Você trombou em mim!

- Isso não vai levar nada a lugar nenhum. – disse Mu, aproximando-se – podem voltar para o quarto meninas. Eu limpo isso.

- Obrigado Mu. – agradeceu Bella.

- Eu ajudo. – Shaka deu alguns passos à frente – Não estou muito ligado no jogo mesmo.

- O homem mais próximo de Deus se oferecendo para fazer trabalho mortal. – desdenhou Mascara – Quem ti viu quem te vê.

- Vou fazer de conta que não ouvi. – respondeu serenamente.

- Agora nos dêem licença rapazes. – pediu Mu – Vamos limpar isso.

Eles voltaram ao jogo e elas ao quarto, mas o incidente do livro não morreria ali.

**

* * *

****Aeroporto de Roma...**

A dupla de piscianos arrancava suspiros de homens e mulheres. O aeroporto ficara pequeno na presença das duas criaturas, e, Afrodite, não via a hora de algum homem sofrer um sério acidente por prestar mais atenção em Nicky e esquecer-se do caminho.

O cavaleiro de peixes estava, como sempre, impecável. Camisa combinando com os cabelos e olhos igualmente azuis. Calça num tecido social e sapatos confortáveis. As mulheres torciam o pescoço para acompanhar o belo homem.

A loira prendera os cabelos num rabo de cavalo alto. Mini saia jeans, camisa social esverdeada com um top branco por baixo aparecendo pelo decote. Sapato de salto alto com bico redondo, também branco. O andar da francesa tirava o fôlego dos homens e com certeza causaria acidentes.

- É uma pena Mu ter ficado no santuário hoje.

- É... – respondeu desanimada – Kiki voltou a treinar hoje de manhã.

- Deve ser insuportável ter uma criança por perto. – comentou Gustav – Não que eu não goste de crianças, mas se eu morasse com minha namorada, não gostaria.

- Esta longe de ser o pior dos males, mas afinal, quem é esse amigo?

- É um conhecido meu que vem passar alguns dias aqui. Não é porque passamos a maior parte da vida enfurnados no santuário que não conhecemos pessoas de fora. – observou o cavaleiro, sentando-se próximo ao portão de desembarque – mais cinco minutos – falou, enquanto observava a grade de vôos.

Nicky nada disse. Sentou-se ao lado belo cavaleiro e esperou.

Os passageiros de um vôo saiam pouco a pouco pelo portão de desembarque, mas nada do "amigo" de Gustav aparecer.

- Tem certeza que é esse vôo? – perguntou Nicky – o painel diz que esse vem de Paris. O da Suécia chega em quinze minutos.

- Tenho certeza. – a resposta foi convicta – deve ter se enrolado com as malas.

- Sabe que minha irmã sempre faz isso. – o comentário de Nicky fez Afrodite corar e suar – se bem agora ela deve estar usando o jatinho... – Nicky finalmente notou o desconforto do amigo – Disse alguma coisa errada?

- N-na-não! – a voz saiu nervosa – ela acabou de chegar.

- Ela? – indagou, confusa – você não disse que era amigo e... – somente nesse momento a loira consegue ver através da multidão.

Nicky sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem e a visão embaçar. Levantou-se vagarosamente com o auxilio dos braços da poltrona, mas logo sentiu que as pernas estavam bambas. Sua irmã estava a poucos metros de distancia, em pé e saudável. Deixou o choro acontecer e correu para abraçá-la.

Vanessa permaneceu séria, mas uma lagrima solitária correu por detrás dos óculos escuros, mas foi rapidamente secada. Abraçou a loira com carinho, enquanto esta soluçava nos braços da irmã mais velha.

- Continua a mesma... – falou com carinho – já tem vinte anos, é uma linda mulher, uma amazona qualificada, mas continua chorona... – murmurou em meios as caricias que fazia nos cabelos loiros da irmã – fico feliz que não tenha mudado, pequena.

- Você só tem alguns centímetros a mais que eu... – rebateu com a voz meio rouca – Achei que não nos veriamos tão cedo.

- Tirei férias. Arrumei um vice-presidente excelente e tenho total confiança nele. – noticiou Vanessa – Poderei me ausentar mais vezes agora. – o olhar da morena parou em Frô – não sabe como fiquei satisfeita em encontrar Gustav.

- Vá falar com ele, Van. – encorajou Nicky.

- Até parece que não me conhece mais! – exclamou a irmã mais velha – desde quando eu corro atrás de homem? E além do mais, ele já vem vindo.

O cavaleiro de peixes nutria um sorriso galanteador. Cada parte do corpo de Vanessa era cuidadosamente analisado e, aparentemente, aprovado. O vestidinho preto que a irmã mais velha de Nicky usava era extremamente simples, mas marcava cada curva de seu corpo. Este não era definido como o da irmã, e sim mais magro e esguio, mas ainda sim ficava incrivelmente sensual naquele tomara que caia que descia até o fim das coxas. Os cabelos negros e lisos estavam presos num coque desfiado e sua franga marcava seu lindo rosto. As sandálias de salto eram pretas e também simples. Por fim, uma correntinha de ouro brilhava no pescoço da executiva com um pequeno brasão da família Karkaroff pendurado, também em ouro.

Afrodite chegou perto das duas irmãs e falou:

- Melhor sairmos daqui antes que algum homem agarre vocês. – era difícil presenciar esta cena, mas Afrodite mostrava-se carrancudo – e não quero usar minhas rosas aqui, elas têm melhor utilidade.

- Que tal um café? – sugeriu Nicky – tem um lugar aqui pertinho que é muito aconchegante.

- Qualquer lugar bem longe daqui esta ótimo...

Acomodaram-se num lindo café próximo ao aeroporto. Passaram algum tempo conversando até que decidiram voltar. Vanessa conhecia pouco a Grécia e ficou maravilhada por ver as ruínas tão de perto. E ainda mais estarrecida quando avistou a parte oculta do lugar. A sagrada terra dos cavaleiros que protegiam Athena.

- Nossa... – murmurou a moça de olhos azuis – não imaginei que era tão grande. Como conseguem ocultar este lugar?

- Athena cuida disso muitíssimo bem. – respondeu Afrodite.

Vanessa ia inclinar-se para pegar uma de suas malas, mas Gustav, como bom cavaleiro, fez questão de levá-las. Caminharam alguns minutos até avistarem o Coliseu.

A bela estrutura circular ainda estava vazia, mas logo cavaleiros e amazonas chegariam para dar início ao treino.

A cada passou a recém chegada parecia mais fascinada pelo lugar. Vanessa conhecia todo o mundo, mas nunca permanecia mais de dois dias em cada destino. Sempre viajava a negócios e isso tomava todo o tempo livre da francesa.

- O que achou daqui? – perguntou Nicky, empolgada – gostou?

- Muito. – respondeu a irmã que fitava a grande construção – Definitivamente lindo.

- Fico feliz que tenho gostado, Vanessa – Afrodite acabara de passar o braço direito pela cintura da francesa – Nicky, ali não é a Mel? – Gustav apontou para a morena que passava tentando pegar Kiki.

A paciência que Mel possuía com crianças era incrível. A morena brincou com Kiki durante toda a manhã, mas não parecia cansada. Logo notou a loira e foi correndo abraçá-la.

- Amiga! – exclamou, abraçando-a – sumiu por toda a manhã! Se bem que não perdeu nada, mas onde estava?

Nicky apontou a irmã. Melody olhou a moça por alguns instantes. Achara muitos traços parecidos com os Nicky, mas outros totalmente diferentes. Por fim a cumprimentou.

- Melody Kitsune. – falou sorrindo-lhe – mas pode chamar de Mel.

- Vanessa – a irmã da loira falou num tom bem simples – Minha irmã falou muito de vocês. É um prazer conhecê-la.

- Imagina! – Mel parecia sem jeito – é ótimo tê-la aqui!

Até então Kiki fitava Vanessa curiosamente. Não falava nada, mas deixava bem claro estar interessado em ser apresentado.

- Ah sim! – exclamou Mel – Este é Kiki, aprendiz de Áries.

- Muito prazer! – disse Vanessa, fazendo cafuné nos cabelos revoltos do garoto – é um prazer conhecê-lo.

O garoto corou com o gesto da bela mulher.

- Então... – interrompeu Melody – vão se trocar?

- Provavelmente não. – respondeu Nicky – hoje é só treino corporal. Acho que vou treinar assim mesmo.

- Não subirei até a décima segunda casa por nada. – afirmou Afrodite – Você tem sorte de morar na primeira.

- Vocês sobem todo isso? – Vanessa fitava as escadarias, horrorizada – é desumano!

- Com o tempo acostuma! – Kiki se intrometia na conversa – embora eu também more na primeira casa.

Vanessa fitou as pintinhas na testa da irmã e de Kiki. Seu semblante era pensativo e finalmente decidiu perguntar.

- O que é isso na sua testa, pequena? – perguntou a irmã mais velha, tocando de leve as pintinhas da loira – e suas sobrancelhas sumiram... – observou por fim.

- Isso...

- Isso é a marca dos Lemurianos! – exclamou Kiki, cortando Nicky – Todos os discípulos de Áries, que conseguem dominar técnicas paranormais, recebem esse sinal. Mas somente Lemurianos de sangue podem passá-las.

- Obrigada pela explicação Kiki. – Nicky foi levemente sarcastica, mas Mel repreendeu-a com um olhar.

- São bonitas – Vanessa olhava com mais curiosidade ainda – Você me contou das habilidades de todos aqui, mal posso esperar para vê-las.

- Verá em breve. – disse Afrodite – Assim que todos descerem.

Pouco a pouco amazonas e cavaleiros reuniram-se na arena trajado roupas de treino.

Todos foram apresentados a Vanessa, mas em especial, Mu ficou muito sem graça. As palavras do ariano travaram, mal conseguia falar, mas por sorte Shion apareceu para dar início ao treino.

O grande mestre do santuário cumprimentou Vanessa e avisou que Saori desceria para vê-la em breve.

A francesa acomodou-se ao lado de Carol e na arquibancada. Acharam uma sombra para evitar o sol da tarde, afinal, o dia estava quente.

As duplas estavam dividas de forma diferente hoje. Lune lutava com Shura, Kamus com Milo, Aiolia com o irmão, Nicky com Gustav, Shaka travava uma emocionante luta com Saga, Mu se aventurava na luta corpo a corpo com Aldebaran, Lea e Mel mais conversavam que lutavam, Sah revivias os treinos com Mascara da Morte, e Lana tentava manter Bella sob controle e bem longe de Kannon, para o próprio bem do rapaz.

Carol explicava a Vanessa algumas coisas sobre os cavaleiros e dizia que era apenas um treino de rotina, mas isso não impedia que a francesa fechasse os olhos cada vez que a irmã era atingida com mais força.

O decorrer do treino foi tranqüilo e quando o relógio marcou quatro horas, o grande mestre dispensou a todos.

As amazonas se reuniram num canto da arena esperando por Athena. Conversavam com a recém chegada, mas logo notaram que a inglesa estava mais quieta e avoada que o normal.

- O que aconteceu Bella? – indagou Nicky num tom preocupado – esta mais quieta que o normal.

A inglesa limitou-se a apontar o ex-general que, por sua vez, conversava com Aiolia e Mascara do outro lado da arena.

- Você o socou de novo?! – Mel fitava Kannon, ao longe.

- Daquela vez ele fez por merecer, e vocês sabem disso, mas hoje... – a moça de orbes esverdeados vez uma pausa ameaçadora – ele merecia ter morrido! Ter sido empacotado! Ter ido dessa pra melhor, ou pior, se é que me entendem!

Lana deu um profundo suspiro. Bella era extremamente serena, calma e quieta, mas quando se trava de Ares e Kannon a inglesa se transformava, ia da água para o vinho em segundos.

- Acharemos um igual. – tranqüilizou Lana, mesmo sabendo que não adiantaria nada.

- Não existe outro igual! – exclamou Bella – aquele livro era único... Foi o primeiro livro que ganhei, era da minha mãe e passou a ser meu. Tinha uma dedicatória na contra capa.

- Você deveria ser muito pequena quando ganhou. – observou Lune.

- Era sim. Da primeira vez que o li tinha dez anos, se não me engano. – falou Bella que acabara de se levantar – desculpem, mas não vou esperar com vocês. Minha cabeça vai explodir. Preciso algum remédio.

- Qualquer coisa nos chame. – gritou Mel, acenando.

- Chamarei! – a inglesa acenou de volta, enquanto sumia pelos degraus.

Ao mesmo tempo em que Bella sumia pelas escadarias, uma segunda sombra aparecia. Athena trajava seu vestido branco, nutria o sorriso terno de sempre e não trazia seu fiel báculo.

As amazonas ajoelharam diante da deusa, enquanto Vanessa não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia se ajoelhava ou se simplesmente cumprimentava. Encontrara Saori varias vezes, mas nunca na posição de deusa. Mas antes que pudesse tomar uma decisão Athena mandou que todas ficassem de pé.

- Boa tarde, queridas amazonas – as palavras da deusa soaram ternas e carinhosas – é muito bom vê-las em prefeitas condições.

- Digo o mesmo, Athena – Nicky falou polidamente.

- Fico feliz em revê-la. – falou Saori a Vanasse – ainda mais numa situação tão agradável.

- Mesas de reunião também não me agradam. – respondeu, divertida – você mora muito bem – brincou a francesa que fitava Afrodite ao longe – lindo lugar...

- Com licença, senhoritas... – Kannon acabara de cortar a conversa. Ajoelhou-se diante da deusa. – desculpe interromper a conversa, mas gostaria de pegar a amazona de ônix emprestada. É bem rápido. Prometo.

- Primeiramente levante-se. – Athena ordenou docemente – Lana, poderia acompanhá-lo?

- Claro!

Kannon e Lana se distanciaram da deusa. Caminharam até um local mais afastado onde o ex-marina se certificou que eram os únicos (N/A:não pensem besteira gente xD). O ex-general sentou-se na grama e começou:

- Bom... O que exatamente era aquele livro?

- Um livro oras! – respondeu. Não queria contar a verdade ao homem, sabe-se lá o que Bella faria com ela – um livro comum.

- Não, não era só um livro! – exclamou Kannon, nervoso – por que ela gostava tanto dele?

Lana suspirou.

- Está bem... – murmurou a grega – Bella ganhou o livro da mãe pouco antes da moça falecer.

- Como ela faleceu?

- Interrogatório é?

- Por favor, me responde! – Kannon quase suplicou.

- Gostaria de poder te ajudar nessa parte, mas ela nunca comentou como eles morreram. Só sei que ela tinha onze anos.

- Ela tem irmãs, não tem?

- Três. – respondeu Lana – mas depois da morte dos pais elas foram obrigadas a trabalhar e amadurecer. Bella era a mais nova, e depois de ser levada por Ártemis nunca mais teve contato com elas.

- Ela foi esquecida? – Kannon perguntou com receio.

- Você realmente parece o Pink. Muito lento! – reclamou Lana – é obvio que sim. Por isso ela tem certa dificuldade em confiar nas pessoas. Ela tem melhorado, mas é nítido que ainda sofre com o abandono das irmãs. – concluiu a grega – Mas alguma pergunta?

- A ultima. – disse o ex-general – que livro era? O que eu "estraguei"?

- Um romance inglês, mas o título eu não sei. – Lana acabara de se levantar – é melhor voltarmos, Pink. – falou, divertida.

- Se me chamar de Pink em publico... – ele fez uma pausa ameaçadora, mas seu semblante mudou de sério para divertido rapidamente – Vai ter que chamar o Saga de Cérebro também!

Lana riu do bom humor do homem de cabelos azuis.

- Feito!

* * *

Os dias antes da tão esperada festa na casa de touro passaram rapidamente. Estavam as vésperas da comemoração, e, naquela manhã de sexta feira, Lea acordava mais elétrica que nunca. 

- Bom dia Leãozinho! – exclamou a Belga pulando em Aiolia.

- Quero dormir... – balbuciou o cavaleiro que mais parecia um gatinho agarrado ao travesseiro – deixa...

Lea revirou os olhos.

- Resolvo isso com Aiolos depois. – falou enquanto "desmontava" do leão – agora direto para touro! As meninas já devem estar descendo!

A animação da amazona de esmeralda era contagiante. Os orbes verdes da belga brigavam enquanto esta se arrumava para deixar a casa de leão.

Saiu a passos rápidos do quinto templo e minutos depois pisava em touro.

- Bom dia! – cumprimentou em alto e bom tom.

- Felicidade alheia me incomoda de manhã. – murmurou Sah a Carol.

- A mim também. – concordou a italiana, que parecia ter problemas semelhantes aos de Sah ao acordar.

A Casa de Touro já estava cheia. Vanessa e as amazonas arrumavam tudo. Mel e Lea cuidavam da limpeza. Sah e Carol escolhiam as músicas e mexiam nas caixas de som. Nicky, Vanessa e Lune faziam a decoração, enquanto Bella permanecia alheia ao trabalho. Lana e Aldebaran arrastavam moveis de um lado para o outro na tentativa de posicionar melhor a pista de dança.

- Isso é trabalho de homem – começou Mascara que acabara de chegar – e você ainda não pode fazer esforço. Solte isso Caroline.

- Parece que Mascara da Morte está preocupado! – desdenhou Afrodite, que chegava junto com o canceriano.

- Só não quero que a responsabilidade caia sobre mim se ela piorar – mentiu o italiano – já tenho chateações demais.

- Então mais uma não fará diferença! – brincou Gustav.

- Sabia que eu preciso de uma nova cabeça em câncer?

- Já estou quieto...

Afrodite juntou-se a Nicky, Lune, e Vanessa. Esta recebera permissão para hospedar-se no décimo segundo templo já que estava envolvida com Afrodite, mas a deusa deixou bem claro que responsabilizaria o cavaleiro se algo de mal acontecesse à francesa.

Pouco a pouco os dourados chegaram à casa de touro. Cada um ajudava da forma que podia, porém uns atrapalhavam mais do que ajudavam. Deveria seu o quinto jarro que Lana esbarrava e quebrava arrastando os sofás. Bella não fazia absolutamente nada. Kannon discutia com Saga de cinco em cindo minutos. Shaka brigava com Mascara que, por sua vez, insistia que uma cabeça pendurada na parede cairia bem. Vanessa discordava de Afrodite no quesito flores, pois o cavaleiro queria encher touro delas e pessoas como Sah e Carlo, eram alérgicos. Nicky dizia que o "freezer" feito por Lune e Kamus deveria ficar a direita, mas Lea insistia que a esquerda ficaria mais espaçoso. Kiki pulava de um lado para o outro com Mu em seus calcanhares, tentando pegá-lo.

O segundo templo foi tomado por discussões paralelas, não era possível ouvir o próprio pensamento dentro da casa. Mas dois seres trataram de acabar com as discussões.

- QUIETOS! – vociferou Shion, e imediatamente fez-se silencio.

- Mestre Shion! – exclamou Mu – É um grande surpresa.

- Fale por você. – sussurrou Kiki ao mestre.

Shion e Dohko adentraram a casa de touro. A expressão do chinês era divertida, enquanto Shion parecia sério.

- Como explicam isso? – indagou Shion, dando mais alguns passos em direção ao centro da sala.

- Não seja chato, Shion! – Dohko estava especialmente risonho naquela manhã – é só uma discussão!

- Só uma discussão? – o mestre do santuário mostrou-se indignado com a posição do amigo – eu estava ouvindo a gritaria do décimo terceiro templo!

- Que isso mestre! – Milo tentava manter o bom humor – talvez fosse possível ouvir de libra, mas do templo de Athena...

- CALA BOCA MILO! – ralhou Kamus – está piorando a situação!

- Mas o que trás o senhor aqui, mestre? – perguntou Shaka.

- Na verdade Shaka – começou Dohko – viemos ajudar, ou melhor, colocar ordem nisso aqui.

- Fala sério?

- Claro que sim, Saga! Todos queremos uma festinha, mas o "todo poderoso" aqui não quer admitir.

- Fique quieto Dohko! – ordenou Shion, enquanto retirava a mascara de grande mestre e a capa branca.

As amazonas ficaram surpresas. Nunca tinham visto Shion sem a capa, e sem esta, ele parecia um cavaleiro comum. Cabelos e olhos esverdeados, corpo escultural e um semblante sério, porém amigável. Um belo homem.

Dohko passara uma longa temporada em Rozan, mas durante sua estadia fora do santuário não mudara nada. Continuava com o semblante sábio e calmo.

- Aceitam mais ajuda? – perguntou Dohk num tom muito simpático.

- Desde que não atrapalhem! – disse Kannon mirando o irmão.

- Você tropeçou caixa de som! – defendeu-se Saga.

- Quem foi que puxou o fio "sem querer"? – acusou o ex-general.

O sangue de Bella começou a ferver. Qualquer discussão entre os gêmeos tirava a inglesa do sério rapidamente. Bellatrix que, até então, estava quieta e sentada num canto isolado da casa de touro lendo, levantou-se e rumou até o foco do problema, os gêmeos.

- Será que o Pink e o Cérebro – começou com desdém – podiam fazer silencio?!

Mas o barulho só aumentou. Gargalhadas ecoaram, e agora sim, os ruído podiam ser ouvidos do templo de Athena. Saga e Kannon nunca mais teriam respeito.

- Pink e Cérebro?! – Shura tinha falta de ar de tanto rir – quem é quem?!

- Permita que eu adivinhe! – pediu Mascara da Morte – Pela capacidade mental do Kannon eu diria que ele é o Pink!

- Obvio que não! – a voz de Sah ecoou – Kannon sempre tem as idéias mais ardilosas!

- E ele era o gêmeo Mal! – completou Carol.

- Mas o Saga que tentou dominar o mundo! – argumentou Milo que abraçava seu abdômen.

- Kannon também tentou! – Shura falou, novamente.

- Concordo com Shura – o olhar de Bella era bem malicioso – sempre achei a cabeça do Kannon um pouco maior.

Os demais riam muito para comentar, ou como Shaka, outros se seguravam para não rir, mas todos acabaram caindo na gargalhada.

* * *

**Templo de Ares...**

O senhor da Guerra observava a baderna através de um grande espelho circular. A sala do deus continuava escura e cheia de armamentos. O lugar ainda cheirava a sangue e muitos diziam que este cheiro vinha de escravos mortos, pois Ares matava-os para depois espalhar seu sangue pela sala. Aroma de sangue era o preferido do deus.

Observava a cena com um semblante furioso.

- **Heitor! **– o berro de Ares fez o piso tremer.

Passos rápidos foram ouvidos no corredor e logo um escravo moreno e baixo apareceu.

- Cha-Chamou, senhor – gaguejou o assustado rapaz.

- **Prepare todos os soldados disponíveis e alerte o que sobrou da minha elite! **– a cada palavra parecia que o teto viria ao chão – **atacaremos aquele santuário imundo em um mês!**

- Mas o senhor prometeu quarenta dias... – murmurou o magro escravo.

**- Você está aqui para me obedecer! **– dessa vez alguns pedaços de pedra soltaram-se do teto – **Envie minhas ordens! E diga a Victor que desejo vê-lo. **

- Como quiser, imperador dos massacres – o pobre cervo curvou-se e saiu do escuro e fétido aposento.

**- Um mês... **– murmurou o deus, que ainda fitava com desgosto a alegria na casa de touro – **causarei um pandemônio naquele lugar!**


	11. Manhã e Tarde de Sábado!

Saga caminhava tranqüilamente pelos corredores desertos de gêmeos. A luz era quase inexistente na casa entre touro e câncer, mas especialmente naquela manhã estava escuro demais. Os grandes pilares projetavam fracas sombras gigantescas no chão, mas por mais que ele andasse, não achava a entrada para a sala principal de gêmeos. De repente viu-se preso no labirinto do terceiro templo.

- Se isso for uma brincadeira sua, Kannon, é de muito mau gosto! – exclamou e seu grito ecoou sombrio pelos corredores.

Mas não ouve resposta. O gêmeo de Kannon passou a correr pelos corredores que pareciam infinitos. Chamava pelo irmão, mas nenhuma resposta vinha. O único som existente eram seus sapatos batendo no piso de pedra. Acabou vencido pelo cansaço e sentou-se num dos cantos do labirinto.

- Vou matar Kannon quando isso acabar... – murmurou o cansado cavaleiro.

- **Não duvido nada...** – a maléfica voz do deus Ares ecoou, grandiosa – **para um cavaleiro que matou Shion, tentou matar Athena e enganou todos a sua volta, isso não é nada. Não esperava nada diferente de você, Saga.**

- Ares! – vociferou Saga – o que faz nesse santuário? Você mancha o nome dos deuses!

- **E você dos cavaleiros! – **a grandiosa voz ecoou novamente, dessa vez com mais força.

- Fui forçado por você! – respondeu Saga, já de pé – Agora saia das sombras seu covarde! – desafiou – quero ver vir até aqui me enfrentar!

**- Não provoca que eu vou, Saga de Gêmeos! – **cada vez a voz soava mais ameaçadora – **E não me culpe por seus atos. Acha que se essa vontade não existisse dentro de você eu teria conseguido penetrar sua mente e corrompê-la? **– a imagem do deus começava a se materializar na frente de Saga – **Tudo existia em você, Saga. Você ****é**** uma pessoa má, eu apenas ajudei seu lago ruim a sair!**

- Vai ficar ai blasfemando? – Saga estava lívido de raiva – o que veio fazer aqui?

- **Visitar me antigo corpo! **– Ares falou calmamente – **E Lana também.**

Saga não soube explicar, mas suas mãos voaram involuntariamente no pescoço de deus.

- Sa... Saa... Saga! – a voz de Kannon saiu abafada dos lábios do deus.

Saga sentiu o corpo levantar bruscamente e abriu os olhos. Estava de volta em seu quarto, ainda era noite, mas o pescoço que apertava não era de Ares e sim de Kannon.

- ESTÁ LOUCO! – Kannon berrou quando Saga o soltou – Quer me matar?!

- Desculpe... – sussurrou o homem de cabelos azuis – não tive a intenção de...

- Me estrangular?! – completou Kannon com ironia.

Os dois trocaram olhares por alguns segundos. Só agora o ex-general notara o estado do irmão. Este estava molhado de suor e ofegava, puxava o ar com urgência para dentro dos pulmões, a palidez era assustadora e seu semblante aborrecido.

- Porque me chamou de Ares? – perguntou Kannon, agora mais calmo – sonho com...

- Essa resposta é meio obvia. – cortou Saga – Isso não acontecia há anos...

- Como foi o sonho? – o ex-marina mostrava-se preocupado com o irmão.

- Eu gritei? – Saga tentou mudar de assunto, mas sem sucesso.

- Muito pouco. – o irmão gêmeo respondeu rapidamente – mas que sonho foi esse? – insistiu.

- Fiquei preso no labirinto de gêmeos e depois ele apareceu. Falou que minha natureza era má e que estava aqui para visitar seu antigo corpo e... – Saga parou de falar nessa parte.

- E... – Kannon arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- E visitar Lana... – concluiu, tristemente.

O gêmeo de Saga processou as palavras por alguns segundos e falou:

- Não ligue pra isso... – tranqüilizou o irmão - foi só um sonho e não senti o cosmo de Ares por perto. Relaxe.

Saga limitou-se a deitar novamente. Talvez Kannon esteja certo, pensou Saga. Tudo não passava de um sonho e ele estaria se preocupando demais, novamente. Fechou os olhos e entregou-se ao sono, mas o pensamento estava no quarto enfrente. Só de pensar que Lana poderia ter se envolvimento com Ares deixava-o sem chão. A amazona não era nada dele, mas não conseguia deixar de se sentir dono dela...

* * *

Finalmente a manhã de sábado. Pássaros cantando, dia ensolarado, céu azul, nuvens raras e branquinhas. 

A casa de Áries foi tomada pelo nucleou feminino do santuário naquela manhã. As amazonas discutiam sobre a roupa de cada uma, enquanto Mu e Kiki eram mais uma vez expulsos do templo.

- Bom dia, Deba. – cumprimentou o tibetano.

- Tio Deba! – Kiki saltou no colo do grande cavaleiro

- Expulsos? – perguntou, divertido.

- O que eu não faço por ela... – murmurou o rapaz de cabelos lavanda.

- Ele gosta mais dela do que de Athena! – exclamou Kiki num tom reprovador.

Silencio repentino. Deba parecia pensativo.

- O que foi, Aldebaram? – indagou Mu, preocupado – mudou de expressão de repente.

- As coisas mudaram muito nesses últimos três anos. – comentou o grande cavaleiro fitando o amigo – Quando Athena permitiria uma luxuria dessas? – o taurino observava sua sala especialmente decorada – Até Shion anda relaxado demais.

Kiki corria alegremente atrás de uma borboleta roxa e nem se deu conta da conversa que começava.

- Nesse ponto eu concordo com você... Está tudo calmo demais...

- Fico feliz que tenha o mesmo ponto de vista. – Aldebaram levou sua bruta mão à nuca – tenho a impressão que alguma coisa ruim espreita esse santuário. Alguma coisa maligna.

- Shaka acha o mesmo. – comentou Mu – Conversamos outro dia e ele também mostrou a mesma desconfiança.

- Nem as amazonas usam mais mascaras, sempre achei essa lei machista e ridícula, mas...

- Tínhamos uma sensação de ordem. – completou o ariano.

- Acha que isso está por acabar? – indagou o grande homem – Essa paz?

- Provavelmente sim... – Mu deixou escapar um sorriso triste, muito triste – tenho medo por ela, ou melhor, por elas.

- Elas sabem se virar – tranqüilizou o amigo – são tão fortes quanto nós e...

- E não tem a menor experiência em batalhas reais...

- Não é típico seu ser pessimista. – observou Aldebaram.

- Mas diante dos pressentimentos não posso deixar de ser.

- É por isso que os relacionamentos eram proibidos... – murmurou Aldebaram – Fomos treinados para lutar e amar Athena, não outras mulheres... Triste destino...

- Acha que isso tudo é um erro...?

- Todos nós estamos felizes e não há mal nisso, mas acho que na primeira confusão tudo voltará ao normal. Mascaras, mulheres num canto e homens no outro... Tudo. – o cavaleiro de touro fitou novamente o amigo – Mas lembre-se que estamos supondo tudo isso. – falou, descontraído – aceita beber alguma coisa? O freezer do Kamus é bem eficiente!

Mu deixou escapar uma risada e aceitou. Gostava muito da companhia de Aldebaram, mas nem o amigo conseguia fazê-lo esquecer a idéia de perder sua loira. Isso angustiava o Cavaleiro de Áries mais que a própria morte...

* * *

Se na manhã anterior a Casa de Touro estava barulhenta, Áries estava muito mais. O quarto da loira ficou pequeno para tantas mulheres que, por final, acabaram ocupando a sala com roupas, maquiagens, sapatos, em fim, tudo que usariam. Com exceção de Lana, que não levara nada, e apenas observava a animação das amigas. 

- Vou de vermelho! – informou Nicky.

- Não! Eu vou usar vermelho! – impôs Sah

- Eu sou visita, por tanto, tenho preferência – falou Vanessa, divertida – eu quero ir de vermelho.

Sah fechou a cara e acabou optando pelo azul. Nicky cedeu o "vermelho" para sua irmã e acabou escolhendo um vestido lilás.

- E você Lana? – perguntou Luh – não vai escolher sua roupa?

- Ah... – murmurou com a pergunta – vou assim mesmo. Não faço questão de me arrumar e...

- LÓGICO QUE NÃO! – o grito de Mel assustou a todas – Você vai, e vai linda!

- Isso mesmo! – Nicky deu força à amiga – está na hora de usar o vestido que compramos! Saga vai babar! E minha sandália dourada vai ficar linda!

- Ia sugerir um modelito oriental! – falou Luh, divertida.

- Vou pegar o vestido em gêmeos! – exclamou Bella num raro momento prestativo.

- NÃO! – suplicou a grega – gente eu não faço questão de me arrumar mesmo! Juro!

- Mas nós fazemos questão que você fique ma-ra-vi-lho-sa! – Lea acabara de se levantar.

Lana estremeceu com a idéia de usar o vestido. Enfrentaria qualquer batalha mortal, mas estremecia diante de um longo pedaço de pano. Ainda com o complemento de maquiagem e salto alto, mas não adiantava ir contra a vontade das meninas, afinal, eram muitas contra uma. A grega apenas suspirou. Agora era esperar pra ver o resultado...

* * *

Aquário estava gélido, como sempre, e o divertido cavaleiro de escorpião subia para fazer uma agradável visita ao francês. Este estava deitado no Divãn da biblioteca, lia um exemplar de capa azul marinho que não possua titulo aparente. 

- Kamyu! – a alegre voz do escorpião ecoou pelo ambiente, fazendo Kamus saltar do Divãn.

- O que foi Milo!? – ralhou o aquariano, recompondo-se.

- Que jeitinho agradável de dar boas vindas! – Milo riu da irritação do amigo para depois se jogar na confortável poltrona onde, há muito tempo, havia interrogado Kamus sobre Lune.

- O que traz você aqui Milo? Não são nem meio dia.

- Mel está em Áries desde de manhã... – murmurou Milo – não sei porque as mulheres se reúnem para fazer coisas tão idiotas!

- Nem eu, meu amigo. – respondeu Kamus, dando um pouco mais de atenção ao escorpião – Lune também saiu sedo daqui.

Silencio. Milo passou a fitar as prateleiras recheadas de livro, enquanto Kamus voltou a sua leitura.

- Você não sente falta dos velhos tempos? – perguntou Milo, subitamente.

- O que quer dizer com isso, escorpião? – o cavaleiro de aquário finalmente fechara o livro.

- Dos tempos de guerra... – falou, sonhador.

- Porque sentiria falta? – indagou Kamus, surpreso com a revelação do amigo – Lune está segura, Hyoga também e Athena não sofre nenhuma ameaça há anos!

- Ah... – murmurou Milo – o pato.

- É cisne. – Kamus corrigiu, sem dar bola para a provocação do amigo. – Mas porque deveria sentir falta da guerra?

- Ora! Kamus de Aquário, você realmente está feliz com essa vidinha? – perguntou Milo – A única coisa boa nisso tudo é que tenho Mel ao meu lado, mas é tudo tão monótono e parado...

- Concordo com a parte do monótono...

- Então! Fomos treinados para lutar! É isso que sabemos fazer de melhor... Gostaria de viver uma vida simples com a mulher que amo, mas depois de experimentar a sensação de um campo de batalha...

- Não consegue para de pensar na próxima batalha. – completou Kamus – Todos pensamos assim Milo. Sem exceções.

- Quando estamos em guerra imploramos por paz, mas quando estamos em paz, desejamos algum conflito...

- Pode me dizer o por que da sessão nostalgia, Milo?

- Kamyu Kamyu Kamyu... – disse o escorpião, divertido – A verdade é que elas não nos conhecem completamente. Elas nunca nos viram lutando numa guerra.

- Espero que nunca vejam.

- Não minta! – Milo jogou uma almofada no amigo.

- Vamos para com isso antes que você destrua minha biblioteca! – falou Kamus com aspereza – Melhor almoçarmos.

- Almoço?! – Disse Milo, empolgado.

- Isso mesmo! Está surdo? – Kamus mostrava os primeiros sinais de irritação.

- Calma, Francês! – Milo gesticulou casualmente. – Ficarei para o almoço!

Kamus suspirou.

- Não sei onde fui arrumar um amigo tão chato! – reclamou o francês.

- Algumas casas abaixo! – exclamou o cavaleiro de escorpião – E eu sei que você me ama!

* * *

Os afazeres na casa de Áries só terminaram quando as primeiras estrelas brilhavam no céu avermelhado. 

Aquela tarde de sábado passara rapidamente e em meio a discussões e brigas, mas a parte mais difícil estava por vir: Convencer Lana a usar o vestido.

- É um pedaço de pano! – exclamou Carol sem muita paciência – eu garanto que ele não morde!

- Mas eu...

- Mas o que? – cortou Bella

- Não vai fazer mal nenhum usar o vestido! – falou Nicky, docemente – Vamos lá! Daqui a pouco o carneirinho vem se arrumar e não teremos mais tempo!

Mas nesse momento Vanessa adiantou-se e pegou o vestido das mãos de Lana.

- Vem comigo! – exclamou a sorridente francesa.

Lana não teve tempo de recuar, foi pega pelo braço e levada ao quarto de Nicky.

- Sua irmã tem atitude – observou Lea.

- Você nunca a viu num dia difícil... – suspirou a loira – Ela estava muito estressada de manhã.

- Dirigir uma impressa deve ser estressante, mas ela não tem "terceiros" para fazer isso no lugar dela? – perguntou Luh.

- É difícil confiar totalmente em alguém quando se trata de alguns milhões de euros circulando. – falou Mel – sei como é... Mamãe também é assim.

- Às vezes me sinto culpada por ela ter que carregar todo esse peso... Sozinha. – lamentou Nicky.

- Tenho certeza que ela gosta do que faz. – a voz de Mu ecoou graciosamente pelo templo – Vejo que ainda não estão prontas.

- Bom... Não. – respondeu Nicky, corando.

- Tudo bem. – falou o recém chegado – troco de roupa em touro.

- Não tem problema mesmo, Mu? – perguntou Luh – ocupamos sua casa a tarde toda.

- Nenhum! Podem ficar o tempo que quiserem... – disse após beijar Nicky levemente.

- Obrigado Carneirinho! – exclamou a francesa.

- Então vou me retirar. – falou, por fim – até mais!

O ariano deixou o primeiro templo na calma inabalável de sempre. Seus passos sumiram pelo corredor de lutas.

- Mu é um doce... – murmurou Lea – já Aiolia é machão demais para permitir isso.

- E Milo é um depravado! – comentou Mel, divertida.

- Ele realmente é um amor. – concordou Nicky – admito que tenho muita sorte.

- Ele te coloca num pedestal. – comentou Luh – Divido que Kamus permitisse essa bagunça na preciosa mobília francesa.

- Na minha opinião vocês ainda parecem mestre e pupila! – Sah estava numa duvida cruel entre os sapatos.

- Concordo com Sah, se quer saber minha opinião. – opinou Lea.

- Não sei como era antes, mas realmente vocês não demonstram muito afeto – falo Bella.

- Só falta chamá-lo de mestre ou senhor! – Sah não se conteve.

- Sou péssima com relacionamentos! – Carol limitou-se a esta frase.

- E vocês também não têm nenhum apelido fofinho! – Nicky parecia indignada com a relação da amiga com o namorado.

- Sem falar que Kamus parece ser bem frio. Em todos os sentidos! – completou Lea.

- Para o governo de vocês, meninas... – começou Luh, já cansada do assunto – ele é BEM quente! E sim, nós temos apelidos "meigos".

- Só acredito vendo! – desafiou Sah – ou melhor, ouvindo!

A ruiva trocou olhares divertidos com a italiana que, por sua vez, limitou-se a rir da amiga que adora esse tipo de provocação.

- Pois então provarei para vocês na festa! – disse Luh, mas não teve tempo de dizer mais nada.

Lana acabara de aparecer na sala e, como Nicky tinha previsto, estava perfeita.

O traje azul, quase no tom dos cabelos de Saga, era longo e delineava o belo corpo da grega. Preso somente ao ombro direito, a alça única era trançada com fios que pareciam ser de ouro. Usava um bracelete simples e dourado no braço esquerdo. Sandália dourada e alta.

Os cabelos foram escovados de forma que os repiques foram realçados.

- Sua irmã está de parabéns... – a expressão de incredulidade da inglesa era cômica.

- Eu não fiz nada demais! – falou Vanessa – ela que é muito bonita.

Lana estava escarlate, parecia não estar confortável encima do salto alto e pequena fenda deixava a grega desconcertada.

- Não vou a lugar nenhum vestido isso! – exclamou a desconcertada grega – estou ridícula...

- Vai começar... – Carol revirou os olhos – "Sou uma bruta! Não sirvo para usar vestido e salto alto" – a italiana desdenhava imitando a voz da amiga.

- Mas é verdade! – Lana defendeu-se.

- Saga vai ter muita dor de cabeça essa noite! – insistiu Sah.

- Pega o geminiano de jeito amiga! – encorajou Lea.

- Acho que vão comentar dessa festa por muito tempo... Será memorável! Posso até imaginar a cara do Saga quando você entrar! Haha! – Luh deu uma pequena risada e pareceu esquecer um pouco as responsabilidades.

- Nem morta eu saio assim! Nem arrastada! – insistiu Lana que começava a tirar os sapatos, mas de repente seu corpo levitou fazendo-a deixar o chão.

- Levitando você pode ir? – Nicky usava um tom irônico.

- Me solte Verônique Karkaroff! Agora! – ordenou Lana.

- Já se olhou no espelho para ver como está bonita? – perguntou Mel.

- Claro que sim!

- Não olhou não! – cortou Vanessa – ela nem quis olhar! Disso que estava ridícula e...

- Eu tropeço a cada meio metro com essa coisa no meu pé! – revidou a grega que ainda flutuava.

- Mas isso não é motivo para não se olhar! – argumentou Mel – Agora, onde tem um espelho grande aqui, Nicky?

- No meu antigo quarto tem um, mas não é muito grade.

- Carregue essa teimosa pra lá! – ordenou a morena.

Lana debatia-se no ar sem muito êxito. Logo a grega foi colocada no chão de frente para o espelho.

- _Sou eu? – indagou ao ver o próprio reflexo – até que eu sou... Bonita... – ela tocou levemente seu reflexo – _acho que ele vai reparar em mim... – dessa vez pensou um pouco alto demais.

- Você tem dúvidas que ele vai reparar? – falou Carol, sarcasticamente.

- Eu acho que ele vai babar – concordou Nicky – e agora que a senhorita Lana está pronta, podemos nos arrumar?!

- Já são quase oito horas... – murmurou Bella – eles vão nos matar.

- Alguém tem que me maquiar! – exclamou Lana.

- Já ta falando até em maquiagem... – Lea se surpreendeu.

- Podemos nos ajudar! – falou Vanessa – mas vamos logo!

* * *

A lua brilhava intensamente no céu, as estrelas cintilavam e os rapazes estavam estressados. 

- _Caspita!_ – ralhou Carlo, que andava de um lado para o outro tomando sua terceira cerveja – Não é possível que demorem tanto para colocar uma roupa!

- Vejo que você não se preocupou muito com isso – provocou Afrodite que, como sempre, estava impecavelmente vestido. Trajava uma calça social preta, sapatos sociais incrivelmente lustrosos e uma camisa verde água.

- Vocês já vão começar? – ironizou Kamus.

- Lá vem o chato! – brincou Milo – relaxa ai, Francês! Estamos entre amigos e briguinhas são inevitáveis.

- Mas essas "briguinhas" quase destroem o santuário. – começou Shaka, mas foi logo cortado por Kannon.

- Tava demorando... Buda Junior, a revanche!

- Que quê você ta falando ô Pink? – Shura gritou do outro lado do salão de touro.

Saga não conseguiu conter as risadas.

- Olha quem está rindo... Cérebro! – retrucou Kannon.

Logo uma discussão masculina estava formada, mas isso era um tanto normal. Shion não interrompeu nem deu ordens, muito pelo contrario, parecia colocar mais lenha na fogueira. Dohko ria do "Grande Mestre" que agora parecia um tanto normal e divertido, como nos velhos tempos.

Mu estava na mesa junto ao Grande Mestre, Dohko,Kiki e Shaka.

- Será que elas ainda vão demorar muito? – indagou o homem de cabelos lavanda, levando a taça aos lábios.

- Acabaram de chegar... – murmurou Shaka, embasbacado.

- Acho que valeu a pena a demora... – Dohko mostrava-se tão surpreso quando o cavaleiro de virgem.

Kiki e Mu coraram levemente com a aparição.

A surpresa maior foi ver Shina, Marin, June e Clover junto às novas amazonas.

Shura sorriu ao ver Shina num lindo vestido grego. Este era levemente esverdeado e feito num tecido tão leve e marcante que a amazona parecia nua.

June e Marin usavam trajes muito semelhantes. Uma bata curta e decotada com mangas longas e largas, sendo a da loira, azul, e a da ruiva, laranja. Saia longa e branca, com uma sapatinha na mesma cor das batas. Os lindos corpos estavam delicadamente expostos e Shion não consegui evitar a amazona de camaleão, olhava-a discretamente.

A pequena Clover parecia mais velha. A sandália branca que usava tinha um pequeno salto e acompanhava o vestidinho rosa bebê. Os cabelos morenos, normalmente preços, estavam soltos e cuidadosamente penteados. Usava um colar em ouro com um trevo de quatro folhas pendurado. Kiki corou levemente ao ver a menina que, até então, não conhecia.

- Não esperava vê-las aqui... – murmurou Aiolia para Aiolos.

- Era de se imaginar que seriam convidadas... Marin está muito bonita. – comentou o mais velho, descuidadamente.

- Aiolos... – murmurou o leão, cheio de malicia – Sabia que você não queria mais ficar sozinho...

- Não seja idiota, Olia! – exclamou o irmão – foi só um elogio, e Lea também está linda. Todas estão.

E de fato estavam. A belga trajava uma calça jeans escura e muito justa, esta delineava cuidadosamente o lindo corpo da moça de olhos verdes. Usava uma bata verde musgo, decotada nas costas e no colo. O salto alto, tão raro nos pés da belga, deixava-a mais alta e elegante. A aliança do que Aiolia lhe dera anos atrás ainda brilhava no dedo da moça que, por sua vez, usava também brincos finos e compridos, quase batendo nos ombros.

Era Nicky quem geralmente chamava atenção logo de cara, mas quando Lana adentrou o salão, timidamente, Saga quase deixou a taça cair no chão. O traje azul deixava um gostinho de quero mais. A pequena fenda que se alongava até o joelho, e, a forma com que o vestido se ajustava ao corpo da amazona, causava uma incrível necessidade de ver um pouco mais. Saga estava perto de tomar a moça para si mesmo sem permissão.

- Baba não, Cérebro! – desdenhou Kannon – Acho que ela é muito pra você!

Mas Saga não respondeu, estava hipnotizado com o andar da grega que, por sua vez, parecia ter se acostumado com o salto alto.

Mel estava ao lado de Lana. A brasileira usava uma blusa vermelha de alça bem fina e justa ao corpo. O decote deixava Mel ainda mais atraente e a calça jeans, tão apertada quanto à de Lea, realçava as curvas perfeitas da morena. Usava um salto alto que a deixava quase do tamanho de Milo. O pingente de morando brilhava no pescoço da amazona, assim como as pulseiras que usava no braço direito.

Vanessa caminhava graciosamente de braço dado com a irmã. A irmã mais velha vez jus ao pedido do vestido vermelho, este era longo e de alças finas, e a imensa fenda existente no lado direito da peça revelava as pernas da francesa. A sandália era rica em tiras, dourada e alta. Ostentava um bracelete no braço direito e um anel na mão esquerda. Os cabelos caiam como uma cascata negra, seu rosto estava livre de qualquer tipo de maquiagem, pois o traje da morena era mais que suficiente para atrair olhares. A Loira não fez por menos colocando um curto vestido lilás, este era bem justo a todo o corpo e um largo cinto branco, frouxo, pendia no quadril da francesa. Usava uma sandália semelhante a da irmã, porém branca. Os cachos estavam anormalmente definidos e sua tatuagem parecia realçar mais que nuca sobre o decote.

- Temos mulheres lindas, não é? – Afrodite acabara de puxar uma cadeira ao lado de Mu.

- Realmente lindas... – concordou o cavaleiro, corando levemente.

- Quem é aquela menina de rosa? – interrompeu Kiki

- O nome dela é Clover – informou Shion – se não me engano é aprendiz de Shina há dois anos e candidata à armadura de Taça.

- Está interessado? – indagou Gustav – As crianças começam bem cedo hoje em dia!

- Gustav! – reprovou Mu – Ele é uma criança!

- Isso mesmo! – reforçou Shion.

- Deixem isso rolar gente – falou Dohko – É uma coisa inocente, Shion! Shiryu e Shurei nunca fizeram nada de errado, e olha que eles até dormiam juntos na infância.

- Na infância, sei... – duvidou Gustav.

- Não seja depravado! – reprimiu Dokho.

- E não difame as pessoas dessa forma – completou Shaka.

- Adultos... – reclamou o menino que, em meio à discussão dos homens, não era mais ouvido.

Lune e Bella conversavam durante a entrada na casa de Touro. A japonesa estava deslumbrante nem vestido oriental, roxo, com lindos pássaros bordados e um decote em gota. Duas fendas revelavam as belas pernas de Luh e dois palitinhos (N/A: desculpem, mas eu nunca lembro o nome!) ornamentavam os cabelos da amazona num coque único e desfiado. A inglesa apostou numa curta saia de pregas vinho e uma blusa branca decotada com um faixa, também vinho, marcando a cintura da amazona. As polainas brancas e o scarpin vinho completavam a roupa de Bella.

- Só quero ver você deixar o Kamus sem graça hoje – provocou Bella.

- Convivência com a Sah, é? - retrucou Luh – ta provocando agora?

- Na verdade é a convivência com a Carol, mas isso não vem ao caso. – respondeu Bella.

- Vocês testemunharão meu relacionamento "fofo" com Kamus de Aquário, mas mudando de assunto – Luh falou num tom malicioso - Kannon não tira os olhos de você.

- O máximo que ele vai ganhar é um olho roxo se continuar...

**Do outro lado do Salão...**

Saga, Kamus, Kannon e Milo conversavam discretamente sobre as recém chegadas.

- Ela adora me provocar... – murmurou Kamus.

- O que disse francês?

- Nada não, Milo.

- Nada não... – desenhou Kannon – tenho certeza que estava olhando para as pernas da amazona de diamante!

- Lógico! Ela é minha mulher – o cavaleiro frisou muito bem a ultima parte – E pelo menos eu não fico olhando as pernas alheias, Kannon.

- Já viu como Saga está com cara de idiota desde que Lana entrou? – a pergunta fez Saga observar furiosamente o irmão.

- Não é hora de você provocar. – falou o cavaleiro de aquário – Mas seja mais discreto, Kannon. É deselegante secar qualquer mulher dessa forma.

- O que é bonito deve ser apreciado, _mon mi_ – brincou Kannon – _mas devo admitir que tem belas pernas... – _completou em pensamento.

Sah e Carol eram as ultimas. A ruiva parou o coração do loiro com seu traje. Este era composto de um corpete azulado e comprido, quase até o quadril, uma saia igualmente justa e preta. O coturno também era preto com alguns detalhes azuis. Os cabelos estavam escovamos e a maquiagem realçava os olhos violeta da amazona. O rosário de contas escuras que Shaka dera de presente, anos atrás, estava frouxamente preso no pulso direito da moça. Mascara disfarçou muito bem, mas seu coração falhou quando Carol adentrou. Usava um vestido preto e curto, bem curto. O decote tipo biquíni realçava os seios da italiana e a trança embutida balançava graciosamente com o andar da amazona. Os sapatos não eram tão altos, mas o suficiente para lhe dar uma postura ainda mais feminina.

Criou-se um clima de observação por alguns segundos, mas a sensação era que horas haviam se passado.

Bella e Lana fitaram os gêmeos. Estes estavam igualmente vestidos com uma camisa azul marinho, uma calça jeans escura e um sapato social marrom. Desse jeito ficava muito difícil diferenciar quem era quem, e, Lana e Bella, demoraram alguns minutos para ter certeza de suas escolhas.

Sah sorriu ao ver o loiro num lindo sari azul-bebê cuidadosamente ornamentado em dourado. Foi em direção a mesa onde Shaka bebia e conversava ao lado do Grande Mestre, Dohko e Mu.

Nicky seguiu a amiga até a mesa dos rapazes. Mu parecia ainda mais encantador naquela noite. Usava um traje tibetano composto por uma blusa branca e uma calça no mesmo tom. Uma faixa azul na altura dos rins quebrava o branco da roupa e uma fita, também azul, prendia o cabelo lavanda frouxamente.

Mel sorriu, marota, ao ver o escorpião sentado e segurando uma taça de vinho. A blusa do cavaleiro era da cor do liquido e sua calça era jeans básica. A morena sorriu novamente ao se lembrar que Milo era um homem muito casual.

Lea quase derreteu ao ver seu "leãozinho" trajando uma camisa social vermelha e uma jeans bem escura. Caminhou lentamente até o leonino que estava acompanhando irmão.

Lune percebeu o olhar de cobiça do aquariano. Ah! Como ela amava provocá-lo, mas hoje a amazona de diamante também fora vitima da boa aparência de Kamus. Os cabelos pareciam estar mais revoltos naquela noite, mas não menos atraentes. A blusa azul marinho cominava muito com o belo homem e a calça social dava um ar muito imponente ao aquariano.

O comentário de Afrodite sobre a má aparência de Carlo era brincadeira, só podia ser brincadeira. O canceriano estava lindíssimo e todo de preto. Blusa e calça social preta, assim como o sapato. Carol olhou discretamente para o cruel homem que cuidara tão bem se seus machucados nos últimos dias, mas não se rendeu à tentação de ir falar com o italiano, deu meia volta e juntou-se a Sah, Vanessa e Nicky na mesa mais próxima.

**Décimo terceiro templo...**

A deusa de cabelos lavanda estava do lado de fora do ultimo templo, fitava a única casa iluminada, Touro. Deu alguns passos adiante e iniciou sua solitária descida.

Trajava roupas pouco comuns para uma deusa. Calça escura e justa, com uma bota preta até os joelhos. Uma bata branca deixava o colo da deusa nu. Uma infinidade de grandes pulseiras brancas e pretas brilhavam no pulso esquerdo da moça e faziam um estranho barulho a cada degrau que descia.

- _Acho que não vão se incomodar se eu parecer... _– pensou a deusa _– também sou filha de deus... Literalmente..._

* * *

Desculpem a demora meninas! 

Tive UERJ no ontem e vou entrar em semana que provas agora! O ritmo ta puxado... Mas farei o máximo para postar pelo menos um Cap por semana!

Qualquer coisa sou toda ouvidos xD

Bjao!


	12. Noite de Sábado!

Cap 12 - Noite de Sexta!

A música ficava cada vez mais alta conforme a deusa se aproximava de touro. Estava entre virgem e leão, e o som já era perfeitamente audível.

O passo da moça era leve e gracioso, mas quanto mais próxima ficava a casa de touro, mais rápido o passo se torva. Athena parecia ansiosa para chegar ao segundo templo.

Atravessou as demais casas com mais urgência, e, quando se deu conta, estava empurrando o grande portão do salão de touro. Esperava que notassem sua presença, mas todos já estavam bem ocupados.

As três francesas, Shina, Marin e Mel dançavam sensualmente e sem o menor pudor na pista de dança. Todas seguravam taças cheias de bebida, e, embora algumas gotas transbordassem dos recipientes, elas pareciam não se importar nem um pouco.

Shion, que nunca se entendera muito bem com Mascara de Morte, agora jogava poker com o canceriano numa mesa no canto do salão. Estavam acompanhados de Kannon, June e Afrodite. Consumiam _Whisky _envelhecido com bastante gelo enquanto blefavam descaradamente, embora Mascara e Kannon tivessem uma aptidão nata para isso.

Aiolos estava acompanhado de Milo e Shura, sentados num grande sofá próximo as amazonas que dançavam. Observavam a cena e não escondiam o olhar de desejo. Bebiam vinho e conversavam animadamente.

Aldebaram e Carol estavam atrás do grande aparelho de som e pareciam discutir alguma coisa sobre música, enquanto Bella, próxima dali, servia-se _campari_.

Kiki e Clover conversavam paralelamente na mesa dos "adultos" e pareciam se conhecer a anos. No meio do dialogo Kiki corava levemente, mas algo quase imperceptível, enquanto Clover parecia bem confortável e controlada.

Kamus, Saga, Shaka, Mu e Dohko formavam a mesa dos "adultos" segundo Kiki. E nem eles notaram a presença da deusa grega.

Lune, Lana, Aolia e Lea tinham acabado de se juntar a Bella no barzinho da casa de touro. Serviam-se de licores, vodkas e tudo que tinham direito. Bella ficou atrás do balcão enquanto o leonino, a japonesa, a grega e a belga se acomodaram nos altos banquinhos, de frente para a inglesa.

Saori ficou parada por uns cinco minutos, mas mesmo assim ninguém a notou.

- Hem,Hem... – Athena levou sua mão direita aos lábios e tentou fazer algum ruído para chamar atenção, mas não teve sucesso – Rapazes! – tentou novamente – Meninas!- a terceira tentativa também não dera o resultado esperado – Gente! – aumentou levemente o tom de voz, mas continuava sendo solenemente ignorada.

Irritou-se com a situação, olhou para a direita e para esquerda tendo achar algo que atraísse a preciosa atenção de seus cavaleiros. Procurou e achou a cabo do som. Caminhou até ele e puxou-o para depois gritar:

- **GENTE!!** – aquele grito fora digno de Ares.

A reação foi quase que em cadeia. Aiolia e as demais que estavam no bar quase caíram dos bancos e Bella derramou _campari_ no balcão. Vanessa e as amazonas que estavam na pista de dança iam reclamar do súbito sumiço da música, mas ao virarem para o som não viram nada mais que Athena. A mesa dos "adultos" mergulhou numa reverencia profunda a deusa. Aldebaram e Carol ficaram mais assuntados pela aparição repentina da moça que parecia ter saio do chão, mas não esboçaram nenhuma reação.

Os cavaleiros que admiravam a dança das amazonas levantaram-se bruscamente com o grito, mas logo os três se ajoelharam perante a inesperada presença da moça de cabelos lavanda.

As reações a seguir merecem ênfase especial. Voltemos nossas atenções para a mesa de poker.

O pobre Shion viu seu posto de grande mestre ir por água abaixo, como explicaria o poker e o _whisky_? O semblante empalideceu enquanto passava a mão direita pelo pescoço. Minha cabeça vai rolar, pensou o Grande Mestre.

O susto de June fora tão grande que a amazona caiu da cadeira. Suas cartas de espalharam e revelaram o jogo da moça, este era excelente, a quadra poderia levá-la a vitória facilmente.

Afrodite, assim como Shion, notara a presença da deusa. Ficou estático e temeroso imaginado a reação da moça, mas limitou-se a ajudar June a se recompor.

Mesmo assim Kannon não reparou a moça de cabelos lavanda. Sua mão era tão boa quando a de June, mas também deixou as cartas escaparem de seus dedos com o susto.

Mascarada da Morte colocaria mais uma cabeça em sua parede. Sua mão era nada mais nada menos que um _Royal Flush_. O canceriano levantou bruscamente da cadeira e não pensou duas vezes antes de gritar:

- PORRA! – começou a cavaleiro de câncer, gritando – Quem foi o infeliz?! Saiba que será o próximo decapitado.

- Saga seu imbecil! – ralhou Kannon – Você pisou na merda do fio de novo? Você não pode ser o Cérebro! É burro demais!

- Calem a boca! – a voz gélida de Kamus ecoou – Seus imbecis! Reverencia a deusa!

Mascara e Kannon desmontaram.

- Ameacei cortar a cabeça de uma deusa pra pendurar na parede... – murmurou Carlo, apavorado – Estou morto... De novo!

Kannon estava branco e não conseguia reagir de forma alguma.

Athena calou-se por alguns estantes e passou a percorrer todo o salão, bem devagar. Somente o barulho do salto alto batendo do chão era ouvido, pois os demais nem respiravam. Estes prometeram que seria algo simples e com pouca bebida, mas, em vez disso, a moça achara um mundo de bebidas, poker, crianças... Em fim, tudo que não deveria.

Parou diante do Grande Mestre que, por sua vez, estava mais branco que sua camisa.

- Shion... – a voz da deusa soou calma, mas não menos ameaçadora – será que poderia me informar...

- Eu juro que não foi minha, quero dizer, nossa intenção... – o homem estava nervoso de dar pena.

- Acalme-se, Shion! – disse, divertida – não quero explicações de ninguém, mas algo para beber seria ótimo!

- Athena... A senhorita não está... – começou Mu já que Shion estava chocado demais para falar – nervosa?

- Ao menos irritada? – completou Milo, temeroso.

A moça girou os calcanhares para fitar Milo e em seguida gargalhou da reação de todos.

- Até parece que eu mordo! – exclamou, ainda rindo – Hoje eu sou Saori Kido, apenas Saori Kido! Nada de Athena! – seguida girou novamente para Shion – E pode recupera sua cor, Shion – brincou, pois o grande mestre continuava anormalmente pálido – e desculpe pelo seu _Royal Flush_, Mascara – o canceriano não respondeu, mas corou um pouco – Agora... Poderia ligar o som, Deba? Temos uma noite pela frente!

A animação da deusa contagiou a todos. Nunca tinham visto aquela face de Athena, e trajando aquelas roupas normais, a moça parecia uma mulher bonita e comum.

Aos poucos todos se recuperaram do susto. Athena optou pela pista de dança onde Nicky, Vanessa, Sah, Shina, Marin e Mel já voltavam a dançar.

**No Barzinho...**

Algumas gotas do liquido vermelho que Bella bebia escorreram pela madeira trabalhado do balcão e mancharam a camisa do cavaleiro de leão. A amazona de Jade não sabia o que fazer, mas o bom humor do Aiolia nunca faltava nas horas necessárias e nas desnecessárias também, diga-se de passagem.

- Desculpe Aiolia! – exclamou Bella – Desculpe mesmo!

- Ora! Não tem problema nenhum, Bella. Fique tranqüila! – reconfortou a leonino – é só trocar a camisa, afinal, eu moro bem perto e ainda estamos no começo da festa!

- Isso mesmo leãozinho! – concordou Lea do jeitinho que fazia o leonino corar – eu vou com você e já já estaremos de volta!

E sem mais delongas o casal deixou a casa touro, deixando Lana, Bella e Luh numa conversa divertida.

- Quando vai fazer? – perguntou Bella num tom provocativo.

- O que? – Luh se fez de desentendida, sem muito sucesso.

- Não seja cínica – Carol acabara de largar o som e assumia um lugar ao lado de Bella – Quando vai mostrar que tem um relacionamento "meigo" com o freezer?

- Ah sim! Isso! – a japonesa fingiu surpresa – assim que Lea e Aiolia voltarem, eles gostariam de presenciar a cena.

- Tem certeza disso? – indagou Lana – ele pode ficar realmente chateado.

- Acredito que não ficará feliz, mas eu o derreto com muita facilidade... – a voz de Luh tornou-se maliciosa – mas vamos deixar isso pra daqui a pouco! Passa a _Vodka_ ai Lana!

**Quinto templo, Leão...**

**Meninas do CPP agora é nossa hora! Haha! Hentai! Pessoas fracas parem agora!**

O casal adentrou o quinto templo normalmente. Não estavam de mãos dadas, mas os corpos estavam bem próximos.

- Não precisava ter se incomodado Lea – falou a leonino quanto procurava uma nova camisa – podia ter ficado com as outras amazonas.

- Se minha presença te incomoda Aiolia de Leão – a moça de orbes verdes se levantou da cama – vou voltar para a festa.

Aiolia já tinha percebido como Lea estava linda. O andar da belga fez o grego soltar a camisa que escolhera e correr atrás dela. Puxou a amazona de esmeralda para junto de si e colocou o corpo da moça contra a parede.

- Porque você faz isso comigo? – indagou o cavaleiro a centímetros dos lábios da amazona – É e propósito, não é?

- Pergunta retórica corta o clima... – fez uma pequena pausa – Aiolia de Leão. – pronunciou o nome com um desdém provocante.

E como bom Leonino, Aiolia não resistiu à provocação. Atacou os lábios de Lea que, por sua vez, não fez nenhuma oposição à atitude do cavaleiro.

Lea deu livre passagem à língua de Aiolia, assim como permitiu que suas mãos invadissem o decote nas costas de sua bata. Esta foi tirada facilmente pelo cavaleiro que, em seguida, sentiu o botão da calça ser aberto e o zíper baixado.

A mão de Lea invadiu a intimidade do leonino acariciando-a suavemente, enquanto a mão livre puxava levemente os cabelos do cavaleiro, fazendo-o soltar leves gemidos.

O próximo passo foi rumar para a cama. Largaram as roupas pelo caminho e finalmente Aiolia jogou Lea na cama.

O protetor do quinto templo parecia um leão pronto para dar o bote. Os olhos brilhavam de desejo enquanto as hábeis mãos separavam as pernas de Lea.

Mordidas, gemidos, aranhões, cabelos sendo puxados... Aiolia e Lea estavam sobre os lençóis amarelos da cama do leonino e naquele local tudo era válido entre eles. O cavaleiro aumentava o ritmo gradativamente, e, a cada gemido que os lábios de Lea deixavam escapar, ele parecia ficar mais louco de prazer...

**De volta a anima festa...**

Algum tempo havia se passado e a maioria dos presentes na festa já estavam felizes com a bebida.

Nenhum deus tiraria aquelas amazonas da pista de dança. Carol deixara Lune, Bella e Lana no bar para se juntar às moças que não paravam um segundo.

- Porque não vai até ele? – perguntou Vanessa a Marin.

- Que quer dizer? – indagou Marin na defensiva.

- Vá até o sagitariano! – Vanessa quase ordenou, enquanto dançava sensualmente ao lado de Marin – Do jeito que ele te olha não vai recusar!

Marin corou levemente e observou Aiolos. Este fitava a amazona há tempos.

Shina tinha acabado se arrastar o espanhol para a pista de dança. Este não estava nem um pouco acanhado, talvez fosse o efeito da bebida, mas mesmo assim não fazia feio ao lado de Shina enquanto a animada musica tocava.

Marin rendeu-se a insistência da francesa e foi até Aiolos, ao mesmo tempo em que Mel puxava o escorpião para dançar.

- Miluxo! – Mel não estava sob efeito do álcool, mas Milo já começa a mostras os primeiros sinais – vem dançar comigo!

- Miluxo?! – o espanhol desdenhou antes que Milo respondesse.

- Cala boca, chifrudo... – rosnou Milo, e em seguida aceitou a mão de Mel para dançar.

Marin estava de frente para Aiolos. Ela determinada. Ele um tanto tímido e deslocado.

- Gostaria de me acompanhar? – perguntou Marin, tentando não corar, mas foi inevitável.

- Bom... Eu... não sei... – Aiolos ainda estava sentado e totalmente surpreso com o convite – não sei dançar esse tipo de ritmo e...

- ALDEBARAN! – o grito Marin cortou o salão – coloca musica grega! – o sagitariano queria morrer – esse você sabe? Não sabe?

Aiolos não tinha mais como negar. Levantou-se enquanto Aldebaran preparava o som, mas o sagitariano não foi o único a se animar.

Lea e Aiolia voltaram bem na hora e tomaram um lugar para dançar o ritmo que trazia tantas lembranças.

**Mesa dos "adultos"...**

Todos ouviram o grito de Marin.

- Não danço isso a mais 200 anos! – exclamou Dohko muito animado – espero que alguma senhorita me acompanhe!

- Também vou – começou Mu - cansei de ficar parado!

- Shaka, Saga, Kamus vocês vem? – indagou o chinês – ou vão ficar ai à noite toda?

- Vou ficar. – disse Kamus, friamente – prefiro apreciar daqui.

- Sou péssimo para esse tipo de dança, mas vou ariscar. Até Kiki está na roda! – argumentou Saga vendo o ruivinho tomar um lugar entre os casais.

- Vai deixar Luh sozinha? – Mu parecia descrente com a frieza do amigo – Você vai? Não vai Shaka?

- Vou acompanhar Sah antes que Carlo o faça... – murmurou o loiro – Não vai mesmo Kamus?  
- Já disse que fico.

- Continua o mesmo... – Shura se aproximava com Afrodite.

- Não é da sua conta chifrudo – o tom calmo e gélido de Kamus ecoou.

- Pra mim vocês ainda são pupila e mestre – comentou Afrodite.

- Mas se bem que você, francês, agora que a Lune voltou, está mais calminho, mais mansinho, mais felizinho... - Shura sorri malicioso – aquela japonesa realmente te domou, né não? Embora você pareça quietinho demais pra uma gata dessas...

-Moi?! - indignou o orgulhoso aquariano - Impressão sua, espanhol. Agora que está tudo nos conformes – os deuses sabem que Kamus tentou, mas conseguiu conter um olhar ríspido para o capricorniano- , ela me trata com mais respeito. Afinal, ainda posso ser considerado seu mestre. Estamos vivendo um relacionamento discreto, maduro e...

**Enquanto isso...**

Três amazonas ainda conversavam, riam e bebiam, até demais.

- Acredito que a hora é essa Luh... – provocou Bella – Vai lá!

- Para com isso Bellatrix! – reprimiu Lana – Ela não tem que provar nada a ninguém!

- Deixa Lana – Luh gesticulou abanando uma das mãos – Vocês vão ver o que é um relacionamento "fofo"...

A japonesa levantou cheia de atitude e rumou para a mesa onde os rapazes ainda conversavam e escolhiam seus pares. Lana e Bella vinham em seus calcanhares, e, assim que as demais amazonas notaram a aproximação de Luh, deixaram a roda e aproximaram-se da mesa.

Kamus estava concluindo sua frase quando alguém pulou em seu pescoço e sentou no seu colo.

-_Mon amour!_ - exclamou a garota, apertando-o com força - Senti sua faltaaaaaaa!

- Lu-Lune? O... que? – a francês estava apático enquanto todos no salão seguravam o riso, mas Shura, Carlo, Kannon, Aiolia e Afrodite não conseguiram e já riam loucamente. – Você já esta sofrendo o efeito do álcool! – Kamus tentou concertar a situação, sem sucesso.

Lune estava longe de bêbada, mas já mostrava sinais de felicidade excessiva. Em condição sóbria ela não teria sido tão direta e chamativa.

- Nhá... Chega de ficar parado! Agora meu ursinho polar vai se despedir dessa mesa chata e vai dançar comigo, não é? - Luh fazia uma vozinha comicamente infantil – Vamos reviver aquele festival meu ursinho! Neeeee? – a japonesa descarregou um "ne" totalmente meigo e cheio de ênfase.

O pobre aquariano não entendia nada. Só o que sabia era que estava ficando MUITO vermelho, e não é por estar sendo estrangulado. Ao seu redor, sons estranhos de pessoas contendo a respiração para não rirem. Até Athena fazia um esforço absurdo para não acabar de vez com a reputação do cavaleiro de aquário.

- C-claro... Mas o que foi que...?

Mas nessa hora Luh inclinou seu tronco e começou a dar beijinhos de esquimó no francês. Acabando assim com moral do Cavaleiro.

- É só que quero passar o máximo de tempo com você! - Diz Luh com um sorriso meigo que há tempos não exibia. Era como se a Luh de anos atrás estivesse na sua frente - E você vai dançar direitinho, viu, ursinho?

Luh se levanta do colo de Kamus e dá as costas aos cavaleiros para que não a vissem corada.

- E então, satisfeitas? – o cosmo de Luh mandou uma mensagem às amazonas presentes. E para Vanessa deu uma picadela.

Mas a resposta veio com risos e gargalhadas, tanto por cosmo, como por fala.

Controlar aquele salão seria **impossível**, todos presentes estavam abaixados ou até deitados no chão, abraçavam seus abdomens e riam do francês.

- Mon amour... – murmurou Carlo que acabara de pular no colo de Afrodite para melhor interpretar a cena. Piscava os olhos assim como Lune, e, incrivelmente, atingiu um ar infantil.

- _Ma chérie!_ – respondeu Afrodite, segurando uma rosa azul entre os lábios.

- Nós temos um relacionamento maduro e adulto – Shura estufou o peito, engrossou a foz e levou as mãos à cintura, a fim de desdenhar o aquariano.

Milo e Kannon queriam MUITO fazer um comentário infame, mas depois da cena de Mascara com Afrodite e o desdém de Shura, era impossível parar de rir.

Algum tempo depois o salão se acalmou. Alguns casais formaram uma roda para dançar a típica música grega.

Afrodite convencera Vanessa a dançar. O cavaleiro de Áries estava acompanhado da linda pisciana, assim como Milo estava ao lado da bela geminiana. Shaka relutou um pouco, mas acabou indo dançar depois que Sah ameaçou chamar Carlo. Athena foi cordialmente convidada por Dohko. Kamus estava com cara de poucos amigos já toda a vez que olhava pra alguém recebia alguma gracinha, mas, mesmo assim, estava ao lado de Luh na roda. Aiolia e Lea estavam prontos para mostrar a mesma empolgação daquela noite a anos atrás.

Mas algumas pessoas não estavam tão bem resolvidas assim.

Lana voltara para o Bar com Bella e Caroline. Recomeçaram a beber e a conversar, mas Saga as interrompeu.

- Lana... – a voz soou rouca, mas incrivelmente sensual – deve saber dançar esse tipo de música, não é?

A grega corou assim que viu saga, talvez fosse a bebida, mas mesmo assim estava com vergonha, por fim, falou:

- Não danço a mais de dez anos, Saga. – tentou parecer séria, mas não teve muito sucesso – e já estou meio tonta. Definitivamente não é boa idéia...

- Que isso Lana! – exclamou Bella – vai com ele! – a inglesa deu um tapa forte demais nas costa da amiga que, por sua vez, acabou escorregando do banco, mas foi amparada por Saga – Aproveita que já ta ai e vai logo!

Lana quis realmente matar Bellatrix, mas já estava tão próxima Saga que não teria coragem de dizer não.

- Vamos então... – Lana cedeu – mas não me rode muito, por favor.

- Como quiser – a voz de Saga estava séria, como sempre, mas ele também parecia balançado pelo álcool, ou era por Lana?

Bella e Carol iram da situação, mas logo o outro gêmeo veio.

- A que devo o ar de sua graça? – desdenhou Bella – Caso não tenha notado não tenho nenhum livro em mãos pra você estragar.

- Preciso de um par. – Kannon foi direto e desconsiderou a provocação – não se pode dançar sozinho esse tipo de música.

- Caroline terá prazer em te acompanhar...

- Eu passo – cortou a italiana – estou muito bem acompanhada no momento – a moça de lindas madeixas castanhas mirou a garrafa de _Absolut_.

- Não pense que me agrada ter de dançar com você... – Kannon falou num tom de desafio – mas gostaria de saber se dança melhor do que luta. Se bem que isso não é difícil.

Se Bella não fosse extremamente equilibrada teria partido Kannon em dois, mas limitou-se a se levantar e puxar o geminiano pelo braço. Este nutria um sorriso vitorioso.

Carol ficou sozinha, ou melhor, na companhia da preciosa _Absolut_. Qual era o copo? O quinto talvez, mas Carol não era principiante na bebedeira. Estava tonta, mas tinha total consciência de seus atos.

A italiana se encontrava sentada no banco alto do bar e debruçada do balcão. Fitava seu reflexo no copo cheio de teor alcoólico. Pegou o recipiente e levou aos lábios virando o conteúdo de uma vez.

- Vai com calma – Mascara havia aparecido atrás do balcão.

- Da onde você veio?! – exclamou Carol que estremeceu com o susto.

- Não importa, mas pare de beber. – o canceriano apoiou o braço direito no balcão e flexionou o mesmo. Saltou por cima do balcão com o impulso e puxou Carol pelo braço. – sou péssimo com palavras... Vamos logo.

Carol se perdeu nas ações de Carlo, mas se deixou levar pelo belo italiano.

A grande sala de touro estava ocupada com casais e logo a alegre música começou a tocar. Alguns estavam desajeitados enquanto outros dançavam sem dificuldade.

* * *

Lea e Aiolia eram, sem duvida, os mais animados. 

- _Haha!_ – a belga já estava alta – isso lembra muitas coisas...

- Alguém com o maxilar quebrado! – lembrou Aiolia, divertido.

- Seu bobo! – Lea acabara de ser colocada no chão, pois Aiolia tinha tirado os pés da belga do mármore e girado nos calcanhares.

* * *

Mu caíra mais uma vez na sensualidade de Nicky. Os passos da loira eram curtos e rápidos, mas o ariano não se perdia nos movimentos. 

- Naquela noite... – começou Nicky – o que você sentia por mim?

- Atração quase que incontrolável – respondeu o ariano que subitamente apertou o passo da dança.

- Vai com calma! – exclamou Nicky que já estava trocando as pernas pelo álcool.

- Dançamos assim aquela noite.

- Me lembro perfeitamente, carneirinho...

* * *

Entre Milo e Mel qualquer palavra era dispensada. A troca de olhares dizia tudo, os movimentos dos corpos quase insinuavam um ato de amor, as mãos passavam ágeis pelas cinturas em meio a giros e levantadas. Ninguém dançava como aqueles dois.

* * *

June estava extremamente sem jeito por estar tão próxima de seu superior. Shion parecia dançar no automático a passos rápidos e ousados, enquanto June fazia muito esforço para acompanhá-lo, mas nunca olhava o Grande Mestre diretamente. 

- Eu não mordo, amazona de camaleão. – Shion disse com a típica voz forte e imponente.

- Desculpe... – a tímida loira estava corada, mas Shion ainda não percebera – Você é o grande mestre e eu apenas uma amazona de prata...

- Esqueça isso June – literalmente Shion parecia outro homem agora pelo menos por hoje.

A moça finalmente encarou Shion e corou mais ainda. Este acelerou o ritmo fazendo com que June ficasse mais próxima a ele.

- Muito rápido? – brincou Shion.

- _Haha!_ – June sofria os efeitos do _whisky_ – Está perfeito...

* * *

O espanhol tentava, mas deixar a cobra perdida era uma tarefa difícil e árdua. As pernas de Shina eram tão rápidas que Shura se perdia nos movimentos. A cobra atiçava o cavaleiro de capricórnio com suas acentuadas curvas, pois não dizia uma palavra e nem dava chance de Shura falar. Algumas vezes ela aproximava tanto seu rosto que sua respiração se misturava com a de Shura.

* * *

Sah e Shaka eram um casal estranhamente diferente. Ele de sari e ela de corpete e coturno, mas se os opostos realmente se atraem eles são o exemplo vivo disso. O casal dançava em harmonia até que Sah começou a rir e diminuiu o passo. 

- Disse para não beber demais... – Shaka já estava criticando.

- Pode não me criticar? – a ruiva inclinou a corpo fazendo Shaka dar passadas mais rápidas – lembra da cara das pessoas quando você dançou de olhos fechados em publico? Hilário!

Shaka soltou um reclame inaudível e falou:

- Você realmente bebeu demais...

- Você é que bebeu de menos, Loiro!

* * *

A situação do francês era engraçada. Este estava louco para ralhar com Luh, mas a menina dançava como naquela noite do festival. Estava com o corpo entregue ao mestre. 

Aquele ritmo nem ao menos era romântico, e sim agitado e rápido. Mas, talvez, fosse o que mais lhe fazia lembrar de Lune quando chegou ao santuário.

-_Quanto tempo se passou? – Kamus sentia o corpo da ex-pupila completamente solto – dois anos... Não, foi mais... – continuava conduzindo a dança como naquela noite – Ela está mostrando a mesma sensualidade e o mesmo desejo... Como se nunca tivéssemos dormido justos... – Kamus tinha esquecido o ocorrido – É com ter aquela menina de volta. Pelo menos por uma noite..._

A japonesa dava risadas que a muito Kamus não ouvia. A voz saia divertida e nem um pouco séria. Gostava da nova Lune, mas a antiga deixava saudades no aquariano.

* * *

Lana estava totalmente perdida. Não dançava aquilo há anos e ainda estava de salto alto, vestido e acompanhada de Saga. O último, sem duvida, era pior fator. 

O geminiano sentia que a moça estava um pouco perdida e desajeitada.

- Quer parar? – Saga tirou Lana do chão suavemente, como se a amazona fosse uma pluma, e, em seguida, girou com a moça – Está desconfortável?

Desconfortável? Bom, isso era a última coisa que ela estava. Talvez lenta pelo excesso de bebida e a vergonha de estar nos braços de Saga, mas desconfortável definitivamente não estava.

- Não me acostumei com o salto...

- Querer parar? – insistiu Saga.

- Você quer? – rebateu Lana.

- Não – Saga limitou-se ao mínimo, mesmo querendo ser mais delicado – Agora me responda.

- Não quero parar também... _Nunca..._ – completou em pensamento.

* * *

A dança de Kannon e Bella era mais um luta. Pareciam disputar quem dava passadas mais rápidas ou quem enganava melhor dando passos em falso. 

- Idiota... – murmurou Bella após receber um giro violento.

- Ai! – Kannon gemeu logo depois, pois recebeu um pisão de Bellatrix.

- Sem querer... – Bella estava cheia de sarcasmo, enquanto dispara olhares mortais para o geminiano.

- O que eu fiz? – indagou Kannon recebendo outro pisão.

- O que você não fez? – rebateu a garota.

A cada insulto os rostos ficavam mais próximo. Kannon pensou em roubar um beijo da inglesa, mas pela primeira vez ouviu a voz da razão e se conteve. Porém não podia deixar passar essa oportunidade por completo.

- Ainda não te beijei! – a resposta desmontou a inglesa que até perdeu o passo.

- O que disse?! – ela estava incrédula.

- Que ainda não te beijei... – a voz soou mais cativa e terna. Kannon sabia ser um homem envolvente quando queria. Bella pensou em ceder, pois no fundo queria aquele beijo, mas constatou que não era o momento.

- Então porque não faz? – esse convite fez Kannon rosar seus lábios nos de Bellatrix, mas depois...

- Ahhhhhhh! – Kannon abafou o grito, pois dessa vez Bella tinha enfiado o salto do scarpin no pé do rapaz – Sua...

- Isso é pelo livro... O troco por ter me prendido ma pilastra vem depois...

Continuaram a dançar violentamente, mas a boca da inglesa queria aquele beijo e ainda sentia o rosar dos lábios de Kannon nos seus.

* * *

A amazona de águia tinha feito Aiolos perder a timidez, ou fora o álcool? Bom... Seja o que for ambos riam muito. A ruiva estava com a cabeça apoiada no peitoral do grego e nutria um sorriso bobo.

* * *

Kiki e Clover formavam o casal mais lindo e inocente do local. Dançavam com fervor e animação, sorriam e tropeçavam, mas nada que não pudesse ser concertado rapidamente.

* * *

Caroline não sorria e nem demonstrava emoção alguma. Permaneceu séria até o final da música. Carlo até tentou puxar assunto, mas a italiana fingia não ouvir e continuava dançando. Estava nos braços do homem que iria matar. Já estava tudo planejado em sua mente, por isso, não se envolveria mais com o canceriano. Não mais do que já estava.

* * *

A música finalmente parou. Muitos riam e todos estavam ofegantes, mas a pedido de Afrodite um ritmo lento entrou segundos depois. 

- Essa idéia foi sua, não foi? – acusou Vanessa.

- O que você acha, queria? – a resposta do pisciano veio em forma de pergunta – mas você dança muito bem.

- Estou morta... – resmungou a francesa.

-Você precisa de mais preparo físico - Afrodite falou carinhosamente.

Vanessa apenas resmungou algo sobre odiar exercícios físicos e estar cansada, mas acabou cedendo mais um dança com Afrodite.

**Look into my eyes, you will see**

**What you mean to me**

**Search your heart, search your soul**

**And when you find me there you'll search no more**

_(Olhe dentro dos meus olhos, você vai ver_

_O que você significa para mim._

_Procure em seu coração, procure em sua alma_

_E quando você me encontrar, não vai procurar mais_

_nada.)_

A italiana já estava saindo da companhia de Mascara da Morte, mas o braço forte do conterrâneo não permitiu que ela deixasse a pista de dança.

- Vai me deixar aqui sozinho? – sua voz era anormalmente doce.

Carol sentiu o rosto queimar e involuntariamente mordeu a parte inferior dos lábios. Sentiu o chão faltar quando o belo cavaleiro puxou-a novamente e sussurrou próximo ao seu ouvido:

- Juro que não vai se arrepender... – Mascara pôde sentir o arrepio do corpo de Carol passar para o seu – Não me faça essa desfeita, por favor...

Ela enlaçou a cintura de Carlo e, logo depois, pegou sua mão.

- É a ultima... – a voz saiu rouca e quase inaudível.

**Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for**

**You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for**

**You know it's true**

**Everything I do, I do it for you**

_(Não me diga que não vale a pena tentar,_

_Você não pode me dizer que não vale a pena morrer._

_Você sabe que é verdade,_

_Tudo que eu faço, eu faço por você.)_

Lana sentia suas mãos soarem descontroladamente, mas não conseguia fazer nenhum movimento, pois Saga segurava-a com firmeza contra seu corpo.

Os passos eram lentos e muito mais fáceis de corresponder, mas Saga parecia ter muito mais dificuldade. Os versos da música deixavam o geminiano tão tenso quanto Lana.

**Look into my heart, you will find**

**There's nothin' there to hide**

**Take me as I am, take my life**

**I would give it all, I would sacrifice**

_(Olhe dentro do meu coração, você vai encontrar,_

_Não existe nada lá para esconder._

_Me aceite como sou, fique com minha vida,_

_Eu entregaria tudo, eu me sacrificaria.)_

Bellatrix tinha o corpo colado ao de Kannon, mas enquanto este olhava para a esquerda, ela olhava para a direita. Não queriam que os olhares se cruzassem e misteriosamente pararam com as "agressões".

**Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for**

**I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more**

**You know it's true**

**Everything I do, I do it for you**

_(Não me diga que não vale a pena lutar,_

_Eu não consigo evitar, não há nada que eu deseje mais_

_Você sabe que é verdade,_

_Tudo que eu faço, eu faço por você.)_

Os casais já resolvidos trocavam beijos e delicadas caricias conforma a música tocava. Todos relembravam o passado, os momentos felizes e os infelizes, os encontros e os desencontros, e como o amor de cada sobreviveu a anos de solidão.

**There's no love, like your love**

**And no other, could give more love**

**There's nowhere, unless you're there**

**All the time, all the way**

_(Não existe amor, como o seu amor,_

_E nenhuma outra, poderia oferecer mais amor._

_Não existe lugar, se você não estiver lá_

_Todo o tempo, até o fim.)_

O Grande Mestre estava fascinado com a mulher que o acompanhava. O sorriso simpático de June desmontava o imponente cavaleiro e a forma com que a loira mudava de acordo com a situação era mais fascinante ainda. Não falavam nada, pois Shion apenas contemplava o sorrio que julgava ser o mais lindo.

**Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for**

**I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more**

**I would fight for you, I'd lie for you**

**Walk the wire for you**

**Ya I'd die for you**

_(Oh, você não pode me dizer que não vale a pena tentar,_

_Eu não consigo evitar, não há nada que eu deseje mais._

_Eu lutaria por você, eu mentiria por você,_

_Caminharia em brasas por você._

_Sim, eu morreria por você.)_

Athena e Dohko conversavam durante a dança. Uma amizade que já durava mais de 200 anos mostrava-se mais forte que nunca. Sim, ele morreria por ela, mas não por amor ou por ser uma deusa, e sim por amizade.

**You know it's true**

**Everything I do,**

**OOOOh**

**I do it for you**

_(Você sabe que é verdade,_

_Tudo que eu faço,_

_OOOOh_

_Eu faço por você...)_

A música terminou.

Shura nutria seu típico sorriso Don Juan, enquanto Shina não se mostrava abalada pelo sorriso galanteador, mas estava derretendo pro dentro. Como esse homem é lindo, pensava a cobra.

Como esse homem é gentil, pensava Marin. A amazona de águia estava totalmente entrosada com Aiolos, mas ficava claro que em breve teria algo mais que amizade entre eles.

Kiki e Clover estavam começando a sofrer pelo cansaço, mas não se entregavam a ele. O pupilo de Mu ainda tinha dificuldade em manter a tonalidade normal perto da aspirante, principalmente depois do beijo na bochecha que recebeu da menina quando a música parou.

A restante da festa correu muito bem. Mel desafiou Mascara, Milo e Kannon para ver quem bebia mais. Alguns voltaram para o poker e muitos foram dançar. Mas bem longe dali, mais precisamente na Inglaterra, um deus estava bem descontente.

**Santuário de Ares...**

O castelo rústico no meio do terreno árido estava preste a desmoronar com a potencia dos gritos de Ares.

Nos aradores do castelo seis pessoas conversavam.

- A coisa vai ficar divertida a partir de agora... – falou a moça de cabelos compridos e rosados, quase arrastando no chão, olhos prateados e sorriso sarcástico – Guerra me deixa tão ansiosa! É muito empolgante!

- Também gosto de ver o sangue correr, Lunamaria – concordou o homem de cabelos curtos, brancos e revoltos. Olhos vermelhos que pediam por sangue. Semblante calmo e responsável – Mas temos que esperar as ordens do Mestre Ares.

- Você é muito paciente, irmãozinho – a segunda mulher possuía imensa beleza. Cabelos brancos, compridos e extremamente lisos. Franja farta e olhos vermelhos como os do irmão, mas seu semblante era pervertido. Bem pervertido – Não vou mais esperar... Quero derramar o sangue daquelas imprestáveis!

- Victória Victória... – a terceira e ultima mulher balançou o indicador em sinal de reprovação. Seu cabelo era channel, preto e liso. Olhos calmos e roxos – Vingança é um prato que se come frio. Elas terão o que merecem, afinal, os lugares na missão seriam nossos se elas não tivessem aparecido!

- Mas no caso de vocês o prato já está gelado, Lory. – desdenhou um homem de cabelos compridos que lembravam os de Shaka, olhos esverdeados e semblante perverso – acho que vocês estão indo muito devagar... Eu teria cortado a cabeça das três antes que deixassem esse santuário.

- Será que você só pensa em decapitar pessoas? – o sexto cavaleiro tinha um semblante mais culto e passivo, parecia muito inteligente. Olhos dourados e cabelos pretos revoltosos. Lembrava muito o próprio deus na aparência – Você deveria ler um pouco mais, Dimitrov. Ajuda a passar o templo, já que você passa a maior parte do seu desmembrando pessoas.

- Pode ter certeza que se você não fosse irmão do corpo de Ares nesse século... – a voz de Dimitrov soou mais desdenhosa que nuca – já teria fatiado você, Henrique!

O homem de olhos dourados pouco ligou para a ameaça, mas logo a conversa foi cortada por Heitor que, por sua vez, descia correndo as escadas do castelo.

- Victor! – exclamou a primeira vez – Victor!

- Ele quer falar comigo novamente? – Victor parecia já esperar por isso.

- Não, senhor – o servo fez uma reverencia ao cavaleiro – pediu que passasse suas instruções.

- Comece logo! Desembuça! – impôs Lunamaria, que parecia mais ansiosa a cada segundo.

- Dimitrov, Henrique e Victor devem se preparar para sair em dois dias se as amazonas infiltradas não agirem. Lunamaria, Lory e Victória devem preparar o exercito para a luta. A invasão deve acontecer dentro de, no máxino, uma semana.

- Aquelas incompetentes! – exclamou Lory – Mestre Ares deve estar arrependido de ter escolhido elas em vez de nós, suas leais amazonas.

- Ele está muito nervoso nesse momento. Alguma coisa está acontecendo no santuário que não é do agrado dele.

- Poucas coisas são do agrado de meu irmão... – murmurou Henrique.

- Ele fará uma visita às amazonas amanhã, e, caso elas não entrem em ação, vocês devem trazê-las de volta para serem punidas...

- Como Ares desejar, Heitor – falou Victor.

- Nos também cumpriremos nossas tarefas – Victória assentiu.

- Passarei a mensagem... – Heitor deu as costas ao restante da elite de Ares, enquanto os gritos raivosos de Ares faziam a terra tremer...

---SsS---

Mais um Cap \o/

O restante da festa será mostrado FlashBack no próximo Cap que, por sinal, já tem titulo "A calmaria antes da tormenta". As coisas vão, finalmente, começar a dar errado. Vai começar a ação nessa fic porque já não era sem tempo!

**Agradecimento: Carol Coldibeli pela música! Muito obrigada! Salvou esse Cap xD**

Até a próxima gente! Prometo não demorar, mas minha próxima semana será de provas então, por favor, entendam xD

Obrigada por todas as Review meninas !


	13. Por Ártemis!

Cap 13 – "Por Ártemis"

Um calor terrível assolava o santuário naquela tarde de domingo. A temperatura era tão insuportável que nem os pássaros cantavam e pouquíssimos cavaleiros se aventuravam a pisar no chão fervente.

As doze casas mais pareciam doze fornos. A maioria dos casais estava na sombra da soleira ou debaixo do chuveiro gelado, mas mesmo a água mais fria parecia quente naquele dia.

**Décimo terceiro templo...**

Athena soltou um muxoxo relutante. Não queria levantar, mas o calor era tamanho que não teve escolha. Ajeitou a camisola e sentou-se na penteadeira.

- Estou um bagaço... – murmurou observando suas olheiras.

Continuou fitando o reflexo bobamente. Parecia ainda estar dormindo.

Os olhos ainda tinham maquiagem e os cabelos estavam anormalmente fora do lugar. Imaginou como Shion deveria estar e esboçou um sorriso divertido com o pensamento.

Umedeceu uma bolinha de algodão com um liquido transparente e começou a retirar a maquiagem da noite anterior. O esforço de levantar o braço já causava dor. Tudo doía. O corpo da moça estava moído. Retirar a maquiagem foi uma tortura, mas fez com que a deusa finalmente acordasse.

- TATSUMIIIIIII!!!! – berrou.

E como num passe de mágica o mordomo apareceu.

- Senhorita... – falou polidamente.

- Chame as amazonas aqui. Incluindo June, Marin, Shina e Clover. Avise Vanessa também.

- Sim senhora. – Tatsumi ia sair do aposento, mas Athena chamou-o novamente – Mais alguma coisa, Athena?

- Peça que venham com roupas de banho e que não demorem.

Tatsumi passou as ordens para algumas servas. Estas desceram rapidamente das doze casas levando a mensagem a cada templo que passavam.

Logo as primeiras amazonas subiam ao décimo terceiro templo.

**Corredor de Peixes...**

Se as rosas de Afrodite não fossem alimentadas principalmente por cosmo teriam morrido. Em especial, a casa de peixes recebia mais calor que os demais templos.

- Vou derreter... – murmurou a francesa – acho que inferno deve estar mais fresco...

- Kamus me disse que boa parte do inferno é gelada. – a resposta veio de Luh.

- Ola Lune... – a animação da morena era deprimente – dia insuportável, não?

- Estou sofrendo com isso... Aquário estava tão fresquinho, mas ordens são ordens.

- Peixes está insuportável, ou melhor, Afrodite está insuportável! Ele **odeia** transpirar, e não vai agüentar esse calor por muito tempo... Pobrezinho.

Passaram a caminhar lado a lado e ambas fizeram caretas quando deixaram peixes e encararam o sol.

- Acho que só existe uma pessoa contente com essa temperatura... – falou Luh, que passou a resfriar o ar a sua volta.

- Quem é o louco? – Vanessa estava incrédula. Como alguém poderia gostar aquela temperatura? Pensou a francesa.

- Louca... – murmurou Luh – Sah treinou com Hestia. Acredito que ela nem transpire com esse templo – a japonesa levou a mão direita aos olhos para observar o sol que tanto incomodava.

- O que tem a minha pessoa? – Sah vinha correndo pela escadaria – Bom dia! – cumprimentou quanto chegou perto das amigas – Dia maravilhoso, não? – o incomum sorriso da amiga confirmou as suspeitas de Luh.

- Perfeito... – ironizou Vanessa.

- Será que ta todo mundo de mau humor hoje?! Até o Shaka está mais chato que o normal! E olha que isso é difícil!

- Geralmente você é a mal humorada... – Luh se arrastava pela escadaria.

- Mas hoje meu humor está ótimo!

Houve um silencia ameaçador da parte das amigas. Era incrível como aquela temperatura deixava o ambiente irritadiço e desagradável.

Nicky, Lea, e Mel já estavam na companhia da deusa. As quatro mulheres pareciam cansadas da noite anterior, e, como todos no santuário, morrendo de calor.

Sah era a única com um sorriso no rosto.

- Onde estão Bella, Lana e Carol? – A loira parecia ter um humor semelhante ao da irmã.

- Espero que cheguem logo... Mas pode nos dizer aonde vamos, senhoria? – Mel forçou um tom polido.

- Assim que elas chegarem falarei... – a moça de cabelos lavanda estava tão ranzinza quanto as amazonas e Vanessa – Shina, Marin, Clover e June também foram convocadas, mas nos encontrarão mais tarde...

- Odeio esperar... – murmurou a belga, que até perdera seu jeito elétrico – ainda mais no calor.

**Entre virgem e libra...**

- Estamos atrasadas! – ralhou Bella num incomum mau humor – por sua culpa!

- Vocês me forçaram a trocar de roupa! – defendeu-se Lana.

- Porque você ia sair com aqueles trapos! – rebateu Carol – Pelo amor de Ártemis, Lana! Nem minha avó usaria aquilo!

- Não exagera! – Lana ruborizou.

- Era grande, velho, desbotado, estampado...

- Chega! – exclamou Lana – Já entendi, Carol! Era horrível! M-Mas esse é minúsculo!

Bella e Carol, já cansadas dos reclames da amiga, simplesmente ignoraram. O calor já incomodava o suficiente.

A subida foi mais cansativa que o normal. Quando chegaram no décimo terceiro templo estavam suadas e o humor parecia ter piorado.

- Atrasadas! – ralhou Lune.

- Ta atacando de Kamus é? – ironizou Lea.

- Convivência... – murmurou Nicky.

- Olha só quem fala! – rebateu a japonesa – Leãozinho e carneirinho... – desdenhou.

- Não provoca! – Lea definitivamente não estava brincando.

- **CHEGA!** – cortou a deusa.

Todas se calaram.

- Me acompanhem – começou a moça de cabelos lavanda – vou levá-las num lugar especial. Sei que ficaram mais calmas lá, pois até eu estou estressada com esse calor.

Seguiram a divindade até a saída do templo. Caminharam entre as roseiras de Afrodite e adentraram o bosque. Sah cantarolava alegremente, enquanto Carol e Lea se controlavam para não bater na amiga. Nicky e Vanessa não falavam nada, mas estava claro que o suor incomodava as francesas. Bella e Lana discutiam sobre alguma coisa sem importância. Mel ia à frente com Athena. Luh parecia ter incorporado Kamus de Aquário.

Mas logo começaram a ouvir um barulho de água corrente que aumentava gradativamente. Uma linda queda d'água foi avistada, enquanto uma piscina natural se formava abaixo desta...

**Casa de Aquário...**

O francês estava na biblioteca, como sempre. A temperatura em aquário estava agradabilíssima devido às fantásticas habilidades do morador. Este ainda não entendia o porque de Lune ter saído, mas logo foi tirado de seus devaneios. Cosmos conhecidos se aproximavam da casa de aquário.

- Já esperava por isso... – resmungou Kamus – sempre que esquenta é a mesma coisa... Mas dessa vez me preparei.

Os cosmos foram se aproximando cada vez. Milo vinha à frente de todos os dourados. Girou a maçaneta da biblioteca e puxou ar para cumprimentar o francês daquele jeitinho que ele adorava, mas Kamus já estava preparado.

- **Pingüim!** – exclamou Milo, mas o local estava vazio.

- Cadê ele? – perguntou Afrodite.

- Deveria estar aqui, pois o lugar está mais gelado que o restante da casa. – comentou Mu.

- Miluxo Miluxo... – desdenhou o aquariano, saindo da cozinha – está ficando extremamente previsível.

Milo fez cara de poucos amigos, mas não retrucou. Se Kamus expulsasse o escorpião dali ele derreteria.

- Boa tarde, Kamus. – Shaka e Saga cumprimentaram.

- Freezer! – Shura acenou.

- Ola! Shaka, Saga, Chifrudo... Fugindo do calor, estou certo?

- Certíssimo – Mu corou levemente ao responder.

Kamus fitou os amigos cansados e suados. Até Shion acompanhava o grupo. O francês respirou fundo.

- Podem ficar... – esse começo causou um alivio total – mas não quebrem nada!

- Ah... Kamyu... Tem...

- O sorvete ta na geladeira, Milo.

- So-Soverte... – todos gaguejaram.

- O freezer ta...

Mas ele nem terminou de falar, pois foi atropelado por uma manada de cavaleiros.

- Que minha casa sobreviva...

**De volta ao bosque...**

As gotículas que pareciam flutuar refrescaram instantaneamente as recém chegadas. O lugar era lindo e incrivelmente fresco. A água era cristalina e os poucos raios de sol que passavam pelas árvores davam ao lugar um aspecto quase sagrado.

As amazonas estavam sem reação.

- Foi Saga quem me mostrou esse lugar - começou Athena – Quando ele estava possuído por Ares costumava vir aqui se banhar. Lindo lugar, não concordam?

Lana entristeceu quando ouviu a parte de Ares. Carol cerrou os punhos e Bella fez uma careta discreta.

- AMEI!!! – Lea tinha recuperado a animo. Largou as sandálias e jogou seu short num canto qualquer para depois mergulhar na piscina natural. O Biquíni da belga era verde bem clarinho e de lacinhos – Vem gente! Nunca achei que fosse falar isso, mas... Essa água gelada ta **muito** boa!

Luh foi à segunda. A oriental tirou o curto e fino vestido branco, deixando transparecer o belo maiô preto. Este fazia o estilo sensual dos taurinos, pois era tomara que caia e não mostrava muita coisa, mas deixava um gostinho de quero mais. Mergulhou ao lado de Lea.

Vanessa e Nicky deixaram as bolsas de lado e tiraram os chinelos, os óculos escuros e as batas. Revelaram maiôs estilo engana mamãe, o da mais velha, branco, e o da mais nova, vermelho. Pularam logo atrás de Lune.

Mel revelou um biquíni idêntico ao de Lea, mas parte do busto era branca e a outra preta. Retirou o short preto com o emblema da Sexy Machine em branco, que se localizava no bumbum. Mergulhou depois das irmãs que já jogavam água uma na outra como duas crianças.

Athena usava um maiô verde musgo com o decote simular ao do habitual vestido. Retirou a saia e se juntou às irmãs na guerra de água.

Bellatrix desamarrou o fino lenço azul que usava na cintura. Exibiu o lindo biquíni verde água e mergulhou em seguida. Subiu numa das pedras para apreciar a massagem que a água fazia ao bater no seu corpo.

Sah não ousou mergulhar. Acomodou-se numa das pedras onde o sol batia com intensidade. Usava um biquíni vermelho bem chamativo.

Sem duvida o traje mais chamativo era o de Carol. A parte superior do biquíni era multicolorida, quase psicodélica e com enchimento. A outra parte era preta. Ambas presas com alcinhos.

Mas Carol não mergulhou. Ficou observando Lana que, por sua vez, tinha se sentado na grama.

- Não vai entrar? – indagou a amiga.

- Já está bem fresco aqui e... – Lana não terminou de falar, pois Carol colocou a amiga nos ombros.

- Não estou lhe dando escolha, Lana. Você **vai **entrar! – Carol se aproximava da piscina natural com Lana se debatendo – É uma ordem!

- Carolina Coldibeli me coloque no chão **agora**!

- Melhor tirar a blusa! – avisou a amiga – se não vai molhar!

- Você não seria nem...!

Louca de fazer isso! Terminou em pensamento, pois já estava na água. O blusão que usava se encharcou rapidamente.

- CAROLINE! – o grito da grega ecoou – VOU MATÁ-LA!

- Eu disse pra tirar a blusa...

**Biblioteca de Aquário...**

Dohko, Mu, Shaka, Shion e Saga buscavam refugio na biblioteca do francês, pois os demais dourados assistiam alguma corrida na televisão e a gritaria estava insuportável.

**- **Belo acervo, Kamus. – Dohko tinha os braços cruzados e observava cuidadosamente os títulos – Agora entendo porque passa a maior parte do tempo lendo.

- Sim duvida é maior que o de Athena. – comentou Shion que assumia a mesma posição chinês.

- Já leu todos? – perguntou Mu.

- Todos, menos um. – respondeu Kamus – mas já estou no final. Por acaso é esse que está nas mãos de Saga.

O geminiano se acomodou no divã onde o livro repousava. Este possuía uma capa azul marinho, mas possuía titulo algum.

- Não tem titulo – observou o gêmeo de Kannon – e foi escrito à mão! – Saga soltou uma exclamação, surpreso – isso é bem raro, Kamus.

- Foi presente dela, Kamus?

- Às vezes acho que você sabe de tudo, Shaka.

- Estou longe de saber de tudo... Cada vez mais longe – o loiro sorriu discretamente – Presumi porque parece o tipo de coisa que Lune te daria de presente.

- Presumiu certo... – começou o aquariano, que se sentara ao lado de Saga no Divã – Antes que Eos a levasse para o pólo norte eu a presenteei com esse livro. Quando comecei meu treinamento intensivo na Sibéria escrevia para relaxar e percebi que ela fazia o mesmo aqui.

- E ela deixou que você lesse? – indagou a homem se cabelos lavanda – quer dizer, esse tipo de escrita acaba virado um diário.

- Ela relutou bastante, admito – Kamus abafou uma risada ou lembrar dos argumentos que teve de usar para a moça ceder – mas acabou deixando. Em maioria são poemas, alguns dias de treino muito puxado que ela relatou ou...

- Como era difícil ficar longe do amado – brincou Afrodite.

- Mais ou menos isso – o cavaleiro de aquário corou levemente.

- Há quanto tempo está aqui, Dite? – Mu deu um pulo ao ver o amigo.

- O suficiente! – disse, animado.

- Entendido de relacionamentos, como sempre – Dohko brincou.

- Lógico, mas... – o pisciano encarou Shion – quero saber o que aconteceu quando levou June em casa ontem. Você demorou bastante, Grande Mestre.

Shion manteve a pose.

- Apenas acompanhei a amazona de camaleão até a Vila. – respondeu, sério.

- E precisava demorara mais de uma hora? – Afrodite não desistiu – E ainda voltar com cara de bobo?

Shion começou a suar, embora estivesse consideravelmente frio.

- Pare com isso, Gustav! – a voz saiu autoritária – A elite de Athena não deve se comportar como moças! Não vamos ficar aqui tricotando como menininhas!

- Fico nervoso, é? – incrivelmente quem cutucou o Grande Mestre foi Mu – Era uma pergunta inofensiva, mestre Shion.

O ex-cavaleiro de Áries viu os homens mais íntegros do santuário, tirando Afrodite logicamente, olharem-no com curiosidade. Muita curiosidade.

Shion bufou.

- Levei-a até a Vila, conversamos, nos beijamos e voltei. Satisfeitos?

- Parabéns, Grande Mestre! – Dohko cutucou o amigo com o cotovelo – Voltando à juventude!

- Me chamou de Velho?!

- Longe de mim! Grande Mestre!

De todos os cavaleiros, Dohko, era o único que brincava abertamente com Shion.

- Calado Chinês... – murmurou com cara de poucos amigos – Sabia que o Cabo Sunion está vazio...?

- Claro eu sim! – o comentário só aumentou as risadas de Dohko. E estas contagiaram a todos.

- Mas e você, Saga? – Shion teve de perguntar, pois Saga também tinha saído acompanhado do Lana – o que aconteceu entre você e a ônix?

Saga ruborizou.

- Entre mim e ela nada, mas Bellatrix colocou Kannon no chuveiro. Acho que idéia da Mel fez ele passar um pouco do limite... – Saga comentou com uma inocência enorme.

- Já chega disso! – cortou Shaka – realmente estamos parecendo mulheres!

- Falando em mulheres, onde elas foram? – indagou Mu.

- Numa queda d'água fora dos limites do santuário. – Saga respondeu – costumava ir lá quando... Bom... Vocês sabem quem estava no meu corpo. É um belo lugar.

- Não é perigoso?

- Não mesmo. Fique tranqüilo, Shaka.

- Oito amazonas, Vanessa e uma deusa... – murmurou Afrodite – definitivamente não há perigo.

- Você quis dizer onze amazonas, uma aspirante, Vanessa e uma deusa – corrigiu Shion – Ouvi as servas conversando.

- Mulheres. – Kamus falou num quase desdém.

- Mas não vivemos sem, _mon ami_ – Falou Gustav, defendendo o sexo feminino.

- Sou obrigado a concordar...

**Na piscina natural...**

Lana já tinha aceitado o biquíni, mas mesmo este sendo maiorzinho e de um azul um tanto discreto, ela não parecia muito confortável.

Todas pareciam crianças. Saltavam da cachoeira, jogavam água uma na outra e nadavam, mas Nicky e Bella se juntaram a Sah no banho de Sol.

- Se soubesse teria trago minha câmera – observou Nicky – sem duvida é um lugar mágico.

- O sol daqui parece mais brando – comentou a inglesa.

- É uma pena... Calor me faz bem. Muito bem.

Silencio repentino. Nicky tomava coragem para perguntar o que havia se passado na noite anterior. Respirou fundo e perguntou:

- Bella... – começou timidamente – Ontem quando você...

- Já sei que vai perguntar do Kannon... – Bella bufou – não tem problema nenhum... Eu conto...

**Fashback**

_Kannon fala coisas desconexas, mas Bella abstraia com facilidade as palavras perdidas do ex-general. Este caminha lentamente pelas escadas com a ajuda de Bellatrix._

_- Porque tinha que sobrar pra mim? – essa pergunta pairava pela mente da inglesa – porque Saga não podia trazê-lo? Inferno..._

_A subida foi estranhamente demorada e quando adentraram a casa de gêmeos Bella jogou Kannon no sofá. _

_- Boa noite, seu bêbado. – desdenhou a amazona de jade._

_- Quem disse que eu estou bêbado? – agora a voz de Kannon parecia bem sóbria – acho que você que não está bem._

_- Mas você...! – havia indignação na voz de Bella – De hoje você não passa!_

_- O que vai fazer? – desdenhou – jogar pedrinhas em mim?_

_O ex-general se levantou, mas sentiu o chão faltar e voltou a se sentar. Bella riu do estado do geminiano, embora ela própria não estivesse muito melhor._

_- Estou vendo "Quem disse que eu estou bêbedo?" – repetiu a frase do ex-general com desprezo na voz._

_Kannon torceu o nariz, mas não rebateu. O principal motivo de ter forçado sua situação é que queria ficar a sós com a amazona. Na verdade queria pedir desculpas, novamente, pelo livro. Tentou mudar de tática._

_- Você venceu Bellatrix – ele ergueu suas mão levemente – estou bem alterado._

_Bella desprezou a confissão e ameaçou adentrar o corredor._

_- Espera! – exclamou Kannon – preciso de um ultimo favor seu!_

_- E o que te faz pensar que eu vou ajudar? _

_- Ô mulher difícil... – o murmurou do geminiano foi inaudível – Por favor! É pedir muito?_

_- Já que pediu com educação... O que quer?_

_- Me ajude a ir até o banheiro... Preciso de uma ducha._

_Esta não respondeu. Aproximou-se novamente de Kannon e ajudou-o a rumar até o banheiro. Abriu a porta e adentrou com o cavaleiro apoiado em seu ombro direito._

_- Está entregue e... – a voz da inglesa fugiu quando Kannon começou a desabotoar a blusa – o que está fazendo?!_

_- Tirando a blusa? – respondeu num tom obviedade._

_- Pode esperar até eu me retirar?! – Bella adotou um tom irritadiço_

_- O que é agora? – incrivelmente Kannon falava com inocência – nunca viu um peitoral despido?_

_- Em que você tipo de besteira você está pensando? – acusou Bella_

_- Mas quem falou em besteira?_

_- Você falou de besteira!_

_- Você tocou no assunto!_

_Bella fechou a cara. Não costumava perder discussões, ainda mais pra um bêbado._

_- Quer mais alguma coisa?! – exclamou sem um pingo de paciência._

_- Me ajuda e descer o degrau, por favor – a voz de Kannon era calma. Bella nunca tinha visto o ex-general daquela forma – Depois eu deixarei você em paz._

_Bella corou levemente enquanto ajudava Kannon a descer o degrau que levava ao chuveiro. Pensava em como o cavaleiro ficava ainda mais lindo com as bochechas levemente coradas pelo álcool, ou seria por ela? Bom, isso ela nunca soube, pois foi tirada de seus devaneios por um jato morno molhando seu corpo._

_Kannon abrira o registro do chuveiro fazendo a água morna banhar os dois corpos._

_Bella teve vontade de socar o geminiano, pois era obvio que tudo fora milimetricamente calculado. Chegou a levantar o punho, mas os braços de Kannon foram mais ágeis. Ele a pegou num abraço e passou a fitá-la intensamente._

_- Abusado... – foi a única coisa que a inglesa conseguiu balbuciar._

_Mas o ex-general apenas sorriu, maliciosamente. Continuou a observar o rosto e o corpo da amazona que, por sua vez, ainda não seguia reagir, ou melhor, não queria._

_- Você teria a audácia de... _

_- Te beijar? – Kannon colocou o indicador sob os lábios da amazona para completar a frase – Teria a audácia de fazer isso e muito mais, pois sei que você também quer..._

_Rendou-se a Kannon. Permitiu que os lábios quentes tocassem os seus e a língua ávida escorregar para sua boca. A água parecia esquentar a cada instante enquanto as mãos de Kannon subiam pela saia da inglesa. O beijo se tornava cada vez mais envolvente e picante, mas quando o ar começou a faltar passos no corredor ecoaram. Bella arregalou os olhos e pensou até ter Ares._

_- Isso __**nunca**__ aconteceu! – sibilou num tom de ameaça – Começou e morreu aqui!_

_Kannon sorriu sadicamente._

_- Seria melhor se terminasse na minha cama... – sibilou em resposta – mas não temos tudo que queremos..._

_Bella bufou e subiu o degrau, mas Kannon segurou seu braço._

_- Só mais uma coisa... – a voz soou aveludada – Belos seios..._

_Bella esperava __**tudo,**__ menos aquele comentário. Sentiu o rosto queimar e só depois reparou que sua fina blusa branca estava transparente._

_Não teve reação verbal, mas desceu a mão no rosto de Kannon. Este parecia já esperar por isso, pois seu sorriso apenas aumentou._

_A inglesa puxou uma toalha felpuda e cobriu os seios, logo depois, deixou o local._

_Kannon encostou-se à parede de mármore e escorregou vagarosamente._

_- Você acha que eu sou abusado... – pensou, enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos molhados – Mas o que você faz comigo, isso sim, é um abuso..._

**-x-**

Quando Bella terminou todas as mulheres presentes, incluindo a deusa, estavam ouvindo.

- E você só deu um tapa?! – Sah estava estarrecida.

- Deveria ter arrancado a cabeça dele! – Carol optou por algo mais agressivo.

- Olha a convivência com o Mascara... – murmurou Lea.

- Mas eu realmente queria arrancar a cabeça dele e dar de presente a A... – Bella parou ao se dar conta da burrice que ia falar.

- Athena não gostaria da cabeça de Kannon, estou certa? – Carol concertou rapidamente.

- Certamente que não, mas desaprovo o comportamento de Kannon... Não se trata nenhuma mulher assim! – a deusa tirou um pouco da água dos cabelos – se quiser mudar de casa eu permitirei, Bella.

- Eu estou muito bem em gêmeos, senhorita. Muito obrigada.

Conversavam freneticamente e nem notaram que quatro moças se aproximavam.

- Meninas! – gritou a voz aguda de Shina – Senhorita – cumprimentou Saori individualmente.

- Atrasadas, eu sei. – falou June – mas tivemos problemas antes de sair.

- Mas finalmente chegamos! – Marin parecia animada.

Nessa altura Clover já estava no colo de Mel.

- Posso saber o que tem o Kannon? – perguntou Shina – da pra ouvir a gritaria de vocês a quilômetros daqui!

- Sentem-se... – bufou Bella – Ontem à noite...

**Décimo primeiro templo...**

Bom... Se as mulheres faziam barulho, os cavaleiros tentavam matar alguém a gritos. O pobre francês tentou até meditar, mas isso só deixou o cavaleiro ainda mais nervoso. A cada pisada de Aldebaran no seu lindo piso francês... Pobre Aquariano... E pobre piso também.

- Relaxa francês! – a voz divertida de Milo ecoou.

- Assim que o _mon amu_ dele chegar tudo melhora! – Afrodite fez um biquinho ou pronunciar o apelido.

- Peça para o seu deus me dar paciência, Shaka – o tom de Kamus era ameaçador.

Mas estamos falando de todos os dourados juntos e, obviamente, alguns não iam parar.

- Fala sério pingüim! – exclamou Kannon – nós já sabíamos que você tinha um relacionamento "chukchuk" entre quatro paredes!

- Baixo o Pink... – Saga murmurou para Dohko.

- Quanto tempo você acha que Kamus agüenta? – Falou o chinês, divertido.

- Mais três minutos... – murmurou Aiolia que estava perto.

- Um minuto e meio... – foi à vez de Mu opinar.

- Um minuto... – apostou Saga.

- Se conheço bem o francês... – Milo chegou perto do grupo – Não dou nem mais um seg...

- KANNON!!!! – o grito do aquariano ecoou.

- YES! – festejou o escorpião.

- MASCARA TERÁ MAIS UMA CABEÇA EM CANCER! E ELE NÃO VAI PRECISAR ARRANCAR!

- Eu não vou segurar... – murmurou Saga.

**Enquanto isso...**

- Para de ser chata! – pediu Mel a Shian – conta como foi com o _caliente_ espanhol!

- Relaxa Mel – começou Luh – se ela não contar, Shura me conta depois.

Shina soltou seu riso estridente.

- Ok, eu conto...

**Fashback**

_A noite estava quente, mas esse não era esse o motivo pelo qual Shina transpirava. Esta não costumava ficar nervosa com relacionamentos, porém bastava um sorriso de Shura que a amazona de cobra desmontava._

_- ¿Estas bien? – os olhos verdes de Shura pareciam ainda mais sedutores naquela noite._

_- Claro! – respondeu, nervosa – É... O calor! Está muito quente não é?_

_- Sem duvida... – Shura abriu mais alguns botões da camisa – Caliente... – puxou-a algumas vezes para que o ar ventilasse._

_A amazona chegou a tropeçar, mas se recompôs._

_Caminharam em silencio. Ele risonho com as mãos no bolso. Ela tentando se manter séria._

_- Moro aqui, Shura. – ela apontou para a humilde casa – E obrigado por me trazer, foi muito gentil._

_- Vai me deixar ao relento? – Shina não esperava esse "convite"._

_- Não estamos nas doze casas, cavaleiro de capricórnio – falou com certa tristeza – amanhã já estará correndo por todo o santuário que você me trouxe aqui._

_- Realmente não posso entrar? – insistiu Shura._

_- Se entrar, falarão horrores. Não que eu me importe, mas agora tenho uma pupila e é preciso dar exemplo._

_Shura bufou e puxou o corpo da amazona para si._

_- Vai ter que ser em publico... – murmurou, enquanto acariciava a fase corada da amazona._

_Então o capricorniano fez o que Shina não esperava, a beijou com intensidade. As ruas estavam desertas, mas naquela vila feminina as paredes tinham ouvidos e as colunas falavam. Pensou em relutar, mas os lábios macios e a língua envolvente do cavaleiro não permitiam que o contato fosse quebrado..._

_Shura cessou o beijo, deixando um gostinho de quero mais na amazona._

_- Amanhã nos veremos? – ainda estavam abraçados._

_- Bom..._

_- Na casa de capricórnio, pode ser?_

_- Shura..._

_- Podemos jantar e..._

_- Shura..._

_- Você gosta de comida espanhola? Modéstia parte eu cozinho muito bem!_

_- SHURA! - ela finalmente teve a atenção do cavaleiro – o que eu vou falar pra Clover? E..._

_- Clover pode ficar em Áries com Kiki ou até jantar conosco! E você não precisa dormir no meu templo. É apenas um jantar._

_- Podemos jantar então, mas amanhã vai ficar complicado..._

_- Segunda? Terça? Quarta? Quinta?_

_- Segunda está ótimo._

_- Isso! – Shura sorriu – durma bem, Shi. Amanhã darei um jeito de vê-la._

_O cavaleiro beijou-a suavemente e se retirou._

_- Shi... – murmurou a amazona._

_Há quanto tempo não era chamada de uma forma doce? Dois anos? Três anos? Talvez mais tempo._

_- Ta podendo heim mestra! – a voz de Clover tirou Shina de seus devaneios._

_- Ora garotinha! Já pra dentro!_

**-x-**

- Então vocês vão jantar? – Marin perguntou, cheia de malicia.

- **Apenas** jantar! – frisou Shina – e decidi que Clover também vai!

- Eba!!! – festejou a menininha.

- Não faça coisas obscenas na frente da menina, Shina! – advertiu Mel.

- Tenho certeza que ela não fará! – Athena falou com convicção – mas nos diga Marin... Você e o cavaleiro de sagitário...

Marin virou os olhos com a pergunta, e pareceu ignorar o fato de estar se dirigindo a uma deusa.

- Ele é **calmo** demais e **bonzinho** demais.mm – reclamou Marin – Incrivelmente não aconteceu nada!

- Já passei por isso... – Nicky parecia entender perfeitamente a amazona de águia – Mu não é muito diferente...

- Realmente ele e Aiolia são muitos diferentes. – observou Lea.

A conversa fluiu até que Carol, repentinamente, ficou muito ruborizada. Cena rara que Sah não perdoou.

- Tem algo a nos dizer, Caroline? – Sah usou seu tom desafiador combinado com um sorriso desdenhoso.

- Mas é claro que ela tem! – Lana e Bella exclamaram, juntas.

- Não tenha vergonha, Carol... – tranqüilizou Vanessa, pois amiga estava mais que vermelha – Todas nós vimos que Carlo saiu sozinho da festa e você foi muito tempo depois...

- Parece que sua brincadeira acabou com todos eles, Melody – Falou Bella, carrancuda.

- Eu disse que eles não iam conseguir me acompanhar na bebida, mas eles ouviram? Nãooooooooooooooo.

- Voltemos a historia! – Luh mostrava muita curiosidade – o que se passou?

- Bom... _Terei de distorcer tudo... – _pensou.

**Fashback**

_Já passava das quatro, mas a festa na casa de touro não tinha diminuído o ritmo. Muitos cavaleiros e amazonas ainda bebiam, dançavam, jogavam... Em fim, se divertiam._

_- Meu braço... – Carol massageava o braço marcado – Criatura endiabrada... (N/A: Não preciso nem falar quem visitou a inglesa, não é?)._

_Os cabelos da italiana não estavam mais trançados e os orbes amendoados estreitavam-se de cansaço. Tinha acabado de deixar a festa e subia até a morada de câncer._

_- Finalmente... – ela avistara o símbolo do signo._

_O corredor de Câncer causava calafrios na moça. Aquelas cabeças pareciam acompanhá-la com seus olhares mórbidos e sofridos. Nunca admitia, mas tinha horror em passar por ali sozinha e ainda mais à noite. Apertou o passou pelo corredor forrado de cabeças decapitadas. Quanto finalmente adentro a sala de câncer, suspirou aliviada._

_Pretendia rumar direto para o quarto, mas seu estomago reclamou por uma noite de muita bebida e pouca comida._

_- Nada de interessante – reclamou – Vai essa maça mesmo._

_Escorou o corpo na bancada e passou a fitar o teto displicentemente. Caiu em devaneios e nem percebeu que um par de orbes azuis faiscavam em sua direção._

_Carol terminou a maça e segundos depois percebeu que alguém espreitava o local. Primeiramente pensou em Mascara, mas àquela hora já deveria estar dormindo, não que ela estivesse preocupada, imagina._

_Sentiu a presença se aproximar mais e mais. Num reflexo muito rápido pegou uma faca de carne e usou seu cosmo ela envenená-la. Quando o estranho deu mais dois passos ela lançou o objeto._

_- Comer à noite faz mal, sabia? – O canceriano não se abalou pela faca ter perfurado a parede a centímetros de seu rosto._

_- Ensandeceu, Mascara da Morte?! – o coração de Carol estava a mil – Se essa faca tocasse em você estaria morto agora!_

_- Precisa disso tudo? – Carlo tirou o objeto da parede e jogou-o na pia._

_- Não toque na faca por pelo menos três horas. O veneno deve dispersar em duas horas, mas é melhor esperar mais um pouco por precaução._

_- Precisa disso tudo? – perguntou Mascara – antes de qualquer intruso chegar aqui teria de passar por Áries, Touro, o labirinto de gêmeos e sem contar Saga e Kannon._

_- Estão todos na festa... Achei que alguém podia entrar facilmente. – mentiu._

_- Ninguém entra aqui facilmente._

_- Acabei de ser ameaçada de morte por Ares! – exclamou em pensamento – o que você queria...?_

_- E o que é isso? – Ele puxou o braço da amazona – De novo?Agora sua desculpa vai ter de ser muito boa! – a voz soou muito irritada – Não treinamos há uma semana!_

_O chão da italiana faltou. Realmente não tinha nenhuma desculpa plausível dessa vez... Sua farsa não podia cair, não ali!_

_- Deve ter batido em algum lugar durante a festa e não percebi... – a voz estava rouca, pois a olhar de Mascada era ameaçador – Posso ter machucado durante a dança quando..._

_- Eu tenho certeza que não te machuquei! – Carol estremeceu depois dessa afirmação._

_- Então eu não sei! – ela rebateu com a voz trêmula._

_Mascara ainda puxava o braço da conterrânea, mas esta lutava para não ser arrastada pelo cavaleiro. Fez-se silencio por alguns instantes._

_- Já disse que não sei como isso aconteceu, Carlo... – a voz soou fraca._

_- O que disse? – o tom nervoso do cavaleiro mudou repentinamente – Repita? – parecia surpreso agora._

_- Que não sei como me machuquei... – Carol parou de lutar, pois Carlo já não puxava mais._

_- Isso não! – exclamou – o nome!_

_- Carlo? – falou, receosa._

_- Você nunca tinha se dirigido a mim dessa forma... – Mascara deu alguns passos à frente._

_- Porque você não gosta... – Carlo continuou a se aproximar, mas Carol não recuou – Me desculpe. Saiu naturalmente._

_- Sou eu quem pedirá desculpas..._

_Carol fez menção de falar alguma coisa, mas Mascara a calou com indicador. A amazona sentiu a cintura ser envolvida pelos braços fortes do cavaleiro e os lábios foram tomados logo depois. Nunca esperou provar daquele beijo, mas estava ali, beijando-o, e a sensação era indescritível._

_Sentiu o corpo ficar mole e agarrou-se com mais força ao peitoral do cavaleiro. Carlo passou a beijá-la como se sua vida dependesse disso e Caroline não fez por menos, mas num lampejo de consciência ela se lembrou do semblante enfurecido de Ares. O ar faltou na mesma hora. _

_- Está perdoado Carlo... – balbuciou para depois sair pelo corredor e trancar-se no quarto – Maldito! Desgraçado!_

_A partir daí penas chorou... Baixinho..._

_(N/A: Nessa altura a historia já fora totalmente distorcida por Caroline!)._

**-x-**

- Pelo menos uma de nós tem um homem de atitude... – murmurou Marin.

- Não conhecia esse lado do Mascara da Morte – disse Athena – é bom saber que existe amor naquele coração duro.

- Amor é uma palavra forte... – Carol ainda estava muito corada – foi só um beijo, senhorita.

- Tudo começa com um beijo! – animou Nicky.

- Não quero cortar o barato de vocês, mas está ficando bem tarde. – Luh observava a aurora avermelhada.

- Meu Zeus! – exclamou Athena – não terminei os relatórios da fundação! Tenho que voltar!

- Foi relaxante... – falou Lea.

- Refrescante, eu diria... – Bella se espreguiçou.

- Preferia o calor... – Sah recebeu olhares mortais das amigas – Parei... Gente mais chata e ranzinza... (N/A: olha que fala!).

A noite caiu e a temperatura ficou mais amena. As amazonas voltaram para a Vila, enquanto as demais retornaram para seus templos.

**Em Gêmeos...**

O jantar estava servido em Gêmeos, mas o clima continuava péssimo entre Bella e Kannon. Lana e Saga tinham adquirido intimidade durante a festa na casa de touro e passaram a conversar bastante, porém não ousavam abrir a boca diante do casal estressado. Bella esperava por um pretexto para matar Kannon, enquanto este relembrava o episodio de chuveiro. Nunca faria aquilo se estivesse totalmente sóbrio, pensou o ex-general.

Mas logo uma salvadora chegou para aliviar a tenção de gêmeos.

- Posso levar as amazonas um instantinho? – Carol aparecera na sala.

- Caroline! – Bella foi a primeira a deixar a mesa sem nem terminar o jantar – aonde vamos?

- Andar! Ver as estrelas, fofocar mais...

- To dentro – disse Lana.

Despediram-se rapidamente dos gêmeos e saíram pelas escadarias. Sentaram-se entre gêmeos e touro.

- Desembuça, Caroline – Bella foi bem direta – o que se passou de verdade?

- Ares me pressionou – ela mostrou a marca – temos até amanhã para entregar cabeças a ele, se não...

- Se não?! – Lana já estava no pescoço da amiga.

- Seremos severamente castigadas...

Bella engoliu seco, pois o castigo Ares era a morte. Lana deixou um grito escapar ao se imaginar sendo arrastada para a cama do Deus.

- Duvido que ele consiga nos tirar daqui!

- Eu não duvidaria, Bellatrix.

Mais silencio...

- Ameaçou o santuário de Ártemis também... – murmurou Carol.

- Mas aquele lugar quase não tem proteção! – Lana gritou, pois devia tudo que tinha a deusa da lua.

- Quer que todo o santuário escute?! – reprimiu Carol.

- Devemos todo que temos a ela. Essa situação só chegou nesse estado porque tivemos medo de Ares, mas agora não tem mais como fugir! Ele quer cabeças? Pois bem, ele terá! – Bella se levantou – temos amanhã para planejar tudo, mas colocaremos em pratica na mesma noite.

- Do que quê você ta falando? – Carol se assustou com a atitude de Bella – Você sempre foi calma e equilibrada...

- Viu onde esse equilíbrio nos levou? Onde minha imparcialidade me trouxe? – Bella sibilava de uma forma assustadora – Jamais deixaria Ártemis na mão! Não farei como minhas irmãs fizeram comigo... Nunca...

- Mesmo que isso signifique matar o ex-general? – O tom de Lana era anormalmente petulante.

- Mesmo que isso signifique matar a própria Athena!

- E se as ameaças não forem verdadeiras?

- Já viu Ares prometer e não cumprir alguma coisa hedionda, Caroline?

Novamente silencio. Bella estava para explodir com o ódio por Ares se misturando a raiva que sentia do ex-general. A raiva realmente cega.

Lana pensava em tudo que Ártemis tinha feito por ela, mas do outro lado o sorriso sério de Saga parava seu coração. Contudo, ainda existia a possibilidade de ser tomada por Ares.

Até Caroline, sempre fria e forte, estava fraquejando diante da idéia de matar Carlo.

- Por Ártemis? – perguntou Bella, com um toque de receio na voz.

Lana suspirou e limpou a lagrima que corria solitária.

- Por Ártemis.

Carol continuava séria.

- Por Ártemis.

---XxX---

Pois é gente... As coisas vão esquentar no próximo Cap! A primeira batalha deve acontecer no Cap 15, eu acho. Espero que estejam gostando.

Mande muitas Reviews e obrigada!


	14. Tentado Matar os Sentimentos!

**Cap 14 – Matando os sentimentos.**

O quarto da italiana era iluminado pela lua que parecia sorrir naquela noite limpa e clara. Tentava fazer contato com Ártemis desesperadamente, mas a deusa não respondia de modo algum.

O frasco de éter cuidadosamente manipulado pela amazona refletia o brilho do luar. Apenas uma gota daquele liquido poderia matar um homem adulto.

- Carlo... – balbuciou o nome que tomava conta seus pensamentos naquela noite – sinto muito... – murmurou, enquanto voltava sua atenção do luar para o frasco reluzente – prometo que será bem rápido...

**Gêmeos...**

- Preciso que tire Saga do templo amanhã à noite – Bella falou de súbito, mas não ouve resposta da parte de Lana – está me ouvindo, Lana? Sei que não está dormindo!

Lana estava deitada na cama e fitava o teto. Seus devaneios a levavam até o quarto dos gêmeos.

- Lana! – Bella se sentou na cama – não me ignore!

- Ah... O que? – a grega voltou sua atenção para a amiga – o que foi, Bellatrix?

A inglesa bufou

- Quero que tire Saga do templo amanhã à noite! – repetiu com má vontade – pode fazer isso?

- Posso... Eu pretendia convidá-lo para dar um volta amanhã...

- O que vai fazer? Como vai matá-lo?

- Não fale tão abertamente... Eles podem ouvir...

- O Pink e o Cérebro?! – desdenhou Bella - Não mesmo... Estamos aqui há algum tempo e eles nem desconfiam de nossas intenções. Aliás, todas as pessoas desse lugar são muito bobinhas...

Lana se calou. Já tinha tudo planeja, assim como Bella, mas faltava coragem para fazê-lo. Também tentaram contato com Ártemis durante toda à noite, porém a deusa da lua se recusava a atendê-las.

**Dia seguinte...**

A temperatura ficara mais amena, mas ainda sim estava quente. Cavaleiros e Amazonas se reuniam para mais um treino de rotina. Carol finalmente se recuperara do golpe de Ares e retornava a arena depois de uma semana ausente.

Vanessa observava a agitação entristecida, pois partiria para Paris em poucas horas. As malas já estavam ao lado da francesa. Esta trajava um chique _taier_ branco e sandálias de salto igualmente claras. Os cabelos negros estavam cuidadosamente transados.

Shion fez um rápido intervalo a pedido de Afrodite e Nicky. Os piscianos subiram até o local onde Vanessa observava.

- Tem que ir mesmo...? – a loira estava inconformada com a partida da irmã – fique mais tempo!

- Não posso Verônique... Já adiei minha volta para passar o dia com vocês ontem, mas hoje tenho que pegar o voou...

- Quando você volta? – indagou Nicky.

- Em vinte dias, talvez menos... – ela tocou com delicadeza o rosto da irmã – prometo que assim que puder retornarei, mas até lá cuide dela... Mu.

O ariano acabara de se materializar ao lado de Afrodite.

- Seria mais prudente pedir que ela cuidasse de mim – falou Mu, divertido – sua irmã é poderosa... Não precisa da proteção de um homem, mas mesmo assim não tirarei os olhos dela.

- Isso me tranqüiliza – a irmã mais velha sorriu – você tem um grande homem ao seu lado, queria. Parabéns pela escolha.

Mu corou violentamente e se despediu de Vanessa. Nicky tentou segurar o choro, mas como sempre não conseguiu. Também se despediu da irmã enquanto Afrodite pegava suas malas para acompanhá-la até os limites do santuário.

O trajeto foi silencio. Ele permanecia com o habitual ar de superioridade, trajava a armadura de peixes e parecia incomodado com o calor.

- É duro vê-la vestindo a armadura, não é? – Afrodite mais afirmou que perguntou.

- Sinto que posso perdê-la a qualquer momento... – murmurou a francesa – e a você também...

- Estamos em paz, Vanessa... Não se preocupe – tranqüilizou Gustav, que acabara de colocar as malas no chão – nada acontecerá a ela, nem a mim.

Ele enlaçou a executiva pela cintura. Os orbes azuis se encontraram.

- Meu quarto vai estar esperando você voltar... – murmurou junto ao ouvido da moça.

Vanessa sorriu sadicamente.

- Se outra mulher esquentar sua cama...

- Terei problemas... – completou Afrodite – depois desses dias não pretendo ter outra mulher...

- Nem eu outro homem...

Os lábios macios se tocaram ardentemente uma ultima vez antes que a limusine chegasse. Tatsumi saiu do carro e colocou as malas de francesa no carro.

- Vai perder seu voou, senhorita – falou numa gentileza nada comum.

- Em vinte dias estarei de volta – ela beijou Gustav novamente.

- Vou esperar – ele afastou a franja que caia sob os olhos da moça – Até então mantenha contato, por favor...

- Claro...

Deram um beijo rápido antes que Tatsume abrisse a porta da limusine para Vanessa. Esta acenou gentilmente antes que o mordomo fechasse a porta.

Afrodite sorriu com uma certa tristeza e rumou, vagarosamente, de volta para a arena. Porque não poderia ter se apaixonada por uma amazona? Porque a mulher que escolhera tinha de ser uma empresaria ocupada? E porque ela era tão linda?

Como Shaka costumava dizer, o destino é inexorável...

**De volta a arena...**

O treino correu como de costume, embora a paralisação que todos fizeram para se despedir de Vanessa tinha irritado o Grande Mestre.

No final do treino Shina, Marin, June e Clover apareceram na arena. Shion agradeceu a Zeus pela mascara que usava, pois sentiu o rosto corar quando June apareceu. Aiolos tentou agir naturalmente, mas Aiolia não perdeu a oportunidade de fazer comentários infames. Shura esboço seu meio sorriso galanteador que tanto mexia com a amazona de cobra.

- Clover! – exclamou Mel ao pegar a menina no colo – como vai pequena?

- Bem, Mel-Kitty! – a menina deu um beijo na fase de Melody – sabe onde está Kiki?!

- Em Áries – a resposta veio de Mu.

A menina olhou curiosa para o belo cavaleiro.

- O senhor é o...

- Mu, me chame de Mu – a voz acolhedora de Mu conquistou a menininha – e ele pode sair pra brincar.

- Como o senhor, quer dizer, Mu, sabia que eu ai...

- Mu sabe muito mais do que imaginamos, Clover – Mel a colocou no chão – sabe onde é a casa de Áries?

- Sei...

- Então pode ir vê-lo – a voz de Mu soava serena – Será sempre bem vinda na casa de Áries.

Clover ficou levemente corada com a gentileza do homem. O jeito sereno e acolhedor de Mu conquistavam a todos com muita facilidade.

- Sim... – a aspirante sussurrou antes de seguir para as escadarias.

Shion recolheu-se logo depois da chegada das amazonas, enquanto Shina falou rapidamente com Shura, pois tinha assuntos para resolver na vila das amazonas. Marin também falou brevemente com Aiolos antes de se retirar com Shina. June subiu ao décimo terceiro templo para tratar de uma nova espirante, mas muitos juraram que era um pretexto para ver Shion.

Aos poucos todos se retiram da arena e retornaram aos seus templos.

**Áries...**

- Você não tinha dito que Kiki e Clover estariam aqui? – indagou Nicky ao perceber a sala e Áries vazia.

- Foram brincar lá fora. – o ariano saía da cozinha com um bilhete nas mãos.

Mu colocou o papel sobre a mesa, mas ao levantar o braço para tirar o elmo uma dor cortou seu corpo. Ele largou a proteção da cabeça que fez um grande barulho ao bater no chão.

- Aconteceu de novo, não foi? – Nicky tinha um ar zangado – sempre que você treina com Aldebaran é a mesma coisa... Termina contundido ou até quebrado... Mas quem disse que você aprende!

- Eu mesmo passo curar isso, Verônique.

- Mas fica cheio de hematomas e com dores nas costas – acusou a loira – ariano teimoso...

Mu fez uma careta, pois a amante estava certa.

- Pode me fazer uma massagem – pediu gentilmente, e, seu sorriso, quebrou a loira rapidamente – estou com muita dor nas costas...

Nicky bufou, mas acabou puxando o ariano até o quarto. Pediu que Mu se deitasse de bruços na confortável cama forrada com lençóis esverdeados. Ajoelhou-se colada ao corpo de ariano, pingou algumas gotas de essência de rosas que Afrodite lhe dera e começou a massagear as costas do cavaleiro.

**(Já deu pra perceber, neh? xD Pessoas fracas parem agora, pois o CPP vai entrar em ação /o/\o\ )**

Mu gemeu com o toque delicado da francesa. Sentiu as mãos macias da amante percorrerem suas costas com suavidade, aliviando a tenção e a dor. Magicamente os hematomas pararam de latejar e aos poucos a dor foi se dissipando. Um aroma doce e envolvente começou a tomar conta do olfato do ariano. Este gemeu novamente ao sentir o sangue descer para o baixo ventre.

- Estou te machucando? – indagou Nicky. Seu tom não era nada inocente, tal como seu sorriso.

Mu esboçou um meio sorriso. Sabia que a amazona estava com segundas intenções, mas quem disse que o ariano também não estava?

- Não... – murmurou – está muito... Muito... Gostoso...

A amazona de rubi gostou das palavras do cavaleiro. Este costumava ser tímido e sereno, mas não menos ardente quando se tratava de ir para cama com a loira.

As unhas pintadas de escarlate passaram a arranhas suavemente as costas alvas do cavaleiro, visto que este não sentia mais dor.

Mu sorriu marotamente. Passou a fitar a amazona discretamente. Esta ainda trajava o vestido que costumava usar por baixo da armadura. A barra deste estava suja de barro e o pano já não era tão branco. Mais parecia trapos, mas até com trapos a loira ficava estonteantemente bela.

O ariano levantou, com uma das mãos, o vestido da francesa até que as coxas delineadas da loira ficassem a mostra. Acariciou-as gentilmente. Em seguida, ergueu o tronco e deslizou sua mão até enlaçar a cintura da loira, convidando-a para se deitar com ele. Puxou-a para si.

- Aproveitando que estamos sozinhos... – ela murmurou, enquanto baixava as alças do vestido branco deixando transparecer a tatuagem que Mu tanto gostava.

O cavaleiro dispensou qualquer tipo de comentário. Terminou de baixar o vestido até a cintura da amazona e inverteu as posições. Colocou-se por cima da amante e beijou-a com urgência. Beijou-a com se os lábios da francesa fossem algo proibido. Beijou-a com paixão. Logo o cavaleiro tímido e sereno tenha desaparecido e dado lugar a um homem pronto para satisfazer sua mulher.

Beijou o pescoço da loira. Lambeu, chupou e mordeu levemente os mamilos. Provocou gemidos prazerosos na amazona enquanto descia seus lábios pelo corpo esguio da amante. Puxou o restante do vestido. Sentiu a excitação aumentar quando viu a pequena calsinha vermelha que Verônique usava, mas antes que pudesse retirá-la, a francesa inverteu novamente as posições. E foi a vez dela fazer Mu gemer e se contorcer de prazer.

As provocações só pararam quando Mu começou a penetrá-la.

- Mu... – era nele e só nele que ela pensava naquele momento.

Ela embrenhou seus dedos nos fios lavanda do rapaz.

O poder que ela tinha sobre o cavaleiro era espantoso. Quando Mu achava que a amazona de rubi não tinha mais armas para provocá-lo, excitá-lo e desnorteá-lo, ela conseguia. Estar com aquela loira era algo realmente inexplicável...

**Castelo de Ares...**

A amazona de Ares denominada Lunamaria caminhava pelos corredores rústicos do castelo. Apenas o som da bota de sua armadura em contato com o chão de pedra ecoava.

**- Lunamaria de Lança.**

- Ares, meu senhor – ela se curvou – o que deseja de mim, senhor dos massacres?

**- Como estão indo os preparativos para a invasão? Quero estar a par de tudo, amazona –** sua voz soava como se a moça de longos cabelos rosados fosse um mero inseto.

- Melhor impossível senhor – os orbes prateados de Luna faiscaram – derramaremos muito sangue – a animação da amazona era quase infantil – e causaremos muita dor. Fique despreocupado!

**- É bom ouvir isso – **ele deu as costas para amazona e seguiu seu caminho pelo corredor, mas foi chamado pela protetora.

- Gostaria de ter o privilegio da vossa compreensão – as voz de Luna era inocente – se as amazonas protegidas pelas gemas realmente falharem...

**- Elas serão dadas a vocês** – a muito Ares havida decidido isso, pois nem o próprio deus poderia puni-las melhor de que aquelas três mulheres enciumadas – **mas somente depois de serem usadas pelos homens. E nenhuma delas deve ser morta sem meu consentimento.**

A Amazona de Lança não gostou das ultimas palavras, mas guardou seu desagrado.

- Agradeço em nome de Victoria de Clava e Lorena de Adaga – ela fez uma profunda reverencia.

O grandioso homem nada disse. Girou nos calcanhares e retornou a sua sala, sentou no trono e fitou o novo escudo recém pendurado em sua parede. Este era muito grande, retangular e esculpido em bronze. Estranhamente a figura no centro do objeto era Ártemis.

- **Irmãzinha...** – murmurou Ares – **a culpa é sua por estar ai. Onde já se viu não cooperar com o irmão...?**

**Fim de tarde, Santuário de Athena...**

Caroline e Sah pisavam nos primeiros degraus que levavam ao zodíaco dourado. Voltavam de um povoado próximo ao santuário.

- Quem diria que Mascara derreteria seu coração – provocou a ruiva – até jantar você vai fazer!

Carol censurou a amiga com um olhar.

- O que você vai fazer, exatamente? Até onde sei não sabe cozinhar. – seu tom era bem menos provocativo.

- Comida italiana eu sei fazer...

- Quando dormir com Carlo me conte os detalhes. Não consigo imaginar você e Mascara chegando nos finalmente...

- Quer morrer, Sagesse de Ametista?! – ameaçou a italiana.

- Foi só um comentáriozinho!

- Comentáriozinho depravado, pervertido, e, acima de tudo, desnecessário! – ela não conseguiu manter a coloração normal.

- Se não é verdade porque corou?

- E-eu não... EU NÃO COREI – mas ela apenas ficou mais vermelha com a mentira.

Sagesse desatou a rir da amiga. Subiram até câncer e despediram-se, pois Carol passaria em escorpião para comer um dos deliciosos bolos de Melody.

Naquela segunda feira, estranhamente, a lua não apareceu. Havia estrelas no céu, mas a noite jazia escura pela falta do astro reluzente.

As amazonas estavam na casa de escorpião saboreando a comida da brasileira. Já era tarde, mas Bella e Lana ainda não tinham chegado. Nenhuma delas imaginava o porque da ausência e muito menos o que estava por vir...

**Gêmeos... **

Bella e Lana estavam reclusas no quarto há algum tempo. A inglesa admirava o belo punhal prateado que, mais tarde, atravessaria o peito de Kannon.

- Não acha covarde atacar alguém enquanto dorme? – indagou Lana.

- Acho... – o medo finalmente tomava conta de Bella – mas não vou recuar agora. Ele deve apagar daqui a pouco com o remédio que eu coloquei na água dele.

- Vou esperar Saga dormir também... Assim que sairmos você poderá entrar sem problemas.

O quarto estava tão escuro que Lana não percebeu a lagrima que corria pelo rosto da inglesa, e a ausência da lua parecia deixar tudo mais difícil.

**Câncer...**

O cheiro que pairava sob a casa de câncer era delicioso. A comida já estava pronta e a italiana devidamente arrumada para a ocasião. Trajava um provocante conjunto composto por um corpete vermelho e uma saia no mesmo tom. Esta era curta, mas o visual não estava vulgar. Salto alto preto e unhas carmim. Cabelos mais cacheados que o normal e maquiagem leve.

A luz do ambiente era pouca e a mesa para dois era iluminada por velas.

- Pena que não poderemos terminar está noite da forma que gostaria... – ela fitava a chama da vela tremular – gostaria de...

Mas Carol não conclui o pensamento, pois Mascara acabara de adentra e parecia chocado com o que via.

- O que... – o canceriano estava sem palavras – isso é...

- Um jantar de agradecimento por tudo que fez por mim semana passada – mentiu a conterrânea – espero que ainda goste de culinária italiana.

Ele apenas assentiu, pois fora hipnotizado pela mulher a sua frente.

- Vem... – ela pegou a mão do cavaleiro que, por sua vez, ainda trajava a armadura de câncer – deve estar com fome. Hoje foi seu dia de visitar os vilarejos, não foi?

- Foi... – ele ainda estava displicente com a situação.

- Sente-se, Carlo. Vou trazer o jantar.

Ele obedeceu prontamente. Sentou-se e esperou...

**Gêmeos...**

Kannon dormia profundamente sob o efeito do remédio, enquanto Saga desfrutava de um sono muito leve.

Lana adentrou silenciosamente o cômodo. Trajava um roupão rosado, nada mais. Aproximou-se da cama de Saga, tocou o rosto deste com carinho e sentou-se ao lado do corpo adormecido.

Saga abriu os olhos lentamente ao sentir algo tocar sua face e a cama afundar levemente.

- La...

- Shii... – ela tocou os lábios do homem para que se calasse – Venha comigo... – se levantou.

- Mas já são... – Saga achava que não passava de um sono.

- Confia em mim?

- Claro...

- Então venha...

Ele se levantou. Observou os trajes da amazona e corou, pois o roupão não era dos mais cumpridos. O próprio Saga estava apenas de bermuda, fez menção de pegar uma camisa, mas...

- Vá assim mesmo – Lana o puxou pelo braço – não há mais ninguém no lugar aonde vou levá-lo.

Saga não entendia nada, mas deixou-se guiar pela amazona escadaria acima...

Bella esperou quinze minutos para ter certeza que Saga não desistiria da repentina saída. O coração batia acelerado e pareceu falhar quando avistou Kannon deitado. Este ainda dormia profundamente.

A inglesa pensou em tudo e em todos naquele momento. Pensou nas pessoas que conheceu, pensou em como mudou naquelas poucas semanas, pensou em como aquele homem deitado a irritava, mas no fundo descobrira que o amava. Sentou-se na cama de Kannon e passou a fitar o punhal. Vale a pena, indagou Bella, deixando uma lagrima pingar na lamina da arma...

**Câncer...**

Ambos já estavam servidos da bela macarronada que Caroline preparara. Mascara degustava seu segundo prato e a primeira garrafa de vinho já estava no final.

- Aprovado? – Caroline já tinha esquecido seu verdadeiro objetivo.

- Aprovadíssimo! – aquele homem nem parecia Mascara da Morte – Você tem uma boa mão na cozinha. Minha mãe fazia um prato muito parecido... – ele esboçou um sorriso melancólico – embora a comida seja a única coisa que me lembro sobre ela.

- O que aconteceu...? – a pergunta escapou dos lábios de Carol.

- Na verdade eu não sei ao certo. Ela foi assassinada com cinco tiros, mas o motivo nunca soube... – ele falava sem emoção alguma – o canalha do meu pai abandonou-a quando eu ainda estava sendo gerado. Após a morte de minha mãe eu fui mando para um orfanato na Itália e... – Carlo sorriu, divertido – escolhido para o treinamento de cavaleiro por ser muito briguento.

- Ah... – a acompanhante não sabia o que dizer – olho só! Acabamos com uma garrafa de vinho!

- Eu encaro outra – confessou Mascara.

- Buscarei a outra garrafa – Carol se levantou.

- Você pensou em tudo... – ele disparou um olhar fascinado para amazona. Esta apenas sorriu a seguiu para a cozinha, pois era o momento perfeito...

**Pelo Santuário...**

O casal passou despercebido por escorpião e pelo décimo terceiro templo. Saíram pelos fundos o ultimo e adentraram o bosque. Nenhum deles fala nada, mas Saga parecia bem confuso. Apenas o barulho da grama sendo pisada era ouvido. Não demorou até o som da água aparecer.

- Porque está me levando lá? – Saga parou – Não gosto daquele lugar.

- Te trás más lembranças, eu sei – ela o puxou com delicadeza pelo braço – mas garanto que não vai se arrepender. Ele não está mais aqui, Saga.

A expressão de Lana tranqüilizou Saga por completo. Estava escuro, mas o cavaleiro podia ver o rosto da moça com perfeição. Foi puxado o resto do caminho por Lana e corou ao imaginar o tipo de roupa que ela usava por baixo do roupão.

- É um belo lugar – observou a grega.

- Ares precisava de lugares escondidos para se banhar, afinal, ninguém podia ver seu rosto – Saga parecia melancólico.

- Não toque no nome desse homem – o tom de Lana era ríspido – Não hoje... – a voz ríspida da grega transformou-se num sussurro manhoso.

Saga arregalou os olhos ao sentir as mãos de Lana tocarem seu abdômen nu e, em seguida, deslizarem, provocando arrepios no geminiano. A Amazona de Ônix abraçou-o e teve o gesto correspondido pelo Cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Os corpos de ambos nunca estiveram tão próximos...

**Gêmeos... **

Bella continuava ao lado de Kannon. A cada segundo a coragem ai sumindo e o medo dominava a situação. Passou a fitar a adaga com remorso. No fundo estava decidida, mas o gosto do beijo de Kannon não saía de sua boca por nada. Mordeu o lábio inferior e ergueu o punhal.

- Sinto muito pelo ato covarde... – murmurou em lagrimas – mas é preciso.

Desceu o punhal na direção de Kannon, mas a arma nunca chegou a tocá-lo. Algumas gotas de sangue mancharam o lençol azulado, pois o geminiano parara a lamina com as mãos. Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram quando os orbes azuis de Kannon se abriram e a encararam com profunda tristeza.

- Vo- Você... – ela balbuciou.

- Eu vi você colocando o remédio na minha bebida, mas não pensei que fosse capaz disso... – murmurou, sem demonstrar emoção alguma – porque fez isso?

Ela não conseguiu responder. A mão de Kannon ainda segurava o punhal.

- Então as suspeitas de Saga estavam certas todo o tempo... – ele fitou a cama do irmão que, para o seu desespero, estava vazia – Cadê ele?! – sua voz de encheu de fúria – CADÊ ELE?!

Kannon atirou a punhal para um canto qualquer do quarto, puxou Bella para si e inverteu as posições. Segurou os braços da amazona junto à cabeça da mesma.

- ME RESPONDE! – vociferou – SUA... SUA... – tantos xingamentos passavam pela cabeça de Kannon que era difícil escolher – VAGABUNDA! FALSA! E PENSAR QUE ME APAIXONEI POR VOCÊ! SONHEI COM VOCÊ! SONHEI EM TER VOCÊ AQUI NESSA CAMA, MAS AGORA TENHO VONTADE DE ESGANÁ-LA! – Kannon gritava num misto de tristeza e repugnância – MEU IRMÃO?! AONDE AQUELA IDIOTA LEVOU MEU IRMÃO?!

Mas Bella ainda não conseguia responder. Ainda processava as palavras anteriores. Então aquele homem era apaixonado por ela... A única reação que teve foi começar a chorar.

Silencio... Kannon parara de gritar, mas o semblante do cavaleiro expressava tanta repugnância que a amazona preferia ter ouvido mais gritos e insultos.

- Se não quer me responder... – sibilou – Athena dará um jeito...

**Câncer...**

Caroline fitava a recém aberta garrafa de vinho. Respirou fundo, retirou do seio um pequeno frasco contendo um liquido transparente. Destampou-o e despejou seu conteúdo na garrafa. Em seguida pegou outro frasco e tomou o conteúdo.

- _Não serei afetada pelo veneno_ – pensou a italiana – _mas... Carlo morrerá rapidamente._

- **Caroline!** – o chamado de Carlo tirou a amazona de seus devaneios – **precisa de ajuda?!**

- **Não!** – respondeu subitamente – **já vou!**

Guardou os frascos no corpete e rumou para a sala com o vinho envenenado. Serviu ambas as taças, pousou a garrafa no recipiente de gelo e se sentou.

- Dificuldade para tirar a rolha? – falou, divertido – mulheres não tem muita força...

- Não sou uma mulher comum – cortou Carol, provocante.

- Eu sei que não é... – ele segurou a mão da conterrânea suavemente.

- Ah... – Carol corou com o contato e delicadamente desvencilhou sua mão da de Carlo – vamos terminar o vinho! – sugeriu, rapidamente – você teve um dia puxado e sei que quer se deitar...

Levou a taça aos lábios e tomou todo o conteúdo, mas quando Carlo se preparou para fazer o mesmo, o corpo de Caroline amoleceu, o coração falhou e um sentimento tristeza que a italiana julgava não existir tomou conta da situação. Aqueles segundos duraram horas.

A taça estava preste a tocar os lábios de Carlo e aquele simples contato seria o fim. Por um momento Carol fechou os olhos e não se moveu, mas o corpo desobedeceu à ordem de ficar parado.

-NÃO! – ela se levantou rapidamente e deu um tapa na mão de Carlo. O cristal se partiu um mil pedaços ao chocar-se com o chão – Você bebeu?!

Carlo nada respondeu, pois ainda estava perdido na situação. Olhava para Caroline com um semblante atônico.

- Responde! Você tomou aquele vinho?! – ela estava de pé com as mãos apoiadas na mesa – Fala!

- Na-não... – Carlo olhava displicentemente para o vinho derramado, mas o cavaleiro não era burro e logo percebeu a situação – Então pretendia... – sibilou num tom assustador – Poderia ter me desafiado, mas usar veneno é muito baixo.

Carol desmontou na cadeira.

- Serie a próxima cabeça dessa casa, não é? – pelo tom de voz, a moça não pretendia resistir – prefiro morrer ao encarar o que me espera.

- Não sujaria minha casa com sua cabeça imunda! – o tom de Mascara era tão assustador quanto o de Ares – Desgraçada! – ele acusou.

Aproximou-se da conterrânea e a puxou pelo braço com força, forçando-a a se levantar e encará-lo.

- Veremos Athena – impôs o cavaleiro – para a sua infelicidade o Cabo Shunion está vazio...

**Bosque...**

Lana estava envolvendo Saga com suas caricias. Passava suas delicadas mãos pelos cabelos do geminiano, enquanto este a envolvia num abraço apertado.

- Quer dar um mergulho? – convidou Lana – a noite está muito quente...

Saga assentiu e ruborizou quando Lana tirou o roupão. Esta usava um belo biquíni branco. Ele a acompanhou até a margem de piscina natural, mas suas forças começaram a escapar de seu corpo. Não demorou até que caísse de joelhos.

- La-Lana... Eu não estou muito... – parou de falar subitamente quando viu a fonte de energia branca nas mãos da amazona – Porque... – mas a voz de Saga não saía mais.

A Amazona de Ônix colocou a cristal próximo ao corpo de Saga e se afastou para colocar o roupão. Lágrimas corriam pelo rosto da grega.

Caminhou se olhar para o corpo de Saga, mas quando vestia seu roupão, algo a atacou por trás. Rolou na grama com o agressor, porém terminou por baixo e descobriu que Saga estava por cima.

O olhar do geminiano dispensava palavras. Suas mãos estavam no pescoço de Lana, mas esta, mesmo com as mãos livres, não resistiu.

A farta franja de Saga ocultava seus lindos orbes azuis, porém duas lagrimas escorreram da penumbra de seus olhos e pingaram no colo de Lana. O contato das lagrimas fez a amazona estremecer.

- Saga... – balbuciou a grega.

- CALE A BOCA! – o geminiano gritou. Este sentia seu coração dilacerado – INESCRUPULOSA!

Ele apertou a garganta da moça, mas não teve coragem de matá-la. Bateu num ponto especifico do pescoço de Lana e a deixou inconsciente. Colocou-a num dos ombros e rumou, displicentemente, até o décimo terceiro templo.

**Templo de Athena...**

- Acorde Athena – Shion a sacudiu delicadamente – Acorde senhorita, por favor.

- Uhm... – a deusa reclamou – tem algum deus louco atacando? – balbuciou.

- Não, mas...

- Então me deixe dormir... – ela virou para o outro lado da cama.

- Por favor, senhorita – pediu novamente – Carlo e Kannon desejam vê-la e parece que é algo sério.

Saori voltou-se para Shion.

- É realmente algo sério?

- Sim... Não atrapalharia seu sono se fosse alguma besteira, Athena.

- Peça a eles cinco minutos... Vou me trocar e depois descerei.

Shion deixou o aposento rapidamente, deixando Saori com um péssimo pressentimento.

A deusa colocou seu vestido branco e desceu.

- Mas o que... – ela estava chocada com a cena – Tudo bem... - ela respirou fundo – O que se passa?!

A deusa não entendia nada, mas não era pra menos, afinal, as duas amazonas estavam jogadas no chão com Kannon de Marcara furiosos ao lado. Shion também olhava sem entender.

- Saga estava certo, Athena – Kannon começou com a voz ríspida – Elas são traidoras. Bellatrix Saiph tentou me matar essa noite.

- Digo o mesmo – falou Mascara – Caroline tentou me envenenar.

A moça de cabelos lavanda desmontou no trono, mas antes que pudesse falar Saga surgiu por detrás do trono e desceu as escadas. O semblante do geminiano era tão ruim quando o do irmão. Largou Lana no chão perto das outras.

- Como eu imaginava... – murmurou Saga – todas traidoras e fieis a Ares...

- Mande-as para o Cabo...

- **Quieto Shion!** – Athena cortou o grande mestre.

A moça se levantou e desceu as escadas. Parou bem próxima as traidoras que não ousavam olhar para a deusa.

- Levem-nas as masmorras e pendam-nas lá – Athena raramente dava ordens num tom tão autoritário – Shion, eu quero toda a minha elite aqui!

- Sim senhora...

O Grande Mestre elevou seu cosmo para chamar a todos, enquanto Saga, Kannon e Mascara prendiam seus próprios corações naquelas masmorras sujas e sombrias.

**Castelo de Ares...**

Os três cavaleiros e as três amazonas estavam na sala do deus que, por sua vez, parecia mais furioso que o normal.

- Belo trabalho, senhor – elogiou Victoria – Ártemis fica muito melhor confinada nesse escudo.

- **Poupe-me de seus elogios, Amazona de Clava** – vociferou Ares – **lutar e pender essa vadia consumiu muito do meu cosmo.**

- Deveria ter matado essa mulher... – murmurou Dimitrov.

- **Por isso que você não é o chefe da guarda** – respondeu Ares – **Não tem muito cérebro** – ele se levantou majestosamente do trono – **Esse escudo é a chave da nossa vitória. Aquelas traidoras farão tudo para salvá-la e Athena não colocará a vida da "irmãzinha" em risco.**

- Mas o que deseja de nós, Mestre Ares? – perguntou Lorena, em reverencia.

- **Amanha transportarei vocês para o santuário, mas não poderei trazê-los de volta, pois ainda estou fraco devido à luta que tive com Ártemis**. **Dimitrov de Espada usará sua fenda de dimensões para trazer vocês de volta. Devem trazer as três para mim, entenderam? Nada mais.**

**- **Mas e o ataque, senhor? – perguntou Victor.

- **Falaremos disso depois, Cavaleiro de Machado – **Ares voltou a se sentar e a fitar Ártemis presa ao escudo – **Todos aqui amanhã de manhã, entendido?**

- Sim, senhor! – responderam em uníssono.

---XxX---

Desculpem a demora meninas, mas eu pensei muito pra escrever esse Cap... Foi meio difícil criar as cenas, mas ta ai xD Espero que tenham gostado, mas tenho a infelicidade de dizer que essa Fic está se dirigindo para o final... Espero que esteja sendo do agrado de todas e se quiserem pedir alguma coisa/cena a hora é essa, pois na medida do possível encaixarei os pedidos.

Até o próximo Cap meninas /o/\o\


	15. Descobrindo a Verdade!

**Cap 15 – Descobrindo a verdade!**

O nascer do sol provocava a aurora avermelhada no céu do santuário, porém ninguém estava disposto a apreciá-la.

A risada de Sah ecoava pelo décimo terceiro templo. Era impossível distinguir se a ruiva ria de nervosismo ou de incredulidade. Talvez fosse um misto dos dois.

- Mascara da Morde de câncer – ela começou, tremula – não tem graça brincar com as pessoas as cinco da manhã! Você não espera que eu acredite que Caroline tentou te matar, não é? – a francesa não parecia nem um pouco convicta, muito pelo contrario, estava temerosa.

- Não é brincadeira, amazona de ametista... – a voz de Athena ecoou fraca e melancólica – elas realmente traíram este santuário.

- Traíram a todos nós! – acusou Kannon, ainda em tom revoltado – Devem ser trancadas no Cabo Sunion!

- Você não tem moral para acusá-las! – Nicky chamou a atenção de todos com o protesto – Sei que há um motivo plausível para o comportamento delas! – um lagrima escapou dos orbes azuis da francesa.

- Mas é claro que há um motivo plausível – Mascara fitou a loira com ódio – elas tentaram nos matar! Ouviu bem, loirinha? MA-TAR! – ele berrou – e nem tentaram se explicar!

- E por um acaso você ouviria? – a voz de Lune ecoou, calma – me responda, Mascara da Morte – ela insistiu – você ouviria alguma explicação?

Carlo calou-se e ignorou a provocação da japonesa.

Mu abraçou a namorada com carinho. Conhecia a fragilidade emocional da loira e isto era o que o ariano mais temia na hora da batalha. Como ela reagiria a sangue de verdade?

- Concordo com meu irmão Athena! – Saga, que até então estava calado, foi enérgico no comentário – Elas devem pagar com a vida pela traição! E não digo isso por ter sido vítima.

Mel sentia a sangue subir a cada palavra do amigo.

- Condene-as Athena! – exigiu Kannon, mas esta frase foi demais para Mel.

- Quem é você pra falar alguma coisa?! – a brasileira soltou um berro de indignação – Se bem me lembro Kannon de Dragão Marinho – ela desdenhou o titulo do cavaleiro – este titulo foi dado por Poseidon que, se bem me lembro, você enganou e manipulou! – o dedo de Mel estava apontado para o peito do gêmeo de Saga – Teve coragem de fazer tudo isso depois que Athena te salvou inúmeras vezes naquela prisão! Se não se afogou foi graças a ela e mesmo assim fez tudo que vez!

Todos ouviam, atônicos, o discurso de Mel.

- E você, Saga de Gêmeos... – ela caminhou vagarosamente até o irmão de Kannon – Recebeu o perdão de Athena por todos os seus antigos atos, embora estivesse possuído.

Ela parou para puxar ar, porém, antes que pudesse continuar, a voz de Sah ecoou pelo salão.

- Carlo... – aquela voz desdenhosa causou arrepios no antigo mestre – O guardião mais cruel dentre os dose cavaleiros de ouro... Arrancava cabeças de crianças, mulheres e idosos. E mesmo sabendo que Saga estava possuído não moveu um dedo para mudar a situação.

- Minha concepção de justiça era diferente! – o canceriano jamais ouviria tudo aquilo calado.

- A quem você jurou lealdade?- a ruiva acusou.

Mascara não respondeu. Nem tinha o que responder.

- Então você também é um traidor!

- Eu derrubei aquela merda de muro!

- Oh! Que grande feito – Sah exercitava seu sarcasmo mais que nunca – Quer um biscoitinho por isso?

- Me chamou de cachorro?! – o cruel cavaleiro deu alguns passos à frente.

- Se quiser interpretar dessa forma... – havia literalmente fogo nos olhos da francesa – fique a vontade...

- Ok... – murmurou Luh a Lea – está na hora de alguém separá-los!

- Concordo plenamente...

**Calabouço...**

Não era possível identificar se era dia ou noite naquela prisão úmida. Pingos batiam no chão a todo o instante formando um eco que enlouqueceria qualquer um.

- Vou enlouquecer! – exclamou a grega.

- Se eco já é ruim o suficiente, Lana – Carol estava encolhida no canto da cela – pare de gritar.

Novamente silencio. Bella não abrira a boca desde que Kannon a jogara naquele cubículo, mas era possível ouvir soluços da parte de Bellatrix.

- Será que esse Cabo Sunion é tão ruim assim...? – murmurou Carol que fitava o teto escuro da cela.

- Antes lá do que nas mãos de Ares...

- Infelizmente vocês não terão essa escolha... – uma voz fria ecoou ao mesmo tempo em que a porta de escancarou.

As mulheres confinadas arregalaram os olhos, pois todas conheciam muito bem aquela voz e aqueles olhos vermelhos.

- Victor... – Bella finalmente falava algo, ou melhor, balbuciava – como você...

- Saph... – o capitão de Ares sorriu maliciosamente – É um prazer revê-la... – passou a caminhar em direção a amazona de jade.

- Pena que não possa dizer o mesmo – respondeu atrasada, enquanto se levantava – como passou pelas casas?!

- Não passamos – uma segunda voz calma e também familiar ecoou – Meu irmão usou seu poder e nos transportou até aqui para levá-las de volta ao castelo.

Um arrepio correu pelo corpo de Lana.

- Porque não matamos as três aqui mesmo – sugeriu o terceiro cavaleiro – é só falarmos que elas resistiram e não teve outro jeito.

- Se as matarmos agora, Dimitrov, você vai segurar a ira das amazonas e de Ares, e, sinceramente, não sei qual é pior.

Foi à vez de Carol se arrepiar, mas esta não se deixaria levar tão facilmente.

- Peguem-nas logo – ordenou o homem de cabelos brancos e olhos vermelhos – não temos tempo a perder.

Todas tentaram resistir, mas o primeiro ato de cada cavaleiro foi agarrar o pescoço de cada uma. Estavam fracas por uma noite de insônia, horas sem comer e emocionalmente instáveis.

Logo apagaram...

**Salão do grande mestre...**

Num incrível movimento Lea segurou os braços de Mascara da Morte, assim como Luh congelou os pés de Sah.

- Que porra é essa?! – Mascara tentou lutar, mas a força física de Lea era algo quase insuperável.

- Precisava de tudo isso?! – Sah tentava derreter o gelo, mas nada surtia efeito.

Embora um grande conflito estivesse formado no décimo terceiro templo os cavaleiros de ouro nada faziam. A maioria nutria um semblante triste.

A confusão ainda rolava quando Nicky chegou perto de Afrodite.

- O que foi? – a loira levantou a cabeça para fitar melhor o amigo – você não parece bem...

Gustav saiu de seus devaneios para responder a amiga.

- Fui um homem tão ruim quanto Mascara da Morte... – a farta franja do pisciano cobria seus olhos azuis – Talvez pior...

- Não diga uma besteira dessas! Você e Carlo são ótimas pessoas!

- Somos, mas nem sempre fomos assim...

- Mas já passou!

- Esse é o grande problema, Verônique... Já passou... E não pode ser apagado nem esquecido.

- Mas pode ser perdoado!

- Isso não é o suficiente...

A amazona de Rubi estava penalizada. Nunca vira o amigo dessa forma, mas antes que pudesse reconfortá-lo os gritos de Lea tomaram conta de seus ouvidos.

- Mas eu **exijo** vê-las! – o tom imponente usado sobre Athena deixou Aiolia pasmo.

- Lea! – reprimiu o leonino – você não pode exigir nada dela!

- Ah mais eu posso sim!

Mais uma discussão tinha se formado. Gritos vinham de todas partes do salão enquanto Athena e Shion observavam, chocados, a situação.

- **Basta! – **Athena berrou – **Tudo bem! Se vocês querem tanto falar com elas eu permitirei!**

- Obrigada Athena – Lune agradeceu.

- Lea, Lune e Nicky – a voz da deusa voltara ao normal - podem trazê-las aqui? Por favor.

- Claro – a japonesa e francesa responderam em uníssono.

A belga torceu o nariz com a ordem, mas acatou-a prontamente.

- Elas estão na ultima cela – informou Kannon de má vontade

**- **É o único cubículo que possui porta redonda – completou Saga que ainda recebia olhares reprovadores de Melody.

Elas suspiraram, reverenciaram Athena e deixaram o salão.

* * *

A grande porta de ferro rangeu ao ser empurrada.

- Que barulho insuportável – reclamou Lea.

- Que lugar insuportável – completou Nicky – úmido e escuro. Chega a dar arrepios.

- Acho que essa é a intenção – a japonesa deu alguns passos à frente.

Adentraram com cuidado. O som da água sendo pisada ressonava pelo longo corredor, mas logo parou quando as amazonas se deparam com a porta arrombada e a cela vazia.

- Não posso acreditar que elas figuram! – Lea entrou no cubículo – será que elas são realmente culpadas?

- Não mesmo! – Nicky estava convicta sobre a lealdade das amigas.

- Olhem isso! – Lune analisava a porta da cela – ela foi forçada de fora para dentro... – observou a amazona de diamante – alguém veio resgatá-las...

- Aiolia vai pirar quando souber que a defesa falhou...

- O cavaleiro de Leão é o menor de nossos problemas – Lune voltou sua atenção da porta para as amigas – Athena e Shion vão nos matar...

* * *

- **Cambada de incompetentes!** – ralhou Shion.

- Com todo o respeito Shion – começou Shura – nem você percebeu.

- Como Lune já disse, a porta foi forçada pelo lado de fora, ou seja, alguém entrou aqui para buscá-las – observou Kamus na típica voz gélida.

- E vocês não notaram!

- Mas é obvio! – exclamou Sah – você mandou todos os cavaleiros e amazonas subirem! Alguém pode muito bem ter passado pelas 12 casas!

- Ninguém pensou nisso?! – acusou Shion.

- Nós seguimos ordens! – Aiolia estava indignado.

- Que burrice...! – murmurou Lea.

- Você não pode deixar nenhuma delas impune, Athena! – Saga e Kannon pediram em uníssono.

- Já disse que você não tem moral para dizer isso! – cortou Mel – A senhorita tem que dar uma segunda chance a elas!

- Concordo Athena! – Sah deu força ao pedido da amiga

- Eu quase fui morto! – exclamou Mascara – de novo! Temos que trazê-las de volta, Athena! Elas merecem punição pelas nossas mãos.

Athena, Athena, Athena e Athena! A deusa estava a ponto de explodir. Todas aquelas personalidades e opiniões diferentes estavam tirando a moça do sério.

- **CALADOS! – **a mulher de cabelos lavanda bateu seu báculo no chão – **TODOS VOCÊS A PARTIR DE AGORA ESTÃO PROIBIDOS DE DEIXAR SEUS TEMPLOS ATÉ SEGUNDA ORDEN, ENTENDERAM?**

Todos se encolheram diante do grito da moça, pestanejaram algumas fezes antes de assentirem silenciosamente.

- Já que a senhorita pediu com tanto jeitinho – Milo foi a único com coragem, ou loucura, o suficiente para ironizar.

- Tenho absoluta certeza que meu irmão está por trás disso – ela se levantou o trono – Não sabemos o real objetivo delas, mas podemos concluir que envolvia matar alguns de você – Saori começou a descer os degraus – isso leva a crer que elas serão mortas, pois fracassaram com a missão.

- Mo-Mortas? – a voz de Kannon saiu tão tremula quanto suas pernas.

- Isso mesmo cavaleiro. No coração de Ares não há misericórdia.

Saga e Carlo estavam tão trêmulos quanto Kannon, mas não deixaram transparecer.

- Todos voltem para suas casas imediatamente! – ordenou Athena – E amazonas... – ela pareceu entristecia por dar esta ordem – coloquem as mascaras... Estamos em guerra...

Estava ai o que todos temiam ouvir. Estavam, depois de anos em paz, em guerra novamente...

- Aldebaran, Aiolos, Shura e Dohko – ela fitou os convocados – vocês estão encarregados de defender os vilarejos adjacentes ao santuário, enquanto os demais permaneçam nas doze casas.

- Lá se vai meu jantar com Shina...

**Casa de Câncer...**

Carlo desfrutava do quarto que outrora pertencera a Carol, os pertences da italiana ainda estavam lá. O canceriano se perdia no meio de tantas lembranças. Deitado na cama, sentia o perfume da conterrânea invadir suas narinas, levando-o para um estado de letargia. Deveria estar de guarda, mas aquele cômodo era muito mais convidativo.

- O que você fez comigo, Caroline...? - ele perguntou num sussurro vago - Quando foi que eu mudei tanto?

Sentou-se na cama e teve sua atenção roubada pelo porta-retrato existente na escrivaninha. Lá estavam Carol, Bella e Lana quando ainda eram crianças, com uma mulher de longos cabelos esverdeados e rosto sereno.  
Sorriu involuntariamente ao pegar a foto, tirando-a do porta retrato.

No verso, havia uma dedicatória:

"Para minhas três futuras e belas amazonas, tenho uma coisa a dizer. Lutem sempre pelo que desejarem. Como dizia Gwynevaer de Rheged: Quando você sabe o que tem que fazer, simplesmente faça, não importando o quanto seja difícil ou doloroso" a mesma coisa digo para vocês, protejam quem vocês amam com suas vidas se for necessário, relevando as conseqüência.

Com amor,

Artemis"

- Parece que você se esqueceu disso, Carol. Ártemis é sábia, poderia ter seguido os conselhos dela, você e suas amigas. Como puderam se tornar amazonas de Ares? Depois de serem treinadas por uma pessoa tão boa como Ártemis... como puderam servir ao inimigo...?

Carlo estava tão inconformado que fazia este discurso para si mesmo. Retirou seu elmo e passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos revoltos.

- Estou falando sozinho... – murmurou – só posso estar ficando louco de vez... – voltou a fitar o retrato, mas uma idéia lhe ocorreu - "protejam quem vocês amam com suas vidas se for necessário, relevando as conseqüências" - ele balbuciou - Ártemis... Então... COMO PUDE SER TÃO BURRO!

Ele se levantou da cama num pulo.

- Ela não me deixou beber a porcaria do vinho! – havia tanta fúria no corpo de Carlo que ele teria de extravasar o quanto antes. Socou uma das paredes do cômodo com tanta força que esta foi abaixo – Preciso falar com Saga e Kannon...

Mascada de Morte de câncer ignorou as ordens de Athena e desceu para gêmeos. Correu pelas escadarias como se sua vida dependesse da chegada à casa de gêmeos.

Não demorou nem cinco minutos e o canceriano já estava preso no terrível labirinto.

- Saga! – seu berro ecoou desesperado – Kannon! Qualquer um dos dois inúteis serve!

Gritou mais algumas vezes até que o ex-general aparecesse.

- Finalmente veio!

- Diante da sua delicadeza Mascara da Morte – ele ironizou – como poderia não me apresentar?  
- Sem palhaçadas – o cavaleiro de câncer nutria um sorriso ambíguo, parecia muito preocupado, porém feliz, muito feliz – elas são inocentes!

O cavaleiro de cabelos compridos e azuis teve vontade de rir, mas conteve-se.

- Sinceramente Carlo – começou em tom ríspido – você deveria estar protegendo a casa de câncer e não aqui falando asneiras – Kannon sorriu com amargura – vou voltar ao meu posto antes que Saga venha encher o saco. Vou cuidar para que o labirinto não te pegue na saída.

- Falo sério! – ele exclamou, mas Kannon já caminhava rumo a entrada de gêmeos – Seu idiota! Não quer ter aquela inglesa de volta?!

Os passos do amigo pararam de ecoar.

- Espero que o tenha a dizer seja realmente bom, Câncer...

- Não vai se arrepender de me ouvir.

Tempo depois três cavaleiros subiam desesperadamente até décimo terceiro templo. Não sofreram nenhuma repressão dos amigos ao subirem o zodíaco dourado, mas tiveram de argumentar com Afrodite para abrir o caminho entre as rosas mortais.

Logo estavam no salão do grande mestre onde Shion jazia sentado no trono.

- Eu não acre...! – o Grande Mestre ia começar a ralhar, mas Mascara e Kannon foram mais rápidos.

- Eu não acredito que vocês desacataram as ordens de Athena – completou Mascara, como se discurso de Shion fosse algo totalmente previsível.

- Atitudes como esta envergonham a elite dourada – Kannon falou num suspiro – muda o discurso Shion, porque este já está velho!

- Se fossem responsáveis não ouviriam meu discurso com freqüência!

- Pularemos a parte da bronca – Saga tomou a frente – por favor, Shion, chame Athena.

- Vocês não ouviram direito o que ela falou mais cedo?! – o ex-cavaleiro de Áries se levantou, imponente, do trono – A capacidade que vocês dois tem de quebrarem regras é incrível, mas você cavaleiro de gêmeos... Isso para mim é novidade...

- Esqueçamos a hierarquia, Shion – Saga retirou o elmo para que o amigo pudesse ver melhor seus olhos azuis – Estou pedindo um favor como amigo, não como cavaleiro. Precisamos ver Athena!

Entre Saga e Shion não havia ressentimentos sobre os atos passados do geminiano, embora este tenha tirado, covardemente, a vida de Shion no passado.

- Saga... – murmurou Shion, pois era possível ver suplica nos olhos do amigo. Até Kannon e Mascara pareciam implorar pela compreensão do mestre.

- Se não sair Shion – os orbes escuros de Carlo faiscaram – passaremos por cima de você.

O Grande Mestre sorriu diante da ameaça, mas Athena já observava a cena por detrás das cortinas.

- Não estamos em tempo de sofrer baixas, Mascara da Morte – ela saiu das sombras – o que desejam meus cavaleiros? – o semblante da deusa não era dos mais calmos, mas sua voz continuava melodiosa.

- Carlo descobriu o motivo do comportamento das amazonas – Kannon se adiantou – creio que a senhorita vai querer ouvir.

Athena desceu alguns degraus a fim de se aproximar dos rapazes, e, como sempre, dou ouvidos aos seus leais cavaleiros. Carlo seguiu contando sua dedução sobre a historia e ao terminar teve o consentimento da deusa.

- Plausível – a divindade fitava o teto – muito plausível, mas o que vocês sugerem já que elas foram levadas?

Os três cavaleiros se entre olharam e sorriram.

- Desejamos ir buscá-las – falou Saga, temeroso com a reação da deusa.

Athena e Shion esboçaram perplexidade diante do pedido, embora a deusa já esperasse por isso.

- Vocês perderam a noção! – ralhou Shion – estamos para iniciar uma guerra e vocês querem salvar aquelas amazonas?! Querem abandonar Athena?!

- Tudo bem Shion... – a jovem sorriu docemente – se virassem as costas para seus sentimentos seria pior...

Os rapazes coraram com as palavras de Athena.

- Então nós podemos... – Kannon não acreditava na permissão – ir até o santuário de Ares?

- Castelo, para ser mais precisa. Fica na Inglaterra e eu posso mandá-los até lá facilmente, mas sair será por conta e risco de vocês.

- Perder três homens assim Athena – Shion protestou – não é prudente!

- Ainda temos as novas amazonas e os demais cavaleiros – ela falava com convicção – tudo dará certo, Shion, não se preocupe.

- Então poderia pedir uma ultima coisa, Athena?

- Peça, Saga.

- Podemos descrer até o calabouço? Gostaria de ver a cela onde elas estavam.

Athena estranhou o pedido, mas assentiu.

- Claro, mas eu irei acompanhá-los.

- Como queira, Athena – Saga e Kannon responderam em uníssono.

**Castelo de Ares...**

- A missão foi concluída – os olhos vermelhos de Victor cintilavam de satisfação – elas estão dormindo nos melhores quartos desde palácio, tal como o senhor ordenou.

**- Você nunca me decepciona, cavaleiro de machado – **pela primeira vez a elite masculina do deus presenciava um sorriso da parte do mesmo – **Terão uma recompensa à altura do sucesso de vocês.**

- Não faço questão de nenhuma mulher, mas um lugar na invasão do santuário seria bem vindo – falou o homem de grandes cabelos loiros e orbes azuis – minha espada quer cortar cabeças.

- **Sua espada cortará cabeças, Dimitrov, mas até lá paciência meu cavaleiro, paciência.**

- Devemos esperar que elas despertem? – indagou o irmão mortal do deus – ou deseja que sejam acordadas?

**- Permita que durmam, pois assim que acordarem minha fúria cairá sobre elas**– ele voltou seu olhar de Henrique para Victor – **Victor, Dimitrov, Lunamaria e Victoria vão junto com os demais soldados na invasão ao santuário, enquanto Lorena e Henrique ficarão comigo cuidado das traidoras.**

Todos assentiram.

**- Passem as ordens à adiante e preparem-se – **o deus se levantou, majestoso, e caminhou pela sala sendo seguido pelos olhares curiosos dos cavaleiros presentes – **Pois atacaremos ainda hoje!**

* * *

- Esse lugar é desumano – comentou Saga.

- Experimente o Cabo Sunion irmãozinho. Isso aqui é um hotel de luxo se comparado aquele lugar.

- Você mereceu o tempo que passou por lá – murmurou Carlo.

- Você também merecia uma estada no Cabo, Mascara da Morte – rebateu Kannon, entre os dentes.

- Não discutam coisas do passado – pediu Athena – isso já passou e todos vocês foram perdoados.

Eles ainda caminhavam pelos corredores escuros da masmorra.

- Mel e as outras amazonas estavam certas afinal... – Saga estava pensativo – e pensar que cogitamos a possibilidade de serem traidoras...

Os três cavaleiros e a deusa suspiraram.

- Eu deveria ter percebido a situação... – murmurou Athena – já que não consigo falar com Ártemis há dias.

- Acha que Ares pode tê-la capturado?

- Tenho certeza, Mascara... – ela parou na frente da porta arrombada – parece que não tem nada demais aqui... – observou por fim.

- Porque elas não tentaram ao menos se explicar...

- Lune já respondeu isso Kannon – disse Marcara, tristemente – nós não ouviríamos...

Um profundo pesar atingiu tanto a deusas quanto os cavaleiros.

- A principal culpada sou eu – ela parou em frente à cela que outrora aprisionara as três amazonas – sou a deusa de justiça e da sabedoria, porém deixei falhar meu julgamento.

- Humanos comentem erros... – tranqüilizou Saga.

- Mas este ditado não se aplica a mim... – Athena murmurou para si mesma.

A cela era tão pequena que Athena, Saga, Mascara da Morte e Kannon se espremeram para permanecer no cubículo.

- Outra coisa que não vimos... – observou Athena – Aqui não é o Cabo Sunion, ou seja, elas poderiam ter saído facilmente... – a decepção estava estampada no rosto da moça de cabelos lavanda.

A situação já estava pesando e Kannon resolveu mudar o rumo da conversa.

- Parece que não há nada demais aqui – o gêmeo de Saga observava as paredes escuras – a exceção da porta arrombada.

- Sou obrigado a concordar com você, irmãozinho... Não há nada demais aqui.

Carlo que, até então, estava calado, avistou uma pedrinha âmbar no chão escuto e molhado. Sem hesitar, se aproximou e pegou-a. Um brilho intenso tomou conta do local e a imagem das três prisioneiras foi projetada na parede escura. Todos olharam incrédulos para a cena.

"Athena – a imagem de Bellatrix reverenciou - Se está vendo essa mensagem é porque, como prevíamos, os guerreiros de Ares nos capturaram"

"Temos pouco tempo, então vamos direto ao assunto. Ares quer as nossas cabeças por termos falhado na missão. Até aí tudo bem, que se foda, mas Ártemis também pagará" – Carol nutria um olhar vago, mas sua palavras eram ditas num tom forte.

"Não pode deixar que isso aconteça, Athena. Ártemis não pode pagar por um erro que nós cometemos" - disse Lana.

"O fato é que Ares queria reaver seu título, então nos enviou para roubar seu báculo, ou melhor, Nikki, mas nós não fomos capazes" – a inglesa falou novamente e, embora fosse uma gravação, seu olhar não desviava de Kannon.

"Contudo, Ares de irritou com a nossa demora e ameaçou o santuário de Ártemis caso não os matássemos e roubássemos o báculo. Mas não conseguimos, porque Carol, Bella e eu nos apaixonamos..." – foi possível ver uma lagrima correr solitária pelo rosto de Lana. Saga deu alguns passos, como se quisesse abraçar a imagem, mas foi parado pele braço do irmão.

"No meu caso, poderia até ter tido êxito, mas eu não pude" - uma lágrima também escorreu pelo rosto de Carol - "Não pude matá-lo, porque o amo... Amo aquele italiano grosso e mal educado..." – por um breve momento um sorriso brotou nos lábios da italiana.

"Nossos cosmos estão fracos e não podemos mais suportar esta mensagem" – Bella se apreçou – "Salve Ártemis, Athena, Salve-a pelo amor de todos os deuses."

"E nos perdoe pela burrice que cometemos" – pediu Lana.

"Se voltarmos a nos encontrar, Senhorita, saiba que estaremos esperando pelo Cabo Sunion" – as três reverenciaram – "Adeus" – Carol se despediu e as imagens se dissiparam fazendo a cela mergulhar, novamente, numa escuridão profunda.

Ninguém se movia ou falava. Saori se sentia mais culpada e impotente que nunca. Kannon se lembrava do episodio de chuveiro e temia nunca mais ver a inglesa. A imagem de Lana usando aquele vestido não saia da mente de Saga, mas um barulho ensurdecedor tirou a todos de seus devaneios. Mascada derrubara uma das paredes da cela.

- Merda! – o grito do canceriano se propagou – Aquele desgraçado! Quando isso acabar eu terei a cabeça de um deus na minha parede! – ele urrava de raiva.

Ninguém segurou Mascara da Morte, muito pelo contrario, deixaram que o cavaleiro de câncer descarregasse sua raiva.

- Temos mesmo permissão para visitar seu irmãozinho, Athena? – desdenhou Kannon ao pronunciar o parentesco.

- Eu os levarei até lá, mas não poderei trazê-los de volta – ela admitiu – querem ariscar assim mesmo?

- Obvio que vamos ariscar.

- Então está bem, Saga – a deusa se aproximou de Mascara de tocou seu ombro – partirão imediatamente...

**Casa de Aquário...**

Kamus costumava ser frio, mas Lune não reconhecia o homem a sua frente.

- Porque está assim,_ mon amour_? – perguntou temerosa, pois Kamus parecia ter voltado a ser um homem gélido por dentro.

- Eu não estou assim coisa nenhuma – foi tom mais seco e inexpressivo que Lune já ouvira da parte dele – e você deveria estar mais compenetrada na tarefa: defender Athena.

A amazona agradeceu por estar de mascara, assim, Kamus não pode ver seu semblante desapontado.

Alguns minutos se passaram e o casal continuou em silencio. Ele olhava atento para a entra de aquário. Ela olhava entristecida a conduta do namorado, contudo não se conteve e foi até o cavaleiro de aquário.

- Kamus eu... – ela retirou a mascara azulada que cobria seu misterioso rosto – não quero perder você... – a voz saiu rouca e temerosa.

- Nem eu desejo perdê-la – as mãos frias do cavaleiro tocaram a face da amazona – mas, nosso objetivo é proteger Athena. Então... – o frio cavaleiro pronunciou as seguintes palavras com amargura – se eu cair... Você deve me abandonar e seguir para o templo Athena.

- Você já me disse isso durante de o treinamento – os olhos roxos de Lune se perderam na imensidão gélida dos orbes de Kamus.

O cavaleiro tentou, mas não pode conter o impulso de beijá-la. Beijou-a com urgência e Lune logo sentiu que Kamus estava tão desesperado quanto ela. A tentação de irem para a cama do aquariano foi grande, muito grande, mas ambos seguraram o impulso.

- Está com medo? – indagou Kamus, ainda com o corpo da japonesa junto ao seu.

- Eu não definiria com medo... – a cabeça da amazona estava apoiada no peitoral de Kamus.

- Vou estar sempre aqui...

- Eu sei, _mon amour_... Eu sei...

**Casa de Escorpião...**

Melody também estranhava as atitudes de Milo. Este não dera um sorriso e nem falara nenhum comentário pervertido desde que foram convocados ao templo de Athena.

Estavam no corredor de lutas de escorpião há algumas horas, mas o parceiro nem ao menos falava.

- Seu silencio está me irritando... O que houve? – no fundo a amazona sabia a resposta, mas não se conteve em perguntar.

- Estamos em guerra e é preciso mudar nossa conduta – ele nem se incomodou em olhar para ela – está nervosa, não está?

- Até que não – ela se aproximou dele – achei que estaria pior.

Ele deu um meio sorriso.

- Você fica muito mais sexy com essa mascara, sabia? – ele teve que comentar.

- Era esse o tipo de conduta que eu esperava de você – Mel respondeu com um sorriso a altura.

Milo voltou-se para a amante, finalmente.

- Quando isso acabar vou me aproveitar dessa mascara...

**Casa de Virgem...**

- Vossa santidade vai meditar o dia todo? – a muito Sah não usava seu sarcasmo com o ex-mestre – ou vai dar o ar de sua graça no corredor de lutas e me ajudar a vigiar?

- Poupe-me do seu sarcasmo – ele continuava de olhos fechados – e é assim que eu defendo a casa de virgem. Se tivesse prestado atenção nos meus ensinamentos saberia que...

A palavras de Shaka foram abafadas por um beijo inesperado. A boca da amazona das chamas estava quente e ávida por beijos. O virginiano não resistiu. Entreabriu os lábios de intensificou o contato, mas assim como começou o beijo cessou, repentinamente.

- Terminamos isso depois – ela voltou a cobrir o rosto com a mascada roxa – quando nossa cama puder ser usada novamente.

Shaka viu a figura que tanto amava se afastar e sentiu uma dor no peito ao perdê-la de vista.

- Desgraçada... – murmurou para si mesmo – olha só o que faz comigo... – ele sentia uma leve pressão no baixo ventre – e depois vai embora...

**Casa de Leão...**

O corpo de Lea termia de emoção. A belga contava os segundos para se ver num conflito real, e, assim como Aiolia, não parava de pensar no tipo de inimigo que enfrentariam.

- Estou ansiosa – Lea quebrou a silencio.

- Pois não deveria – Ailoia nunca tinha cortado a namorada com tanta frieza – quero conhecer meu adversário, mas não estou ansioso para lutar.

- Pode me dizer o porque? Você sempre me dizia que ficava empolgado para lutar!

- Falou muito bem Lea, eu **ficava** empolgado – ele se aproximou da amazona e retirou sua mascara – agora eu tenho alguém importante ao meu lado... Agora eu tenho algo a perder.

- Você não vai me perder, Leãozinho, não mesmo.

Aiolia realmente queria acreditar naquelas palavras, mas era impossível.

- Assim espero...

**Casa de Áries...**

O semblante de Mu estava anormalmente sereno. Estavam à beira de um conflito e aquela casa seria a primeira a ser atacada, mas o ariano permanecia impassível.

Verônique tentava esconder, mas a agonia transbordava de seu corpo. Tentava se conter, pois as mãos tremiam e as pernas pareciam gelatina. A mascara vermelha ajudava a esconder o semblante agoniado, mas o amante podia ver com facilidade através da proteção.

O gesto de Mu foi o mais simples possível, mas não poderia ter passado mais calma à francesa.

- Se acalme... – Mu segurou a mão da amazona e a conduziu até a entrada de Áries – Amanha desfrutaremos de um dia tão maravilhoso quanto este – ele puxou o corpo da amazona para si – juntos.

Ela sorriu e se acomodou nos braços do homem de cabelos lavanda.

- Obrigada Mu...

- Tudo pela pessoa que eu amo...

No castelo de Ares as amazonas capturadas ainda dormiam e as tropas partiam para o Santuário de Athena... A promessa de Ares de causar um pão demônio naquele lugar finalmente seria comprida...

---XxX---

Desculpem a demora meninas!

Próximo Cap porrada! A luta entre eles vai ver boa, muito boa, mas se alguém quiser alguma luta a parte é só pedir!

Mais uma vez desculpem pela demora e até o próximo Cap!


	16. O Cavaleiro de Tridente se revela!

Antes do Cap eu vou esclarecer algumas coisas sobre a Elite de Ares, ok? Acredito que deva ficar meio confuso já que eles vão aparecer mais de agora em diante.

**Amazonas:**

**Nome:** Lunamaria Marc. (Luna)

Armadura: Lança.

Idade: 17 anos.

Nacionalidade dos pais: Croatas.

Personalidade: infantil, alegre, risonha e despreocupada. Tem uma concepção muito estranha de diversão e mata pessoas com o mesmo sorriso de uma criança que brinca de Barbie.

Aparecia: 1,55m. Cabelos cor de rosa muito longos, quase arrastando no chão, lisos e com franja repicada. Olhos brilhantes e prateados. Pele alva e rosto infantil. Sorriso que oscila entre o cínico e o inocente / infantil. Corpo sem nenhum atributo farto ou muitas curvas.

**Nome:** Lorena Lokey. (Lory)

Armadura: Adaga.

Idade: 22 anos

Nacionalidade dos pais: Ingleses.

Personalidade: De todos os guerreiros de Ares é a mais perspicaz. Sabe esperar para obter algo, mas quando tem a coisa almejada em mãos não consegue esperar para usá-la. Não costuma ser sarcástica nem irônica e pensa muito antes de agir.

Aparência: 1,62m. Cabelos pretos e lisos num corte chanel sem franja. Olhos roxos, pele alva e corpo totalmente proporcional à altura. Semblante, na maioria das vezes, calmo.

**Nome:** Victoria Vinci. (Vic)

Armadura: Clava.

Idade: 20 anos.

Nacionalidade dos pais: Ingleses.

Personalidade: Pervertida, desbocada, cruel e vaidosa. Não gosta de fazer esforço e nem de ser mandada. Fala tudo que lhe vem na cabeça e nunca liga para os sentimentos ou palpites alheios. Sempre está com um sorriso safado nos lábios.

Aparência: 1,77m. Cabelos brancos, lisos e até o bumbum. Franja farta e repicada caindo sobre os olhos vermelhos. Pele alva. Sou corpo é definido e chamativo. Seios fartos, coxas grossas, bumbum avantajado, cintura fina... Resumindo, a típica gostosa.

**Cavaleiros:**

**Nome:** Dimitrov Krun.

Armadura: Espada.

Idade: 23 anos.

Nacionalidade dos pais: Búlgaros.

Personalidade: Sem sombra de duvidas o mais cruel dentre os cavaleiros de Ares. Só fala em matar e cortas cabeças com sua imensa espada (N/A: vamos pensar em algo como a espada do Kisame do Naruto, ok?). Não pensa muito antes de agir e não é o ser mais esperto do mundo, mas sua força física é esmagadora. Tem pavio curto e é altamente agressivo.

Aparência: 1,91m. Cabelos idênticos ao de Shaka e olhos esverdeados. Rosto ossudo com traços marcantes. Pele alva e semblante sempre perverso.

**Nome:** Henrique Perry. (Henri)

Amadura: Escudo.

Idade: 19 anos.

Nacionalidade dos pais: Ingleses

Personalidade: Uma pessoa calma e culta, contudo não é preciso mais que duas provocações para tirá-lo do sério. Costuma conversar antes de partir para a batalha e só luta se estiver irritado.

Aparência: 1,79m. Cabelos negros, curtos e revoltos. Olhos dourados e traços delicados. Pele muito alva. Sempre mantém uma expressão analítica, sorri muito pouco.

Obs: É o irmão mais novo do corpo que Ares reencarnou nesta era.

**Nome:** Victor Vinci.

Armadura: Machado.

Idade: 20 anos.

Nacionalidade dos pais: Ingleses.

Personalidade: Por ser o capitão da guarda tenta manter a pose, mas possui um pavio tão curto quando o de Dimitriv. Sua verdadeira violência se mostra em campo de batalha quando ele deixa de lado a mascara calculista e revela seu lado sádico.

Aparência: 1,85m. Cabelos curtos e brancos. Olhos vermelhos e, sempre que está em publico, semblante casculista. Pele muito alva.

**Nome:** Shido (Sobrenome) Yuri (Nome).

Armadura: Tridente.

Idade: 15 anos.

Nacionalidade dos pais: Japoneses.

Personalidade: Por ser cego não se prende a nada material nem a pessoa alguma. É um jovem extremamente reservado e é impossível dizer se é educado ou sádico, pois fala somente o necessário para se comunicar. Contudo, é convencido na batalha e seu estilo de clones o torna muito perigoso.

Aparência:1,62m. Cabelos negros, medianos e revoltos. Olhos frios, acinzentados e sem pupilas. Semblante quase sempre inexpressivo. Pele alva.

Obs: É cego de nascença.

**Historias:** A historia da vida de cada um é mais ou menos a mesma. As famílias/antepassados de cada cavaleiro de Ares migraram para a Inglaterra e por não terem muitos recursos acabaram em algum dos vilarejos próximos as ruínas de um castelo. Naquela época muitas crianças nasceram e uma delas foi condenada a carregar a alma do deus caído da guerra. Durante seu crescimento, Ares, sempre demonstrou um lado muito cruel, sempre matava animais e outras coisas que o incomodavam. Logo o castelo foi reconstruído, os moradores passaram a servir como servos no castelo e alguns dos seus "amigos" de infância foram treinados como cavaleiros.

Ok! Sem mais delongas! Vamos ao Cap \o/

**-**

**Cap 16 – O Cavaleiro de Tridente se revela!**

Sol apontava um dia quente no santuário, as tropas de Ares já avistavam o pé da escadaria, e, Carlo e os gêmeos, não estavam mais em suas casas zodiacais.

- Finalmente! – exclamou Luna, excitada – a famosa escadaria que leva ao templo de Athena. Não pode usar sua fenda, Dimitrov?

- Não – o homem loiro carregava uma enorme espada apoiada sobre seu ombro – Ares me deu forças para usá-la no templo de Athena, mas agora estou por conta própria e é impossível usar qualquer tipo de teletransporte aqui.

- Sem contar o fato de ser muito mais divertido subir e lutar – a irmão de Victor fitava a primeira casa com seus olhos avermelhados.

- Parem de tagarelar! – ordenou o cavaleiro de machado – já mandei tropas para atacar os vilarejos. Vamos subir.

- Se mandou tropas, irmãozinho, porque ainda temos duzentos inúteis atrás de nós – ela apontou o mar de homens igualmente vestidos – pode me responder?

- Porque, segundo Ares, há algumas casas vazias, mas em muitas existem dois defensores – ele bagunçou os cabelos brancos deixando-os ainda mais revoltos – estes inúteis serão sacrificados, mas no fim terão um lugar na historia. Podem ser fracos, contudo, dois contra duzentos é uma bela desvantagem.

- Não são apenas duzentos homens, Victor – Dimitrov se adiantou – admita.

O comandante sorriu cinicamente e nada falou. Tomou a frente do batalhão. Este começou a subida e logo avistou a primeira defensora do Athena.

Nicky quase desmaiou quando viu aquele mar de homens, homens até onde os olhos alcançavam. Pensou em gritar por Mu, mas não poderia dar quaisquer pistas aos inimigos de seu pavor crescente.

Os invasores, diferentemente da loira, transbordavam confiança.

- _Merde..._ – balbuciou a francesa por detrás da mascara.

- Uma amazona de Athena... – Lunamaria tirou uma rebelde mecha rosada que cai sobre sua face – aquelas que se rebaixam a ponto de usarem mascaras e ocultarem sua feminilidade em pró de outra mulher – ela suspirou, descontente – uma tolice completa...

O grupo todo parou alguns degraus abaixo de Nicky. Os cavaleiros de Ares observavam a bela loira.

- Não me force a ser grosso e machucá-la, bonequinha – zombou Victor – se ficar comigo prometo não feri-la...

- O que foi? – perguntou, sarcasticamente, o cavaleiro que levava a grande espada – O gato comeu sua língua?

Mesmo assim a amazona de rubi não retrucou. A loira estava imóvel e só conseguia observar aquela legião de homens e a imensa espada de Dimitrov.

- Será que não ensinam boas maneiras em Ares? – perguntou Mu, e, pela primeira vez em anos, havia desprezo e ameaça na sua voz – Sou Mu de Áries, defensor da primeira casa e sinto informar-lhes, mas daqui não passaram.

A mulher de vermelho, ao lado de Mu, quase enfartou com a afirmação convicta do ariano. Como ele pode ameaçar um exercito daquele tamanho?! Pensava Nicky. Eles eram dois cavaleiros contra grande parte da elite de Ares e muitos soldados! Era suicídio ficar ali. Ela só queria correr e se esconder num lugar seguro, queria chorar e abraçar o namorado... Queria morrer de uma vez se fosse o caso.

Deu um minúsculo passo para trás, mas a telepatia de Mu travou o corpo da francesa.

- _Não demonstre que está com medo!_ – a voz de Mu ecoou ríspida na mente da loira, e de repente pareciam ter voltado a ser pupila e mestre – _Reaja, entendeu?! Nada vai te acontecer se você confiar nas suas habilidades e expandir o seu cosmo, mas se ficar ai para será morta!_

Ela não esperava receber palavras duras, mas era disto que precisava. Fechou os olhos, engoliu seco e se acalmou o máximo que pode.

- Não percamos mais tempo – os dois homens e as duas mulheres que usavam armaduras diferenciadas avançaram – vocês ficaram com o resto...

- Não mesmo! – exclamou Mu – **Parede de Cristal!**

**Castelo de Ares...**

- Humm... – Carol se revirou na cama macia e começou a despertar.

A italiana estava sonsa e sua visão extremamente embaçada. Demorou alguns minutos para que despertasse por completo e tomasse coragem para sentar-se na cama. Parecia ainda não ter notado onde estava. Olhou em volta a procura de Mascara da Morte, mas sabia que ele não estaria ali. Não lembrava muito bem do seqüestro e nem como fora parar num quarto tão bonito, porém assim que olhou pela janela reconheceu a paisagem.

- Merda! – a exclamação soou desesperada – preciso sair daqui...

O lençol que cobria o belo corpo da italiana caiu quando ela se levantou bruscamente.

- Fica linda com esse vestido – uma voz conhecida saiu das trevas do quarto pouco iluminado.

- Henri! – Carol se assustou ao ver o cavaleiro.

- Sinto lhe informar, mas você não poderá sair daqui, Caroline – ele sentou num banquinho e pegou uns livros existentes na escrivaninha – Deite-se e colabore, sim?

- Obvio que não!

- Porque que eu perguntei... – ele suspirou – não esperava outra resposta... – o irmão de Ares tirou os olhos do livro e fitou a mulher a sua frente – Preste atenção, amazona de âmbar, você está fraca, sem armadura e no castelo do inimigo. Não seja burra e impulsiva.

- Não me subestime!

- Não brinque com a minha paciência.

- Onde estão minhas amigas? – indagou Carol de forma bem objetiva e ríspida.

- Deite-se e espere – ele pediu, voltando a ler o livro.

- Onde elas estão?! – insistiu.

- Deite-se e espere – manteve a resposta, mas desta vez soou como uma ordem.

- Me responde!

- É o ultimo aviso, Caroline – ele fitava a italiana por cima do livro – Não teste minha paciência!

- Isso também vale pra você! – a mulher de cabelos compridos, castanhos e levemente cacheados concentrou seu cosmo – se não quer falar, Henri, terei o prazer de arrancar essa informação ou procurar eu mesma...

- Eu realmente não queria te machucar – os olhos dourados e luminosos do inglês não pareciam felizes – mas, uma boa luta sempre é bem vinda – ele finalmente fechou o livro e se posicionou para o ataque – A única forma de sair daqui a força é me matando. A porta e a janela estão travadas com meu cosmo.

- Então finalmente vou conhecer o poder do cavaleiro de escudo... – Caroline parecia excitada com a idéia de lutar.

- Vai engolir essa frase, amazona... Vai desejar nunca ter cruzado meu caminho!

* * *

Três viajantes chegavam ao seu destino, as colinas estranhamente áridas onde o castelo de Ares fazia parte da paisagem. Nenhum passaro cantava ou piava, nenhum animal agitava a pouca grama e nem cobrar existiam.

Um lugar morto.

- Bom... – Saga bufou – não deve ter outro castelo que emane um cosmo demoníaco por aqui, não é?

- Espero que não – falou o gêmeo idêntico – um deus louco de cada vez está bom...

- Porque não param de tirar conclusões obvias? – Mascara passara toda a caminhada impaciente – Vamos logo... _Não vou me perdoar se alguém tocar nela_ – concluiu em pensamento.

O grupo estava próximo ao Castelo, mas a cada passo dado parecia mais difícil continuar. As pernas pesavam e os braços mal levantavam, mas a visão, estranhamente, não era alterada.

- Técnica de bloqueio... – rosnou Saga.

- Como? – o olhar cansado de Kannon aumentara – Técnica de que?

- Bloqueio... Assim como Athena tem a deusa da vitória, Apolo pode aquecer tudo a temperatura do sol, Ártemis possui o arco e flecha que nunca erram o alvo... – ele puxou ar com urgência – Assim como nós cavaleiros temos técnicas diferenciadas eles, deuses, também tem.

- Você sabia e não falou nada?!

- Estava tão envolvido em salvar Lana que só me lembre agora, Mascara...

- Que merda...

- Vamos precisar de sorte...

- Deveríamos ter pedido Nikki emprestada...

* * *

- Parede de Cristal, é? – debochou Victoria, aproximando-se do muro furta-cor – Você é lindinho, Cavaleiro de Áries, mas não esperto – bateu na parede como e esta fosse uma porta – olhem para trás...

Primeiramente, Mu, não ligou e pensou ser uma provocação da amazonas, mas logo viu que tinha algo errado.

- Parede Rubra! – a ordem de Verônique chamou a atenção do namorado – Olha só isso Mu...

- Clones?! – indagou, espantado.

A Amazona levantou a parede na retaguarda dos dois. Parecia irreal, mas os quatro cavaleiros de Ares estavam tanto na entrada da casa, bloqueados pela parede de Mu, quanto no interior bloqueados pela parede de Nicky.

- Ilusões não vencem lutas – Mu estava sereno apresar da situação – mostrem a cara!

- Como queria – uma quinta voz masculina, até então desconhecia, ecoou do batalhão na entrada – vou me revelar e tenho o prazer de anunciar que serei o adversário de vocês.

Os duzentos homens começaram e desaparecer no sol quente e uma única figura subiu as escadas.

- Sou o mais novo admitido na elite de Ares – era baixo, cabelos muito longos e negros, olhos acinzentados sem pupila e assustadores – Yuri de Tridente – seu sorriso era literalmente inexpressivo – terei o prazer de matar vocês...

Nicky deveria estar de olho na retaguarda, mas aqueles olhos acinzentados eram assustadoramente doentios. Acabou não se dando conta que as imagens atrás de sua parede tinham sumido.

- Então vamos a batalha – ele dissolveu as quatro ilusões na entrada de Áries – Aqueles, atrás de vocês, eram os reais, e agora estão rumando para a próxima casa...

- Como?! – Nicky não entendia mais nada.

- Sempre foram clones – agora ele nutria um sorriso vitorioso – os verdadeiros passaram por você enquanto seu ataque de nervos estava aflorando...

Mu nada disse, mas Nicky sentiu-se inútil.

- Tornemos isso justo – falou Yuri – dois contra um já é covardia, mas vamos relevar o fato da minha cegueira...

Os defensores de Athena estranharam a revelação, embora seus olhos realmente parecessem cegos. Nicky já tinha baixado a parede rubra, mas Mu continuava protegendo os dois.

- **Clones de Água...** – os lábios do invasor sibilaram e duas massas disformes de água saíram do chão, uma de cada lado do homem – vamos lutar...

* * *

Lorena observava a Amazona de Jade dormir na luxuosa cama. Sabia do problema de Bella com o sono e sua paciência já estava por um fio. Esperou tanto tempo para tê-la nas mãos e agora que estava na sua frente não podia mais esperar. Puxou duas adagas reluzentes do cano das botas que usava e se aproximou da inglesa.

- Hora de morrer... – ela cantarolou – mas, não sem antes lutar...

A representante de adaga chutou a cama fazendo-a virar e o corpo de Bella ir de encentro ao chão.

- Kannon! Seu Pink estúpido! – ralhou enquanto tentava de desvencilhar dos lençóis.

- Sinto te desapontar, mas não sou Kannon e muito menos Pink!

Lorena lançou uma das adagas em direção a Bella, mas esta desviou no ultimo instante.

- Vamos começar a brincar, Saiph...

Só agora Bellatrix parecia ciente da situação. Sentia uma leve ardência da bochecha e algo quente escorrer por ela... Aquela desgraçada a havia ferido.

- Nossa! – Bella se surpreendeu por ver a amazona – ainda esta viva? – ela debochou – sempre achei que Ares matava os criados por incompetência...

- E é por isso que você está aqui... – Lorena não se mostrou irritada com o comentário displicente, muito pelo contrario, sua voz era superior – para ser morta por incompetência...

- Jura? – a voz da inglesa estava embargada de sarcasmo - Se você não tivesse falado eu não chegaria a essa conclusão...

A amazona de Ares ia retrucar, mas um estrondo cortou a discussão e fez ambas olharem para a janela onde uma grande nuvem de fumaça subia, contudo, Lory continuou atenta à amazona de jade e lançou a segunda adaga que a acertou em cheio no ombro.

Bella engoliu o grito de dor, mas gemeu ao tirar a arma do seu ombro.

- Filha da...

- Oh! Que coisa feia de se falar! Sua queria Athena não te ensinou bons modos?

- Minha queria Athena me ensinou bem mais que isso...

- Então veremos o que a idiota da sabedoria lhe ensinou...

* * *

Os gêmeos apresaram o passo quando ouviram a primeira explosão e Carlo ficou branco ao sentir o cosmo de Carol entrar em choque com outro de igual poder.

O desespero crescia cada vez mais dentro deles e o medo de não chegarem a tempo era indescritível. Já estavam a alguns metros da entrada do castelo e estranharam a precária defesa do local, pois os guardas foram derrubados muito facilmente. Mas afinal, o que são meros guardas diante de cavaleiros de ouro? Nada.

Continuaram a correr...

* * *

**- Tridente de Raios! **

Lampejos azuis saião do tridente de Yuri que, por sua vez, travava uma mortal batalha com Mu. Já a francesa se encarregava dos clones do inimigo, e, por mais os derrubassem, mais apreciam.

A luta corria equilibrada apesar do número de adversários ser crescente, mas enquanto os clones se regeneravam e não se casavam a amazona chegava ao seu limite físico.

Num determinado ponto da luta ela não mais atacava e apenas se defendia com a forte parede vermelha, contudo...

- AHHHHHH!!!! – um grito agudo ecoou seguido de um barulho de escombros caindo.

Eram tantos clones forçando a parede que a loira não agüentou e acabou cedendo, recebendo inúmeros golpes físicos. Um deles fora tão forte que a arremessou alguns metros para trás fazendo com que seu corpo derrubasse duas pilastras a chapasse na parede. Ficou lá, caída, e coberta de escombros.

Mu nunca sentira aquele pânico antes e tudo que se passava em sua mente era trágico. Muito trágico. Seu um dia viesse a ver o cadáver daquela mulher ele também morreria...

De certa forma sabia o porque da atuação medíocre da ex-aluna, afinal, quem não tinha medo de morrer? Ainda mais aqueles que já provaram do inverno...

- Desgraçado!

- Vai me culpar pela incompetência da sua mulher? – Yuri ironizou – Oh! O que eu posso fazer se o que ela tem de bela tem de fraca?!

Aquilo era, definitivamente, cutucar a onça com a vara curta.

**- EXTIÇÃO ESTELAR!** – Mu geralmente sibilava seus golpes, mas desta vez não conteve o urro de raiva.

O poderoso golpe do Ariano varreu uma quantidade considerável de clones e certou Yuri em cheio, mas o poder dos enviados de Ares não ficava atrás.

- Belo golpe... – ele arfou, levantando-se – Mas agora que a garota caiu... – um sorriso maligno crispou nos lábios de Yuri – é você contra... Bom... Um... Dois... Três... Uns cinqüenta, eu diria.

* * *

Lana já estava acordada há algum tempo. Pulara da cama com uma misteriosa explosão e embora sentisse o cosmo de Bella e Carol não conseguia achá-las de forma alguma. As portas e janelas estavam fechadas e estas eram de uma resistência anormal.

Deveria ser o décimo murro e sexto chute no vidro, mas este nem ameaçava rachar.

- Mas que droga! – ela chutou a porta dessa vez – que sensação de impotência horrível! – seu corpo escorregou, displicentemente, encostado a porta até sentar-se no chão – Saga... Será que você vai me perdoar...? – deixou que as lágrimas viessem – Será que...

Ela se deu conta de suas palavras e parou de balbuciar, afinal, estava confinada num quarto no castelo de Ares e tinha de se concentrar em sobreviver, mas pensar nele era algo involuntário.

Ficou algum tempo naquela posição encolhida e junto à porta. Ouvia estrondos de alguma eminente batalha, mas já desistira de tentar quebrar aquela janela e sair para ver o que se passava.

Toc Toc Toc...

Alguém bate delicadamente na porta como se soubesse que Lana estava sentada ali. Esta se levantou e sentiu o coração disparar. Engoliu seco e esperou até que o desconhecido entrasse, e, para sua surpresa...

- Sa... Saga... – ela balbuciou, chocada, ao ver o geminiano.

Pensou em correr para os braços dele, mas lembrou que há algum tempo trás tentara matá-lo. Não sabia se respirava aliviada ou se rezava para uma morte rápida.

Saga, por sua vez, caminhou em direção a amazona. Nutria um sorriso frio e um semblante fechado. Continuou avançando em direção a ela sem dizer uma palavra...

* * *

Mascara e Kannon corriam desesperadamente pelos corredores do Castelo.

- Essa merda é bem maior do que eu imaginava – ralhou Carlo – e o **im-be-cil** do seu irmão tinha que sair correndo na frente!

- Ele detectou o cosmo da Lana, Mascara – o gêmeo de Saga seguia logo trás do amigo – você também sairia correndo se achasse a Caroline – incrivelmente Kannon argumentava a favor do irmão.

- _Caspita..._ – reclamou Mascara ao se deparar com mais bifurcações no corredor.

- Direita, esquerda ou enfrente? – indagou Kannon, rapidamente.

- Enfrente – o italiano respondeu.

- Direita – contrariou o amigo.

Os olhares se cruzaram.

- Se cuida – disse o homem de longos cabelos azuis antes de sair correndo pelo corredor da direita.

- Boa sorte pra você também – murmurou Carlo antes de seguir seu caminho escolhido.

* * *

Os invasores de Ares saião da casa de touro rumo a gêmeos.

- Demos sorte da casa estar vazia – falou o líder do grupo.

- Alguns deles devem estar protegendo os medíocres vilarejos – a irmã de Victor subia atrás do grupo, calmamente – Eu gostaria de ter atacado a Vila das Amazonas, Victor, mas você cismou que os guardas já eram suficientes!

- Elas não nos interessam, irmãzinha – ele desdenhou no chamado – provavelmente aqueles guardas vão morrer. Não vão conseguir derrotas aquelas mulheres. Só queremos tempo para pegar o báculo e nos mandar, só isso.

- E apresse o passo, amazona de clava! – exclamou o portador da grande espada.

- Relaxem! – ela pulou alguns degraus para chegar até os companheiros – já estou vendo a casa de gêmeos...

- Vamos atravessá-la logo e matar quem estiver dentro – Luna sorria como uma criança – Vamos vamos!

- Às vezes acho que ela tem algum tipo de deficiência mental – murmurou Victoria para o irmão.

- E ela tem – ele afirmou com um sorriso sádico – tenho pena de quem lutar contra essa garota...

- Ela realmente é tão perigosa quanto dizem? – Dimitrov entrou na conversa – ouvi dizer que uma dupla personalidade aflora quando ela luta.

- "A menininha inocente que nunca perde o brilho infantil no olhar, porém esconde um demônio dentre de si" – falou Victor – essas foram às palavras que Ares quando a nomeou amazona de lança.

Os três subiam juntos e observavam Luna correr alegremente à frente do grupo. Será que ela é realmente tão perigosa assim? Era a pergunta que Victoria e Dimitrov faziam si mesmos.

* * *

Era a quarta vez que Mu era atingido pelos muitos "Yuris" existentes no templo. O ariano havia perdido o verdadeiro em meio a tentos falsos, mas isto pouco importava já que sua maior preocupação era achar a namorada antes que esta morresse soterrada.

- Preste atenção idiota! – o verdadeiro surgiu em meio a copias enquanto o ariano se recuperava do ultimo golpe – eu posso ouvir a respiração dela e está bem fraca... Ela já está condenada – ele não podia ver o olhar de Mu, mas sabia ele o fitava com ódio – então a esqueça e lute comigo!

Poucas vezes na vida Mu sentira o sangue ferver, e esta foi uma delas. Fechou os olhos e se concentrou o máximo que pode. Lembrou-se das palavras de Shion sobre a raiva cegar as pessoas, mas nesse momento era ela que dava forças para continuar.

Os orbes esmeralda se abriram bruscamente e um brilho mortal nasceu no olhar pacato cavaleiro.

**- EXTINÇÃO ESTELAR! **

E desta vez nenhum clone ficou de pé. Havia penas um corpo jogado a alguns metros do ofegante cavaleiro.

O templo estava em pedaços e com riscos de desabar, porém o corpo e a mente de Mu só conseguiam pensar na amazona. Levantou algumas rochas com telecinese e outras com os próprios braços, mas é engraçado como sempre a coisa desejada está no ultimo lugar que procuramos... Debaixo das ultimas pedras reviradas estava ela. Ensangüentada e suja.

- Verônique! – ele exclamou enquanto tentava correr até ela, mas suas pernas não respondiam – Verô... nique...

Mais lagrimas umedeceram as esmeraldas do ariano.

- Ela... – as mãos douradas do cavaleiro finalmente tocaram face da loira – está ficando fria...

Mas logo um murmurou de Nicky diminuiu o desespero de Mu. A francesa abriu os olhos lentamente. A imagem embaçada do cavaleiro foi tomando forma aos poucos.

- Sinto muito... – ela balbuciou – fui um estorvo pra você... Perdoe-me...

Ele estava ajoelhado ao lado do corpo da francesa, tinha medo de tocá-la, pois isso poderia agravar suas lesões.

- Já acabou... – ele acariciou o delicado rosto da amante – Não preci... – Mu interrompeu a frase e arregalou os olhos bruscamente. Uma expressão de dor tomou conta do rosto do ariano e um filete de sangue escorreu de sua boca.

Aquela cena passou em câmera lenta para Verônique. Ela estava ali, deitada, e recebendo a atenção de Mu quando, do nada, o tridente de Yuri atravessa as costas do ariano, saindo pelo abdômen.

- Eu posso até morrer... – Yuri arfava – mas você vai comigo...!

O tridente voltou para as mãos do dono deixando o sangramento de Mu ainda pior. Nicky levantou-se com dificuldades e deitou o ariano já inconsciente. Seus orbes azuis se encheram de lágrimas enquanto ela caminhava até o cego oponente. Este estava fraco e não conseguiu reagir à aproximação da amazona, só estava de pé porque apoiava o peso do corpo no tridente.

**- Beijo Morte...** – Ela sussurrou no ouvido do inimigo antes de tomar seus lábios.

Ela costumava fazer aquilo bem rápido, mas o caso dele era especial. A amazona fez questão de proporcionar ao cavaleiro de tridente uma morte bem lenda e dolorosa. Ele sentiu cada parte do seu corpo morrer e aos poucos sua alma se apagar e despedaçar... Logo o corpo de Yuri estava estendido no chão, finalmente morto.

- Disse que o levaria junto... – ela falou como se o cadáver pudesse ouvi-la – mas o que restou de sua vida vai salvo... _Se ele ainda estiver vivo... _– ela completou enquanto se dirigia ao corpo ensangüentado de Mu...

* * *

- Do lado de fora de novo?!

- Que merda de casa é essa?!

- Que merda de armadura vazia era aquela?!

Era a terceira vez que eles se viam na entrada da casa de gêmeos, os nervos já estavam à flor da pele.

- Vamos tentar de novo e de novo! – Luna tomou a frente.

- "Vamos tentar de novo e de novo!" – Victoria desdenhou imitando a voz infantil da amazona – por inferno você!

- Ficar nervosa vai te deixar com rugas, Vic – a menina de cabelos rosados apontou para a amiga, divertida – vamos vamos!

Os três suspiraram e novamente adentraram o terceiro templo, afinal, tinha de ter um jeito de cruzar aquele lugar.

* * *

No castelo de Ares as lutas ainda se desenrolavam e Lana estava cara a cara com Saga...

**---XxX--- **

Próximo Cap terá a batalha na casa de leão e algumas disputas no castelo de Ares.

Desculpem a demora meninas! É que o vestibular ta realmente começando a pesar e minha tendinite atacou... De novo!

Espero que tenham gostado do formato do Cap! Tem muita coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo e as meninas que não apareceram nesse Cap apareceram no próximo. Cada Cap vai ser uma luta e eu pretendo terminar essa fic em breve... To vendo mais uns cinco ou seis caps pela frente até a conclusão.

Acho que é só isso... Até meninas /o/\o\


	17. O Punho de Esmeralda!

**Capitulo 17 – O punho de Esmeralda, Força Bruta e Velocidade!**

O cavaleiro de gêmeos colocara Lana contra a parede, cercando-a com seus braços, impedindo que ela fugisse.

- Tocaram em você? – ele finalmente falara, mas sua voz não demonstrava muita preocupação.

- N- Não... – ela balbuciou – o que faz aqui...?

- O que você acha? – ele deslizou sua mão direita pela parede até o rosto de Lana. Acariciou-o – não tem nenhum palpite?

A amazona não corou com aquele gesto, nem ao menos se arrepiou. Aquele Saga não despertava nenhum tipo de sentimento ou reação involuntária no seu corpo. Estranho...

- Não – ela respondeu, friamente – não tenho nenhum palpite.

Seu olhar era digno de Kamus de aquário.

- Então vou te dar uma dica... – o sussurro causou um arrepio em Lana, não de prazer, mas de agonia.

Os braços de suposto geminiano voltaram e escorregar, desta vez pelo corpo da grega, esta, por um instante, pensou ser uma brincadeira de mau gosto de Kannon, mas nem o amigo seria tão sem noção assim.

Perdeu o ar quando sentiu lábios vorazes tomarem os seus. Lábios frios e cheios de luxuria, lábios que a machucavam e relembravam um certo homem. O único que, infelizmente, a beijara...

**Casa de Áries...**

A amazona de rubi concentrava seu cosmo ao máximo. Já vira a própria Afrodite fazer aquilo muitas vezes, mas ela nunca tinha conseguido completar a técnica com cem por cento de êxito.

Seus lábios adquiriram um brilho vermelho intenso e seu cosmo carmim queimava fortemente.

- Que Afrodite me ajude – ela balbuciou, enquanto aproximava seus lábios dos de Mu.

A boca amarga de ariano causou um arrepio terrível na francesa. Sua respiração estava tão fraca, quase imperceptível, seu rosto branco como o de um cadáver e seu sangue quase todo fora do corpo. O estado do amante era agonizante...

Agora o cosmo vermelho da amazona cobria os dois corpos, a grande ferida de Mu começou cicatrizar lentamente, enquanto seu sangue parecia correr novamente para seu corpo.

- Pronto... – murmurou a francesa ao cessar o contato com os lábios do amante – é tudo que eu posso fazer por você meu amor... – ela acariciava as meças lavanda do cavaleiro ainda desacordado.

- Eu não teria feito melhor, querida... - uma voz familiar, feminina e sensual ecoou.

- Afrodite! – exclamou Nicky num misto de alivio e reprovação – há quanto tempo está ai?! Porque não me ajudou?!

- Porque a briga não era minha! – a deusa brincava com um de seus longos cachos, enquanto procurava um lugar para se sentar – isso aqui está uma imundice!

- Realmente, a briga era minha, mas porque no ajudou Athena ou Ártemis?!

A deusa do amor costumava sempre sorrir e esbanjar beleza, mas depois da pergunta de Nicky seu sorriso murchou por completo e parte de sua boa aparência foi ofuscada.

- Saia de perto dele, Verônique – ela ordenou – deixe-o respirar um pouco. Ele vai ficar bem. Agora, sente-se aqui e me escute... – a deusa apontou para um grande bloco de pedra – existem coisas mais complicadas do que podemos compreender... Uma delas é a briga entre Ares, Athena, Poseidon e Hades pelo domínio da terra. É algo que nós, tanto mortais quanto outros deuses, não podemos e nem devemos impedir.

- A diferença é que a briguinha entre irmãos quase destrói o planeta!

- Concordo com você, contudo... – Afrodite mirou a ex-aluna – ele envolveu Ártemis desta vez e acho que é hora de intervirmos de uma vez por todas nos planos de Ares.

- Está pensando em se aliar a Athena? – indagou Nicky, surpresa.

- Não apenas eu – a resposta veio convicta – mas também outros deuses, porém as conseqüências vão aparecer se tomarmos esta decisão...

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Nicky estava preocupada com o semblante duvidoso da bela mulher.

- O que quero dizer é que assim como alguns deuses apóiam Athena outros podem muito bem apoiar Ares... – os olhos azuis de Afrodite ainda miravam a ex-pupila – Uma luta como essa tomaria dimensões inimagináveis...

- Quer dizer que se outros deuses ajudarem as conseqüências viriam numa próxima guerra?

- Exato...

A conversa foi cortada por um murmuro do cavaleiro de Áries que despertava.

- É melhor ir vê-lo, querida – e deusa se levantou e tirou a poeira de seu vestido – se as coisas realmente ficarem ruins nos vamos intervir, portanto não se aflija.

Verônique não teve nem tempo de se despedir da deusa, pois Afrodite sumira sem deixar vestígios.

- Ela sempre faz isso... – reclamou a loira antes de voltar-se para Mu. Caminhou apressadamente até ele e ajoelhou-se próxima ao corpo – está consciente?

A pergunta o estimulou a abrir mais os olhos, logo as esmeraldas do cavaleiro fitavam Nicky.

- Dessa vez eu morri e não desci para o inferno – começou, divertido – a não ser que existam anjos por lá e eu não tenha visto...

- Fique quieto! – exclamou a amante com lagrimas nos olhos – você tem que se recuperar!

- Eu sei... – ele lhe sorriu – Com você do meu lado ficarei bom logo logo... Embora... Não tenha sido agradável vê-la beijar outro homem.

- Desculpe... – ela pediu permitindo que as lagrimas escorressem – como se eu já não tivesse causado problemas o suficiente...

- Shhhh – o ariano encostou seu indicador nos lábios da loira para que se cala-se – você trocou a vida dele pela minha, não foi?

Ela assentiu e algumas lágrimas pingaram no rosto do ariano.

- Amo você – ele brincou com um dos cachinhos da amante e lhe sorriu carinhosamente – muito...

A francesa apenas retribuiu o sorriso e aninhou o corpo de Mu a seus braços, voltou a usar seu cosmo para curar os ferimentos mais superficiais enquanto o amante voltava a dormir.

**Castelo de Ares...**

Carol e Henrique já lutavam, contudo, a batalha era um tanto desleal.

- Desista, Caroline – ele pedia pela décima vez – não quero machucá-la.

- Poupe-me das suas palavras... – a amazona arfou – e saia da defensiva!

O estilo do cavaleiro de escudo, como o próprio titulo já sugere, era puramente defensivo. Aquilo estava levando os nervos de Caroline a loucura! Esta já estava ofegante e cansada, com o cabelo fora do lugar e o vestido vermelho sujo de poeira. Em pior estado estava o quarto, destruído e quase desmoronando, mas o poder de Henrique parecia impedir que isso acontecesse.

- **Explosão Âmbar!** – ordenou a italiana, e, novamente sem sucesso.

- Desista – ele insistiu – já está ficando chato...

- Nunca!

- Então vou ter que usar minha única habilidade ofensiva contra você...

O cosmo de cavaleiro se elevou e o escudo invisível que o protegia adquiriu o brilho âmbar.

- Mas isso é... – balbuciou Carol, assustada – minha...

- Sua técnica... – ele completou – **Explosão Âmbar!**

A amazona viu pequenas agulhas feitas de âmbar saírem em alta velocidade do escudo e cortarem seu corpo. Seus braços e pernas, cintura e ombros foram levemente cortados.

- Essa é minha técnica espelhada. É uma pena, mas tenho nada 100 original para lhe mostrar – havia uma ponta de sarcasmo no comentário do cavaleiro – Obviamente não usei metade da força do seu ataque, teria dilacerado seu corpo caso contrario.

- Cale a boca! – falou a italiana, enquanto se levantava pressionando com força o ombro direito que sangrava.

- Está nervosa? – ele desdenhou.

- Nem um pouco!

- Não é o que parece...

- Covarde! – ela acusou.

- Fraca... Imprestável... Incompetente... – essas palavras pareciam não incomodar Carol, mas o que viria a seguir causaria fúria na amazona – Mulher... – ele sussurrou, pois sabia que aquilo a atingiria – MU-LHER...

* * *

- Pare de fugir, Saiph! – gritou Lory – Mas se quer brincar de esconde esconde... – os olhos roxos da amazona brilharam perigosamente. 

Definitivamente aquilo havia virado uma brincadeira de esconde esconde. Era covardia fugir assim, e Bella sabia, mas não existia outra alternativa se quisesse sair ao menos viva dali. Já tentara atacar a agressora de inúmeras formas, mas nenhuma delas se mostrou eficiente.

Pelos largos corredores cheios de estatuas, cortinas e pilastras, a luta decorria. A inglesa estava escondida atrás de uma das longas cortinas vermelhas e gelou quando ouviu Lory começar cortá-las. Uma a uma, as cortinas, forram caindo e cada vez mais seu esconderijo ficava perto de ser revelado...

Bellatrix olhou através do vidro e constatou que era alto demais para pular, sair também não era opção, pois no final daquele corredor existia uma única escada estreita em caracol que conduzia ao andar inferior. Resumindo, Bella estava, literalmente, contra a parede, ou melhor, janela...

* * *

Os aliados de Ares finalmente passaram pela casa de gêmeos, embora tenham usado força bruta para quase demolir o local. 

- O cara que mora aqui tem bom gosto – comentou Dimitrov, ao adentrar a casa de câncer.

- Ele deve ter se divertido muito matando de decapitando! – Luna também parecia ter gostado das cabeças – pena que o local está vazio... Ele seria um adversário divertido.

Os irmãos de cabelos brancos e olhos vermelhos escutavam, horrorizados, a conversa.

- Deveriam ter mandado Lory e Henrique no lugar deles – disse a irmã ao irmão – ao menos eles são normais...

- O fato de serem sádicos não me incomoda nem um pouco – os olhos vermelhos do cavaleiro estreitaram-se – você já percebeu o que aconteceu na primeira casa?

- Sim – ela passou a observar o irmão, curiosa – aquele tal Yuri era realmente poderoso?

- Muito... – o irmão admitiu – aquela técnica com clones era imbatível...

- Com esses dois dissimilados não teremos problemas em chegar até Athena e...

A conversa foi cortada por um grito alegre de Lunamaria.

- Olha só gente! – exclamou, apontado para o quinto templo – tem leões na porta!

- Não imagino o porque... – disse Vic, sarcástica, enquanto revirando os olhos.

- Velha! – acusou Luna – Só sabe reclamar! Velha, velha e velha!

- Pare com isso, amazona de lança – ordenou Victor.

O sorriso infantil de Luna murchou como o de uma criança que tem as vontades negadas.

- Todos vocês são chatos e velhos! – ela tomou a frente adentrando a sombra da casa de leão.

Todos seguiram a passos rápidos e longos, mas uma luz brilhante de imenso poder veio da direção deles seguida do famoso rugido do leão.

- **Cápsula do Poder! – **o rugido ecoou.

Por muito pouco os invasores conseguiram desviar do poderoso golpe que derrubara algumas pilastras.

- Também adorei de conhecer, gatinho! – cumprimentou Victoria – mas acredito que esta não seja a maneira adequada de dar as boas vindas a uma dama... – provocou ao avistar o belo cavaleiro.

- Você verá como se dão às boas vindas na casa de leão! – Lea saia das trevas da casa ao lado de Aiolia – E tenho o prazer de lhe dizer que biscates têm tratamento especial...

- Passem! – Vic de dirigiu aos aliados – essa briga aqui é minha...

Seguiram as ordens da irmã do comandante e seguram em frente. Lea nada vez para impedi-los, pois fitava os olhos vermelhos de Victoria com ódio. Aiolia tentou segurá-los em leão, mas três contra um não era possível nem para o poderoso Aiolia de Leão.

Os demais rumaram para a casa de virgem, enquanto uma feroz batalha estava para se iniciar no quinto templo...

* * *

- Sa... Saga... – Lana balbuciou o nome daquele que a agarrava quando sentiu o laço do roupão ser solto – O... o que esta fazendo comigo? 

- Não venha dizer agora que não quer... Que não me ama e que não me deseja... – ele finalmente abandonara os lábios da grega – Pois eu sei que mentira...

Aquilo era estava muito confuso para Lana. Aparentemente o homem há sua frente era Saga, mas não podia acreditar que as carias mais ousadas do geminiano fossem daquela forma, não podia acreditar e não queria acreditar que o beijo de Saga fosse tão bruto...

O tecido felpudo que cobria seu corpo deslizou de seus ombros e abandonou seu corpo caindo no chão. Lana rendeu-se, deixou que sua cintura fosse tomada por Saga e seu pescoço tomado por beijos do mesmo. Cerrou os olhos com o contato, mas quando voltou a abri-los pensou estar tendo uma alucinação. Olhou fixamente pelas costas do Saga que a agarrava e viu outro Saga! A grega já achava normal conviver com duas pessoas fisicamente idênticas, mas aquele Saga próximo a porta não se parecia com Kannon.

Semblante sério e responsável, olhar penetrante e de certa forma melancólico. Aquele sim era o seu Saga.

- Solte-a – impôs o recém chegado – não achei que pudesse descer tanto... Ares!

* * *

Depois que ouviu aquele "mulher" só teve uma reação, e, esta, foi correr em direção da barreira e partir para força bruta. Esmurrou o muro invisível por alguns minutos até seus punhos ficarem feridos e sangrando. Gritava palavras chulas a Henri, mas nenhuma delas pareia melhorar sua raiva. 

Desmontou no chão após perceber que de nada adiantava bater.

Desespero era a única coisa que Carol sentia naquele momento, já tentara de tudo, até derrubou uma das paredes do quarto para tentar fugir, mas aquele local parecia estar envolto pelo cosmo de Henrique.

- _Não posso atravessar a janela, a porta e os buracos na parede... –_ pensou olhando em volta – _Sem duvida é o meu fim se eu não conseguir acertá-lo agora... _– um sorriso irônico crispou os lábios da italiana – _pelo menos, se eu morrer, não será pelas mãos de Ares..._

- Pelo menos você está sorrido – começou Henrique – Odeio inimigos que chorar, clamam pela sua vida e fazem escândalo. Pelo menos você é uma adversária digna.

- Me poupe dos seus elogios... – falou com muito esforço, pois uma de suas costelas doía muito – Acabe logo com isso...

Caroline parecia suplicar por isso, mas tinha uma ultima carta na manga. Já notara que quando Henrique contra atacava sua defesa baixava por um milésimo, mas baixava, e esta era a única oportunidade dela se safar com vida. Se ao menos pudesse envenená-lo estaria salva.

- O que está esperando? – ela provocou – quero me encontrar com Hades o mais rápido possível!

- Como queira...

O Cavaleiro de Escudo se preparou para atender ao medido da amazona. A barreira que o protegia voltou a ficar âmbar.

É agora ou nunca, pensou Carol. Respirou fundo e se preparou para lançar seu veneno letal. Concentrou o cosmo num ponto único em sua garganta onde o veneno seria produzido e expelido em forma de senbon**(1)** num gesto muito sutil pelos lábios da amazona.

Esperou o milésimo exato e expeliu o senbon em direção ao pescoço do cavaleiro...

* * *

Bella podia ouvir perfeitamente os passos de Lory se aproximando junto aquela risada desdenhosa. Ouvia também as cortinas sendo arrancadas, as estatuas sendo quebradas e as pilastras golpeadas. 

Só tinha uma chance de sair e teria de ser rápida. Olhou para a cortina vermelha e viu nela sua única chance de salvação. Esperou até que a sombra de Lory aparecesse e quando esta levantou a adaga para perfurar o tecido vermelho, Bella, puxa a cortina e cobre a adversária com ela.

- Você sempre foi burra! – Bellatrix, que já corria pelos corredores do castelo, grita – mas nunca achei que fosse tanto!

A Amazona de Adaga não respondeu, pois aquele pesado e comprido pano cobria-lhe o corpo e suas tentativas de se desvencilhar dele eram inúteis. Ficou se debatendo, enquanto ouvia os passos da amazona de jade sumirem no corredor...

* * *

Victoria analisava seus oponentes de cima a baixo e, como sempre, sua alta confiança e seu deboche estavam presentes nos seus pensamentos. 

- _A garota parece forte, mas é marinheira de primeira viagem... Vai amarelar quando sua vida estiver por um fio, já ele... – _ela virou seu olhar critico para Aiolia – _parece ser bem perigoso. Vou provocar essa amazona esquentadinha e depois dou conta do namorado dela. Um por vez esta bom, não que eu não ache que seja capaz de derrotá-los juntos, mas é melhor não ariscar... Já sobremos uma derrota._

- O que esta olhando?! – Lea não se mostrava intimidada pelos olhos vermelhos da inimiga.

- O seu namorado! – Vic respondeu de imediato e sem o menor receio da reação da inimiga – há algum problema nisso? O que é belo deve ser apreciado... – o sorriso cínico de Victoria deixou Lea louca de raiva.

- Você não vai sair daqui viva!

- Calma Lea! – pediu Aiolia – não entra no jogo dela!

- Não se mete! – Lea deixou o leonino chocado com o corte – a briga é minha Aiolia! Nem pense em intervir!

- _Haha! Vai ser muito mais fácil que eu imaginei... _– pensou Victoria, enquanto conjurava sua clava – Vamos brincar, menina... – ela bateu levemente a clava na palma de sua mão esquerda.

Aiolia tomou distancia e jurou para si mesmo que não faria nenhuma intervenção, mas se a amazona de esmeralda realmente corresse perigo ele não hesitaria em tornar o confronto desigual.

- Então não percamos tempo – Lea tirou o arco preso a suas costas e criou uma flecha inteiramente feita de esmeralda – **Flecha Celeste!**

A flecha verde foi em direção a Victoria com incrível velocidade, mas a amazona não fez questão de se esquivar completamente. Apenas se esquivou o necessário para a flechada passar de raspão no seu braço.

- Confesso que esperava mais – a amazona de clava apontou sua arma para Lea – Minha vez agora...

Sem mais palavras, Victoria avançou velozmente para cima da oponente que, por sua vez, pôs-se em posição defensiva para depois desviar da clava que abrira um buraco no chão.

- Um estouro, não? – Vic sorriu para uma Lea chocada – amo essa arma...

- Merda... – murmurou a belga – Ela é boa...

- Sou muito boa – incrivelmente Vic ouviu suas palavras – e não apenas em lutas, diga-se de passagem – ela mirou Aiolia, o que fez a fúria de Lea só aumentar.

- **Flecha de Impacto!** – exclamou Lea e um intenso brilho esverdeado tomou conta da casa de leão.

Todo se passou tão rápido que Victoria não teve tempo de reagir. Aquela flecha foi anormalmente rápida e por um instante chegou a ultrapassar a velocidade luz. Tão rápida que a amazona de clava não teve tempo de desviar. A mulher de olhos vermelhos foi atirada a alguns metros de distancia e sua clava se partiu em mil pedaços.

- Controle suas palavras diante de mim! – alertou Lea.

- Interessante – a inimiga se levantou normalmente e limpou um filete de sangue que corria em seus lábios – Seu ataque foi o mais rápido que eu já presenciei, mas seu cosmo não é muito potente... – ela olhou penalizada para sua clava – era minha arma favorita, sabia? Vai pagar por isso! – a voz de Vic não perdia o deboche em momento algum.

- Já que acha que meu cosmo é fraco – Lea colocou o arco de volta no seu suporte em suas costas – vai ver minha especialidade agora – os punhos da amazona começara a brilhar intensamente.

A amazona de clava sorriu, curiosa.

- Técnica de mãos pesadas... Velocidade e força bruta, explosão corporal – comentou Vic nada intimidada – nada comum para uma mulher...

* * *

- Ares?! – indagou Lana, confusa – desde quando você pode... 

- Seu um deus – ele respondeu, mas ainda mirava Saga – posso tudo.

- É o que veremos! – contrapôs Saga – ele te fez alguma coisa, Lana? – indagou num tom de preocupação.

A amazona de ônix foi pega tão de surpresa pela pergunta que ficou totalmente sem reação. Continuou ali, encostada na parede, ofegante e ameaçando derramar suas lagrimas.

- Filho da Pu...!

- Olha lá do que você xinga! – o deus cortou Saga – Hera não é uma mulher mansa... – ele debochou – acha mesmo que pode me vencer?

_- Não _– pensou Saga – _Mas posso dar tempo para ela fugir. – _seu olhar parou em Lana que agora já estava devidamente coberta pelo roupão.

- Acho que isso é um não... – desdenhou Ares – Espere por mim, Lana. Vou acabar com o seu namorado e terminarei com você depois. Não esquecerei de você...

Esta frase só irritou mais Saga. Este fez sinal para Lana ir até ele, e, incrivelmente, Ares não impediu.

- Pode passar – ele olhou de canto para ela – tirá-la dele depois de tê-lo vencido vai ser muito melhor...

Lana correu até Saga e colocou-se ao lado dele.

- Engano seu se acha que vou ficar só olhando! – Lana colocou-se em posição de ataque – mesmo com o bloqueio minhas forças já estão voltando, Ares. São dois contra um!

- São dois contra um deus!

Lana e Saga se entreolharam como se quisessem ter certeza daquela insanidade.

- Desculpe interromper o momento de vocês, mas você não ousará me tocar, Lana – Ares, que continuava com a aparência de Saga, conjurou o escudo onde Ártemis estava presa junto a sua grande espada – Se o escudo se quebrar, amazona, minha irmãzinha morrerá!

Lana ficou branca.

- Ártemis... – ela balbuciou, chocada com o estado da deusa da lua.

* * *

Caroline não podia distinguir se estava viva ou morta. Seu corpo formigava, sua cabeça doía e sua visão estava muito embaçada. A ultima coisa de que se lembrava era o senbon saindo de sua boca e voando em direção ao pescoço de Henrique, pois depois disso fora atingida pelo próprio ataque e desmaiara. 

Levantou-se com dificuldade, porém voltou a desmontar de joelhos ao ver o corpo de Henrique no chão, e, aparentemente, morto. Constatou que a morte do ex-companheiro não fora agradável, pois seus olhos estavam arregalados e seu tórax delatado, provavelmente, sofrera parada respiratória.

A amazona de Âmbar finalmente deixou do cômodo destruído pela batalha. Escorando-se nas paredes, começou a caminhar lentamente e apenas o som de seus passos ecoavam pelo corredor. Contudo, após percorrer alguns metros a procura das amigas, mais passos se juntaram aos seus. A italiana gelou ao notar que não estava mais sozinha.

- Pelo visto vou ter que cuidar de novo de você. – uma voz aterrorizante ecoou, mas era aquela voz que ela mais gostaria ouvir.

A Amazona virou lentamente para trás.

- Surpresa em me ver?

- Estaria mentindo se falasse que não estou surpresa em lhe ver... Mascara da Morte...

* * *

- Merda! Merda! Merda! – repetiu Bellatrix em desespero – Nada aqui também! 

Após abrir a sexta porta e não encontrar nada voltou a correr pela estreita escada em caracol. Podia sentir o cosmo de Lorena cada mais próximo e agressivo, enquanto o seu estava sendo restringido pelo poder de Ares.

Respirou aliviada ao enxergar uma claridade mais abaixo. Finalmente saíra daquele lugar apertado e mal iluminado para um corredor amplo. Não parou em segundo sequer. Correu até dar de cara com um certo cavaleiro...

- Ah não! – ela exclamou incrédula – prefiro voltar para a Lorena!

- Você esperava um príncipe nem cavalo branco?! – retrucou Kannon.

- Você veio me salvar?! – indagou ainda mais incrédula.

- Imagina! Vim do santuário até aqui de sacanagem!

- Agradeço, mas dispenso seu resgate. Posso me virar muito bem sozinha.

- To vendo – desdenhou Kannon – Pode me explicar porque estava fugindo? A menos que eu esteja enganado e sua cara de desespero seja por outra coisa!

- Ora seu...!

- Ora sua...!

- Que amor! – Lory cortou a discussão com seu incomum sarcasmo – Ele veio salvar a namoradinha, que fofinho, não?

- Namorado(a)?! – exclamaram juntos – Nunca!

Lorena riu malignamente e sacou suas adagas para depois atirá-las nos dois.

- Era dela que você fugia?

- Perguntando coisas idiotas como sempre, Pink – mais uma vez Bella respondia Kannon de forma "gentil" – Lógico que era dela!

- Você me parece párea pra ela – ele comentou, ignorando a resposta atravessada.

- E sou! – a inglesas fez uma careta – é que eu acabei de acordar e não consigo fazer nada com sono...

- Porque não estou surpreso...

* * *

Lea tinha o punho esquerdo levantado e o direito protegendo o peito. 

- **Punho de Esmeralda! **– ela ordenou ao mesmo tempo em que socava o chão, este se abriu e a casa de leão tremeu.

Victoria saltou e parou em uma das pedras que saíra do lugar durante o tremor provocado por Lea.

- Belo movimento, mas agora eu vou te mostrar a minha especialidade. – a mulher de olhos vermelhos juntou seus dedos, e, ao separá-los, linhas quase invisíveis surgiram entre eles – Já pôde notar que prefiro algo mais sutil. – começou a brincar com as linhas até que as enroscou de forma curiosa em suas mãos formando uma espécie de circulo com uma estranha figura geométrica no centro – **Linhas Cósmica!**

Ao anunciar o golpe a amazona de Ares afastou suas mãos e estreitou tanto o circulo quanto a figura geométrica. O corpo de Lea começou a apertar, como se ela estivesse na palma da mão da inimiga sendo apertada pelas linhas.

- Vou ser rápida com você, menina – falou Victoria – está com sorte, pois eu geralmente mato bem devagar...

Aiolia vez menção de correr para ajudá-la, mas algo dizia a ele que a namorada tinha tudo sob controle. Continuou angustiado, porém não interferiu no confronto.

A inimiga apertou mais as linhas e isto fez com que a armadura de Lea começasse a rachar.

- Ora de parar com a brincadeira – balbuciou Lea – vou morrer se isso continuar...

Juntou toda a força de tinha para arrebentar aquelas linhas, porém pôde sentir aquelas coisas atravessando sua armadura e entrando em sua carne.

O esquema de linhas desmontou das mãos da inimiga.

- Como?! – pela primeira vez a mulher de cabelos prateados demonstrava insegurança.

- Apenas linhas. – a belga debochou.

A irmã de Victor ficou sem reação, não tinha mais armas e nem técnicas contra aquela mulher.

- Vai se arrepender por ter insultado a amazona treinada por Hermes! – vociferou Lea – **Punho de Esmeralda!**

Dessa vez a mão direita fora usada. A invasora não teve nem tempo de se desviar, pois a velocidade de Lea foi tamanha que ela nem vira o que a atingiu. A vida da amazona de Ares deixou seu corpo após este atravessar duas paredes e parar do lado de fora da casa de leão.

- Consegui... – arfou a belga.

Aiolia estava sem reação e com medo da namorada. Jamais imaginara que a força dela chegasse a tanto. Correu até a belga ao perceber que desmontara de joelhos no chão.

- Lea! – ele exclamou preocupado.

- Estou bem Aiolia...

- Não está não! Seus braços e pernas estão tremendo...

- Mas isto é normal visto que eu excedi, mesmo que um pouco, a velocidade da luz e usei grande capacidade física. – ela tentou se levantar, mas deve de ser carregada por Aiolia – Meu corpo é tão frágil quanto o de qualquer humano.

- Resumindo... Essa técnica agride seu próprio corpo?

- Exato. Ela lesa diretamente minhas células musculares...

- Então você está proibida de usá-la!

- Hahahaha! – a belga riu, descontraída – Hermes disse a mesma coisa!

- Teimosa... – murmurou Aiolia.

- Ah Leãozinho! – ela apertou uma das bochechas do namorado com a mão ainda tremula – Não seja chato!

O cavaleiro apenas resmungou e seguiu com Lea nos braços até o quarto do casal onde a deitou na cama. Teria de pedir a Mu que consertasse a armadura dela, contudo estava muito satisfeito por ter uma mulher tão poderosa ao seu lado, meio assustado também, mas isto ele nunca iria admitir.

**Casa de Virgem...**

- Atchim! (N/A: isso é um espirro gente xD) – era a quinta vez que Luna espirrava – acho que sou alérgica a alguma coisa aqui dentro! Atchim!

- Deve ser esse cheiro insuportável de incenso – comentou o capitão.

- Victor... – Dimitrov chamou a atenção do homem de olhos vermelhos – o cosmo da sua irmã...

- Sumiu. – ele cortou o cavaleiro de espada e comentou sobre a irmã na maior naturalidade – para se obter a vitória, Dimitrov, sacrifícios são necessários...

- Ao menos nisso concordamos...

Já estavam na metade da travessia quando uma parede de fogo se levantou frente a eles.

- Bem vindos à Casa de Virgem – saldou a sensual ruiva, que surgia das chamas como se estas fizessem carinho no seu corpo – Daqui vocês só saíram para visitar Hades, ou qualquer outro dos sete infernos se assim preferirem...

-XxX-

**(1) – **Um tipo deagulha mais comprida usada como arma.

Desculpem a demora! É que eu fiquei um tempo sem pc e teve UFRJ domingo e tem Uff e Uni-rio essa semana se mata... Mas eu tenho uma noticia muito boa para aquelas que participam da fic ou a lêem... Vai ter mais uma parte, sim, uma trilogia. Mas só pretendo começá-la depois que o vestibular terminar, ou seja, ainda falta xD

Espero que o Cap agrade a todos(as).

**Próximo Cap: A Ruiva que Domina as Chamas!**


	18. A Ruiva que Domina as Chamas!

**Cap 18 – A Ruiva que Domina as Chamas!**

_- Bem vindos à Casa de Virgem – saldou a sensual ruiva, que surgia das chamas como se estas fizessem carinho no seu corpo – Daqui vocês só saíram para visitar Hades, ou qualquer outro dos sete infernos se assim preferirem..._

Os intrusos olharam intrigados para a fugira que surgia.

- O que foi? – provocou a ruiva – não me digam que já estão com calor?

- Adoro ruivas... – murmurou Dimitrov – Ainda mais as abusadas. Se incomoda se eu ficar aqui, Victor?

- Não. Apenas não perca.

- Como o senhor quiser. Em breve me juntarei a vocês. – falou o portador da grande espada.

Sah apenas ouvia a conversa e num certo ponto não agüentou mais e gargalhou.

- Realmente acham que vão passar pelo meu fogo? – ela balançava o indicador negativamente.

- Acho! – respondeu Dimitrov batendo sua espada no chão – **Fenda de Dimensões!**

Um rasgo negro se abriu no chão e os companheiros do loiro pularam para dentro dele, sumindo em seguida.

- Saiba que ilusões não inúteis aqui dentro! Shaka de Virgem pode desfazer qualquer uma delas!

- Isso não é uma ilusão, ruivinha! Nesse momento eles já devem estar do lado de fora desta casa. – informou num tom de superioridade – Minha fenda não funciona fora das casas, mas acabo de notar que dentro pode ser usada.

A francesa sentiu o sangue ferver e o cosmo do virginiano se revelar.

_- Fique onde está! _– o cosmo de Sah chegou aos ouvidos do amante – _Já disse para não me interromper!_

_- Eu disse para você não dar espaço ao inimigo!_

_- Guarde seu sermão pra depois, ok? Agora eu tenho um troglodita para derrubar!_

Shaka respirou fundo e voltou a se sentar em posição de lótus, decidira, por hora, não interromper.

_- Boa sorte contra o troglodita..._ – murmurou, carrancudo, antes de voltar a suas orações –_ Que Buda te ilumine..._

- _Quando você vai aprender que eu não preciso de sorte e muito menos da luz de Buda, Shakinha?_

Durante a conversa com Shaka ela não tirou os olhos do cavaleiro de espada que, por sua vez, já transpirava com alta temperatura do templo.

- Só tenho um ultimo aviso a lhe dar... – começou a ruiva, enquanto sacava seus leques – Brincou com fogo, queridinho, e creio que se queimará!

A amazona abriu os leques e voltou a fechá-los num estalo anormalmente alto, e, como se as chamas tivessem ouvido, cobriram o corpo da ruiva com um redemoinho de fogo...

-

**Castelo de Ares...**

_Lana ficou branca._

_- Ártemis... – ela balbuciou, chocada com o estado da deusa da lua._

- Então Amazona de Ônix? Ainda vai lutar mesmo sabendo que se acertar o escudo estará ferindo sua preciosa deusa?

- Não brinque conosco, Ares! Quem garante que está ai é realmente Ártemis?!

O deus gargalhou com escárnio.

- Sua namoradinha sabe a resposta. Explique a ele, Lana!

- Os deuses têm maneiras de aprisionar e matar outros deuses – começou a grega tentando conter as lagrimas – Poseidon tinha o grande suporte principal e Hades aquele jarro que quase tirou todo o sangue de Athena... – ela fez uma pausa e mirou o escudo – Ares possui o escudo que absorve outros corpos para servir-lhe de defesa, contudo, a defesa do corpo de um deus é muito maior que a de um humano... E também não consigo falar com Ártemis há dias...

- Exatamente! – Ares a cortou – Quero ver como você vai me matar sabendo que para passar por mim tem que matá-la primeiro!

O deus exibiu o escudo como um trunfo.

- Sabe como quebrá-lo? – murmurou Saga para que somente Lana pudesse ouvi-lo.

- Não... – ela balançou a cabeça negativamente – Dizem que não pode ser quebrado sem acarretar a morte da pessoa aprisionada...

Houve um momento de silencio cruel e doloroso, mas Ares não tardou em quebrá-lo.

- Sabe... Foi tão fácil passar pelos guerreiros dela que chegou a ser patético! Eram apenas três e...

- O que você fez com os Anjos de Ártemis?! – o grito de Lana pegou até o deus de surpresa.

- Mortos! – respondeu orgulhoso – Ofereci lugar na minha elite para eles, mas preferiram a morte ao se voltaram contra ela. Tolos!

Lana sentiu o chão faltar. Aqueles três corajosos homens estavam mortos e a mulher que fora como uma mãe para ela não tinha expectativa nenhuma de sair viva da batalha.

- Quando isso aqui acabar, Ares, você vai pedir clemência! E eu não a terei! – berrou Lana.

O fio da espada de Ares brilhou perigosamente ao ser erguida e seu rosto esboçou um sorriso maligno.

- O que vai acontecer se eu furar o escudo...?

- NÃO! – gritou Lana, em pânico – NÃO FAÇA ISSO! EU IMPLORO!

- Tarde demais para implorar! – ele apontou a espada para Saga – Só poderei pensar na sua futura oferta quando esse homem estiver morto!

Saga sorriu de forma sádica para o deus que ainda usava sua aparência.

- Prometo fazer o possível para não acertar o escudo – começou Saga –, e, se achar que não pode lutar, fique atrás de mim. Nada vai te acontecer. – conclui o geminiano na tentativa de acalmar Lana, mesmo sabendo que eram palavras vazias.

A grega não sabia o que fazer... Não podia deixar Saga à mercê daquele monstro, mas também não podia ignorar o fato de Ártemis estar presa naquele escudo, contudo, uma voz veio em sua mente como um fraco cosmo tentando se manifestar.

- _Não pare por minha causa, não deixe o mundo à mercê desse crápula pela minha segurança... –_ a voz era doce e somente Lana podia ouvi-la – _Prefiro morrer ao servir de escudo para as maldades de meu irmão... Não hesite, Lana, jamais hesite..._

- Ártemis... – ela voltou a balbuciar, enquanto encarava o escudo – Eu não... Não hesitarei...

A Amazona de Ônix deixou a proteção do corpo de Saga e colocou-se do lado dele.

- Tem certeza? – indagou o geminiano, preocupado.

- Absoluta...

* * *

_A Amazona virou lentamente para trás._

_- Surpresa em me ver?_

_- Estaria mentindo se falasse que não estou surpresa em lhe ver... Mascara da Morte..._

Ao concluir a frase permitiu-se fraquejar e ser tomada pela dor. Sua visão falhou e ultima coisa que viu foi Carlo correndo para ampará-la antes que caísse no chão, contudo, o desmaio foi quase momentâneo, pois alguns minutos depois ela despertava deitada no chão com a capa do cavaleiro como um travesseiro improvisado.

Ao perceber que ela cobrara a consciência, perguntou:

- O veneno que usou naquele homem era o mesmo que colocou no meu vinho? – indagou o canceriano, que cuidava do corte no ombro de Caroline.

Ela não respondeu, virou o rosto para o lado, a fim de evitar encará-lo.

- Não vou guardar ressentimento algum. – confessou Carlo – Fique tranqüila.

- Porque quis saber então...?

- Curiosidade. – limitou-se a esta resposta.

Silencio. Nenhum dos dois falava nada. Mascara da Morte tentava alcançar o olhar dela, sem sucesso.

- Obrigada por me salvar... – ela balbuciou ainda sem olhá-lo – se apagasse aqui sozinha teria morrido...

Os lábios de Carlo se arquearam discretamente.

- Eu é que agradeço por não me deixar beber o vinho.

- Tentei te matam... Você não deveria estar aqui... Ainda mais salvando minha vida...

- Você só estava seguindo seu coração e as palavras de Ártemis. – cansado de não poder olhá-la nos olhos ele tocou-lhe a face, e, fez com que ela o olhasse – E provou se importar muito comigo quando não permitiu que eu bebesse aquele vinho.

- Você viu o verso da foto?

- Desculpe, mas eu estava no seu quarto e acabei pegando-a.

- Porque estava no meu quanto?

- Virou interrogatório, é? – indagou Mascara, divertido, que agora terminava seu trabalho no ombro ferido da amazona.

- Não precisa responder se não quiser...

- Eu estava... Bom... Eu estava tentando ficar mais perto de você, por assim dizer. – ele respondeu, hesitante – Não estava acreditando que você realmente tinha nos traído.

Carol não escondeu o sorriso de satisfação pela resposta.

- Pronto! Isso deve eng...

As palavras do canceriano foram abafadas pelo contado dos lábios de Carol com os seus. Seu corpo foi puxado para junto dela. Iniciaram um beijo tão carinhoso quanto ardente, e ele, ainda surpreso com a atitude da amazona, tomava todo o cuidado para não colocar muito peso em cima do corpo ferido de Caroline, já esta, parecia pouco ligar para seus ferimentos e desfrutava ao máximo dos lábios quentes e convidativos do conterrâneo.

- Enganar a sua dor até acharmos os outros... – ele conclui a frase quando se separaram, ainda meio atordoado, bobo com a situação.

- Agora estamos quites. – falou a amazona, maliciosa – Pelo beijo que você me roubou naquela noite que me achou desmaiada no corredor.

- Você estava acordada?!

- Acordada é uma palavra muito forte... Um pouco lúcida eu diria.

Pela primeira vez o italiano estava desconcertado e ruborizado. Seus rostos ainda estavam a milimetros um do outro.

- Não deveríamos estar nos beijando enquanto Kannon e Saga estão por ai.

Ele se levantou e ajudou-a a ficar de pé.

- Tenho um palpite de onde Lana possa estar, e, provavelmente, Ares está com ela.

Mascara vez uma careta ao ouvir o palpite da conterrânea.

- Então Saga deve estar lá. – concluiu Carlo – é muito longe?

- Não. – ela apontou para uma escada no final do corredor – Fica a dois andares daqui.

- Então é pra lá que nós vamos. Suba nas minhas costas, você ainda não pode correr.

Ela não protestou, apenas fez o que o italiano pedira. Este passou a correr na tentativa de encontrar Saga antes que fosse tarde demais.

* * *

_- Você me parece párea pra ela – comentou Kannon, ignorando a resposta atravessada._

_- E sou! – a inglesas fez uma careta – é que eu acabei de acordar e não consigo fazer nada com sono..._

_- Porque não estou surpreso..._

Lorena apenas riu ainda mais sadicamente.

- Então vou ter que dar um fim no casalzinho... – sua voz estava embargada de sarcasmo – Que peninha... Mas pelo menos vocês visitaram Hades na companhia um do outro.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para fazer Bella explodir, pois, incrivelmente, o assunto Kannon ainda a tirava do sério em tempo recorde. Concentrou seu cosmo parcialmente limitado e exclamou:

- **Anéis de Saturno!** – ordenou a inglesa e vários círculos roxos e prateados imobilizaram Lorena – sai dessa idiota!

- Com muito prazer! – rebateu a inimiga.

Mesmo com o corpo imóvel e todos os movimentos restringidos, uma das adagas atiradas interiormente voou, como se tivesse vida própria, perfurando de vez o ombro já machucado de Bella.

- Hahahaha! – gargalhou Lory libertando-se da restrição – Até parece que já se esqueceu que as armas dos cavaleiros de Ares têm quase vida própria! Minhas Adagas me obedecem mesmo não estando em minhas mãos!

Bella se xingava mentalmente por ter esquecido disso e amaldiçoava Ares por restringir seu cosmo. Com muito esforço tirou a adaga que perfurara seu ombro e apertou o local com uma das mãos para evitar que o sangue saísse em excesso. Levantou-se para voltar a lutar, mas Kannon colocou-se na sua frente.

- Vá pra trás de mim! – não era um pedido e sim uma ordem – Acabarei com ela para podermos prosseguir.

- Vá você se esconder atrás de mim! – rebateu a inglesa- Não me irrite mais do que já irritou!

Kannon bufou.

- Juntos então! – sugeriu.

- Juntos! – ela respondeu, mas não teve nem o trabalho de olhá-lo.

Lorena sacou varias adagas de sua armadura e lançou-as contra os defensores de Athena.

- **Chuva de Adagas!**

**- Fusão Estelar!** – Bella juntou as mãos e soltou uma bola de energia luminosa em direção ao golpe da adversária.

**- Explosão Galáctica!**

Embora os cosmos de Bella e Kannon estivessem restringidos, aqueles ataques, combinados, ainda eram de poder devastador. Destruíram as adagas de Lorena e a atiraram pela janela. Um baque surdo ecoou e denunciou que tudo acabara.

- Poderia ter conseguido sem você... – a amazona, que não escondia a dor que sentia no ombro, murmurou.

- Percebi... – Kannon, irônico.

- Poderia mesmo!

- Não seja orgulhosa e me deixe ver seu ombro!

A partir daí ela não retorquiu mais, seu ombro realmente estava em péssimo estado.

- Uhm... – murmurou Kannon – É... Posso dar um jeito. Não vai doer, não se preocupe.

Bella esperava um toque pesado, mas as mãos do cavaleiro pareciam plumas. Ficaram em silencio por alguns instantes. Como ele ficava ainda mais lindo sendo responsável, pensou Bella.

- Que ironia, não? – Kannon falou repentinamente.

- O que?

- Você tentou me matar com uma adaga... – ele murmurou como se quisesse que apenas ela ouvisse, contudo, estavam sozinhos no corredor – E agora quase foi morta por uma...

- Isso é uma provocação? – Bella indagou num tom perigoso.

- Isso é a verdade... – ele ainda sussurrava.

Silencio. Ela não tinha o que falar.

- Contra fatos não há argumentos... – Kannon voltou a sussurrar.

Aquilo estava causando arrepios em Bella, mas como se tratava de Kannon, ela jamais daria o braço a torcer.

- Veio até aqui jogar isso na minha cara?!

- Talvez...

Aquilo foi à gota d'água para a amazona que, por sua vez, levantou-se antes que à vontade de esganar Kannon fosse maior que seu autocontrole. Passou a ignorar a presença do gêmeo de Saga. Vagarosamente, e ainda pressionando o ombro ferido, pois não deixara o cavaleiro terminar a cicatrização, iniciou uma lenta caminhada pelo corredor. Mas quem disse que ignorar o geminiano era fácil?

- Onde vai nesse estado? – indagou ao ver a amazona se afastar.

- Onde você acha?! – ela começou, sarcástica – Passear por ai enquanto tentam matar a mim e as minhas amigas! – Bella gesticulava, irritada – Use seu cérebro uma vez na vida, Kannon! Não é difícil!

Ela bufou e voltou a andar pelo corredor. Contudo, os braços de Kannon a tiraram do chão com leveza e a seguraram com delicadeza.

- O que quê você ta fazendo?! – exclamou levemente ruborizada.

- Nessa velocidade só chegaremos lá amanhã. – respondeu calmamente.

Dito isso ele começou a correr, mas a inglesa não tardou a reclamar.

- Me coloca no chão! – ela gritou batendo os punhos contra o peitoral do cavaleiro - Seu... Seu... RATO IDIOTA!

- Rato idiota? – ele parecia surpreso, mas apenas riu do insulto – Olha, se eu continuar te carregando serei um rato idiota, mas se te soltar no chão serei promovido a rato imundo ou troglodita, ou seja, não vai mudar nada! – o tom continuava divertido.

Finalmente ela desistira de pisar nos calos de Kannon. Acabou por acomodou-se de leve nos braços do cavaleiro que tanto a irritava, enquanto este seguia para o andar superior.

-

**Casa de Virgem...**

Dimitrov já percebera a grande confiança e o grande poder da amazona a sua frente. Constatou que tê-la provocado poderia trazer mais problemas do que ele previra.

- Então a ruivinha sabe pegar fogo... – ele desdenhou.

- A ruivinha sabe fazer muito mais que isso! – grito Sah já irritada.

- Pois bem... Vamos ver a eficácia das suas chamas contra a minha espada! – o cavaleiro ergueu sua arma com a mão esquerda e exclamou: **- Impacto Mortal!**

Um brilho prateado tomou a lamina da arma, e, antes que a ruiva pudesse tomar alguma atitude, viu suas chamas serem rasgadas numa velocidade incrível. Juntou os leques e segurou o impacto da lamina. Quando se deu conta estava medindo forças com o cavaleiro de Ares.

- Até que você não é tão fraca para uma mulher! – começou o loiro – mas não va... Ahhhh!

Sua fala foi interrompida por um grito de dor. A espada que segurava esquentara tanto que o calor acabou penetrando pela proteção queimando sua mão.

- Vaca! – exclamou ao soltar a espada, esta foi logo consumida pelas chamas.

- Veremos como você se sai sem arma contra mim! – ela voltou a abrir os leques – **Fogo de Hestia!**

Um vórtice de chamas cobriu o cavaleiro instantaneamente. Logo seus gritos ecoavam pela casa de virgem, um som agudo e desesperado que alguém sendo queimado vivo.

- Quero ver me chamar de ruivinha agora... – ela desdenhou – Mande recordações aos juizes do inferno por mim e diga que a Amazona de Ametista está ansiosa para conhecê-los!

Virou as costas para o homem desesperado e rumou para a sala onde Shaka meditava, porém a espada de Dimitrov se levantou sozinha, e, com a velocidade de um raio, atacou a francesa. Esta se esquivou na ultima hora, mas não pode evitar que a lamina rasgasse sua cintura, um dos poucos lugares onde a armadura não cobria.

De imediato às chamas abaixaram e o cavaleiro se libertou. Este tinha queimaduras sérias pelo corpo todo, seu rosto, antes belo, estava com o lado direito em carne viva.

A espada voltou para a mão do homem, e, mesmo fervendo, ele não a soltou.

- Agora você vai pagar com a sua cabeça! – ele urrou de dor e de fúria – vai ficar ainda mais linda na minha parede!

Sah, que pressionava a área logo abaixa da costela esquerda com uma das mãos, começou a gargalhar descontroladamente.

- Não brinca que você gosta de arrancar cabeças e pendurá-las! – ela ainda ria e apontava para o inimigo - Meu Zeus! Meu namoro se acha O Buda, fui treinada por um cara que gostava de decapitar pessoas e meu primeiro inimigo tem a mesma mania! Haha! Estou cercada de pessoas excêntricas!

- Está me chamando de louco?! – vociferou o cavaleiro, incrédulo, perante a audácia da ruiva.

- Não seu idiota! To falando que você é engraço! – ela sorria com desdém - E burro pelo visto.

As duas mãos do homem seguravam a espada agora, seu olhar de fúria era devastador, e, por um estante, a ruiva se arrependeu de tê-lo provocado daquela forma. O cavaleiro partiu pra cima da amazona, enquanto esta ainda pressionava o ferimento que cada vez mais espelia sangue...

-

**Castelo de Ares...**

Lana e Saga estavam lado a lado fitando Ares. Decidiram não usar ataques a distancia e apelar para o corpo a corpo já que a prioridade era tentar não acertar o escudo. Ambos correram em direção ao deus e o combate começou.

Socos e Chutes eram distribuídos em grande velocidade, mas nenhum deles parecia ferir o corpo musculoso de Ares. Este finalmente voltara a assumir seus cabelos negros e revoltos, olhos quase dourados e semblante cruel. Trajava seu manto branco ornamentado em dourado. Na mão direita a espada e na esquerda o escudo.

- É tudo que vocês tem?! – desdenhou o deus – Pelo visto não vou nem precisar da armadura!

Saga já parecia fora si, seus olhos brilhavam perigosamente e seus punhos estavam tão serrados que ele certamente se machucaria se não estivesse de armadura.

- Cara feia pra mim também é fome, Saga! – provou o Deus – E quem fará uma refeição quando sair daqui serei eu... – seu olhar malicioso caiu sobre Lana – Se é que você me entende...

- Como ousa se referir a ela desta forma!

Aquilo foi à gota d'água para Saga. Este partiu pra cima do deus, lívido de raiva, mas o braço de Lana o deteve. Ocorrera a amazona uma idéia muito boa, quase obvia, na verdade. Castigou-se mentalmente por não ter pensado nisso antes.

- Mas...! - Saga tentou protestar.

- Fique aqui!

Ela insistiu, enquanto o deus fitava o casal com desdém.

**- Fonte de Luz!**

Um brilho intenso cobriu a sala e Saga reconheceu de imediato o cristal que quase o matara, contudo, ao lado de Lana, este parecia não afetá-lo.

Ares caiu de joelhos apoiado em sua espada.

- Realmente acha que pode usar um golpe desses pode contra um deus?! – vociferou Ares.

Usou a lamina afiada de sua espada e partiu o cristal como se este fosse feito de vidro.

- QUE?! – Lana não pode esconder o desespero.

- Minha querida... – o deus forçou uma voz suave – Como é ingênua... Nada do que vocês, meros humanos, façam pode me atingir...

- Veremos se eu não posso te atingir! Oh! Poderoso Deus da Guerra! – desdenhou Saga.

Tanto o geminiano quanto a amazona estavam perdendo as esperanças. Socavam e chutavam o ar, pois os movimento de Ares eram perfeitos! Ele conseguia não desperdiçar um segundo sequer entre uma esquiva e outra.

- Vamos ao contra ataque!

O deus de cabelos negros jogou sua espada em direção a Saga. O geminiano tentou deter o ataque, mas o impacto foi tamanho que arremessou seu corpo contra uma prateleira cheia de livros grandes pesados.

- **SAGA!** – Lana gritou.

O cavaleiro estava preso com a espada de Ares pressionando seu corpo contra a parede. Tinha um machucado na têmpora que deixava parte do seu rosto escarlate.

- Não vou matar-lhe antes de ter essa mulher só pra mim... – Ares pegou Lana pelo pescoço e encostou-a na parede – Espero que você não se incomode de ver...

Os olhos de Saga transbordavam ódio, pois ele podia ver o olhar suplicante de Lana por cima dos ombros do deus, enquanto este começava a tocar corpo da amazona com violência.

- Garanto que nunca mais será a mesma depois que terminarmos aqui...

-

**Casa de Virgem...**

O sangue da amazona banhava parte do chão ao seu redor. Forçada a soltar o ferimento para defender-se na lamina do cavaleiro, o machucado acabou se dilatando se sangrando ainda mais.

- Pronta para perder a cabeça?! – Dimitrov, que media forças com a amazona, gritou.

- E pergunta certa seria se vocês está pronto para perder a sua!

Pode sentir seus leques cederem a pressão da lamina do cavaleiro, mas ainda restava-lhe uma alternativa, finalmente usaria o golpe que lhe rendera muitas marcas e queimaduras pelo corpo para aperfeiçoar.

A temperatura começou a subir brutalmente e o fogo aumentou espalhando-se de forma instantânea. Sentiu a mascara sobre sua fase aquecer terrivelmente, mas mesmo assim não parou até que as labaredas ficassem altíssimas e adquirirem uma coloração negra.

- Será queimado vivo... – ela sibilou – e não terá espada que te salve das minhas chamas mortais... **Fogo Negro de Hestia!**

Uma parede de chamas negras irrompeu entre eles. O cavaleiro de espada foi consumido pelo fogo negro rapidamente, enquanto ela ficara a salvo do outro lado da parede. Logo duas sombras escuras apareceram marcadas no chão. Da espada e do cavaleiro só restaram as cinzas.

**- Apaguem!** – ordenou a ruiva.

As labaredas sumiram imediatamente. Sah ficou sentada pressionado o machucado por algum tempo. Durante esse período percebeu que as pilastras, o piso e o teto estavam deformados. Provavelmente o calor fora tanto que derretera parte a estrutura.

Os passos de Shaka ecoaram pelo corredor de batalhas algum tempo após o termino da luta.

- Belo trabalho, - ele parou próximo à ruiva – mas tinha que destruir o corredor?

Ela não respondeu, apenas riu.

- Qual é a graça?

- Planeja dar a cabeça desse babaca de presente para o Mascara... – ela começou – mas acho que estraguei o corpo...

- Caso você não tenha percebido não sobrou corpo.

O comentário irritado de Shaka só aumentou a diversão da francesa que, por sua vez, olhou-o de canto e falou:

- Eu disse que não precisava da ajuda de Buda...

**Casa de Escorpião...**

Luna e Victor estavam na metade da travessia quando um cheiro embriagante de vinho deixou-os zonzos. Logo avistaram uma mulher de armadura branca brilhante encostada numa pilastra.

- Aceitam uma bebida? – ofereceu a morena, erguendo a taça de vinho que tomava.

- Aconselho vocês a aceitarem, – Milo, que surgia das sombras ao lado da amante, falou – pois é a ultima coisa que vocês beberão nesta vida...

_**---XxX---**_

Fim de mais um Cap... É com muito pesar que informo que estamos a três caps do fim, mas quando meu vestibular acabar tem mais \o/!

Na próxima fase todos estarão presentes, obviamente, e, como eu pretendo matar alguns personagens, mais fichas serão abertas. O enredo já esta decidido, só preciso trabalhá-lo melhor e colocar as idéias em ordem.

Espero que tenham gostado do Cap!

Até mais!

Ps: Acabou ficando pequeno, mas paciencia... Tentarei escrevar mais no outro!


	19. Yin Yang!

**Cap 19 – Yin Yang!**

**Casa de Escorpião...**

_Luna e Victor estavam na metade da travessia quando um cheiro embriagante de vinho deixou-os zonzos. Logo avistaram uma mulher de armadura branca brilhante encostada numa pilastra._

_- Aceitam uma bebida? – ofereceu a morena, erguendo a taça de vinho que tomava._

_- Aconselho vocês a aceitarem, – Milo, que surgia das sombras ao lado da amante, falou – pois é a ultima coisa que vocês beberão nesta vida..._

Victor não deu ouvidos as palavras do escorpião e continuou fitando Melody atentamente, mas não conseguia presumir o tipo de técnica que ela usava.

- Posso ficar aqui Victor? – pediu Luna com o típico tom infantil – Quero lutar contra a moça de branco e contra o moço bonito.

- Moço bonito...? – murmurou Mel e uma veia saltou em sua têmpora – Quem você pensa que é ô pirralha?

- Lunamaria de Lança! – ela respondeu, divertida – e vou matar você para depois brincar de boneca com seu corpo!

O Cavaleiro de Machado gostou muito do que ouviu e gostaria ainda mais de ficar para ver o famoso poder da Amazona de Lança, porém ele era o capitão e teria de seguir em frente.

- O cosmo de Dimitrov sumiu há alguns instantes. – ele a fitou com superioridade – Não quero mais uma decepção, Luna.

- Nós não o decepcionaremos. – afirmou sorrindo infantilmente.

Aquele "nós" deixou tanto os defensores de Athena quanto o próprio Victor intrigados, afinal, só havia uma amazona de Ares ali, não duas.

- Estarei confiando em você. – falou, convicto.

Milo e Mel não se mexeram diante da saía de Victor. Este teria de passar ainda por Kamus e Lune, Afrodite e suas rosas e Shion para chegar a Athena. E, como Milo aprendera a não subestimar nenhum adversário, algo lhe dizia que a Amazona de Lança era potencialmente perigosa.

- Ela é estranha... – Mel mandou essas palavras para Milo através do cosmo.

- Sim... E, talvez você não tenha percebido, mas ela emana dois cosmos diferentes. – respondeu o escorpião, sem tirar os olhos da invasora.

Mel parou de se comunicar e se concentrou no cosmo da adversária e constatou que o amante estava certo, ela emanava dois cosmos de naturezas totalmente diferentes. Um poderia ser definido como infantil, mas de uma falsidade imensa, e, o outro, extremamente bruto.

- Um deles poderia ser comparado ao cosmo de Mascara da Morte... – a amazona de perola finalmente respondera.

- Mas o outro, nunca senti igual...

- Nem eu...

Luna apenas olhava, divertida, para o casal, mais precisamente Milo.

- Minha amiga vai gostar muito de se divertir com você! – Luna, por ser bem mais baixa que o escorpião, apontou para o nariz do cavaleiro – E eu vou amar brincar com você. – seu dedo correu de Milo até a morena – Sua armadura branquinha vai ficar muito melhor tingida de vermelho... – os olhos da amazona estreitaram-se e sua voz se tornou mais adulta, mais hostil – Pelo seu sangue!

**Castelo de Ares...**

_Os olhos de Saga transbordavam ódio, pois ele podia ver o olhar suplicante de Lana por cima dos ombros do deus, enquanto este começava a tocar corpo da amazona com violência._

_- Garanto que nunca mais será a mesma depois que terminarmos aqui..._

- Você é que nunca mais será o mesmo quando terminarmos aqui! – uma voz aterrorizante e familiar ecoou – **Ondas do Inferno!**

Mascara da Morte, que ainda carregava Carol, literalmente, arrebentou a porta do quarto com um soco e atacou Ares com um poder incrível. Este desapareceu no ar sendo enviado para o inferno e Lana caiu sentada no chão tentando processar o que acabara de acontecer.

A espada do deus libertou o corpo de Saga que, imediatamente, correu ao auxilio de Lana. Esta abraçou o geminiano e beijou-lhe a bochecha.

- A cena está linda, mas não temos tempo para as palavras de amor e muito menos para o beijo apaixonado. – falou Carlo, sarcástico – Em breve ele deve voltar!

Saga fitou o amigo de forma reprovadora, enquanto Carol descia das costas do canceriano para abraçar a amiga.

- Você ficou louca! – exclamou Carol antes de qualquer coisa – Desafiar um deus! Queria morrer?!

- É muito bom ver você também! – respondeu Lana, divertida.

Ambas se abraçaram, esquecendo da presença dos rapazes.

- Achei que você tinha morrido... – murmurou Lana, ainda abraçada a amiga.

- Vaso ruim não quebra! – respondeu Carol, no típico humor negro.

Pareciam à beira das lagrimas quando Mascara decidiu interromper, novamente...

- Olha... Não quero ser estraga prazeres de novo, mas ele vai voltar dentro de quatro minutos! – exclamou, irritado.

Os três presentes fitaram-no de for descontente.

- Eu salvo vocês e não recebo nem um obrigado por isso... – murmurou, carrancudo – é o cumulo... Ser bonzinho não ta com nada...

- Sou obrigado a concordar com você! – Kannon apareceu pela cratera onde, outrora, fora uma porta – Eu salvei essa daqui e vim recebendo "elogios" e tapas!

- Eu não pedi a sua ajuda!

- Viu só!

- Começou... – murmurou Saga.

Kannon colocou a inglesa no chão com a delicadeza de um paquiderme, mas esta não reclamou, estava mais interessada em abraçar e falar com as amigas. Todas estavam machucadas, mas a italiana parecia em pior estado e quando foi abraçado por Bella e Lana gemeu de dor.

- Você ainda não está bem, mas vejo que as outras podem correr. – disse Carlo aproximou-se da amazona de âmbar.

Desta vez o canceriano e pegou no colo como uma verdadeira princesa, frágil e delicada. Os presentes no quarto olharam assustados para a postura do cavaleiro mais cruel do santuário, e, Caroline não se conteve, corou.

- Bom... Ah... Vamos correndo! – disse Kannon após receber de Carlo um olhar quase mortal.

Saga, auxiliado por Kannon, correu a frente do grupo, enquanto Mascara, que carregando Carol, Bella e Lana vinham logo atrás.

Segundo os cálculos de Mascara da Morte não demoraria muito mais para o corpo de Ares retornar do penhasco que levava ao inferno, e, usando toda a força restante, eles começaram a corrida até a saída do castelo. Passaram pelo corredor destruído na luta entre Lorena, Bellatriz e Kannon, viram dos jardins sem vida de Ares o quarto arrebentado por Caroline e Henrique, e, por ultimo, o cadaver da amazona de adaga próximo a eles.

- Fácil demais... – comentou Saga, que ainda era auxiliado pelo irmão.

- Concordo plenamente... Daqui a pouco veremos a saía e nada tentou nos impe...

Como se fosse maldição pelas palavras de Kannon uma grande explosão ocorreu à frente dos guerreiros de Athena, mas esta fora tão forte que os lançou para trás com violência. Mascara não soltou o corpo de Caroline e o protegeu durante a brusca queda, ambos rolaram até baterem numa árvore não muito distante. Saga e Kannon também foram arremessados com violência, Saga bateu numa estatua envolta por trepadeiras mortas do próprio deus e quebrou-a no impacto, enquanto Kannon caiu próximo a ele ao colidir com uma estatua da deusa Afrodite. Lana e Bella, por estarem mais atrás, foram às menos afetadas e conseguiram se manter de pé.

A poeira chegava a cegar as amazonas, mas logo a imagem de Ares empunhando a grande espada e o grande escudo surgiu no horizonte, e, atrás dos ombros do deus, a saída do castelo era visível.

- Lana... Quem está presa naquele escudo é a...

- Ártemis... – respondeu cheia de pesar.

Bella desmontou de joelhos e contemplou o chão por alguns instantes, mas colocou-se de pé quando Ares começou a se aproximar.

- Você poderia ter facilitado as coisas, Lana. – foram às primeiras palavras do recém chegado do inferno – Poderíamos estar juntos agora, mas se você quer morrer junto aos seus amigos imundos... Realizarei sua vontade! Porém vou logo avisando, não tirarei a sua vida antes de você ser completamente minha!

Bella e Lana se entreolharam e engoliram seco. Divergiram os olhares pra onde os companheiros estavam caídos e desacordados, ou quem sabe pior...

**Casa de Escorpião...**

Melody não pôde evitar um recuo diante da ameaça, mas o que deixava a morena mais receosa era a mudança de caráter da adversária que não se limitava apenas à voz, e sim ao semblante e até aos movimentos. Estava claro que o "nós" estava perto de ser esclarecido.

- Não vai me dizer que já está intimidada? – indagou Luna, sarcástica – Mas não se preocupe! – o semblante da amazona mudara por completo e um sorriso inocente, porém sinistro, jazia em seus lábios agora – Vai ser bem divertido... Pena que todos os meus amiguinhos morrem no final... – ela fez bico, como uma criança.

Mais chocado que Mel estava Milo, mas este não se sentia intimidado, muito pelo contrario, estava louco para enfrentar uma adversária tão curiosa como ela, e, apresado como é, foi dele o primeiro movimento.

- Veremos quantas agulhas a menina consegue agüentar! – o escorpião levantou o braço direito e esticou o indicador – **Agulha Escarlate!**

Uma linha vermelha foi traçada no ar até atingir a perna direita de Luna. Esta, por sua vez, nada fez para se defender.

- Isso dói... – os olhos prateados da amazona, antes baixos, ergueram-se e fitaram o escorpião com fúria – Você sabia disso, lindinho? – a forma como se dirigiu a Milo foi cheia de malicia.

- Lindinho?! – Mel, que estava atrás de Milo, sibilou – Parece que a menininha conseguiu alguém para brincar... – levou a mão à face e retirou a mascara - Quero olhar para a pessoa que eu vou matar... – ela disparou um olhar mortal à inimiga - Além do mais, sempre achei ridícula essa historia de mascara...

- Melody... – murmurou Milo, reprovador – Eu posso cuidar dela...

- Você pode é ficar bem quietinho! – exclamou ríspida; ele demonstrou surpresa.

- Se o problema é o número de adversários eu posso resolver! – exclamou Luna, enquanto elevava seu prateado cosmo – Devo admitir que nunca utilizei esta técnica contra ninguém, mas acho que vou usá-los de cobaias...

A poderosa aura prateada que envolvia a amazona aumentava de forma assustadora, e, incrivelmente, começou a se dividir. Uma parte do brilho prateado permaneceu no corpo de Luna, enquanto a outras se deslocou para o lado. A energia da amazona continuou crescendo assustadoramente até que um segundo corpo começou a se materializar, envolto pela segunda aura prateada.

**- Yin Yang!** – ordenou, e o segundo corpo terminou de se materializar.

Milo, antes chocado, parecia embasbacado, enquanto Mel erguia uma sobrancelha achando, no mínimo, bizarro.

Quando o segundo corpo apareceu com perfeição, perceberam que era idêntico ao da amazona: Cabelos muitíssimos longos e rosados, olhos prateados e baixa estatura.

- Agora está justo... – sibilou o novo corpo – Eu pego o bonitinho!

- Eu fico com a moça!

Só agora o casal entendera o que tinha acontecido. O motivo do "nós" era que, na verdade, ela podia dividir sua personalidade. Uma era incrivelmente infantil, com olhos grandes e expressivos, enquanto a outra parecia perversa, com olhos estreitos e espertos. Ambas com mesma armadura e lança.

Uma delas disparou um sorriso meigo para Mel e correu em sua direção com a lança em mãos. A morena se esquivou e ambas entraram num combate corpo a corpo.

- Tenho que admitir que a titia é forte! – o tom da adversária era alegre.

- Titia?! – indagou Mel, irritada, e agora a veia saltada em sua têmpora era bem visível – Você vai ver só quem é a titia!

Enquanto isso, Milo, não passava por uma situação muito diferente. A segunda amazona revidava cada golpe do escorpião com força e segurança.

- Vamos deixar isso mais interessante, lindinho! **Lança Yin! – **exclamou a amazona, jogando a lança em direção ao escorpião.

Milo já estava preparado pra um ataque a distancia, mas o impacto violento o pegou de surpresa. Seu corpo foi jogado a alguns metros, e, segundos depois, Mel caiu, atingida, próximo a ele.

- Eu sabia que ela era perigosa... – murmurou Milo.

- Isso não serve de consolo! – respondeu, nervosa.

As adversárias idênticas se encontraram distantes do casal e apontaram as lanças para os dois.

- Pronta? – perguntou a mulher de semblante maldoso.

- Sim! – respondeu a segunda, com alegria.

**- Lança Yin Yang!**

Ambas lançaram seus ataques que se juntaram no ar, formando um poderoso feixe branco e negro que rumava em direção ao casal...

**Castelo de Ares...**

Ares se aproximava a passos lentos, enquanto nenhuma das amazonas conseguia se quer se mexer. Certamente era o fim. Aquela grande espada cortaria suas gargantas tão rapidamente que nem ao menos sentiriam, ou ele poderia fazer do jeito lento, quem sabe?

Bella estava em posição de ataque assim como Lana.

- Vale a pena tentar? – indagou Bella, sem esperanças, a amiga.

- Vai ser inútil... Mas eu não vou entregar minha vida sem lutar! – respondeu, convicta.

A inglesa assentiu silenciosamente e não foram necessárias palavras para iniciar o ataque. Lana juntou as mãos e compactou uma massa de energia branca, enquanto Bella preparava-se para restringir Ares.

- **Anéis de Saturno!**

- **Energia Suprema!**

O deus, primeiramente, foi envolvido por verdadeiros anéis roxos e prateados que seguraram qualquer movimento de defesa, enquanto a energia bruta de Lana se deslocava em alta velocidade para acertá-lo. Uma grande explosão se formou e as amazonas protegeram seus olhos com os braços da poeira de subia, mas quando esta finalmente baixou, o corpo de Ares tinha sumido por completo.

- Será que nós... – murmurou Lana.

- Lógico que não!- Bella a cortou.

O ultimo vestígio de esperança de Lana sumira de seus olhos. Ambas olharam em volta e viram os corpos ainda imóveis de seus companheiros. Bella segurou-se para não correr até Kannon, assim como Lana fitou Saga e teve vontade de ir acudi-lo, mas um par de mãos pegou-as pelo pescoço.

Ares aparecera repentinamente quando ambas baixaram a grada, agarrou o pescoço de cada uma com suas mãos colossais.

-Pena que o ex-general não está consciente para presenciar seu estrangulamento... – os pés de Bella abandonaram o chão – Prometo que não serei rápido nem piedoso...

A situação era desesperadora para as amazonas. Bella estava sendo asfixiada e Lana nada podia fazer, pois uma das mãos de Ares também a segurava pelo pescoço, e, com muito esforço, conseguiu que o rosto de Bella entrasse em seu campo de visão, mas ao fazê-lo observou a amiga tentar puxar e não conseguir. Bella já estava vermelha e visivelmente fraca.

- Pára seu crápula!- exclamou Lana; mas nada adianto.

Lagrimas nasceram dos olhos da grega e não tardaram a escorrer. Ela pedia a qualquer deus, até mesmo Hades, que as ajudasse naquele momento...

**Casa de escorpião...**

Um misto de clarões e borrões negros explodiu em escorpião. Milo só pode ouvir o grito agudo de Melody antes de perdê-la de vista com a explosão. Os corpos foram atirados violentamente contra as pilastras, partes das armaduras se quebraram e os elmos se esmigalharam por completo, contudo, por um milagre, nenhum deles perdeu a consciência.

- Se estivesse sem elmo teria morrido... – constatou Mel – Mas meu corpo sentiu muito... Minhas pernas tremem... Droga...

A brasileira correu seus olhos até Milo que, por sua vez, já estava de pé. Arfava, mas ainda sim estava de pé. Mel, também arfante, tomou coragem e se levantou.

- Tudo bem, garotinha... – Mel se colocou em posição de ataque – Vamos começar a brincar de verdade!

- Eba!! – Luna deu salto – Finalmente!

Não era possível provocar aquela menina, Mel já se conformara com isso. Por mais que fosse falsamente infantil conseguia, ao mesmo tempo, ser incrivelmente passiva. Visto que até o ataque duplo ela apenas contra atacava.

- **Embriaguez!** – exclamou a morena.

Um cheiro doce e gostoso de vinho invadiu o templo de escorpião. As duas atacantes pararam imediatamente de atacar e começaram a cambalear, suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas e as pernas bambas.

- O que fez conosco?! Sua vadia! – indagou o lado maldoso da amazona.

- Três anos com o deus do vinho me renderam frutos, querida. – a voz de Mel estava embargada de sarcasmo.

- Haha! – desdenhou a adversária de Milo – Anos com Ares também me renderam habilidades e lições! E uma delas foi NUNCA baixar minha guarda!

- MELODY! – berrou Milo – Atrás de você!

A amazona de perola só teve tempo de virar-se para trás e ver a lança de Luna vindo em sua direção. Não e era possível desviar do ataque, só restava esperar o impacto. Este não demorou a vir, mas por sorte a armadura impediu que a arma atravessasse por completo o abdômen da amazona. Esta soltou um gemido fraco ao sofrer o impacto a ao tirar a arma cravada em seu corpo, porém a embriaguez cessou e suas adversárias de levantaram.

Milo não se aproximou da amante, ficou de olho na adversária e a atacou com ódio.

- **Agulha Escarlate!** – várias linhas vermelhas riscaram o ar e atingiram a amazona em cheio; esta gritou de agonia enquanto os minúsculos buracos dilatavam e seu sangue corria para fora do corpo.

- Não devia ter feito isso comigo, escorpião! – ela esbravejou – Terá a pior das mortes!

Lívida de raiva, a inimiga de Milo passou a atacá-lo com muita ferocidade, mas o efeito das agulhas começou e logo ela foi perdendo os sentidos. Acabou por cair de joelhos.

- Vão pagar por ter ferido Mel dessa maneira! – ele exclamou – Receba o mais letal das agulhas! **Antares!**

O ponto localizado no coração foi perfurado e o corpo, já sem vida, foi ao chão.

- Que Hades carregue sua alma... – ele murmurou para o cadáver.

Ao sentir que sua metade morrer Luna parou de lutar, voltou-se para Milo que fitava com desprezo o corpo morto.

- Como pode?! – gritou a amazona – Moço mal! Não tem escrúpulos?!

Milo teve vontade de rir daquelas palavras.

- Agora vou tirar o que você tem de mais precioso, já que você acaba de matar parte de mim!

O escorpião arregalou os olhos ao ver Mel observando a cena escorada num escombro com uma de suas mãos sobre o abdômen sangrento.

Luna partiu para cima de Mel e Milo fez menção de intervir, mas a amante gritou:

- Nem pense nisso! Ela é problema meu! – desencostou do escombro – Não vou perder minha vida tão facilmente... Prometo a você!

Após ouvir essas palavras Milo recuou e deu espaço para Mel lutar contra Luna, contudo, a morena estava bem debitada...

**Casa de Aquário...**

A batalha em escorpião ainda acontecia, um cosmo poderoso acabara de desaparecer, enquanto um outro parecia tentar atravessar a casa de sagitário.

- Parece que não vai demorar a chegar. – a voz de Kamus ecoou gélida e indiferente pelo corredor.

Lune nada respondeu. Há algum tempo, mais precisamente desde que os inimigos passaram por virgem, ela parecia mais tensa. Sua sorte era que o metal frio que cobria seu rosto ocultava seu semblante hora nervoso, hora aliviado, mas ela sabia que o aquariano estava consciente de seu estado.

Kamus, por sua vez, mantinha o perfil frio e intocável de sempre. Já desistira de tentar fazer a amante falar, não ia forçá-la com perguntas que só piorariam a situação. Ela estava nervosa e isso era compreensível, muito compreensível, visto que era ela a próxima a encarar o desafio da primeira batalha...

**Casa de Escorpião...**

Luna e Melody combatiam velozmente no corpo a corpo. Ambas extremante feridas e debilitadas. Deixavam um rastro de sangue no chão, fato que preocupava muito o cavaleiro de escorpião. Mel deveria estar próxima do seu limite, não pelo cansaço, mas pela quantidade de sangue que perdera. A inimiga não deveria estar muito melhor, se depender pior, mas esta demonstrava mais raiva e não desistiria tão facilmente.

Aquele combate começou a dar nos nervos do escorpião, há mais de seis minutos que começara e não mostrava sinais para o desfecho. Contudo, a amazona de perola acabou sofrendo um golpe direto na ferida do abdômen e tombou.

- Geralmente eu brinco com titias como você, mas hoje eu serei bem rápida... – ela apontou a lança para a morena que, por sua vez, estava no chão – Visto que ainda tenho o bonitinho pra me divertir...

Mel não conseguiu pensar em nada para responder. Sua mente travou e a imagem da adversária levantando a lança para disparar o ataque final pareceu passar em câmera lenta. Viu também Milo correr em sua direção, mas pela distancia que ainda tinha que percorrer jamais chegara a tempo de defendê-la.

- **Lança Yang!** – exclamou Luna.

A arma tornou-se um feixe de luz branca. Mel achou que aquilo seria a ultima que veria antes de cair no submundo, porém uma força incrível começou a crescer dentro da amazona, uma força além do que ela imaginava possuir. Suas mãos seguraram o ataque antes que este pudesse atingi-la, e, imediatamente, a lança parou de brilhar.

- Mas... – balbuciou Luna, assustada – Isso é impossível!

Mel se levantou com a lança da inimiga em mãos e um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios. Milo a observava, atônico.

- Sua técnica é fantástica, porém ela também divide o seu poder... – a postura superior da brasileira fez a inimiga tremer e recuar – E, como você mesma disse, foi à primeira vez que você a usava em batalha... Talvez nem você saiba disso, mas seu poder caiu pela metade quando Milo matou seu lado Yin.

Os olhos prateados da Amazona de Lança encheram-se de terror quando Mel lançou um olhar impiedoso, e, embora a face infantil da inimiga fosse digna de pena, Mel não parecia disposta poupá-la.

- **Decaption!**

O sangue de Luna jorrou quando sua cabeça foi arrancada do corpo. Um pouco de seu sangue pingou no rosto de Mel, mas sua armadura ficou banhada pelo sangue da adversária.

- Pelo menos numa coisa ela tinha ração... Minha armadura ficou escarlate, mas foi com meu sangue... – ela desdenhou frente ao cadáver decapitado – que ironia, não?

Milo apenas suspirou e aproximou-se mais da amante. Ele estava assustado com a reação violenta dela, mas ao mesmo tempo orgulhoso.

- Precisa de ajuda? – indagou, preocupado.

- Sim... – ela soltou um pequeno gemido ao tocar na ferida em seu abdômen – E de um bom banho. – sua mão limpou o sangue de Luna que respingara em seu rosto.

O escorpião pegou-a no colo e a levou para dentro do templo, depois cuidaria do corpo da amazona morta. Contudo, no meio do caminho, o cavaleiro riu sozinho de seu próprio pensamento:

- _Eu sempre disse que ela era como um morango: Pode estar tanto doce quanto azedo, não dá para saber pela aparência, só quando você prova... – ele olhou por cima dos ombros o corpo distante e decapitado da inimiga – E parece que hoje não está docinha..._

_**---XxX---**_

Nhá... O capitulo ficou curtinho, eu sei, mas eu tente esticar o máximo.

Ai Ai... Estamos a um ou dois caps do fim. No próximo será a luta entre Kamus, Lune e Victor, um pouco mais da batalha contra Ares e algumas revelações de Athena e seus irmão para a próxima fase! Agradem, pois ele será postado em breve!

Só mais uma coisa! Espero que as lutas estejam agradando todas... Não sou muito boa nessa parte e estou fazendo o máximo xD

Até mais!


	20. Quatro Piras Flamejantes

**Cap Final – Quatro Piras Flamejantes.**

A batalha em escorpião cessara há poucos minutos e o vestígio do cosmo da amazona fiel a Ares ainda marcava presença, contudo, ia sumindo pouco a pouco...

- Parece que ela também caiu... – Victor parou de subir as escadas que levavam até aquário, voltou-se para trás e mirou a casa de escorpião com seus olhos vermelhos – Pelo menos já percorri muito do caminho e só preciso passar por mais duas casas... – ele sorriu de canto e voltou a correr pelas escadas.

Conforme aquário ia se aproximando a temperatura caia. Se antes o cavaleiro de Ares transpirava, agora arrepios cortavam sua nuca constantemente. Por fim chegou ao décimo primeiro templo e sem receios adentrou. Estava frio, não, estava gélido, na verdade.

- Mas que diabos há nessa casa... – ele murmurou rouco, enquanto a fumaça branca saía de sua boca - Sinto duas presenças poderosas, mas não há ninguém aqui...

A mão que segurava o grande machado de batalha tremia com o frio, as pontas de seus dedos estavam dormentes assim como seus pés e a neblina que parecia cobrir o chão da casa dificultava sua visão. Deu mais alguns passos até que um vulto empunhando uma espada fina o atacou lateralmente, o som das armas colidindo ecoou seco, aparentemente Victor se defendera.

- Parece que só sobrou você. – a voz de Kamus congelou ainda mais o ambiente ao mesmo tempo em que este se revelava.

- Sugiro que se renda – completou Lune que, no fundo, desejava fugir daquela luta – Athena sabe perdoar.

Victor voltara sua atenção para Kamus, mas ainda media forçar com Lune e só agora notara que seu agressor era, na verdade, agressora.

- Mas Ares não! – o inglês forçou a o machado fazendo Lune recuar para justo de Kamus – O deus que protejo não coleciona inimigos como Athena.

Não houve nenhuma resposta sarcástica da parte dos defensores de Athena, pois nem Kamus e nem Lune tinham paciência para trocar ofensas com um mero cavaleiro inimigo.

O aquariano estendeu a mão e imediatamente uma esfera cintilante se formou em sua palma.

- Vamos pular as ofensas... – sibilou Kamus – quanto mais cedo começarmos...

- Mais cedo o fim de vocês chegará! – Victor o cortou num grito convicto, enquanto apontava o grande machado para o casal.

-

**Castelo de Ares...**

-

_A situação era desesperadora para as amazonas. Bella estava sendo asfixiada e Lana nada podia fazer, pois uma das mãos de Ares também a segurava pelo pescoço, e, com muito esforço, conseguiu que o rosto de Bella entrasse em seu campo de visão, mas ao fazê-lo observou a amiga tentar puxar e não conseguir. Bella já estava vermelha e visivelmente fraca._

_- Pára seu crápula!- exclamou Lana; mas nada adianto._

_Lagrimas nasceram dos olhos da grega e não tardaram a escorrer. Ela pedia a qualquer deus, até mesmo Hades, que as ajudasse naquele momento..._

O corpo da inglesa começou a formigar, sua visão embaçou de tal forma que o rosto de Ares já nem era distinguível e, por fim, não conseguia mais saber se respirava ou não. Suas mães, que antes tentavam resistir ao baterem nos braços de Ares, ficaram moles e pararam com a resistência. Sua cabeça pendeu para o lado de Lana, mas ela não pode distinguir a expressão de desespero da amiga.

- Bella! – ela gritou ao perceber que os olhos da inglesa se fechavam – BELLA!

O segundo grito agudo de Lana veio acompanhado de uma explosão nas costa do grande deus. Este as soltou de imediato e vociferou:

- Quem ousa atacar Ares, o deus da guerra?! – sua voz pareceu fazer a terra tremer.

Voltou-se para trás bruscamente e viu seu agressor, Kannon de Dragão Marinho.

- Ora, Ora... – desdenhou Ares – parece que temos um traidor arrependido aqui.

Kannon o fitou com desprezo por alguns segundos, mas logo voltou sua atenção para Lana que tinha Bella nos braços.

- Ela está viva? – perguntou com sua habitual voz rouca.

- Está... E deve acordar daqui a pouco...

Kannon tinha dificuldades de olhar sobre os ombros do deus, mas podia ver o pescoço da inglesa avermelhado e o rosto ainda pálido da amazona.

- Vai pagar por machucá-la! – o gêmeo de Saga alertou – **Explosão Galáctica!**

Em fração de segundos Ares se viu em outra dimensão aonde vários planetas vinham em sua direção para destruí-lo, contudo, o deus apenas levantou o escudo onde a deusa da lua estava aprisionada. As esferas colidiram direto com a proteção de Ares, deixando-o ileso.

Kannon fitou, atônico, o feito de Ares.

- Co-Como? Isso não é possível! Minha explosão deveria ter deixado você ao menos arranhado!

Ares riu com escárnio da tentativa patética do geminiano, e, em seguida, voltou-se para Lana que ainda tinha Bella, agora consciente, nos braços.

- Parece que Ártemis está cumprindo perfeitamente seu trabalho, não concordam? – indagou num tom de falsa inocência.

Lana e Bella arregalar seus olhos ao verem o que acontecera com o escudo. Este, incrivelmente, sangrava. Das rachaduras provocadas pela explosão galáctica, pequenas gotas de sangue pareciam brotar e escorrer pelo metal...

-

**Casa de Aquário...**

-

Lune tentava acompanhar o raciocínio de Kamus, mas mesmo para ela estava difícil se concentrar na batalha, e, até sua espada que era extremamente leve, parecia mais pesada. Seu corpo tremia enquanto Kamus e Victor se encaravam de forma assustadora. Ela tentava prever algum movimento, mas sua mente se encontrava receosa demais para trabalhar com eficiência e, em poucos segundos, a amazona se dispersava da situação.

**- Machado Colossal!**

Aquele ataque pegou o casal de supressa, não pela rapidez com que viera, mas sim pelo que acontecera durante o ataque. Assim que Victor bateu a lamina do machado no chão uma fenda gigantesca começou a se abrir na direção de Kamus que, por sua vez, estava preparado para receber o impacto, mas quando a fenda estava quase aos pés do aquariano, esta se desviou e atingiu Lune em cheio. A amazona, distraída, sofreu o impacto com toda a energia. Foi jogada longe e seu corpo danificou uma das pilastras ao colidir com ela.

Kamus encheu-se de fúria ao ver o corpo da japonesa jogado e ferido, enquanto Victor desdenhava:

- Pelo visto meus companheiros eram muito fracos para serem derrotados aqui... – ele voltou seu olhar para o corpo da amazona – Onde já se viu um membro de uma elite de cavaleiros perder o fio da batalha? – seu olhar continuava sobre Lune, mais precisamente em suas pernas agora – De certa deve ser boa de cama, quer dizer, por habilidades é que não foi aceita.

-Não se atreva mais a se dirigir a ela dessa forma! – vociferou Kamus ao ouvir as palavras chulas de inimigo e perceber que Lune estava desacordada.

- Não me repreenda só porque ela tem pernas gostosas e seios fartos...

A temperatura começou a baixar assustadoramente e os olhos de Kamus adquiriram um brilho ameaçador. Victor penas riu de canto e preparou o machado para mais um ataque.

- Sentimentos na hora da batalha só atrapalham... – advertiu o homem de olhos vermelhos.

- A Pena é que não deve existir numa batalha, mas acredite, isso é a ultima coisa que eu terei por você! – Kamus, que ainda segura a pequena esfera cristalina, ordenou – **Pó de Diamente!**

Uma rachada gélida seguiu em direção ao inimigo e o atingiu em cheio, ou melhor, atingiu seu machado em cheio. Este foi totalmente congelado e se desfez nas mãos de Victor.

- Acabou... – murmurou Kamus.

- Engano seu! – o inimigo rebateu ao estender o braço direito, e, imediatamente, um novo machado ainda maior que o anterior apareceu – está apenas começando...

-

**Castelo de Ares...**

**-**

Bella e Lana ainda fitavam o escudo.

- Ela está condenada, não está? – indagou Bella num sussurro.

- Está... – respondeu Lana – Não há nada que possamos fazer além de lutar...

Se entreolharam com tristeza, era duro acreditar que a mulher que as criara não tinha salvação. Lana ajudou Bella a se levantar e esta segunda fitou Kannon à distância, queria falar obrigado, mas ali não era nem a hora nem o momento, embora que realmente a tivesse impedido se chamava orgulho, ou melhor, implicância.

- Mas o que é isso Kannon? – ninguém havia percebido, mas Saga se levantara – Porque o escudo sangra?

Todos se voltaram para o recém lúcido cavaleiro de gêmeos. Este, por estar mais perto de Kannon, rumou até o irmão.

- Não sei Saga, mas seja lá o que for, não é nada bom...

Ares apenas observou os casais separados por sua presença, gostou daquilo, gostava de saber de separava as pessoas, gostava se saber que as incomodava.

Houve mais alguns segundos de silencio até que Ares bateu com seu pé esquerdo no chão, isso mesmo, apenas bateu com o pé esquerdo no chão e provocou um tremor tão grande que até fendas se abriram na no terra. Lana e Bella saltaram para não serem engolidas pelas fendas, tal como Saga e Kannon correram e carregaram os inconscientes Mascara da Morte e Carol.

Parecia que tudo se resumiria a isso: Ares pisado forte no chão com um sorriso desdenhoso nos lábios, simplesmente brincando com os defensores de Athena. Enquanto estes nada tinham a fazer a não ser desviar, desviar e desviar...

**-**

**Casa de Aquário...**

-

Lune começava a recobrar a consciência e pouco a pouco tomava conhecimento da batalha. Seu corpo todo doía, da cabeça até aos pés. Sua visão embaçada não permitia que ela enxergasse com clareza, mas sua audição denuncia a batalha que se iniciara em aquário. Passou a tatear a procura de sua espada e, após achá-la, se levantou. Escorou-se numa pilastra e ergueu seus olhos violeta, viu o corredor de lutas destruído, parcialmente congelado e cheio de machados cravados nas pilastras e no chão, também não demorou a achar Kamus que, por sua vez, lutava com Victor.

A luta tornava-se cada vez mais intensa e ambos pareciam ter poderes equivalentes. Aparentemente Victor estava mais debilitado, pois seu braço direito estava totalmente congelado e o frio intenso provocava dor até nos ossos do rapaz. Kamus, que tinha a parte superior da armadura cheia de rachaduras e uma ferida ensangüentada no ombro, falou:

- Espero que goste de frio, pois o inferno daqueles que ameaçam um deus é bem gelado...

A posição da Execução Aurora foi assumida pelo aquariano, contudo, Victor apenas o olhou com desdém.

- Cometeu um erro muito grave, Kamus de Aquário... E isso vai custar a sua vida e a vida da mulher também... – falou Victor num tom maldoso ao mirar Lune.

O aquariano que, até então, não tinha visto a amante, voltou-se para ela. Esta se encontrava encurralada na pilastra onde, outrora, tinha se escorado, mas agora media forças com um grande machado de lamina dupla que, incrivelmente, se movia sozinho.

- Se não fizer direitinho o que eu mandar... – ele moveu seu braço bom suavemente e os outros machados se ergueram – vou matá-la bem devagar...

Um grunhido pode ser ouvido quando Kamus notou a situação e, por um momento, desejou não amá-la para o próprio bem dela. Por fim baixou os olhos.

- Eu disse que o campo de batalha não é um bom lugar para sentimentos. – disse num tom vitorioso – Agora recue até a parede e não se mova.

Kamus acatou a ordem do cavaleiro de Ares sob os gritos de Lune que pediam para o aquariano não se render, mas foi útil. E assim que o cavaleiro encostou suas costas na parede três machados se encarregaram de deixá-lo sem saída.

- Agora vamos a parte boa... – ele mirou Lune, enquanto o machado que a ameaçava caiu no chão como se perdesse a vida – Tire a mascara.

Lune hesitou, mas acabou cedendo a vontade de Victor, e, quando este viu seu rosto, sorriu maliciosamente.

- Pelo que já percebi os cavaleiros daqui escolhem muito bem suas acompanhantes, mas não deveriam colocá-las como amazonas, afinal... – fez uma pausa para contemplar o rosto angelical da japonesa – Esse tipo de mulher só é útil na cama.

- Como ousa! – vociferou o impotente aquariano que, por sua vez, só faltava espumar de raiva.

Mas o aquariano foi solenemente ignorado.

- Agora... – continuou Victor diante da boquiaberta Lune - O que aconteceria se eu tomasse o seu corpinho delicioso na frente do seu namoradinho, hein?

Kamus teria vociferado novamente se um dos cabos dos machados não estivesse comprimindo sua garganta.

- Se quiser ver seu namoradinho morrer sem sofrimento, comece tirando essa armadura e vindo aqui, quietinha...

A cada frase, ou melhor, a cada palavra que saia dos lábios de Victor fazia o ódio de Lune crescer mais. Apertou o punho da espada com força e sentiu uma energia fora do comum tomar conta de seu corpo. Uma força que reagia os insultos de Victor de forma crescente, quanto mais ele a ofendia e, principalmente, quanto mais fazia Kamus sofrer, mais ela sentia vontade de lutar.

- Concederem-se um homem morto... – murmurou Lune num tom que assustou até Kamus.

- Você não deveria falar assim quando seu namo... – Victor fez uma pausa repentina e quando continuou parecia incrédulo – Como você fez isso?!

A indagação incrédula de Victor foi causada pela cosmo energia ascendente de Lune que congelou quase que instantaneamente os machados ao redor de Kamus tornando-os frágeis e quebradiços. O aquariono logo estava livre, mas não ousaria interromper o que viria a seguir...

-

**Décimo Terceiro Templo...**

-

Athena jazia sentada no trono e parecia aflita, mas há horas não dizia uma única palavra. Shion já percebera o motivo da aflição da mulher e resolveu perguntar:

- Deseja que eu traga sua armadura?

- Você já entendeu?

- Claro que sim, embora ache que mais ninguém desconfia. Talvez Dohko, Shaka ou Mu notem, mas acho bem difícil...

A mulher de cabelos lavanda lançou a Shion um olhar de agradecimento, como se agora pudesse dividir sua angustia com alguém.

- O que você sugere que eu faça, Shion?

- No seu lugar, senhorita, eu iria até o Castelo de Ares, visto que o pior vai acontecer...

- Mas não posso deixar esse templo com meu santuário sobre ataque!

Houve um momento de silencio mórbido até Athena voltar a falar:

- E os cavaleiros de bronze?

- Já devem estar a caminho. Provavelmente já sentiram o cosmo dos inimigos.

- A luta em aquário?

- Lune está demonstrando um cosmo esmagador. Creio que em breve o combate termina junto com a invasão.

- E Aiolos e os outros?

- Não tenho informações sobre os vilarejos nem sobre a vila das amazonas, mas creio que está tudo bem.

- Então traga minha armadura e me avise quando o combate estiver terminado. – ordenou, convicta – Está na hora de resgatar meus cavaleiros, tentar salvar minha irmã e encarar esse problema de frente... _Se não for tarde demais..._

-

**Casa de Aquário...**

-

Lune gargalhou desdenhosamente ao contemplar o desespero de Victor, já que este estava bem enfraquecido pela luta com Kamus e totalmente vulnerável a raiava da japonesa. Esta fitou sua espada e depois falou:

- Que parte você quer que eu corte primeiro? – sua voz era sinistramente divertida – Talvez sua masculinidade... Concorda que é um preso baixo a pagar por ter insultado uma mulher como eu, não concorda?

O homem de cabelos brancos, curtos e revoltos sentiu uma gota de suor frio escorrer pelo rosto. Não conseguia responder, só conseguia tremer e transpirar apesar frio.

- Ou talvez a língua... É! Isso mesmo! Vou cortar-lhe a língua! – Até Kamus estremeceu com a idéia, mas não ousou contradizê-la – Agora seja um bom menino, abra a boca e ponha-a para fora.

Obviamente o Cavaleiro de Machado não obedeceu e acabou lançando a Lune um ataque. Grande erro, pois os machados atirados foram congelados e despedaçados com apenas um golpe da espada da Amazona de Diamante.

- Não seja desobediente... – ela sibilou de forma assustadora, enquanto se aproximava o acuado inimigo – Antes eu ai te matar lentamente, mas agora será muito lentamente... Vou arrancar cada gota de agonia do seu corpo até que você peça para morrer...

Kamus não conseguia reconhecer a mulher a sua frente. Desde o olhar até forma de falar e caminhar... Tudo havia mudado. Até o cosmo da companheira não era mais o mesmo.

A batalha chegara a um ponto definitivo. Victor estava encurralado e Lune o segurava pressionando seu maxilar, forçando o inimigo a abrir a boca. Esta se abriu lentamente.

- Agora a coloque pra fora!- ordenou a japonesa, mas nada aconteceu.

- Você não pode ferir meu corpo com uma arma enquanto eu usar esta armadura! – balbuciou Victor, com dificuldade.

Lune riu da ignorância do inimigo.

- Está lâmina, forjada pela própria Deusa Eos, é tão poderosa quando a lendária Excalibur... – Victor tremeu diante da revelação – É o presente de uma deusa para sua aluna. Ainda acha que ela não pode cortá-lo em pedaços?

Não ouve resposta da parte de Victor. Apenas um grito de dor ecoou quando a lamina de Lune atravessou a barrido oponente e logo depois lhe cortou a língua. Mais um grito seguido de muito sangue.

- **Aurora de Diamante!**

Essas foram as ultimas palavras que Victor ouviu em vida. A explosão de raios poderosos e coloridos atingiu o rapaz em cheio, jogou-o longe e congelou-o completamente.

Lune ficou parada contemplando do cadáver por alguns segundos. Depois viu o sangue em sua espada e sentiu uma incrível vontade de chorar e gritar. Ela mesma se perguntava como fora capaz de fazer aquilo. Por final correu para os braços de Kamus e este a acolheu com uma ternura anormal.

Era o fim da invasão, o fim de uma Guerra Santa... E o começo de algo muito maior...

-

**Castelo de Ares...**

-

Ares continuava brincando com os cavaleiros, parecia uma criança que brincava pisando em formigas. Uma criança de judiava de criaturas menores e mais fracas.

Carlo e Carol já estavam conscientes e, assim como os demais, tentavam fugir da diversão de Ares.

- Isso é ridículo! – exclamou Carlo.

- Vamos atacar! – sugeriu Kannon.

- Todos juntos! – completou Saga.

As amazonas assentiram e no segundo seguinte seis exclamações foram ouvidas:

**- Ondas do Inferno!**

**- Triangulo de Ouro!**

**- Explosão Galáctica!**

**- ****Energia Suprema!**

**- Fusão Estelar!**

**- ****Explosão de Âmbar!**

Já não havia mais receio no coração das amazonas em atacar, mas mesmo assim ver Ártemis receber todos aqueles ataques e Ares sair ileso foi algo desesperador.

- Hora de parar de brincar com os insetos... – sibilou Ares diante da surpresa de todos – Hora de colocar fogo no formigueiro!

O deus ergueu sua espada colossal que refletiu a luz do entardecer. Preparou o golpe final, mas um escudo dourado bloqueou seu movimento. Athena, trajando sua armadura, acabara de parecer diante dele.

-Athena! – exclamou Saga ao vê-la.

- Nem mais um movimento Ares! Sua ambição acaba aqui! – advertiu a moça de cabelos lavanda.

Ares sorriu cinicamente para a irmã que ainda media forças com ele, a grande espada de Ares contra o glorioso escudo de Athena. Os defensores da deusa apenas observavam a batalha dos dois deuses. Ares se afastou de Athena, sorrido.

-Acredito que você saiba o que está por vir, não é? – indagou Ares.

-Também acredito que você saiba do pandemônio que vai causar! Seu louco!

- Claro que sei! E, modéstia parte, sei fazer isso muito bem.

Houve um momento de tenção e silêncio entre os dois lados. Nenhum dos cavaleiros e amazonas conseguia presumir o que iria acontecer, contudo, o movimento de Ares foi veloz e totalmente inesperado. Em fração de segundos sua grande espada havia atravessado o escudo de Ártemis, este se despedaçou e tomou forma do corpo da deusa da lua banhado de sangue.

Athena ficou sem reação. Esta sabia da crueldade do irmão, mas achava que ainda restava alguma sanidade na mente dele.

- Ártemis!!! – Carol foi a primeira a correr, mas Athena a impediu ao colocar o báculo no caminho.

- Esperem mais alguns segundos... – pediu ao ver que as outras vinham atrás da italiana.

Os olhos da deusa estavam marejados e baixos, fitavam o corpo ensangüentado da irmã, mas logo se levantaram ao perceberem a presença de mais duas pessoas. Duas sombras surgiram atrás de Ares, duas sombras familiares para Athena, mas irreconhecíveis para os outros.

- Tenho aliados, irmãzinha... – avisou com desprezo.

- Você não é o único! – rebateu Athena – Se você quer guerra, Ares, terá guerra!

A resposta de Ares veio na forma de uma gargalhada cheia de escárnio e, logo depois, sumiu seguido das duas misteriosas sombras.

Athena baixou seu báculo, dando passagem às amazonas, que correram até o corpo da deusa da lua. Ártemis estava gravemente ferida e fraca. Seus olhos, antes brilhantes, estavam opacos e quase sem vida. As três amazonas que colocaram ao lado da mulher. Lana foi a primeira a falar:

- Estamos aqui... – a grega segurou a mão da deusa.

- Vai ficar tudo bem... – falou Bella, mesmo sabendo que não era verdade.

Carol podia ser forte, mas suas palavras faltaram naquele momento.

- Desculpe irmã... – Athena, que chorava, falou – Fracassei...

A deusa da justiça também se ajoelhou ao lado da irmã. Saga, Kannon e Mascara observavam tudo ao lado de Athena e nada diziam.

- Não se preocupe... – balbuciou – Só não permita que minha morte... Seja um desperdício...

- Não! – as palavras de Carol finalmente apareceram – Poupe suas forças! Você não vai morrer...

- Você está certa, queria... Não vou morrer, mas este corpo mortal vai deixar de existir...

Silencio. Os soluços de Lana e Bella podiam ser ouvidos enquanto Carol tentada, nitidamente, segurar os lagrimas.

- Minhas filhas... – Ártemis voltou a falar com dificuldade – Gostaria de pedir algo muito importante para vocês...

- Faremos qualquer coisa, Ártemis... – falou Bella – Qualquer coisa que você queira...

- Obrigada... – ela acariciou levemente o rosto de cada uma – Por favor, reconstruam o meu santuário... E ajudem Athena a eliminar de vez a maldade desse mundo...

Desta vez nem Caroline conseguiu conter seu choro. As três amazonas deram as mãos e ficaram ali, juntas, ouvindo as ultimas palavras de Ártemis:

- E a vocês, corajosos cavaleiros... – Ártemis, com dificuldade, virou seu rosto na direção de Kannon, Saga e Carlo – Só tenho a agradecer por terem protegido minhas filhas e terem compreendido suas atitudes...

Ártemis parou de falar repentinamente e sua mão dada a Athena foi ao chão, seus olhos perderam o brilho e a cabeça pendeu levemente.

- Ártemis... – Lana sacudiu levemente o corpo morto da deusa – Mãe... Você pode morrer...

A grega fez menção de se aproximar mais do corpo, mas Saga deu a volta e segurou-a pelo braço. Ela o olhou num misto de revolta e tristeza.

- Lana...

- Cale a Boca! – gritou Lana – Nada do que você falar vai melhorar as coisas! Nada do que você disser vai trazê-la de volta!

Mesmo recebendo essas palavras duras Saga a puxou para si e a abraçou ternamente. Lana resistiu, mas logo se acomodou nos braços do cavaleiro e desatou a chorar.

Kannon tocou o ombro de Bella, mas está não lhe deu atenção e continuou a fitar o corpo de sua mãe. Mascara acariciou os cabelos de Caroline e se ajoelhou ao lado dela, esta encostou se sua cabeça do ombro do canceriano e ali ficou.

Minutos depois Athena deu seu escudo para Kannon e seu báculo para Saga e, sem muito esforço, pegou o corpo da irmã nos braços.

- Vamos voltar... – falou Athena num suspiro – Devo muitas explicações a vocês...

-

**Entrada do Zodíaco Dourado...**

-

Todos os cavaleiros e amazonas que tinham defendido suas casas estavam aos pés da escadaria.

Mu, ferido, era ajudado por Shion e Afrodite, enquanto Nicky ficou ao lado de Lune que parecia chorosa e ainda nervosa pela luta. Milo tinha Mel nos braços devido aos ferimentos que esta sofrera. Kamus jazia ao lado do escorpião com sua habitual indiferença estampada no rosto. Shaka estava ao lado de Sah que parecia ansiosa pela chegada de Carlo, dos gêmeos e das amigas. Lea e Aiolia pareciam bem, sendo o único casal que conseguia sorrir ao menos de canto.

Todos apreensivos e devidamente tratados de seus ferimentos esperavam a chegada de Athena, mas quem veio primeiro foram os cavaleiros responsáveis por vigiarem os arredores do santuário, contudo, traziam noticias trágicas. Todos tinham lagrimas nos olhos e pelo menos três deles carregavam corpos envoltos em suas capas. E, antes que alguém perguntasse, Aldebaram falou:

- A Vila das amazonas foi totalmente destruída... – ele trazia Kiki e Clover nos braços – Mas esses dois tiveram sorte, – completou ao ver o semblante assustado de Mu e Mel – estão apenas feridos sem muita gravidade... Contudo... – o grande homem baixou os olhos e uma lagrima escorreu pelo rosto largo do rapaz.

- Shina, Marin e June conseguiram evacuar a vila, mas foram mortas por um cavaleiro chamado Sven. – Dohko chocou a todos com a noticia dada.

- Felizmente ele foi vencido, mas causou a elas ferimentos mortais e nós não conseguimos chegar a tempo... – acrescentou Shura que, por sua vez, parecia bem abalado.

Ninguém sabia o que falar, mas o choque só aumentou, pois Athena aparecera no horizonte com mais um corpo. Daí pra frente somente lágrimas contam esta historia...

Ainda naquele mesmo dia os corpos foram cremados em quatro piras flamejantes numa bela cerimônia e, após o termino desta, os dourados e amazonas foram convocados para uma reunião e emergência. Nesta discussão nada ficou claro para ninguém, pois houve apenas relatos do que havia acontecido, contudo, a deusa se comprometeu a fizer-lhes tudo o que aconteceria assim que consultasse seus irmãos.

Ainda naquele mesmo dia Lana, Bella e Carol deixaram o santuário de Athena sob o luar pálido para atender ao pedido de Ártemis. Parecia que eles tinham vencido a primeira batalha, mas aquela vitória tinha um amargo gosto derrota...

**Fim**

Primeiramente não me batam nessa autora por acabar essa segunda fase tão de repente e por demorar tanto para escrever esse cap. Como não tenho o enredo totalmente montado para a próxima fase, não pude detalhar muito esse final, pois poderia comprometer algo que eu quisesse mudar para a próxima e última fase. Só o que posso adiantar é que teremos alguns cavaleiros deprimidos por perdas e novos deus apareceram, obviamente tudo que ficou defasado nesse cap será mostrado em "flash" no primeiro cap da próxima fase.

Bom... Gostaria de agradecer a todas(os) que acompanharam essa fic até o final e fico feliz em informar que as fichas para a próxima fase serão postados junto com o prólogo, então... Aquelas que quiserem participar ainda terão uma chance.

Prometo que nos primeiros Caps da próxima fase todo será esclarecido, e, mais uma vez, obrigado aos leitores que acompanharam esta fic.

Até mais!

**Atenção ¹: A todos que acompanham minha outra Fic "Queima de Arquivo" sinto informar que ela vai ficar parada por algum tempo, pois eu vou passar 20 dias (de 26 dezembro a 15 de janeiro) viajando com uma amiga e não poderei escrever. Sinto informar que a próxima fase também vai atrasar por causa disso.**

**Atenção ²: Todas aquelas tem personagens nessa fic e que não me mandarem review nesse cap serão devidamente MORTAS na próxima fase e substituídas por outras.**

**Atenção ³: Feliz Natal e um Ano Novo maravilhoso para todos(as) vocês!**


End file.
